Beacon University
by Spartan5271
Summary: An AU on RWBY that I thought of. Instead of death and monsters, it's essays and tests. Watch 15 year old Ruby try to get through her college life. Drawing by Nobyas. WARNING: M scenes in story
1. Chapter 1

The trip was SO long, I had to listen to my sister talk about how happy she was about me coming to the academy. Was I happy? Yes, majorly. It's the school I've always wanted to go, but I left all of my friends behind. I mean, I'm the first person to be able to skip ahead two years and still go to this academy. And nothing is precious when you have no friends to share it with. But I guess I could make more friends. Maybe even…

"Hey look." My sister said.

I walked over to her and saw it. The view from where we were was spectacular. We were on the mountainside, able to see the whole town and the academy.

"Whoa…" I said.

"Amazing view huh?" She asked.

"You can see the whole city from here." I said in awe.

Suddenly we heard someone puking. We turned to our left and saw it was a guy with blonde hair, a hoodie and jeans. He must've been carsick.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone." I said.

My sister just smiled.

*smoosh*

"Aw gross Yang, there's puke on your shoe." I said.

"What? EWWW!" Yang yelled.

"Gross gross gross gross!" The guy yelled.

Later

The bus finally arrived at the academy and we all started to get off.

"Whoa…" I said.

Returning students were smiling and talking, and new ones like me were staring at the building in awe.

"Hey Yang, where are we going first?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean where are we going?"

"Well I have to go catch up with my friends." Suddenly a crowd of Yang's friends appeared and they just started to walk away.

"Wait where do I go? Do I go to the dorms? Do we have dorms? I'm so confused…" I said as my mind spiraled so much, I fell backwards. What I wasn't expecting was landing on a bunch of suitcases.

"Ugh… you complete dolt. Watch where you're going." I heard. I looked over and saw a girl with Snow White hair, blue eyes, and a fancy white outfit on. In my opinion… she was kinda cute.

Meanwhile

A bottled water rolled over and hit the shoe of a girl.

Present

"I'm so sorry about this. Here, I'll help clean it up." I said as I grabbed a random suitcase.

"No that one goes- you know what just give me that." She said as she took the suitcase from my hands. "What are you even doing here, aren't you a bit young to be here?"

"W-Well I uh-" why can't I speak?

"Ugh, this is going to take forever to organize." She said.

"Can we start over?"

"Start over?" She looked at me.

"Hi there, my name's Ruby. It's a pleasure to me you…" I hinted her to give me her name.

"Weiss Schnee, ace student and never misses a day of school." We heard.

The source of the voice was from a girl with black stockings, white shorts, a black and white top, and a bow on her head. What caught my attention was that she said that without even looking up from her book.

"Why thank y-" Weiss began.

"However, she is known as the ice queen due to her ice cold personality and lack of friends."

"Wha- that is- how dare-" I began to chuckle.

"Ugh." Weiss walked away in frustration.

"Um hey than-" the girl was already gone.

"*sigh* why me?" I fell backwards onto the ground.

'I just want to be a normal girl.' I thought to myself.

Suddenly a figure stood in front of me.

"Hey there, need a hand?" It was the kid who puked on the bus.

"Thanks. Hey aren't you the kid who threw up on the bus?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be in middle school?" He asked, offended by what I said.

"Oh I meant no offense." I said.

"It's okay, my name's Jaune Arc." He said.

"Ruby Rose." I said.

"So why ARE you here?" Jaune asked.

"Well, the professor said that I can come to the academy about a month ago, and I took that chance… but I did leave my friends behind…"

"Well, I always go by what my mom told me; 'Every stranger is just another friend.'"

"Umm do you know where we need to go?" I asked.

"Oh I was following you." He said.

We looked around and saw no one was near.

"And just where do you two think you're going?" Someone asked behind us. It was a woman who had blonde hair, glasses, a weird kind of cape, a white top and black pants. She looked very strict.

"Um we were just lost." I scratched the back of my head.

"First year students go to the assembly. Now." She said, pointing at the building behind her.

Location skip

"Ruby over here! I saved you a spot." Yang yelled.

"It was nice to meet you, Jaune." I said as I walked off.

"Uh-" I couldn't hear him over the crowd.

"Thanks for leaving me." I said to Yang.

"What?" She asked, innocently.

"Well for starters, you left me in the middle of the school, and then I fell onto a girl's luggage and she was kinda cute, but also very mean, she called me names and-" I was interrupted.

"You!" It was her.

"Ah it's her!" I jumped.

"You're lucky that nothing was broken, or else there would be some major problems."

"Look, I don't know what happened. But why don't you two start over?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I like that idea." I said as I hopped off of Yang, "Hi there, I'm Ruby. It's nice to meet you."

"Weiss Schnee. Now that we've met, let's never meet again." She said as she walked away.

"Wait-"

"Do you really want to be my friend?" She asked.

"Yes?" I have to admit, I wasn't sure anymore.

"Then don't bother me and let's never meet again." She said.

The sound of the microphone being tapped caught everyone's attention.

"I'll… make this brief. You think you are all here because you carry something special inside you, that we will… unlock your potential. And that I will be the guiding hand to lead you through the stress. However, I am here to tell you that that is not going to happen. I will not guide you, for it is your job to guide yourself through the darkness. It your destiny to succeed in life and your destiny alone." Professor Ozpin said.

"Wow, that was grim." I said.

"No kidding." Yang said.

"Students, report to the front desk to receive your dorm room number."

Later

"Well this is it, little sis." Yang said.

"I'm only across from you, Yang." I said.

"True. So see you tomorrow." She waved.

"Bye." I chuckled as I turned around to walk into my room.

'I wonder who my roommate is. Are they nice? Is it a cute girl? Is it-'

I opened the door and of all the people it had to be… it had to be Weiss.

 **This is a new story based on rwby coming back, hope lots of people like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I guess we're roommates, huh?" I asked.

"Nope." Weiss said as she walked out.

"What?" Ruby asked.

Pov change

"Excuse me, is there any way that I may switch dorm rooms?" I asked the lady with glasses politely.

"It has only been one day at most. Do you not like your dorm mate?" The woman asked.

"I just don't want to be with her." I said.

"Well there is one way, you withdraw yourself." She said.

I stood there shocked.

"Now I suggest that you stop standing there like a gargoyle, there is a line forming." She said.

Pov change

"You came back!" I cheered when Weiss walked in.

"Sadly, I cannot move out. So… ground rules." She said.

"Huh?"

"Don't touch any of my things, don't bother me when I'm studying, and don't talk to me." Weiss said.

"Um… if you need any help just ask?" I asked.

"No." She said plainly.

'I bet Yang doesn't have to deal with this.' I said to myself.

Meanwhile

After I said goodbye to Ruby, I opened the door to see that half the room was neatly organized. On the bed, a girl with a black bow and yellow eyes was reading a book.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You must be Yang." The girl said, not even looking in my direction.

"That's me." I smiled.

"Blake Belladonna." She said.

'Okay then…' I rolled my eyes.

I started to set up my side when I saw Ruby leave her room.

"Hey Ruby." I said.

Ruby walked in and sighed.

"Hey Yang…" Ruby said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have that girl from earlier as a roommate and she doesn't like me." Ruby said.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up. How about we go get some food?" I asked.

Ruby smiled and we both walked out.

POV change

I sat at the table and began to eat my "lunch." Three cookies, a glass of milk, and an apple.

"So how's the snobby girl?" Yang asked as she sat down.

"She just wants me to stay out of her way I guess." I said.

"Sounds like she is a bitch." She said.

"What about you? What's your roommate like?"

"She's odd… she's a total bookworm, did not seem interested in meeting me." She said.

"Great first day for both of us huh?" I asked.

We both laughed at that.

"Hey isn't that the snobby girl?" Yang asked.

I looked behind me to see Weiss was walking around with a plate.

POV change: Weiss

"Excuse me, do you have any room for one more?" I asked.

"Room for you? Oh I don't think we have a seat for your rich ass." A tall girl with orangish eyes said.

"Nice one cinder." The guy next to her laughed.

I walked away, holding back my tears. I have had to deal with this for years, I can deal with it a little longer.

"Hey Weiss! Over here!" My roommate yelled.

I looked around to see that there weren't any seats left. That's okay, I can just eat outside, it is nice after all.

POV change: Ruby

When Weiss walked outside, I sighed.

"Why does life hate me so…" I asked.

"Ruby, it's only been one day and from what you told me on the way here, you made friends with that Jaune guy, so that's plus one friend."

"Yeah but Weiss hates me, minus one friend." I said.

"You didn't make one less friend, you just made one friend and one enemy." I threw a cookie at Yang's smirking face.

"I guess you might be right. Maybe this was a good idea." I smiled.

"There's the sister I know and love." Yang smiled. "Now hurry up and eat, I want to head back and finish unpacking."

Later

I walked into the dorm to see that Weiss was still gone which was good for me. I closed the door and pulled out a red scarf. It was slightly worn and torn but I held it close and began to cry.

"I did it mom… I made it to beacon. I only wish that you could be here with me." I wiped my eyes.

The sound of the door opening surprised me and I quickly hid the scarf and began to unpack. Now the fun part, getting ready for school.

 **Sorry this is so short, I couldn't work on it as much last night cause I had testing today.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mending the Gap

_Dear diary,_

 _Over the three days we had of getting used to everything, I met a lot of new people. I met Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, these two who say they're not a couple but Yang and I totally ship it. I also met Jaune again, he's Ren's roommate and Phyrra Nikos, Nora's roommate. She's crazy strong. I sorta met a really nice couple, Velvet Scarletta and Coco Adel. Weiss is still being distant. Blake has sort of opened up to Yang and I, which is great. Other than that, things have been sorta normal. Tomorrow we start school, so I hope that we have a good time._

 _Until next time,_

 _Ruby_

I shut my diary and hid it under my bed before going to bed.

The next morning

"…et…"

"…et u…

"RUBY GET UP YOU DOLT!" Weiss yelled.

"AHHH what's happening!" I yelled.

"It's 8:55 and our classes start at 9. Hurry up and get dressed!" Weiss said as she rushed out of the room.

I quickly got dressed and ran out of the room.

Later

Weiss and I just barely made it to our classes.

"Ah I see that the rest of the class has arrived. Please take your seats." The teacher said. He was a plump man with a bushy mustache.

I looked around and saw Blake and Yang were sitting in the corner and there just so happened to be two seats next to them.

"Come on Weiss." I said as we ran over to our seats.

"Welcome to history class everyone, I am your professor, professor Port. Now today's lesson will be on the medieval times." The professor said.

"Oh hell yeah!" A guy yelled.

"Language." The professor said. "But I understand your enthusiasm. The Middle Ages is one of the most action packed times of history ever. Why, I remember when my father told me of my ancestor, the great Ser Port…" ugh why does he have to be so boring.

I looked around to see who was in the class. There was Coco and Velvet, sitting next to each other, Ren was writing class notes and Nora was sleeping, Jaune was trying to understand the lesson, Phyrra and Weiss were having a sort of competition of answering questions. Blake was reading and Yang was just drawing stuff.

All day, it was the same. Classes, classes, and more classes. Finally, the day was over. I grabbed my stuff and saw Weiss was walking out.

"Hey Weiss, wait up!" I said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we can walk around the school." I smiled.

"Why on earth would I do that?" She asked.

"Well cause we're friends." I said.

Weiss began to chuckle.

"Why on earth would I be friends with the first child to sneak into Beacon?" She asked.

I stepped back.

"So far today, you have almost made me late and as far as I can see, you did not take any notes today on our lecture so you provide zero educational aid. You also have the mind and manners of a child." Weiss said.

"I-"

"Headmaster Ozpin made a mistake of letting you into this college without the proper education." Weiss said.

 **POV change: Weiss**

When Ruby turned around and ran, I simply nodded and walked to my next destination.

Later

"Come in." I heard.

I walked in to see headmaster Ozpin, drinking his coffee.

"Ms. Schnee, please have a seat." He said.

I sat down and he sipped his coffee.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

 **POV change: Ruby**

I ran outside of the school and around the corner and began to cry. Why did she have to be so mean… it's only been a few days and she hates me.

"Oh dear child, what's wrong?" I heard.

I looked up to see an older man was raking leaves.

 **POV change: Weiss**

"I want my current roommate, Ruby rose to be moved out." I said.

"Now why would you want that to happen? It has been but a day." Ozpin said.

 **POV change: Ruby**

"Do you think that Weiss was right? Did Ozpin make a mistake bringing me here?" I asked.

"Oh no dear child. I've known Ozpin since we were children and he has made more mistakes than you and I combined, but this does not seem like one." The man said.

 **POV change: Weiss**

"I just want her gone!" I yelled.

"Do you know what I see?" He asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I see a girl who has gotten everything she has wanted and won't stop until she gets it." Ozpin said.

"That's not true." I said.

Ozpin was not buying it.

"Well… it's not entirely true…"

 **POV change: Ruby**

"You really think I can do it?" I asked.

"But of course, if humankind stopped trying after they were insulted, we'd still be monkeys." The man said.

I laughed at that.

"Just show Weiss that she doesn't know what she's talking about, show her that you're here to stay and succeed."

I wiped my eyes and smiled.

"You're right. Thank you." I said.

"Anytime." The man said.

 **POV change: Weiss**

"Instead of demanding for new things, be thankful for what you have and you might see that it's enough." Ozpin said.

I looked down.

"Will that be all?" He asked.

"Yes headmaster." I said.

Later

I walked back to our dorm room to see Ruby was asleep on her bed. In front of her was scattered homework and books. On top of her was a dirty scarf. Luckily I managed to get it off of her without waking her. I took it to the dorm laundry room and washed it. When it was done, I walked back to the room and poked Ruby.

"Huh! Wha! Weiss, I-I was doing my work but this bed is so comfy an-"

"Shhh. There's something I want to say."

Ruby just sat there.

"Ruby, I'm sorry about what I said. Just know that I will try my best to be… nicer. But if this is gonna work, we're gonna have to work as a team."

"Okay." Ruby said.

"As a sign of forgiveness, I washed this for you." I showed her the scarf.

Her eyes widened and she took the scarf.

"Weiss… I-I don't know what to say… thank you." Ruby said.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad that we're friends now. That's wrong by the way." I quickly pointed out.

After getting finishing the homework, I quickly got dressed for bed and got under the covers.

"Hey Ruby?" I asked.

"Yeah Weiss?"

"I always wanted a friend as a kid." I said.

I swear I heard her say something like 'thanks mom' but I decided to stay out of it.

 **POV change: Ruby**

I could've cried when I saw the scarf, it looked brand new.

"Thanks mom." I whispered before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Weekend

**POV change: Yang**

I woke up early in the morning today. It was a weekend and I need to get the babies to work. I walked out to the courtyard to see Velvet was crying next to a tree.

"Velv?" I asked.

Velvet jumped up.

"Y-Yang!" She yelped.

Velv and I go way back. She, Coco, and I have hung out since middle school, or should I say Coco and I did and Velv was just there. Not that I didn't hate her for who she is, she was just shy.

"What're you doing out here so early?" I asked.

"Oh you know just wanted to come out to see the sunrise." Velvet was always a terrible liar.

"Velvet, I know when you're lying." I said.

"…Cardin was making fun of me again." Velvet said.

Cardin Winchester. The cliche jock and definition of a dickhead. He's always made fun of how high Velvet can jump by calling her "rabbit girl" but when the school found out that she and Coco started dating, he's been making fun of her. It stopped after Coco threw him into a classroom through the window, but I guess he's back at it again.

"Velv, don't listen to him. You and Coco love each other more than I ever thought. I'm actually a little jealous." I said.

"Oh Yang, I'm sure that there's that special someone out there for you. You just need to find them." That's the positive Velv I know.

"Thanks, now come on. I'm sure Coco is worried." I said.

"Thanks Yang." Velv hugged me.

"Sure thing kid." I chuckled.

"Hey Yang, how's Ruby doing?" She asked.

"Well, she's managed to get the ice queen to melt a bit, which surprised me. Other than that, she's just been getting through school."

"You don't think Ruby…"

"What? Likes Weiss? I doubt it." I said.

"I don't know…" Velv chuckled.

"Say that again and I'll tell Coco you tried to kiss me." I said.

"Eeep!" Velv quickly shut it.

When Ruby told me about her… feelings towards other girls, I was happy for her.

"Hey Coco, open up." I said.

Coco opened the door with a worried look on her face.

"Velvet, where were you?" She asked as she pulled Velvet inside.

"I just had to go somewhere quiet. Yang and I talked and helped me back." Velvet said.

"Thanks Yang, I owe you one." Coco said.

"How about a sparring match soon?" I asked.

"You're on." Coco smirked as she shut the door.

Okay, back to what I was doing.

 **POV change: Blake**

I woke up as the sun was beginning to rise. I looked across my room to see that Yang wasn't there and I was just fine with that. Not because I hate her, but because I want to talk to someone alone.

I reached into my table and pulled out my phone and called a certain someone.

'Hey there, whiskers.' I heard.

"Hey there, monkey boy." I replied.

'Ouch, you hurt me.'

This was Sun Wukong, my boyfriend. He's silly and that's what I love about him.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

'Great, I just finished setting everything up.' He said.

"It took you that long set up your room?" I asked.

'Would you like to come over and judge?' He asked.

"No thank you, I'm not in the mood to be overwhelmed by the smell." I said.

'Ouch.' He said.

"Maybe another time. I just wanted to make sure you hit settled." I said.

'Well thanks.'

'Hey Sun, wanna head over to downtown? I hear that there's a new show coming out about fighting monsters.' I heard Sun's friend Neptune say.

I heard a small silence.

"You can go." I rolled my eyes.

'Get the keys!' Sun said as he hung up.

"Boys…" I rolled my eyes as I turned the page of my book.

I love Sun. He's in a way my hero. Before him was this guy… Adam. Just the thought of him brings shivers to my spine. He was abusive, manipulative, and just horrible in general. He used to slap me she I did something wrong. Sun stood up for me and the two got into a big school fight which ended with sun having a black eye and broken ribs but gave Adam a broken hand, missing teeth, and a black eye as well. After that, I never saw much of Adam, but Sun was there to ask if I was okay and if I needed to talk about it. At first, I didn't want to be near boys at all, but Sun managed to sneak his way into my world. Would I go back and change that? Never.

'And now for you.' I said as I reached under my bed and pulled out a book.

'Ninjas of Love'

But… some things don't have to be shared though, right?

 **POV change: Ruby**

I woke up to see that it was ten o'clock in the morning. I looked across from me and saw that Weiss was already up and was taking a shower. Weiss has sort of melted and is now more friendly. I would tell her about my… sexual preference… but I don't want to end a newly formed friendship.

"Hey Weiss…" I yawned.

"Good morning, Ruby. I was wondering if you would ever wake up." She said from the bathroom.

"Oh you know me, I'm a late sleeper. What're your plans today?" I asked.

"I have some notes I need to look over from professor oobleck's class. What about you?" She asked.

"I'm just going to hang out maybe. There's nothing really to do in town." I sighed as I flopped onto the bed.

Weiss walked out of the bathroom in jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Okay, well just don't be too noisy. I need to focus." Weiss said.

"But where's the fun in that?" I asked.

"…dolt." Weiss said as she started to read.

3 hours later

"Ugh. I'm bored." I said.

"I told you, I need silence and you're doing the opposite." Weiss said.

"Ugh… fine." I sighed as I reached under my bed and grabbed the fresh scarf and hugged it tightly.

"Hey Ruby… who gave you that scarf?" Weiss asked.

"Oh… uh…"

"It's okay if you don't want to say." Weiss said.

"No, it's not that. It's just… this was my mother's last gift to me."

"Your mother?" She asked.

"She gave this to me on my birthday… about three months later, she was diagnosed with cancer. My dad was working three jobs and even Yang started boxing so that she can use the prize money to help my mom… but in the end…" I felt my eyes begin to tear up.

"Ruby… I-I didn't know… I'm sorry." Weiss said.

"But I knew that my mom wouldn't want me staying in the past. I will keep this with me forever so that she will always be with me." I smiled.

"That's so childish… yet sweet." Weiss said.

I blushed at that remark.

"I bet Jaune is up to something pretty silly, I'm going to go see how he's doing." I said.

 **POV change: Weiss**

So stupid to say childish. That was mean and unnecessary. She opens herself up to you and how do you respond? God Weiss, you're an idiot.

When Ruby left, I just sighed. I've been trying to maintain myself, but I think I'm slipping. Ever since I met Ruby, she's been making me feel more… open, social, and friendly. Why is that? Oh Weiss, why are you even taking a break, you need to hut the books and memorize every single word.

 **This was just basically a weekend for the beacon university school. Hope everyone likes it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Diary,_

 _It has been about two months into beacon and so far, it's been pretty fun. Yang and Coco had a sparring match which was quite a match. Yang ended up winning but Coco didn't go down easy. They both enjoy fighting even though it scares both Velvet and I. Speaking of Velvet, I heard that a certain Winchester managed to… fall down the stairs by accident. Wonder how that happened. In other news, I found out that Blake has a boyfriend, a nice guy named Sun. His friend Neptune is weird. Weiss is still the same, icy and friendly somehow at the same time. Ozpin has told the school that we must start thinking about picking clubs to join. I hope there's a cooking club : )_

 _Until next time,_

 _Ruby_

 **POV: Ruby**

Weiss and I got up and got dressed. It was a special day so I wore my scarf. 'What's the special event?' You ask. Well it's club day! We walked out to see Blake and yang heading over. On the way, we saw Jaune, Phyrra, Nora, and Ren heading to the same place.

"Hey you guys heading to the sign ups too?" I asked.

"Yup!" Nora jumped.

"What're you guys signing up for?" Ren asked.

"Boxing." Yang said.

"Book club." Blake said.

"Fencing." Weiss said.

"I'm hoping there's a cooking club." I said.

"If they have fencing, I doubt they won't have cooking." Ren said.

"Ooh cooking… that means pancakes!" Nora said.

"Nora, I don't think that's all they would cook." Ren said.

"Maybe in YOUR version of a cooking club." Nora said.

"Anyways, what're you guys doing?" I asked.

"Karate." Ren said.

"Anything that sounds like weightlifting." Nora said.

"I am going to be joining the tennis club." Phyrra said.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Jaune said.

"Well I'm sure something will come up." I said.

"Come on, we're not going to have any of those clubs if we don't hurry." Nora said.

We all followed the energetic girl to the courtyard to see that some people were already signing up.

 **No POV**

Everyone was signing up for things. Ruby managed to sign up for cooking club, along with Velvet. Coco and Yang signed up for boxing. Weiss signed up for fencing. Blake joined book club. Phyrra signed up for tennis, Nora signed up for strength club, Ren signed up for karate, and Jaune signed up for the swim club.

And now it was time for everyone to head to class.

 **POV change: Ruby**

As I was walking to Professor Peach's class, I saw a pamphlet. The Vytal festival is coming up. This seems like something everyone will like to see. I grabbed one and headed back to the room before I was stopped by that Winchester guy who was mean to Velvet.

"Oh guys look at this. It's the blonde bitch's little sister." He said.

Oh boy.

"Can I go through? I'm going to be late for my class." I said.

"Oh I don't think so. You're sister needs to pay for what she did to me. So-"

"So what, young man." We heard.

I looked behind Cardin to see Ozpin.

"H-Headmaster." Cardin said.

"Ms. Rose, it's quite a long way to class, would you like some company on the way?" Ozpin asked.

"Y-Yes sir." I said.

When we were far away enough, Ozpin started a conversation.

"How do you like it here so far, ms. Rose?" He asked.

"I like it. It has it's ups and downs but mostly ups." I said.

"How is ms. Schnee?"

"She and I have become more friendly since day one."

"I'm glad that little issue is gone now." He said. "I believe that this is your class. If you need to talk, you know where to find me." He said as he opened the door.

"Ms. Rose, how nice of you to finally show up."

"So sorry for the delay, professor. Ms. Rose here was a bit preoccupied by mr. Winchester." He said.

"I was wondering where mr. Winchester was. Very well, take your seat. Have a nice day, headmaster."

"You too, professor."

I walked over to my desk next to Weiss.

"Hey, what happened?" Weiss asked.

"Cardin was just mad about the incident with Yang." I said.

"Jeez, so he thought that beating up her sister would make her apologize?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Well what can I say, boys are thick headed." Weiss and I chuckled.

"Ahem." Peach said.

"Sorry professor." I said as I pulled my notebook out.

Later

Weiss and I have just come back to the dorm room.

"Hey Weiss, I saw this on the school bulletin today." I handed her the pamphlet.

"Hey look, it says that they need help planning the dance." Weiss said.

"Well it's like they're begging you to join." I said.

"I'm gonna need some help with setting things up." Weiss said.

I just smiled.

"I'll be right back." I said.

Two minutes later

"And you're sure you want to join me?" Weiss asked.

"Sure, I'm down as long as I get a say in the decorations." Yang said.

"Very well." Weiss said.

"Yay!" I jumped.

"I'll quickly head over to the headmaster and let him know that we're interested." Weiss said as she left.

"Well, your little crush seems happy." Yang said.

"W-What?!" I blushed.

"Oh Ruby, please I see how you react around Weiss. Remember a few weeks ago, when we went to the beach?" Yang asked.

"I don't know what you're-"

"You almost had a nose bleed from seeing Weiss in a bikini." Yang laughed. "And what about when we went to see X-Ray and Vav? You wanted to sit next to me because you were worried that you'd hold Weiss' hand."

"Well that was because… I uh… SHUT UP!" I jumped at Yang. She quickly threw me at my bed.

"Admit it, you like her." Yang said.

"I do not!" I yelled.

"Okay I guess detective giggles is gonna have to interrogate you." Yang said.

"No, you wouldn't." I said.

"Oh but I would. HERE I COME!" Yang charged at me and began to tickle me.

"YANG stop HAHAHAHA!"

"Admit it!" She yelled.

"I-I don't kno… hahahahaha! Stoohop!" I couldn't take it anymore.

"Admit it!" Yang said.

"Okay yes!" I laughed.

"I knew it." Yang smirked.

"I hate you…" I sighed.

"I'll go tell Blake." Yang said.

"Wait Yang!" I yelled.

"Oh hey Weiss." Yang said outside.

Weiss walked in to see me laughing my ass off.

"Um what happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing!" I said as I ran into the bathroom.

I turned on the bath and got out of my clothes before sitting in the bath, holding my scarf.

"Mom… I need your help…"

 **POV change: Weiss**

I knew that Ruby was lying but about what. I put my ear to the door and listened for crying but instead of crying, I was hearing Ruby talking.

"I like this person mom, but I'm worried that they will not like me back. What should I do?" She asked.

Weiss what is wrong with you? Why are you spying on her?

I walked away from the door and sat down. Who does she like? Is it Neptune? No. I can't focus on that. I'm going to focus on the dance and then maybe Ruby and I can talk about it.

 **POV change: Ruby**

"This person I like… is Weiss. I never thought that I would say that, but Weiss… she's fun to be with, she's actually kind yet strict, and when I'm near her… she makes me happy." I said.

I held my scarf closely and safely took it off and placed it with my other clothes and dove under the water. After I was done, I walked out of the room to see Weiss was working on her homework.

"Hey Weiss, so what did Ozpin say?"

"He actually said that we were the only ones interested. So I guess we're in charge." Weiss said.

"That's great." I clapped.

"Hey Ruby, I was wondering if you wanted to help me with some decorating."

"Really, you want MY help?" I asked as I got into my pajamas.

"Well sure, why not?" Weiss asked.

"No reason!" I said.

"Okay. I'm going to do some more of this work and then head to bed." Weiss said.

"Okay, same." I said.

I decided to skip the homework and just get to sleep. It's the weekend tomorrow anyways, I can just work on that while we work on the dance.

 **Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, I've been having a tiring day dealing with school and a crooked neck. Anyways, I'll try to make the next chapter better. Until next time, cheers.**


	6. Chapter 6

The dance "director" I guess has been decided. It's Weiss and Yang. And Weiss says that I can help. （≧∇≦）I'm so happy.

"So who's going to the dance?" I asked as I ate my cookie.

"Well Yang and I are going obviously. We're making the dance." Weiss said.

"I think she meant as 'who's going with whom', Weiss." Yang said.

"Oh…" Weiss looked down.

"Coco invited me to it." Velvet said.

"Ooh tell us the details." Nora said.

"Well, she took me to the courtyard after we saw a movie and she asked me while we sat under the moonlight." Velvet said.

"Damn that girl loves you." Yang chuckled.

Velvet blushed.

"Ren and I are going. AS FRIENDS!" Nora said quickly.

"Uh huh, whatever you say." Jaune said.

"I wish his invitation was as romantic. He just walked into our dorm and asked." Nora said.

"I brought pancakes too." Ren said.

"Oh right!" Nora formed hearts in her eyes.

"Sun and I are going." Blake said.

"What about you Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Oh- gack-" I choked on a piece of my cookie.

"Ruby you dolt! This is why you shouldn't eat cookies, they're gonna kill you someday." Weiss said.

"Sorry… what was the question?" I asked.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" Yang smirked.

"Oh I don't know." I shrugged.

You're dead to me yang.

"Hey Velv when is cooking club?" I quickly asked.

"Um Ruby, it's Saturday. We don't have clubs today." Velvet said.

"What really?! I think I better go check to make sure!" I said as I ran off.

 **POV change: Yang**

"Well that was interesting." Jaune said.

"Hey Weiss what about you?" I asked.

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"What're your plans for the dance?" I asked.

"Nothing at the moment. Right now, I want to focus on the preparations. Speaking of which, Yang come on, we need to go make plans." Weiss said.

"Uggggh!" I groaned.

The rest of the day was spent picking the music and Weiss was drawing sketches of what the dance was gonna be like. Ruby finally joined us again.

"Finally, where were you?" Weiss asked.

"S-Sorry, turned out Velvet was right." Ruby blushed.

"You dolt." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Come over here and help me pick between these two styles. I need a desicion by tonight."

"Okay." Ruby said as she walked over.

Seeing Ruby all awkward was funny to see.

 **POV change: Ruby**

"Weiss, these look the same." I said.

"Why do I even ask?!" Weiss shook her head.

"Weiss, this seems like a bit much." I said as I saw the designs.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Well, maybe instead of the ice sculpture of Ozpin, we can just have a fruit punch stand. *gasp* And we can set up some snacks provided by Velvet and I."

"You might have a point about the sculpture. But what snacks would you be able to provide?"

"Oh you know maybe some cupcakes, a large cake, and maybe some other items." I said.

"You think you could make those in time? The dance is like a week from now."

"With velvet's help. Sure." I said.

"Okay, that's great. What else?"

"I don't know, I'm not really good with this decorating stuff." I said.

"Okay, I can get some opinions from Coco too." Weiss said.

"Hey Weiss… I have a question."

"Yes Ruby?" She didn't even look up.

No, don't do it.

"Do you know where Velvet is? I can't remember." I said.

"You dolt, we've been to her place multiple times. It's 1 floor under us." Weiss said.

"Oh right, sorry." I said as I walked away.

So stupid, Ruby.

I walked to velvet's and knocked on the door.

"Huh? Oh hey Ruby. What's up?" Coco opened up.

"Hey coco, is Velv here?" I asked.

"She's on her way back from town. She wanted to go take some pictures of the seasons changing." She said.

"Oh okay." I said.

"You okay kid? You seem nervous." She said.

"I'm fine…" I said.

"Come on." She said as she walked into her room.

I followed her and sat down on the couch. Their room was pretty neat. Probably Velvet's doing.

"Okay kiddo, tell auntie Coco what's wrong." Coco said as she sat down.

"I'm fine I swear." I said.

Coco wasn't stupid. She knows when I'm lying. She's known me for years now thanks to Yang.

"Ruby, tell me."

"…ok, it's about the dance. I want to ask someone to it, but I feel like they'll say no."

"You mean that you're worried Weiss will say no?" Coco asked.

"What? How d-"

"Yang." Coco said.

"Of course she told you." I sighed.

"So you want to ask her out to the dance?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ruby, I don't think I ever told you about the time that velvet asked me to the dance in high school."

"Wait, she asked you?!" I was surprised.

"Yeah, believe it or not. It was the end of the day at school…"

 **Two years ago**

 **POV: Coco**

 _"See you Fox." I said to one of my buds._

 _I exited the school and started to walk home._

 _"…co wait!" I heard._

 _I turned around to see Velvet running towards me. She finally caught up to me but had to catch her breath._

 _"Velvet, are you okay?" I asked. "Did someone make fun of you again?"_

 _"No, I wanted to ask you something." Velvet said as she finally caught her breath._

 _"What is it?" I asked._

 _"Coco, you've been nice to me ever since we've met and… well… here!" Velv quickly gave me a note and ran off._

 _"Wait!" It was too late, she already ran off._

 _I opened the note._

 _'Coco Adel,_

 _Will you go to the high school dance with me?_

 _Velvet Scarletta'_

 **Present**

"She just asked you?" Ruby asked.

"You bet." I said.

"What did you do?"

"Oh I just answered." I shrugged. "I walked up to her at the beginning of school, pulled her in and kissed her. Right in front of everyone. Did I care? No. After that, I said I would gladly go with her."

"Hmm…"

"Ruby," I put a hand on her shoulder, "if you love her, just ask her. No grand entrance, no jokes, just a rose and a question."

Ruby nodded and hugged me.

"Thanks Coco." Ruby said.

At that moment, Velvet walked in.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" She asked.

"Oh Ruby just had some questions had. Oh Ruby, you wanted to ask Velvet something?"

"Oh yeah. Velvet, would like to help make snacks for the dance?" She asked.

"Sure, we can start as soon as possible." Velvet smiled.

"Okay, thanks Coco." Ruby said as she ran off.

"What did you two talk about?" Velvet asked.

"Oh just some dating advice." I said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I slept on it and decided that Coco was right. If I just wait until the perfect moment, I'll be eaten alive from. I'll tell her tomorrow.

The next day

I was in the kitchen when I heard my partner in cooking crime come in.

"Hey Ruby, I'm here." I heard Velvet knock.

"Fantastic. Come on in." I said.

"I got everything you asked for, including the rose." Velvet smiled.

"Thank you." I said. "Now let's get cooking."

Velvet and I made all sorts of things. Red velvet cupcakes for our signature snack. We made carrot cake, chocolate chip cookies, and two bowls of punch. We had so many sweets, I think it was too much for ME.

"Phew… I think this about… does it." I said as I put the last piece of frosting on the cupcake.

"Wow, Ruby. You're an excellent baker." Velvet said.

"I learned from my mom's recipes. She used to be a baker and I guess I just followed in her footsteps." I said as I wiped my forehead.

"Oh man, you think this is enough?" Velvet asked.

"If I think I can't eat all of it, it's enough." Velvet and I laughed.

"I'll call Yang to come pick it up." Velvet said.

I looked at the clock. 5:08 pm. Jeez it's really that late! Okay…

I grabbed my rose and walked out of the kitchen. It's time.

I walked to the area the dance was going to be held. I saw Weiss, inhaled and exhaled.

"Okay… here it goes." I said.

I walked in to see that she was talking to Neptune, but as I walked over…

"Hey Neptune, I know that it's tomorrow, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me." Weiss said.

My eyes widened and I only realized that I was bleeding when I felt the thorns go deeper into my skin. Luckily she didn't see me, so I walked out and threw my bloody rose on the floor and walked back to the dorm. I didn't even bother to clean my cuts, I just put on my pajamas and fell on the bed before falling asleep.

 **I apologize if people think that this chapter was rushed.**

 **cheers**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up and looked at the clock. 11:17 am. I didn't care.

"Ruby!" I heard yang yell.

I opened the door to see Yang was about to knock the door down.

"Oh thank god, I thought something was wrong. I've been knocking for ten minutes." Yang said.

I just looked down.

"My god Ruby your hand!" Yang said.

I only realized that my hand finished bleeding during the night. Yang ran into the bathroom, wet a towel and wrapped it around my hand.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"…" I felt my eyes tear up.

"Ruby?" Yang looked at me.

"Weiss asked Neptune to the dance…" I said.

"Oh… oh rubes, come here." Yang pulled me in for a hug. "Do you want to go the dance?"

"What's the point if Weiss isn't going with me?"

"Well you two can still be friends, plus won't you want to see how people like your snacks?" Yang asked.

"I guess…"

"You said it, you're going, no going back on it. Let's get you ready." Yang dragged me off.

Later

"Oh you look so cute." Yang said.

"Okay… I seriously think it's too tight." I said as I looked at my corset.

"It's fine." Yang said casually. "Now come on, let's go."

We walked outside to see Sun and Blake.

"Stupid neck death trap." Sun groaned.

"You look good in it." Blake smiled.

"Come on Ren!" Nora ran past us.

"Nora, wait up!" Ren said as he jogged past us.

Jaune and Phyrrah walked past us with arms interlinked.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Yang said as we headed for the dance.

Later

I didn't care for the dance at all. It was pointless. I just sat there and drank some punch. That's why I saw Weiss walk in. She had a beautiful white dress on and had red lipstick on. It made me blush so hard.

One hour later

"Hey there Ruby." Blake said.

"Hey Blake, why aren't you dancing with sun?" I asked.

"Oh we did and then he got tired so…" we looked ov to see him asleep on the chairs.

We both chuckled at that.

"Why aren't you dancing with anyone, Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Well I'm sure that you know about my feelings for Weiss," Blake nodded, "she came to the dance with Neptune."

"What're you talking about Ruby? She came alone." Blake said.

"What?" I asked.

"Neptune completely ditched her for another girl." I looked over and saw Weiss was walking out of the dance.

NO!

"Excuse me Blake." I said as I walked after Weiss.

Outside

I followed Weiss outside when I heard her crying.

"Weiss?" I asked.

"Oh… uh hi Ruby. You look really nice." She said.

"You look really nice too. Where's your dance partner?" I asked.

"That jerk Neptune decided to go with another girl even though he said he'd go with me." Weiss said.

"Guys are jerks." I said.

We both chuckled at that.

"What about you? Where's your dance partner?" She asked.

"Oh I didn't come with any dance partner. I was sure that they'd say no to me." I said.

"Oh that's so childish of you to say. Here, practice how you would ask them. Pretend I'm them. Go." Weiss said.

"Okay…"

Moment of truth. I inhaled and exhaled.

"Weiss, would you like to go to the dance with me?" I asked.

Weiss' eyes widened and she blushed madly.

"You wanted to ask me?" She asked.

"Weiss, there's something that I wanted to tell you soon. I'm not into guys… if you understand what I mean. Sure we had our downs at the beginning but once you and I got to know each other, I developed feelings for you."

"Ruby…"

"Weiss, I like you. And I would like to ask you to the dance." I said.

"Ruby…" I winced as I waited, "I would gladly go to the dance with you."

I looked at her with a smile on her face and her hand extended towards me.

"However, I'm not in the mood to go back in alone. Care to join?" She asked.

I nodded and linked our arms.

 **POV change: Yang**

I gasped as I saw the two walk in.

"Oh you two are so cute." I squealed.

I turned around and set the music to play a slow song. My personal favorite: 'last night good night'

"Okay everyone, we have a very special song for you lucky couples out there. Have fun."

 **POV change: no one**

Ruby and Weiss walked to the middle and began to dance together to the song. People were watching them but they didn't care. Weiss twirled Ruby around and vice versa. They stepped, twirled, shifted back and forth, and all over again. Soon, Weiss and Ruby ended up with their faces inches apart and the chorus was building

'I can't stand strong and tell you goodbye… if that's not what my heart wants to tell you…'

'LAST NIGHT,' Ruby launched towards Weiss and kissed her, 'GOOD NIGHT'

"That's my sister!" Yang cheered.

Ruby parted from Weiss' lips and looked at her. Weiss was blushing madly but pulled her in for a kiss.

People were clapping, cheering, some booing, some crying, but overall it was cheering.

Later

 **POV change: Ruby**

We entered our room and sat on our beds.

"Well that was quite an eventful dance." Weiss said.

"Yeah… Weiss does that mean…"

"What I did in there means that I have feelings for you too you dolt." Weiss said.

"This all feels like a dream." I said.

"That's because it is." Weiss said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding." Weiss chuckled as she saw me losing my sanity.

"You're evil." I said. "Tomorrow is going to be interesting."

"That's in the future, and I intend to stay in the here and now." Weiss said as she kissed my forehead.

"Okay, I'm going to go to sleep." I said.

"Same." Weiss said.

We both got into our beds and started to doze off.

"Hey Weiss?" I asked.

"Yes Ruby?" She asked.

"I-I love you." I said.

"I love you too, now get some sleep." Weiss said as she turned out the lights.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and I felt like I was dreaming of the night before. I stood up and walked over to my partner's bed.

"Hey Weiss, wake up." I said.

"Mm…" Weiss groaned.

"Weiss… get up." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you want to get up and get breakfast with me?"

"It's like 6:00." Weiss said.

"You wanted me to wake you up early." I said.

"I DID NOT MEAN 6:00 YOU DOLT!" Weiss yelled.

I jumped back at Weiss' yelling. Weiss sighed and extended her hand toward me.

"Ruby come here. I'm sorry." She said.

I walked over and she pulled me into the bed before pecking my forehead.

"Ruby I'm sorry, I'm not in the best mood when I wake up early." Weiss said.

"Would you like me to bring you something?" I asked.

"If it isn't too much to ask, I would love some tea with honey and a piece of toast." Weiss said.

"You got it, ice queen." I smirked.

"Dolt." Weiss said as she pushed me out of bed.

I changed my clothes before walking to the kitchen.

Later

"Hi there, can I have one piece of toast and some tea with honey?"

"Ah the Schnee special." The chef said. "And I'm assuming the Rose special?"

"Yes sir." I smiled.

"Ah good morning, ms. Rose." I turned to see Ozpin and professor Port.

"Good morning headmaster, good morning professor."

"I heard that the dance last night was quite eventful." Ozpin chuckled as I blushed.

"I believe that you and ms. Schnee make a fine couple." Port said.

"Thank you professor." I said.

"Well we shouldn't make you deal with us any longer." Ozpin said.

"Schnee and Rose specials ready. Greetings Ozpin, I'll get you your drink in a sec." The chef put weiss' "special" and my "special" in front of me. A cookie and milk.

"Thank you, chef." I said as I took the items and walked back to my dorm.

"I look forward to seeing you in class today." Port said.

I walked back to the room to see Weiss was now getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"Hey Weiss, I brought you your stuff."

"Oh thank you." Weiss took her breakfast and sipped her tea.

"Are you ready for school? All of your supplies packed?"

"Yes Weiss." I said as I bit my cookie.

"You're eating a cookie for breakfast?" Weiss asked.

"You've known me for two months Weiss, I'm hurt you haven't noticed."

"Don't be a pest. I haven't been writing down everything that you eat." Weiss said as she set her food down.

"Weiss your words hurt me! I thought you loved me!" I said as I collapsed in her arms.

"RUB- OOF!" We fell onto the bed.

I looked at Weiss who was glaring at me and I began to laugh. After a few seconds, Weiss joined me in laughter. I took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her.

"Really you two? This early in the morning?" We heard Yang.

"YANG WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Not just her." Blake walked in, reading a new book.

"I was coming here to make sure you two were up and boy you sure are." Yang chuckled.

"Come on Ruby, we should be heading to class." Weiss dragged me out of there with a red face.

I looked at Yang and stuck my tongue at her and she responded by making kissing faces.

"Uh Ruby what's going on?" I saw Jaune on the way.

"I'm being escaped by my girlfriend." I said.

"Okay… I'll see you later." He said as he walked away.

"Weiss you can let me walk now." I said.

She sighed and let me go.

"Thank you." I said as I dusted myself off.

"Let's go." Weiss said.

"Aww was someone embarrassed?" I teased.

"Dolt."

"Ice queen." I replied.

We both stared at each other before she just chuckled and flicked my nose.

"Hey!" I said.

"That's why they call me the ice queen, now let's go."

Later

"Welcome class, today we will be taking a lecture on the creation of beacon." Port said.

Uuuuugh.

Port turned on the lights and started the video.

"Time to sleep." I whispered.

"Uh uh, Ruby. You're taking notes."

"What?! Why?" I asked.

"Because it's good to take notes." Weiss said.

"Oh why me?!" I groaned as I took out a piece of paper.

"Because you need to fix your grade for this class, now start writing." Weiss said.

"Sucker." Yang said.

I turned at stuck my tongue at her.

"Don't be distracted." Weiss said.

"She start-"

"No excuses, learn."

Later

"Ugh finally, I made it to the club."

"Hey Ruby." Velvet said.

"Velvet, help me!" I hugged her.

"W-What is it?" She asked.

"Weiss is making me actually try in class!" I cried as velvet sweatdropped.

"I don't think that that's a bad thing…" Velvet said.

"No you betray me!" I cried.

"It wouldn't be bad if you only wrote down ALL of the highlights." Weiss said as she walked into the club room.

"That lecture was so boring though."

"Be that as it may, I wanted to give you this." She handed a piece of paper to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a ticket to that movie you wanted to see. I was thinking maybe we could go on a date Wednesday and see it." Weiss said.

"Aww that's so cute." Velvet clapped.

"Uhh yeah of course, I'd love to." I said.

"Okay, well… I-I have to head to fencing." Weiss said as she began to walk away.

"And just who do you think you are?" I asked.

She turned to me. Perfect. I pulled her in and kissed her.

"Now you can go." I smiled.

"Dolt." She said as she walked away.

"You two are so cute together." Velvet said.

"Thanks, but this isn't relationship club, it's cooking club time to start." I said.

"That was a bad joke." Velvet laughed.

Later

I was waiting in the room for Weiss with a new type of cupcake I made. I call it a White Rose cupcake. It's red velvet with white icing in the shape of a flower with a light blue accent to the edges of the icing. Velvet really liked it and she showed me her gift. It was a chocolate carrot cupcake for Coco.

Weiss opened the door, sweating and tired.

"Weiss, are you okay?" I asked, putting the cupcake down.

"Yes… that fencing club is no joke. The school bought a fencing instructor for us and he was training me the entire time." Weiss wiped her forehead.

"Well cooking club went well." I said. "I made you something."

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"I wanted to call it ice flower but Velvet said that I should call it white rose." I said as I showed her the cupcake.

"Oh my gosh, Ruby. This looks incredible." Weiss said.

"I hope you like it." I said as I walked away.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Weiss asked.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Weiss was angry.

"Ruby Rose, in what world do you think that I would eat this alone?" Weiss said.

It was weird, she was so authoritative but she was blushing.

"Oh uh Weiss, it's baker's law that you don't eat the final prod-"

"Break the law for me then." Weiss said.

"O-Okay." I smiled.

 **No POV**

Ruby and Weiss held the cupcake. They both leaned in and took a bite out of the cupcake.

"Oh my god, this is really good Ruby." Weiss said.

"Thank you. It took a while but I think it was worth it." Ruby said.

"Have you ever thought about being a baker?" Weiss asked.

"I haven't really thought about anything." Ruby said.

"Well now you do." Weiss pecked Ruby's cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV: Ruby**

"Hey are you ready?" I asked.

"Give me a second Ruby." Weiss said as she walked out of the bathroom, putting red lipstick on. "How do I look?"

Weiss had a white shirt, jeans, and shoes on. Her hair was tired into a ponytail, she had blue eye shadow and red lipstick on.

"You look gorgeous." I said.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous too. Did you finish your homework?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, mom." I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a question, dolt." Weiss said.

"Come on, I wanna see the movie." I said as I pulled Weiss' arm.

"Okay okay." Weiss said as she grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

"Wait!" I turned and grabbed mom's scarf. It was a special day so…

We walked out of the academy and there was a car waiting for us.

"Ms. Schnee, welcome. Is this the famous Ruby Rose?" The man asked.

"Yes it is, Klein." Weiss said.

"Splendid. Shall we depart?" Klein asked.

"Yes please." Weiss said as she entered the car. I followed her and sat next to her.

"Where to?"

"The Vale Theater." Weiss said.

"I'll be there in a sec, ms. Schnee." Klein said.

Weiss placed her hand on mine.

"I'm glad that you said yes to this." She said.

"Of course I'd go, why not?" I asked.

"I've been controlling everything that you do in class." Weiss said.

"Weiss, trust me, I needed the help." I said.

"You did." Weiss chuckled.

"Oh wow well then." I turned the other way.

"What? I thought you were admitting it." Weiss said.

"You're supposed to say 'no you're already super smart.'" I said.

Weiss turned me toward her.

"Ruby, you didn't need the help. You were already super smart." Weiss said.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Pardon the interruption, but we are about three minutes away ladies." Klein said.

"Thank you Klein." Weiss said.

"Oh boy, I'm so excited!" I clapped.

 **No POV**

Weiss and Ruby walked into the theater and headed to get some snacks.

"Ooh Weiss, let's get this and this. Oooh and that." Weiss sweatdropped at Ruby pointing at everything on the counter.

Later

The two walked into the theater room of 'X-Ray and Vav.'

Ruby smiled as she had a large popcorn, an icy, and a pretzel. Meanwhile, Weiss had a Diet Coke and a box of chocolate.

"Let's get to our seats." Weiss said.

The two walked to the two open seats they saw and sat down, ready to watch the movie.

Throughout the movie, Ruby was so happy about seeing every scene.

 **POV: Ruby**

Oh yeah, get 'em Vav.

I looked over at Weiss and saw that she was interested in the movie. I placed my head on her shoulder and nuzzled her. She placed her head on mine and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for this." I whispered.

"Anything for my little rose." Weiss said.

Later

"That was such an amazing movie!" I jumped up and down.

"It was entertaining." Weiss said.

"Admit it, you liked it." I said.

"I just said it was entertaining." Weiss said.

"Admit it." I said.

"Okay, I liked it." Weiss said.

"Yay!" I said.

"Dolt." Weiss said.

"Where's Klein?" I asked.

"He's right over there." Weiss pointed at the car coming towards us.

"Ms. Schnee, ms. Rose, did you enjoy your movie?" Klein asked.

"Yes we did, Klein." Weiss said.

"Fabulous. I shall return you to the academy." Klein said.

We both got into the car and now we are heading home.

"By the way Weiss, your father wants you to call him." Klein said.

"Ugh, tell him I will talk to him soon." Weiss said.

"Is something going on with you and your family?"

"Just me and my dad… we haven't really spoken since I showed up here."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I've been busy… and I just don't want to talk to him. We left on pretty bad terms." Weiss said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He didn't want me to come here, wanted me to go to where he went to college so that I could learn how to take care of his business when he passes, it's quite silly when you think about it." Weiss said.

"Maybe you should call him." I said.

"…fine." Weiss said.

"Ms. Schnee, it has been an honor to drive you today." Klein said.

"Thank you Klein." Weiss handed him a twenty.

"Oh I have to go tell Coco about the movie, she'll love it." I said as I ran off.

I ran inside the academy dorms and around the corner when I ran into… Cardin.

"Hey watch whe- oh hohoho looky here boys, we got ourselves a little gay bitch." He said.

"Guys come on, I just want to g-"

"Go see that Schnee slut? Yeah I bet, too bad." Cardin pushed me.

"Come on you wuss. Get up." A guy said.

"Oh look, she's holding her little scarf. Did your mommy make that for you? Does it say, '#1 gay daughter.'" Someone asked.

"Let's see." Cardin pulled on my scarf.

"NO STOP!" I yelled.

The next sound haunted me.

*RIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP*

I saw my mother's scarf rip in half. I stood up and punched him right in the face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" he raised his fist at me.

"Cardin Winchester." We saw Goodwitch was standing there. "My office. NOW!"

"Y-Yes ma'am." He said.

"Ms. Rose, did they hurt you?" She asked.

I didn't listen, I picked up my scarf and ran back to my dorm. I opened the door and slammed it.

"Ruby? Ruby what happened?" Weiss walked in.

"Cardin, that fucking asshole… he ripped my mom's scarf." I hugged Weiss.

"Hey hey it's okay." Weiss said.

I just cried into her shoulder.

"It's all I have left of her…" I said.

 **POV: Weiss**

I looked up to see Yang walking in and I motioned her to get out, which she did.

"Look, I want you to go to the cafe and get your special. Okay?" I asked.

"O-Okay, but my-"

"Leave that to me." I said.

She walked out to see Yang and the two headed to the cafe.

Now time to act. I grabbed her scarf and walked over to the one person I know has a sewing machine.

"I'm glad you came here, if you showed up anywhere else, they would cost you." Ren said.

"I just need it down quickly." I said.

"Give me a few minutes." He said as he got to work.

"How long will this take?"

"You want it to look like it's in perfect condition?"

"Yes." I said.

"About a day I'd say, two at most." Ren said.

"Thank you Ren." I said as I walked out of his room.

I made it back to the room to see Ruby sitting there.

"Hey." I said.

She looked at me and looked down. I walked over and sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in.

"It's okay." I said.

"I remember the last day I had with her. She was in bed… we were watching some stupid kids show that I begged her to watch with me. She wanted to sleep but she fought herself to stay up. She looked at me and said, 'ruby, I want you to know that I am proud of whoever you become. And remember, memory is the key.' At some point, dad came in and told me to leave the room. I looked at mom and she was 'asleep.' It was only a few days later that dad told me that she… moved on." Ruby said.

"You couldn't have known at the time, you were a child." I said.

"I just… I miss her so much and that scarf meant so much to me."

"Remember what she said."

"Memory is the key." She said.

"Exactly, her memory is the key treasure." I said.

"Weiss… I love you." Ruby said.

"I love you too." I smiled.

"You're sure you can find someone to take care of the scarf?" She asked.

"Trust me." I said.

"Okay…" Ruby said. "Also, I told Yang about what happened."

 **POV: Cardin**

"You are dismissed mr. Winchester. Remember to report to miss goodwitch's every day." Oz said.

"Yeah yeah." I said as I left.

I walked back to my dorm to see a piece of paper.

'Hey sexy,

Come in and let's have some fun.'

Oh hell yeah

I ran in to see Yang Xiao Long and Coco Adel with boxing gloves on.

"Right on time." Yang slammed her fists together.

 **POV: Ruby**

"I'm sure that it'll be fine." Weiss said. "Now get some sleep."

"Okay…" I said as I laid down.

I felt Weiss kiss my cheek.

"Goodnight." Weiss said.

"But it's the middle of th-"

"No buts, sleep." Weiss said as she shut the curtains, turned off the lights and shut the door.

I slowly began to drift off and then fell asleep.

 **POV: Weiss**

I shut the door and looked at my phone. I dialed the number and listened.

'Hello?'

"Hey dad."

'Hello Weiss, how have you been?'

"I'm okay."

'That's not what Klein said. He told me something quite interesting.'

"He told you about Ruby didn't he?"

'Yes he did.'

"Dad, I know what you think bu-"

'What I think? I think that it's quote marvelous that you are following your own path.'

What?

"What?" I asked.

'After you left, I looked at all of our family and I noticed that we have all gone in the same direction. I can't change course but you still can. If you don't want to become a crystal manufacturer, that's fine, but the option will always be there for you.'

"T-Thank you." I said.

'Well I must be off, I have a meeting to attend.'

"Bye." I said as I hung up.

I snuck back in and heard Ruby snoring and I rolled my eyes.

'She's a dolt.'

I snuck into the bed with her.

'But she's my dolt.'


	10. Chapter 10

**POV: Ruby**

I woke up to see Weiss was wrapped around me. In a way, she's kind of like my substitute scarf…

I untangled myself from her and walked next door. I knocked and heard the door open up.

"Hey Ruby." Blake said.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure. Yang told me what happened, I'm so sorry about your scarf." Blake said.

"It's okay… I trust Weiss when she says that she will fix it." I said.

"You two have become quite a cute couple." Blake said.

"Oh stop…" I blushed.

"It's true. Especially when Yang and I looked in and saw you two cuddling." Blake said.

"You spied on us?!" I yelled.

"Yang did and I tried to pull her away." Blake said as she began to walk away.

"Hey Blake, what's that on your back?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"It looks like a cut." I said.

"It's nothing." She said quickly.

"Blake, did Sun-"

"No. God no. This was before him… my first boyfriend. Adam Tauros." She said. "I was a stupid girl, going through my 'bad boy' phase. He seemed okay at first but he soon despised me being away from him. He would show up at my house make sure I wasn't doing anything. He never wanted me to have friends. Soon, he started to hurt me if I didn't do what he wanted. I wanted to get away from him. Then I met Sun. He and I talked and we became friends. After months of talking in secret, I started to have feelings for sun. I told him about Adam and he asked me to come with him. I ran from Adam and I haven't seen him in two years." Blake said.

"Oh my god."

"It wasn't too bad. Sun was always looking out for me. He would comfort me if I got scared, make sure that we were safe." Blake said.

"What did your parents think?"

"My parents were happy that I was with someone who I actually had a feeling wasn't a piece of shit." We both laughed. It was very rare for her to swear.

"Knock knock." We heard.

"Come in sun."

Sun walked in with two coffees.

"Oh hey Ruby, how're you doing?" He asked as he plopped next to Blake.

"Oh you know… just waking up." I said.

"Ah, what have you two been talking about?" He asked.

"Just stuff." Blake said.

"I hate when you say that." Sun said.

"And I hate when you make those cheesy cat puns." Blake said.

"Hey I was just being mice." He smirked at our rolling eyes.

"I should head out." I said.

"Good luck Ruby." Blake said.

I walked out of the dorm to see Jaune and Phyrra were holding hands.

"*gasp* Are you two?!" I asked.

They both blushed.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! So cute!" I squealed.

"Can you not tell anyone yet?" Jaune asked. "We want to announce it."

"Okay." I said as I ran inside of my dorm to keep my excitement in.

"Ruby… get back in bed…" Weiss said.

"Okay." I smiled as I got back in.

"What were you doing out there?" Weiss asked.

"Just wanted to talk to someone and Blake was there." I said. "So how was your conversation with your dad?"

"Surprisingly decent."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Weiss said.

"Maybe he isn't as bad as you thought." I said.

"This coming from the girl who hasn't called his dad once since we've salted dating." Weiss said.

"Might I say that you look cute in your sleep?"

"Nice try and thank you for the compliment but you need to talk to your dad." Weiss said.

"Ugh… you sound like him too…" I groaned.

"Do it." Weiss pushed me out of bed before getting out too.

"Okay fine." I said as I got up and grabbed my phone.

I dialed the number and waited.

'Ruby! Hey sport, how're you?'

"Hey dad. I'm good. I have some news. I am dating someone." I said.

'Ruby, how discreet do you think Yang is?' He asked.

Of course.

"Uuuugh YANG!" I yelled.

'Don't get mad at her, I asked how both of you were doing and she said that you were dating someone named Weiss.'

"Yes." I said.

'That's great Ruby! How is she? Is she a nice girlfriend?'

"She's okay, a bit bossy-"

"Hey!" Weiss said.

"I'm kidding." I said.

'Is that her?' He asked.

"Yes it's her." I said.

'You two aren't doing anything bad are you?'

"No dad." I rolled my eyes.

'Just checking. Well I have to go to work now. I'll see you on thanksgiving right?'

"Of course dad, I'll see you then." I laughed.

'Okay later sweety.' Dad said as he hung up.

"Okay there, he knew already."

"But doesn't it feel good that you called?" Weiss asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Now who're you calling bossy, don't say things like that." Weiss said.

"Oh yeah, you're so not bossy at all." I said.

She rolled her eyes and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Dolt."

"Love you too."

I heard someone knock on the door. We opened it to see two girls. One's a girl with green eyes, orange hair, and freckles. The other girl is a smaller girl. Smaller than me. She had a pink and brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Hi there, my name is Penny Poledina and this is Neo. We've just gotten here and we've been wanting to meet all of our new neighbors." Penny said.

"Uh hi there." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said.

Neo just waved.

"My name is Ruby Rose and this is my roommate and girlfriend Weiss Schnee."

"We almost met everyone here and I hope that we can all become friends. Isn't that right Neo?" Penny asked.

Neo just shrugged.

"Neo, be nice."

Neo rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I apologize for Neo, she's just tired." Penny said. "Come on Neo. Let's get say hi to this room and then we can go back to the dorm room."

I shut the door and looked at Weiss.

"That was…"

"Interesting." Weiss said.

"Yeah." I said.

We heard someone knock again.

"It's Ren." I said.

"Don't open it!" Weiss said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just sit over there and don't look." Weiss said.

"Bossy." I said.

I walked over but I peeked around the corner. Weiss opened the door, received something, and hugged Ren.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anytime." Ren said.

She shut the door and sighed.

"I wonder why I even try to hide anything from you." Weiss said.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I told you that I would take care of it." She showed me… my scarf.

"Oh my god." I grabbed it and pressed it against my face. I felt like my mom's arms were wrapped around me again…

"Weiss… thank you. I know how silly it is but this means a lot to me."

"I'm glad that you love me or else I'd think it was a one sided friendship." Weiss said.

"Maybe a 'you're welcome' once in a while." I rolled my eyes.

Weiss pulled me in for a kiss.

"You're welcome." She said.

Meanwhile

 **POV change: Penny**

We walked back to our dorm and I sat Neo down.

"That was fun." I said.

Neo shrugged.

"Well I had fun at least."

Neo drew a picture of Yang, the nice lady at the dorm a few doors down.

"You like her?"

Neo nodded.

"Well maybe she does too maybe she doesn't." I said.

Neo nodded.

"Go get some sleep. We have school tomorrow." I said.

Neo nodded and waved goodnight.

"Good night." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

"So wait, you did what to Cardin?" I asked.

"Coco and I went to his room and had a 'chat.' No body messes with my little sis and gets away with it." Yang said.

"Why didn't you call me?!" Nora yelled.

"Cause you would've killed the guy." Coco said.

"So?" Nora asked.

"Here Nora, have a pancake." Ren said as he handed Nora a pancake, which she quickly ate.

"I guess thank you?" I said.

"You're welcome. So who're the newbies?" Yang asked as she ate a turkey leg.

"Don't know, maybe just late entry people?" Jaune suggested.

"Gotta say, the smaller one interests me." Yang said.

"Does someone have a crush?" Sun asked.

"Shut up before I shove this leg up yo-"

"Salutations." We looked to see Penny and Neo.

"Oh hey Penny. Hey Neo." I waved.

"May we sit here? Most of the other tables are full." Penny said.

I looked at the others who looked at me with 'NO' faces.

"Sure, have a seat." I said.

The others may have fallen over but I liked to make new friends.

"So Neo, how old are you?" Blake asked.

Neo just looked at Penny.

"Neo's wondering why you ask."

"Well you're shorter than my sister and she's pretty short." Yang said.

Neo just glared at Yang. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

'I am this tall because this is how tall my family gets usually. Also, I am eighteen and I have no clue as to why that is relevant.'

"Someone's a bit sensitive." Yang said.

Neo just glared.

"So Neo, why don't you talk?" Sun asked.

Neo dropped the paper and crunched her hands tightly.

"Neo! Neo! It is okay. I'm here." Penny hugged Neo.

"Did I say something?" Sun asked.

"Shut up." Blake said.

"I apologize, Neo isn't really comfortable 'saying' that yet."

Neo looked at Sun.

"Sorry." Sun said.

"So you two are sisters?" Weiss asked.

"Well Neo is adopted but I see her as a blood related sister." Penny hugged Neo. Neo hugged back.

"Aww just like Yang and I except we are half sisters." I said.

"In a way." Penny smiled.

"Oh I gotta get going, I'm late for boxing!" Yang said.

"Wait the clubs are happening now! Velvet were gonna be late!"

"Oh dear, let's go!"

"Yang wait up!" Coco yelled.

"Weiss good luck at fencing." I kissed Weiss' cheek.

"You too with cooking." Weiss said as she left.

 **POV change: Weiss**

When everyone left, I left and ran to fencing.

Later

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of the time." I said as I took off my shirt and put on my outfit.

"It's fine Weiss, let us all start. Today we will begin with a tournament. It goes as followed: Alan vs Fione, Joshua vs Jameson, Weiss vs Gabriel."

These people were all good at fencing, and I don't mean to brag but I think I'm the best here. Nit based on skill, based on paying attention AND skill.

"Begin!" The teacher yelled.

 **POV change: Ruby**

"Today make what your heart wants that is nature related." The club leader said.

I started to make a cupcake I call the 'snow angel cupcake.' It was a cupcake made out of the material for pound cakes with a white topping and a blue food spray in the shape of a detailed snowflake.

"Well done Ruby." The girl said.

"So velvet how're you doing?" I asked.

We heard something outside and saw people running around. Probably just a prank or something.

"I made this type of chocolate cupcake with a volcano going off see?" She showed me her detailed cupcake.

"Jesus Velvet that's incredible." I said.

More people were running.

"What's going on out there?" I asked.

We walked out to see it was some fencing club people, one was covered in blood.

"Get her through here now!" We heard someone yell.

A medical team was pushing a gurney by and I dropped my cupcake. Weiss was on the gurney, medical wraps around her left eye.

"Weiss! WEISS!" I yelled as I chased them.

They loaded her onto an ambulance.

"I need to go with her." I said.

"Who're you?" The medic asked.

"I'm her girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Get in." He said.

I hopped in and sat next to her.

"Weiss… what happened?" I asked.

"The teacher told us that they were fencing and an accident occurred where the rapier got under her visor and and hit her in the eye." The medic said.

"Weiss can you hear me?" I asked.

"Miss, she's unconscious."

"Weiss…" I said.

Later

We arrived at the hospital and they rushed her in.

"Miss we're going to see how bad it is, but we're going to have to ask that you stay out here." The medic said as he ran in.

I walked over to a chair and sat down. I pulled out my phone and texted everyone.

'Guys I'm at the hospital'

'What why?!' -yang

'Weiss had an accident, we saw at our club.' -Velvet

'Oh my god, how is she?' -Ren

'She's in the ER.'

'Do you want me to come over?' -Yang

'That's okay, I just want to be here.'

'Okay, let us know how it goes.' -Jaune

I put my phone down and waited.

About two and a half hours later, a doctor walked out.

"Ruby Rose." He said.

I ran up and assumed the worst.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Weiss is gonna be fine. The cut just missed her eye. Another centimeter and she would be wearing an eyepatch." He joked.

"Oh thank god…" I said.

"Would you like to see her?" He asked.

"Yes." I said immediately.

"Follow me." He chuckled.

We walked to her room and he opened the door for me.

"Go on in." He said.

I walked in and saw Weiss, the wrapping was off of her and I saw her eye.

"Weiss?"

"Ruby." She smiled.

I ran up and hugged her.

"Ruby… my eye." Weiss said.

"You're lucky it's this bad. Not that it's very bad- but it's not good that you got hurt- I mean… it could be worse." I hate the way I say things sometimes.

Weiss chuckled.

"At least you still have your cute embarrassing moments."

"Hey…" I blushed.

"Is it really bad?" Weiss asked.

"No sweety, you look kinda sexy with a cut like that?"

"Do I look dumb?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean it. Look." I gave her a mirror.

She looked at it and chuckled.

"I do like it. Maybe I should've cut myself sooner."

Silence

"That sounded funnier in my head…" Weiss said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Ms. Schnee how are you?" The doctor walked in.

"I'm better now that Ruby is here. How soon can I get out?" Weiss asked,

"I'd say let the wound heal another few hours, then you can go back to your academy, but I highly suggest that you stay in your room for a day or so in order for the cut to heal. I do sadly admit that it is very likely that it will scar."

"I understand." Weiss looked down.

"Weiss it's gonna be okay. Scars are still pretty cool these days." I hugged her.

"I'll leave you two alone. You're free to leave at least two hours from now."

 **POV change: Yang**

I was waiting in Ruby's room with Blake, Sun, Velvet and Coco, the JNPR squad, and the newbies.

"Where are they?" Velvet asked as she held Coco's arm.

"Ruby said that they were allowed to leave an hour ago." Jaune said.

"Maybe Weiss is still dealing with the fact that she got a cut across her eye." Sun said.

"You know that doesn't help." Blake said.

"I was just saying." Sun said.

"What about you two?"

"I just hope that Weiss is okay." Penny said.

Neo pointed at Weiss' bed and Ruby's bed and made a heart symbol.

"Yes, they're dating Neo." Penny said.

Neo tried to piece together a way of saying it. She then pointed at both beds and made a heart and pointed at the clock.

"Oh she's wondering how long they've been dating." Penny said.

"A few months now." I said.

She pointed at me.

"She's wondering if you're dating?"

"Actually no. Why do you ask?" I smirked.

Neo blushed before she put hands on her chest.

"She assumes it based on your… personality." Penny said.

"Ah, nope. Still single." I winked.

Before Neo could "say" anything, Ruby and Weiss walked in, Weiss covering her eye.

"Weiss!" Everyone said.

"Hi everyone." She said.

"Let's see." Sun said.

Weiss moved her hand and showed everyone her eye.

"Whoa… that looks awesome!" Nora yelled.

"It makes you look badass." Sun said.

"Thank you guys, but I just want some rest." Weiss said.

"We understand, we'll head out." Jaune said.

 **POV change: Ruby**

Everyone headed out. Yang seemed to be talking to Neo more. I wonde did she DOES have a crush or something.

I walked Weiss to her bed and let her fall onto it. I began to walk away before she grabbed my arm.

"Ruby, can you stay here with me?" Weiss asked.

"Sure." I said as I got into bed.

Weiss hugged me tightly.

"Ruby?" She asked.

"Yes Weiss?"

"Do you… think differently of me now that I have this scar?"

I flicked her nose.

"Never assume that again. I love you. I, Ruby Rose, love you, Weiss Schnee, and will continue to love you through the ends of time." I said.

"You're so poetic and dramatic."

"I can at least say I try." I said.

We both laughed before relaxing on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**POV: Yang**

I was currently at the gym, using my punching bag. The last few days have been really stressful. Ruby getting her scarf ripped apart, beating up Cardin, Weiss getting injured… I just needed to use the bag for a bit. I like coming here, the people here always let me in so I could use a bag.

"Hey Yang." I heard Coco.

"Sup Coco."

"Wanna train?" She asked.

"Let's throw down." I smirked as we ran over to the boxing area.

"Okay, you know the rules let's do this!" I slammed my fists together.

"Three two one GO-"

"Salutations." We heard.

We looked to the doors to see Penny and Neo were there.

"Hello Coco, hello Yang." Penny said.

"Sup, you two?" I asked.

"Neo, you wanted to ask Yang something?" Penny asked.

She walked up to me and pointed at me.

"She would like you…"

She pointed at herself.

"And her…"

She made a weird motion where she was spinning something.

"To see a movie together."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Neo is asking you if you want to see a movie together." Penny said.

"You want to go… just us? To a movie?" I asked.

Neo blushed and nodded.

"Uh sure, what time?" I asked.

Neo jumped up and down and clapped. She made the number six.

"Does six work?" Penny asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Thank you." Penny said as she and Neo left.

"Wow Yang, I never thought you'd be like Ruby and I." Coco said.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Guys are either jerks or bigger jerks."

"Okay enough talk, first round five minutes. GO!" Coco said.

 **Elsewhere**

 **POV change: Blake**

I woke up from a terrible nightmare.

"Blake you okay?" Sun asked as he woke up too.

"I had another nightmare… about Adam." I said.

Sun grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug.

"It's okay… that monster is gone. He won't find you, he won't hurt you again. Why are you thinking about him anyway?"

"It's cause of Ruby… she saw my cuts and, being Ruby, she got curious." I said.

"Hey, she's worried about a friend of hers." Sun said.

"Why don't you go date HER instead? I hear that Weiss could use a small vacation."

"Too young for me." Sun said.

We both chuckled.

"Hey but seriously, Adam isn't going to find you again. And besides if he did, he will have to go through me, and all of our new friends. We won't let him hurt you again." Sun said.

I smiled and nudged up to sun for warmth.

"You know you're right, you do purr." He said.

Of course he had to ruin it.

 **POV change: Ruby**

I got up and saw Weiss was asleep. I leaned down and kissed her scar. It looked really good on her. Not that I wished she got the cut, but it still looks cool.

"I'll be right back." I whispered.

I left the room to see that there was a bow on Yang and Blake's room. Yang was at the gym so that means… nope nope NO!

I walked away quickly to the club room to see velvet.

"Hey Velv." I said.

"Oh hello Ruby." Velvet said.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, just checking everything up." Velvet wiped her eyes.

"Velv, I know you. You're wiping your eyes, you don't have any paper near you, something is wrong." I said.

"…I feel weak compared to Coco." She said.

Well that was a new one.

"What?" I asked.

"Coco does so many cool things like boxing and she sometimes goes to the gun range. All I do is cook and ask for Coco's protection." Velvet said.

"Velv, you cook because you love to cook, like me. Coco loves you and she's willing to protect you." I said.

"I feel like that's all she does for me and I do nothing in return?"

"Do you show her that you love her?" I asked.

"Yes bu-"

"No buts. That's enough." I said. "What're you making?"

"I'm making a small treat for her. It's a cupcake that has shredded cocoa beans, coffee icing, and I'm gonna put a small coco and I." Velvet said.

"She will LOVE it." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Velv she will love it." I said.

"Okay, thank you Ruby. How's Weiss?"

"She's okay, I think she's just tired." I said.

"That's good. What happened to her was so shocking."

"It was an accident, I'm just glad that she didn't lose an eye." I said.

"Well I better get back to it, I want this cupcake to be perfect." Velvet said.

"See you Velv." I waved goodbye.

I walked back to see Penny and Neo.

"Hey you two." I waved.

"Hi there Ruby." Penny said.

"What're you two up to?" I asked.

"Well I think Neo would like to answer that." Penny said.

Neo pointed at Yang's room.

"You went to Yang's room."

Neo shook her head.

"You went to see Yang…"

Neo took out two tickets.

"You asked Yang to see a movie with her?" I asked.

Neo nodded.

"And why is that Neo?" Penny asked.

Neo blushed and pushed Penny.

"You like her?" I asked.

Neo looked down and nodded her head.

"Aww that's so cute!" I jumped up and down.

Neo just walked away.

"Aww oh my god!" I cheered.

"I better go get her ready." Penny said as she walked away.

Those two would be so cute together.

I walked inside to see Weiss was curled up in the bed.

"Hey Weiss." I said.

"Mmmm Ruby, come here…" Weiss said.

"Oh dear, someone is quite the cold sleepyhead." I teased.

"Don't be a pest." Weiss groaned.

I got into my pajamas and joined Weiss in the bed again.

 **POV change: Velvet**

I sat in my dorm room, holding the cupcake in my hand, waiting for Coco. I heard the doorknob jiggle and Coco walked in, very sweaty.

"Coco?" I asked.

"Hey Vel- what's that?" She asked.

"I-It's something I made for you." I handed it to her.

She grabbed it and took a bite out of it.

"Oh you got the coffee and cocoa beans just right." She laughed.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Velv." She kissed me.

"You're welcome."

"Now I need to get into a shower. Care to join?" Coco asked.

I blushed before heading in after her.

 **Later**

 **POV change: Yang**

I waited outside the movie theater. I had an orange shirt with a tanish jacket and black jeans. I looked at my watch. 5:59 pm.

I felt a poke on my back and turned around to see Neo in a pink dress.

"Hey there." I said.

She pointed at my jacket and gave me a thumbs up.

"You like my outfit?"

She nodded.

"You look nice too." I said.

Neo blushed.

"Come on, what movie do you want to see?" I asked.

Neo pulled two tickets out.

"Oh you wanted to see that too?" I asked.

Neo nodded.

"Okay what snacks do you want?" I asked as we walked in.

Neo motioned a popping noise.

"Popcorn?" I asked.

Neo nodded.

I walked up and ordered a popcorn and two sodas. We walked in and sat down.

"Okay ready?" I asked.

Neo nodded energetically.

"You are really energetic. I feel like I'm going on a date with my sister."

Neo punched my arm.

"Shh the movies starting." I said.

Later

The movie was okay. Neo seemed to like it.

"Hey Neo, wanna go grab some dinner?" I asked.

Neo rubbed her stomach and nodded.

We walked to a restaurant and managed to get a table.

"Hello there, may I take your order? Or would you like drinks first?"

"I'll take a Diet Coke." I said.

Neo poked me and pointed at a strawberry lemonade.

"And she will have a strawberry lemonade." I said.

"Okay I'll be back in a flash with your drinks." He said.

"Okay Neo, I want to know more about you."

Neo moved her finger at me then her.

"You want to know more about me too?" I asked.

Neo nodded.

"Okay, you first. Shoot." I said.

Neo seemed to think. She pulled out her phone.

'What's it like dealing w/ Ruby?'

"Oh she used to be pure energy. When we were kids, dad would have to chase Ruby around the house so he could give her a bath."

'Are you two sisters?'

"Yes and no, half sisters."

'Oh what happened to her mom?'

"Ruby's mom… she got cancer a few years ago."

Neo looked shocked by this.

'I'm sorry.'

"It's okay… Ruby was too young to understand."

'What about your mother?'

"My mom left my dad and I when I was a kid. She left a note saying that she had to just go. That was that. I thought it was my fault when I was little but dad told me that it wasn't my fault and I should dwell on the past."

'That's awful.'

"Okay, I want to know. Why can't you talk?" I asked.

Neo rubbed her throat. She typed quite a text.

'Before Penny and her family adopted me, I was her friend. She knew about my dad… wasn't the nicest person when he drank. One day, Penny's father asked me if I was being treated alright at with my father.'

"Did he abuse you?" I asked.

Neo nodded.

"And here we go… strawberry lemonade and Diet Coke. Are you ready to order?"

"We're gonna need a few minutes." I said.

"Okay." He said as he walked away.

"What happened?"

'I told him that he used to hit me when I didn't do what he asked. Penny's dad is a policeman so he offered to take me away. I didn't want to leave my father, so I said no thank you. Later, I was dropped off and when I walked in, he started yelling. Saying that I was the reason mom ran off. I told him what I said, I thought that it would make him change. (I was 6) He grabbed me by my throat and started yelling. Luckily, Mr. Ironwood was still there when he heard the yelling. I remember passing out and I woke up in a hospital, my father crushed my vocal chords.'

"Oh my god."

'Mr. Ironwood adopted me and I grew up as a mute. And now here I am.'

"Penny…" I placed my hand on hers.

'I've gotten used to it… but thank you for the concern. I can rarely speak and that's when I try very VERY hard.'

"I-I don't know what to say…"

'Don't say anything. Let's just go on with our little date.'

I nodded and asked for our waiter.

Later

Neo and I walked back to the dorms. This was the end of the night.

"I had fun tonight." I smiled.

Neo pointed at herself and made the number two.

"I'm glad you had fun too." I said.

I was about to walk away when Neo pulled my arm.

"Huh-"

Neo pulled me in and pecked me on the lips before running off.

I walked inside to see Blake was watching.

"So how did it go?"

"I think it went well." I said. "How was YOUR little adventure?"

Blake blushed.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought. Night Blake." I said as I flopped onto the bed.

 **Everyone's POV**

Boy I wonder what tomorrow will be like.


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Thanksgiving

**Ruby's POV**

Oh god I thought it would never come.

"It's thanksgiving break!" Nora yelled.

"Nora calm down." Ren said.

"Oh come on Ren. Aren't you happy to go back home?!" Nora asked.

"I suppose so." He smiled.

Get together already.

"Yang aren't you happy we get to see dad again!"

"And uncle Qrow!" Yang said.

I looked over at Weiss. She was eating her food quietly.

"Weiss, I'm gonna miss you…" I said.

"Oh don't be silly, we're gonna be back in two weeks." Weiss smiled.

"But still…"

"You survived fifteen years without me, you can survive an extra two weeks." Weiss said.

"D-Does that mean you're not gonna miss me?" I asked.

Weiss dropped her fork and looked at me.

"Ruby of course I'm gonna miss you. But it's only for two weeks." Weiss kissed me.

"Yay Weiss finally shows affection." I cheered.

"Don't be a pest." She flicked my nose.

Later

Yang and I were at the front of the academy. A car pulled up and a certain someone popped out.

"Hey you two." Uncle qrow said.

"UNCLE QROW!" We cheered as we tackled him.

I wrapped around his arm and Yang hugged his stomach. Qrow laughed as he pushed Yang off.

"Did you miss me? DID YOU MISS ME?!" I asked.

"Nope." He smiled.

He pushed me off of her and we discussed everything that's happened. Me dating Weiss, tests, social events, Yang dati- Oh right, I forgot. YANG IS DATING NEO NOW! Neo asked her!

"So wait you two are both dating other girls?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I'm wondering what kinda stuff your old man's drinking that's making that happen." He said jokingly.

Yang punched his arm.

"Come on, let's get in the car. The old man wants us to be there by now."

"Okay." I said cheerfully.

We started to pack things into the car and now it was time to go.

"Okay everyone let's-"

"Hey Yang isn't that Neo?" I asked.

Yang turned to see Neo with a sign, 'Yang wait!'

"Hey Neo, what's up?" She asked.

Neo pinched Yang's ear.

"Owowowow."

Neo moved her phone up.

'Did you think you could leave without saying goodbye?'

"Oh Neo, I thoug-"

'No excuses, now give me a kiss goodbye.' Neo showed her phone, blushing.

Yang pecked her on the lips and ran over.

"Sorry about that." Yang said.

"How was it?" I teased.

"Shut up Ruby." Yang said.

I laughed as we got into the car. On the way out, Yang waved at Neo. She really likes Neo. Time to go home.

Later

I got out of the car and stretched. Another long car ride. But at least we're home now.

"Ruby, Yang!" We heard.

"DAD!" We yelled as we ran towards our dad.

We tackled him to the ground and we all began to laugh.

"I missed you two." He said.

"We missed you too!" Yang and I yelled.

"Well come on, I'm sure that you're all ready to get some rest. I made sure to leave the room exactly how you left it. Which reminds me, Yang you need to clean up your room."

"Aw dad…" Yang hung her head.

"No excuses." He said.

Busted.

"Ugggh." Yang groaned as she walked inside.

"Come on, Ruby. Let's get your stuff inside." Dad said.

We carried the bags inside. Oh it felt good to be home.

"Okay, why don't you go get some rest Ruby. I'm sure the ride was very tiring." Dad said.

"Thanks dad." I said.

I walked past Yang's room.

"UGH THERE'S A DEAD RAT UNDER MY BED!" Yang yelled.

I placed my hand over my mouth to hide my laughter.

I got to my room to plop onto the bed. My room wasn't very big. Bed, mirror, drawer, and some posters. But it was home.

"*bark*"

I gasped and looked at the door.

"ZWEI!" I cheered.

I grabbed our dog and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you boy." I said.

He licked my face.

"I should call Weiss."

I took my phone out and dialed her number.

'Hey Ruby.'

"Weiss, oh my gosh I'm finally home."

'I just got home too.'

'Who's that Weiss, your boyfriend?' I heard a boy.

'Shut up Whitley.'

"Who was that?" I asked.

'My younger brother. I have to go Ruby. Maybe we can talk later.'

"Okay I love you."

'Uh huh bye.' She hung up.

I blinked in confusion. She always says 'I love you' back. Maybe she was just tired.

I opened up my computer and looked at Facebook. Blake and Sun took a selfie of them at the beach, Coco and Velv were back home. Jaune and Phyrrah were having a combined family thanksgiving with each other's family. Nora and Ren had a selfie of them eating pancakes.

"God those two need to get together." I said out loud.

I shut the computer and fell on the bed again. I missed this bed.

 **POV change: Yang**

I finally finished cleaning up my room. I opened my computer and Skyped someone.

Neo appeared on the screen, holding a sign.

'You actually called.'

"Of course I did."

She pulled out a sign.

'I already miss you.' Neo motioned a tear.

"I miss you too." I said.

'Do I see a clean room behind you?'

"Yes… I've been cleaning for two hours now."

'It looks nice.'

"It would look nicer with you here."

Neo blushed.

"I have to go, I'll be seeing you later."

'I love you.'

"I love you too." I smiled as I logged off.

 **POV change: Ruby**

Later

"Hey champ." I heard dad knock.

"Mmm…yeah dad?" I groaned.

"Sorry to wake you. I just wanted to let you know that dinner's gonna be in a few minutes." He said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." I said.

"Okay, I'll see you then." He smiled as he left.

I sighed, reached under my bed and pulled out a box. Inside was a picture of my family. Dad, uncle Qrow, and mom.

"Hey mom… sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. Things have happened… Weiss had an accident, Yang got a girlfriend, and so many tests…" I rolled my eyes, "I'm happy to be home, but I'm confused because when I said 'I love you' to Weiss, she said 'uh huh bye.' I'll talk to her about it when I talk to her next time."

"Ruby!" Dad yelled.

"Coming! I'll talk to you later mom." I said as I hugged the picture before putting it in the box and under my again.

Now time for football.


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Birthday

The game was a close one but the achievement hunters won against the funhaus. I looked at the clock, 8:30 pm. Jeez the game went for a long time. Now then…

I walked back to my room, shut the door, and opened up my computer. I went to skype…

'Weiss Schnee: available'

I called and waited.

'Hey there Ruby.' Weiss waved.

She had such a cute room! Oh my god!

"Weiss! Oh my god your room is so cute." I said energetically.

'Oh thank you, your's looks really nice as well.' Weiss said.

"Weiss, can I ask you something?"

'Of course Ruby.'

"Why did you not say I love you back to me last time we spoke? You always say it." I said.

Weiss looked behind her.

'Ruby, my mom isn't really happy with the fact that I'm dating another girl. She doesn't want me talking to you when I'm here.'

"Wouldn't your brother tell?" I asked.

'Whitley? He's kinda special. He forgets things every four seconds.'

We both chuckled at that.

"I just assumed that you were too busy to love me." I said dramatically.

'Don't be a pest. I would never do that.' Weiss said.

'Ms. Schnee, it is time for dinner.'

'Thank you Klein, I shall be there shortly.' Weiss said.

"I guess I'll talk to you when I can?" I asked.

'I will.' Weiss said. 'And Ruby…'

She looked behind her again.

'I love you.' She whispered before logging off.

"Love you too." I smiled.

 **POV change: Weiss**

I logged off and headed downstairs. God this place is a maze. My house is a mansion, courtesy of my mom being a doctor and my dad being a businessman and all. I walked into the dining room and saw my family, my sister Winter, my brother Whitley, my father and mother.

"Come Weiss, have a seat." Dad said.

I sat down and we began to eat.

"So Weiss how do you like Beacon?"

"I love it there, it's so much fun." I said.

"And how are your grades?" Mom asked.

"I'm still at the top of the class." I said.

"And how is Ruby?" Dad asked, much to mom's distaste.

"She was doing well last time I saw her." I said.

"That is wonderful to hear." He said.

"Who's Ruby?" Whitley asked.

"She's a girl who deceived we-"

"Mom!" I yelled. "She's my girlfriend, Whitley."

"You're dating a girl?!" Whitley asked.

"I've said it like five times." I said.

He really does forget everything.

"Well that girl is quite forgettable." Mom said.

"You haven't even met her." I said, glaring at her.

"It doesn't matter, I see no redeeming value in a girl who's grades are even worse than yours." Mom said.

"WELL AT LEAST SHE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT ME UNLIKE YOU!" I threw my cloth onto the table and ran out of the room.

I ran to my room and slammed the door.

"Ms. Schnee, I brought you coffee." Klein knocked.

I opened the door and let him in.

"Thank you Klein." I grabbed the cup.

He looked at me and raised his tray up.

"I think the old bag does it to make herself feel young again." He said angrily.

"*gasp* Klein… hehehe." I chuckled.

He was about to say something but went to his next personality. He kept on sneezing, which made me laugh even more.

"Ah there's my little sunshine. Get some rest, if you're hungry, just call and I shall prepare something for you." He smiled as he left the room.

I smiled, sat down and sipped some coffee.

I opened up the computer and saw a picture of Neo pushing Penny away from her as she held Christmas wrappings. Ruby took a selfie of herself holding a cute dog. Just gonna like that. Jaune was having his hair being braided by Pyrrah and Jaune's sisters, Coco and Velvet took a picture of them at the beach at a sunset, Sun and Blake took posted a video of Sun dragging Neptune into the water. Gonna like that.

I shut my computer, changed into my pajamas and got into bed.

 **"Okay everyone, that's all for today, I know it's short and I apologize but it's because of all the tests that are coming up. So with tha-"**

 **"WAIT A MINUTE!" Someone yelled from outside.**

 **"Huh?" Spartan walked outside and suddenly.**

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" It was everyone, from Jack Frost and Elsa to Ash and the others, to Hatsune Miku and Satoshi Suni, to Ruby and Weiss and Neo and Yang.**

 **"You didn't think we'd forget would you?" Yang asked.**

 **"You forgot last year." Spartan said.**

 **"It's not last year though." Yang said.**

 **"Fair point."**

 **Neo held up a sign.**

 **'LET'S PARTY!'**

 **"To everyone reading, I will update as soon as possible. Until then CHEERS!"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Spartan woke up from a major hangover, he rose from his bed to see the disaster. Broken mirror, Satoshi and Hatsune sleeping on the floor, Hatsune having a pillow thanks to Satoshi. Spartan walked out of his room to see the rest of the place. Confetti, pieces of cake everywhere, Yang and Neo on the couch, Weiss and Ruby on a chair. Jack and Elsa were sleeping on a separate couch. Spartan put toast into the toaster and loaded it. He grabbed a glass of water and put two aspirins in before drinking it. Spartan ate his food and sat at his computer. He saw the pictures. Ruby and Weiss kissing, Yang flashing the camera with Neo about to throw something at Yang. Spartan deleted that just for Neo's sake. Satoshi and Miku playing with Ryuki and the other kids. Ash and the gang just chilling.**

 **"Time to get back to work…"**

 **POV: Ruby**

Finally I get to go back to the academy. I miss dad already but it's time to see Weiss!

"Okay kids, do well in class." Dad said.

"We will." I said.

"Okay, now give your old man a hug." He said.

We both jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"I'll be seeing you both at Christmas right?"

"Hopefully." I smiled.

"Okay kids, I'll see you guys soon." He said.

We both waved goodbye to him as he drove off.

"Okay, let's head to our rooms." I said.

We walked towards the academy when we were stopped.

"Ah Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long, welcome back to beacon. I hope you all enjoyed thanksgiving?" Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, however Yang kinda destroyed a table when her favorite team lost." I said.

"IT WAS TOTAL BULL!" Yang yelled.

Ozpin chuckled.

"Well I shall leave you two to yourselves." Ozpin said as he walked away.

Later

I walked in to see Weiss was not back yet. That's okay, I'll just go hang out with Yang. I walked across the hall and opened the door. Blake was reading and Yang was unpacking.

"Blake!" I cheered.

"Ruby, its good to see you again." Blake hit up and hugged me.

"Whoa, when did the sisters get back?" Sun asked as he walked in.

"Good to see you too Sun." I chuckled.

Suddenly someone pushed Sun aside and jumped at Yang.

"NEO!" Yang cheered as she caught the smaller girl and kissed her.

Neo pointed at her self and pretended to look for something before pointing at yang.

"I missed you too." Yang said as she hugged Neo tightly.

"Who else is here?" I asked.

"Velvet and Coco got back a few hours ago, but they went into town a while ago." Blake said.

"Jaune and Phyrra are still gone, and Ren and Nora are back." Sun said.

"Where's Weiss?" Blake asked.

"Still gone." I said.

"Aw the way you said that sounded like you don't even care I'm gone." I heard behind me.

"*gasp* WEISS!" I jumped at her.

"NO RUBY W-" I kindly interrupted Weiss as I tackled her.

*Thud*

We both looked at each other before laughed.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too, dolt." Weiss said as she began to get up.

"How long was it Sun?" Blake asked.

"Two seconds. You win." Sun handed her a dollar.

"Huh?"

"Oh Sun and I bet how long until you jump at Weiss." Blake said as she put the dollar in her pocket.

"Oh thanks you two." I said.

"Ruby, let's head back to the room." Weiss said.

"Okay Weiss." I said as I walked out of Yang's room.

Meanwhile

 **POV change: Yang**

Neo pointed at Ruby and made a heart pounding very hard.

"Oh yeah, she's head over heels for Weiss." I chuckled. "Now come here." I said as I pulled Neo in for a kiss.

"Get a room you two." Sun said.

"Well you are in MY room Sun." I said.

 **POV change: Ruby**

Weiss and I walked in and she put her stuff down.

"Come here." Weiss said.

I walked over and she pulled me in for a kiss.

"I missed this the most." Weiss said.

"I did too." I said.

Weiss pulled away.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to talk more during the break. Mom was wanting me to spend time with family, which meant that I wasn't allowed near a computer." Weiss said.

"That's fine, I'm just glad that you're back." I kissed her again.

"We should get unpacking." Weiss said.

I nodded and we began to unpack.

"Hey you guys." We heard.

"Velvet! Coco! How was your break?" I asked.

"We had some fun at the beach before heading to my parents' house for thanksgiving." Coco said.

"There were so many pictures to take there." Velvet smiled.

"That's awesome Velv, you gotta show me at some point." I said.

"You bet." Velvet smiled.

"We should get back, I'm so tired and in the mood for a bath." Coco said.

"See you guys later." Velvet waved.

When they left, I stretched and yawned.

"Weiss, I'm feeling a little… *yawn* tired."

"Come on, you dolt." Weiss said as she walked me towards the bed.

"No Weiss, I'm… fine." I said.

"Get in the bed." Weiss said as she placed me in bed.

I would've argued but I then passed out from exhaustion.

 **POV change: Weiss**

I pulled the covers over Ruby and looked around. It has to be here somewhere. Ah here it is.

I placed Ruby's scarf around her neck and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you when you wake up." I whispered.

I looked at all of the luggage. It wasn't much but it wasn't close to nothing.

'Time to get to work.' I said to myself.

Later

 **POV change: Ruby**

I woke up to see my scarf was wrapped around me. Thanks Weiss. I looked around, all of the luggage was unpacked.

"Finally you're up, come on. We're going to be late." Weiss said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Ozpin has a speech." Weiss said.

We got ready and walked to the main hall. Everyone was back. And at the front of the room was Ozpin.

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving. I also hope that you have prepared yourself for the rest of the quarter. It will be hard and you will have to study nonstop but I believe that all of you can do well if you believe in yourselves." He said.

Later

We walked back into the room. The speech was long and boring, but it may have been because of the exhaustion.

"I'm so tired." I said.

"Just go back to sleep." Weiss said.

"Come with me." I said.

Weiss just shut the door and shook her head.

"You are a dolt." Weiss said as she kissed me.

I got into bed and began to drift before I felt Weiss get into bed with me.

"But as I said, you're my dolt." Weiss said.


	16. Chapter 16

**POV: Ruby**

I walked out of my room, dressed and ready to go when I saw Neo walking down the hall.

"Hey Neo." I waved.

Neo waved and walked up to me. Neo hugged me and made the motion of the sun rising.

"Good morning." I said.

Neo pretended to eat.

"I was heading to get some food too, let's go." I said.

We both began to walk down the corridor, and "talked."

"Weiss has been a little maid for me so far. I think that she's doing it as a way of apologizing about not talking to me all break." I said.

Neo made a heart and pointed at me.

"Well maybe she is doing it because she loves me too. But I feel like she's spoiling me."

Neo pointed at me then at her mouth.

"You're right, I'll tell her when I get back. Right now I want some milk. So how are you and Yang doing?" I asked.

Neo made a thumbs up.

"That's good to hear. Any ups and downs?"

Neo thought about it. She tapped her wrist and pretended to fight and then made a circle on her wrist.

'Hmm… oh.'

"Yeah Yang does like to box a lot but that's for a special reason."

Neo shrugged. This was her way of asking a question.

"Neo, when I was little…"

I told her the story of my mom getting sick and how we couldn't pay for it all so dad had to get three jobs and Yang started to box. Neo looked very sad about it. She hugged me. She pretended to fight then pointed inside her mouth and then just at her.

"Yang told you? I'm not surprised. I told Weiss and she did the same thing. But let's nit dwell on the past." I said as I opened the door. "Now, let's get our specials."

Later

I walked back with both Weiss' and my specials. Neo had some tea, toast, bacon, eggs, and a soda. It was the baked Alaska special for Neo and Yang, still don't know why. I said goodbye to Neo and walked inside to see Weiss was awake.

"Oh Ruby I was going to-"

"Stop." I said.

"What?"

"Weiss I know what you're doing. You're trying to be nice and this is a way of apologizing for not talking to me all break right?"

Weiss didn't say anything.

"I appreciate it but I feel like I'm being spoiled." I said.

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." I said. "I want the old Weiss, the Weiss who calls me dolt. The one who I love."

"I-I'm sorry you feel that way." Weiss said.

"But hey." I walked up, handed her her food and pecked her forehead. "Now I know you actually love me."

"Have I not been showing that to you this entire year?!" Weiss glared.

"Hmmmm…"

"Pest." Weiss said.

"There's the one I love." I smiled.

Meanwhile

 **POV: Neo**

I walked into my room and saw Yang was waiting there. I smiled before hugging her.

"Morning Neo." Yang said.

I pointed at myself, then my mouth, and then at her.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Yang asked.

I pointed at the bed.

"Wait do you wanna-"

I shook my head. I walked over and sat down.

"Oh okay." Yang blushed as she sat down. "What is it?"

I pulled out my phone and typed out what I wanted to say.

'Yang… I love you dearly. But there is one issue.'

"What? What's the issue?" Yang asked.

I pretended to fight.

"My boxing?" She asked.

I took the phone and typed.

'It's not that I don't like boxing, I feel like it's a wonderful sport and hobby. But I just feel like you are there twenty four seven. I just want to see you somewhere other than our dorm rooms, class, or the gym. The last date we really went on was the first one.'

"Neo… I didn't know you felt this way." Yang said.

'I'm not asking you to give up boxing, but please make sometime for dates.' I "said."

Yang got up and called someone.

"Hey Coco, you know that offer to go to the gym? I'm gonna have to cancel. Something came up." Yang said.

'Oh okay, that's cool. Velv actually invited me to a dinner she made for me, so I was about to call you.' Coco said.

"See you, Coco." Yang said as she hung up.

I looked at Yang and smiled.

"Come here, my little mute."

My smile quickly faded.

'That better not be my new nickname.' I typed.

Yang chuckled before pulling me in for a kiss.

"Now then, let's go on that date." Yang said.

 **POV: Blake**

I turned the next page on my book as I heard the door open.

"Hey, I got these at the docks." Sun said as he pulled up two giant fish.

My eyes widened and I dropped my book.

"I knew I loved you for a reason."

"I thought it was for my looks." Sun said.

"Definitely not, I'll get started on this right away." I said as I grabbed the fish.

I placed the fish on the counter and turned on the oven.

"Oh come on, not even a welcome back?" Sun asked.

I walked over and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"Welcome back." I whispered into his ear.

"Okay… that was more than I expected."

I smirked before walking back to cook. I grabbed a knife and suddenly I had a horrible flashback.

I was at Adam's house. He had a knife and my hand was bleeding. He was angry because I was talking to Sun. At the time, we were friends so i to,d Adam that but he didn't believe me.

"Hey Blake, you okay?" Sun asked.

"Huh? Uh y-yeah." I said.

"You had another flashback?"

I nodded.

"It's okay. I'm here." Sun hugged me. "That bastard is nit going to find you okay?"

"I know, thanks Sun."

"Of course."

"I knew there was a SECOND reason I love you." I said as I pecked his cheek.

Yang and Neo walked in, kissing.

"Maybe I should consider moving in with Sun so you two can be alone twenty four seven."

"Not now." Yang said as she picked Neo up and walked into the bathroom.

"I'll call you when the food is ready." I said.

"Why can't I- oh okay." He said as I pointed at the bathroom.

Sun sighed and walked out of the room.

Now then, back to it.

 **POV: Ruby**

Weiss and I were kissing passionately before Weiss separated.

"Ruby…" Weiss said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Weiss grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it up. I was officially out of blood. She was looking at me in her bra.

"Well, do you want to?" She asked.

I quickly pulled my shirt off before pulling Weiss in for a kiss.

"I love you." Weiss said.

"I love you too." I said as I unhooked her bra and she unhooked mine.

"Oh wait a minute." I said.

 **No POV**

Ruby popped her head out of the door and put a red sock on the door before shutting it.


	17. Chapter 17

**"So I have a quick question, how would you guys like it if I added a bit more of the story to this story?"**

 **Looks at picture of Phyrrah.**

 **"Maybe a certain scene with modifications."**

 **Pov: Yang**

I walked out of my room and walked over to Ruby's to see that there was a sock there.

"Wait a minute." I said.

NO WAY!

I opened the door and saw Ruby and Weiss were in bed, naked under the covers.

"Wow." I said.

Ruby and Weiss yelped before seeing me.

"YANG WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Um why are you naked in bed with Weiss?" I asked.

"I-I asked you first." Ruby blushed.

"I can to ask you about that book we have to read in English, but I can see I need to leave."

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other.

"You're not angry?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not, you two have been dating for a few months and it's completely natural to expand your relationship."

Ruby sweatdropped,

"It's fine. But Weiss, if I do so happen to catch you having sex with Ruby again before she's eighteen, I'll rip your arms off and shove them up your ass."

I left a jaw dropped Weiss and Ruby.

"She's scary when she's angry." Weiss said.

"I know." Ruby said.

I walked back to my room and saw Neo.

'What happened?'

"Ruby's growing up if you know what I mean." I said.

Neo put her hand on her mouth and smiled. This was her version of laughing.

'What did you say?'

"I may or may not have asked Weiss to not do that again." I said.

'Oh dear.' Neo said.

"So Neo, how has Penny been?" I asked.

'She's been doing okay. We hung out yesterday and she told me how she's been doing really well in all of her classes. She felt lonely but I think that yesterday helped a lot.'

"That's good." I said.

'I wonder how Weiss and Ruby are right now.' Neo said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

"I thought she'd kill you." I said.

"Did you not hear her dolt! She said next time she will." Weiss yelled.

"Did you not like it?" I asked.

Weiss blushed.

"It was okay…"

"Just okay?" I asked.

"Just put on some clothes." Weiss said.

I chuckled as she walked off to the bathroom. I put on my clothes and walked out of the room to see Blake and Sun.

"Hey you guys." I said.

"Sup Ruby." Sun said.

"Oh you know just stuff." I said.

"Are you and Weiss going to the dance?" Blake asked.

"I need to ask first." I said.

"Well we are." Blake said.

"It's supposed to be fun." Sun said.

"I'll ask Weiss."

"Okay, we are heading to town. I heard that there's a new sushi place and I want to try it." Blake said.

"And I have no choice." Sun said.

"I mean you do, either come with me willingly or I drag you there." Blake said.

"What did you do to Blake, sun?"

"I may or may not have forgotten it was our anniversary…" Sun said.

"Oh my." I said. "My prayers are with you."

The two walked past me and I just walked around the school. I saw Jaune and Pyrrha holding hands and talking, Nora and Ren were cooking stuff. Velv was in the club room while Coco was most likely at the gym, and Penny was just working on homework. I feel bad for Penny, hopefully she will find someone, but it looks like she isn't focused on that right now. I walked back to the dorm to hear Weiss talking to someone.

"I don't think she wants to come over."

"No, I don't think she wants to come over because she will be harassed by mom the entire time."

"Hey Weiss." I said as I walked in.

"I have to go, we'll talk about it later." Weiss hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was my father. He was asking me to do something stupid." Weiss said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Well he asked me if you would like to come over for a Christmas dinner." Weiss said.

"That sounds like so much fun!" I said.

"I knew you would want to go." Weiss said.

"Well why don't you want me to go?" I asked.

"It's just that my mother isn't a big fan on our relationship."

"Well she is just going to have to deal with it." I said.

Weiss pulled me in and kissed my forehead.

"Yes she will." Weiss said.

"Come on, I wanna go get some fresh air." I said.

"Okay you dolt, let's go." Weiss chuckled as we walked out of the room.

Later

'Dear diary,

Today was interesting. I won't get into too much detail but I know that Weiss loves me as much as I love her, that's all I'll say. The rest of the day was just relaxing. We went to town ad saw so many things, I saw a new candy store was there and Weiss treated me to some candies. I love you Weiss. Weiss' dad invited me to a Christmas dinner to the break and we talked about it a bit and decided that I am going to go. But sadly, that's a few days out and now I have to prepare for'

"Ms. Rose, please put that away." Professor oobleck said.

'School.'

"Sorry professor, I was just writing down the rest of the notes from the class before." I said.

"Ah understandable, sometimes I cannot understand what professor Port is saying." Oobleck said in one breath.

You're one to talk.

"As I was saying…" I looked around.

Weiss, Penny, Phyrrha, Ren, Velvet, and Blake were taking notes, Yang was sleeping while Neo was poking her, Sun was drawing something random, Coco was in another class, Phyrrha making Jaune take notes. Nora was thinking of pancakes, and that's basically it for my group of friends.

"Ruby take more notes."

"I'm trying." I said.

"You've only drawn a dog."

"It happens to be my dog from home." I said.

"Ugh…" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"It's cute." I said.

"I suppose it is, but you have to write down your notes." Weiss said.

"Okay fine." I said as I began to write.

Ten minutes went by before the bell rang and it was time to go back to the dorm.

"Come on."

Later

I walked in and went back to getting ready for the trip.

"Ruby, why're you so excited for this trip?"

"Well it's because I want to meet your family." I said.

"I told you Ruby, at least one of my family members will not be happy with us being together." Weiss said.

"And what did I say?"

"You don't care." Weiss said.

"Exactly. Now come on and help me."

"I'll let you finish but you must finish your work."

"Ugh Weiss pwease." I asked.

"No, do your work." Weiss said.

"Okay fine…" I said as I got back to work.

I'll be finishing up with you later.


	18. Chapter 18

**So no one answered my question from last chapter which was should I add the heartbreakers from volume 3.**

 **Pov: Ruby**

"How long are you going to be gone?" Yang asked.

"Just a few days." I said.

"But-"

"Yang Weiss and I will be back in time for you and dad to pick me up." I said.

"Ugh fine." Yang said. "But nothing better happen, or else Ruby."

"I know, you'll skin Weiss alive and squirt lemon juice and salt on her body." I said.

"Good." Yang said.

"Now hey isn't that Neo naked behind you?" I asked.

"WHAT?!" Yang turned around to see Neo with a 'seriously?' face.

'I am not a savage you know.' Neo held a piece of paper up.

"Oh Neo." Yang hugged Neo's head.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled from the car.

"Coming!" I yelled back. "I'll see you two later."

'You'll pay for this.' Neo wrote.

"Love you too Neo." I said as I ran out to Weiss' car.

I ran outside to see Weiss was there with the car. Klein was standing beside it.

"Good morning ms. Rose." He said.

"Good morning, Klein." I said. "Where should I put these?" I looked at my luggage.

"Allow me to take that." He said as he grabbed the, and loaded them into the car.

I saw Weiss, she had a white shirt with a blue jacket, jeans, and shoes.

"Come on, let's get in." Weiss said.

"I'm so glad I'm going to meet your parents." I said as I got in.

"Yeah, it'll be great…"

"I can tell sarcasm and man were you obvious." I said.

"Just… don't expect all of them to welcome you with open arms." Weiss said.

"Okay, by the way, I saw you didn't eat, so I made you a muffin. It's banana and blueberry." I said as I showed it to her.

"Oh thank you Ruby." She smiled as she took it. She pecked me on the cheek before she began to eat.

"Are we ready to depart?" Klein asked.

"Yes." Weiss said.

'Dear diary,

Weiss told me that we are going up to see her family for the long weekend. I'm so excited. I hope that they aren't really as bad as Weiss says they are. Right now, we're on our way to her house. It's been about an hour now but Klein said that we're almost there. I wonder what it will be like.

Until next time,

Ruby'

I shut my diary and looked out of the window and I think I saw the house. It was a big house, white. I can tell that it's definitely Weiss' house.

"Weiss. Weiss." I shook her.

Weiss groaned.

"Weiss we're here." I said.

"Huh?" Weiss looked out the window and she saw the house. "Okay, how do I look?"

"You look fine." I said as I moved a strand of hair off of her face.

"One for luck?" She asked.

I smiled and kissed her. When we broke, we saw that we were coming in through the gate.

"Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee, we are here."

I looked outside and saw four figures. Klein opened the door and helped me out. There was an older man, Weiss' dad I assume. An older woman, Weiss' mom I assume. A older looking Weiss, her sister maybe. And a boy who looked a little younger than Weiss, maybe her brother. He looks like he's my age.

"H-Hi there." I waved.

Smooth Ruby.

"Welcome to the Schnee manor. You must be Ruby." The man said.

"Yes that's me." I said.

"My name is Jacques Schnee." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"This is my wife, Diane." He said.

"So this is the girl I've heard so much about. How… underwhelming." She said.

"Um it's nice to meet you." I said.

"My daughter, Winter."

"Hi there." I said.

She just glared at me.

"And my son, Whitley."

"I half expected you to be somewhat decent." He said.

"Whitley!" Weiss yelled.

"Welcome home, Weiss." Her dad said.

"I'm glad to be home. We are very tired and would like to get to our room."

"Oh the butlers can escort you two to your rooms." Her mom said.

With a snap of her fingers, two servants appeared and took my stuff inside.

"Dinner is in three hours, until then… explore." Her mom said.

I followed my stuff to a guest room. It had a big window, giant bed, and a large wardrobe. I unpacked my bag and layer it all out. My fanciest clothes for dinner, casual clothes, pajamas, personal items, and my scarf. I grabbed it and held it tightly. I placed it back down and grabbed my phone.

'I'm here.'

'Okay good.' -Yang 'how was the family?'

'It was pretty obvious who didn't like me.'

'Ouch, good luck : P'

I put my phone down and lied down on the bed. God this bed is comfy. This bed probably costs more than what dad and Yang would make in a year.

A sudden knock on my door made me jump. I opened it and saw it was Klein.

"I have brought a gift from ms. Schnee." He said.

It was a plate of hot cookies and warm milk.

"Oh Weiss…" I said happily.

"She wishes that you try to stay awake until dinner, it gets pretty boring here." Klein said.

"Thank you Klein." I smiled.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

 **Three hours later**

I knocked on Ruby's door and waited. I had a simple white dress on and my hair was in its signature ponytail.

Ruby opened the door and she was so cute. It was a red dress. Cheaper than mine but I didn't care. She tried and she will succeed in my book.

"Hey Weiss, how do I look?" She asked.

"You look fine." I pecked her cheek.

We walked to the dining room and sat down. Everyone was there, waiting for us.

"Apologies for our tardiness." I said.

"It is quite alright, please sit." Dad said.

Ruby and I sat and immediately the questions began.

"Ruby, what is your house like?" Whitley asked.

"Oh it's… small. We have a sort of cabin in a forested area. It's not much but it's my home." Ruby smiled.

"What do your parents do?" Winter asked.

"My dad works three different jobs, a mechanic, teacher at my old school, and he is a gym instructor. And my mom… my mom passed away when I was little." Ruby said.

"Oh that sucks." Whitley said.

I swear to god I could kill him now.

"So ms. Rose, how old are you?" Mom asked.

"I'm sixteen now." Ruby said.

"Oh and how did you manage to get into Beacon?"

"Mom." I said.

"I believe it is a simple question." Mom said.

"Well, my dad is friends with some of the professors at Beacon and they put recommendations for me, especially when my mom passed. Then when they heard that my sister, Yang was going, they decided to place me in at the same time."

"So you skipped two years not because of your education, but because they felt like it." Mom sipped her wine.

Ruby just looked down.

"Ruby is a great cook, every day she will make me a great breakfast, she cooks this blueberry muffin that has just the right amount of blueberries."

"Do you plan on being a chef?" Whitley asked.

"I… oh it's silly." Ruby said.

"Go ahead and speak, child." Dad said.

"Yeah Ruby, you've never told me what you wanted to become." I said.

"Well… I have always wanted to open my own bakery…" Ruby said.

I gasped.

"Ruby that's such an amazing idea. You are such an amazing baker." I said.

"I imagine there would be some small issue." Mom said. "Money."

Ruby just looked down again.

"I believe you have had enough drinks tonight, my dear." Dad said.

"Oh my apologies, I just assumed that you were having issues with money. After all, you did say that your father works three jobs. I would imagine that you would have to work ten jobs just to get the 'open' sign." She said.

Ruby got up and ran out of the room, in tears.

I watched her run out and glared back at my mother.

"You are horrible." I said.

"I was telling the truth darling. She wants to be a baker? She won't get far."

I got up and ran after Ruby.

A few minutes later

I made it to her room and knocked. I listened to hear her crying.

"Ruby? It's me." I said.

Ruby opened the door and I walked in, she had her scarf on the bed and a tissue box was on the ground. I could tell that she was very heartbroken.

"Ruby come here." I said.

Ruby walked up and hugged me. She cried into my shoulder as I patted her head.

"It's okay…" I said.

"What did I do to make them so mad?" She asked.

"You…" I grabbed her face and moved it in front of mine, "did absolutely nothing wrong."

I pulled her in and kissed her right on the lips.

"My mom is the one who did things wrong." I said.

Ruby blushed.

"Is a baker really what you want to be?" I asked.

"Yes." Ruby said.

"Then I will support you all the way." I smiled.

Ruby smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Weiss." She said.

"Anything for my little dolt." I kissed her head.

"Ahem." We jumped when we saw Klein standing there.

"Pardon the intrusion, but Ms. Schnee, it is getting quite late."

"I understand Klein… would you please bring Ruby's belongings to my room?"

"Ms. Schnee?" He asked.

"Bring Ruby's belongings to my room. She will be sleeping with me tonight." I said.

"As you wish." Klein said as he began to pack.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and we headed for my room.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

We got to Weiss' room oh my god was it pretty. Weiss walked into the other part of her room and changed. Klein walked in with my stuff and set it down.

"Will that be all ms. Schnee?" He asked.

"Yes Klein, thank you." Weiss said.

"Very well then. Goodnight." Klein smiled as he shut the doors.

"Change into your pajamas, Ruby." She said.

"Okay." I said as I changed.

We both changed and got into bed.

"Come here." She pulled me closer to her.

"Do you mean what you said? You want me to become a baker?" I asked.

"Like I said. I will always stand beside my little dolt." Weiss kissed my forehead.

I smiled before burying my head under her head.

"Now get some sleep." Weiss said.

As I shut my eyes, I smiled.

"I love you Weiss."

"I love you too." Weiss said.

 **Okay let me know if I should add a few parts of volume 3 that we want to kill Miles and Kerry for.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Pov: Ruby**

I woke up to the morning sun peeking through the curtain. I turned to the right to see Weiss was lightly snoring. I pecked her head and got out of bed. I walked over to my phone and opened it.

'10:30 am'

I felt arms wrap around me.

"Morning Weiss." I said.

"Good morning Ruby."

"What time are we heading back?" I asked.

"Well, we have to study for finals so maybe we should go as soon as possible." Weiss said.

"Okay." I said as I went to go get dressed.

We both got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast with our bags.

We made it to the dining room and mostly everyone was awake. Winter and Whitley were not there which in my opinion was okay.

"Ah good morning Weiss." Mrs. Schnee said.

"And ms. Rose." Mr. Schnee said.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Mother, father, as much fun as it was, we must be getting back home now." Weiss said.

"Oh but you just got here." Her mom said.

"Yes, but we must be getting back to the university." Weiss said.

"It is quite understandable." Mr. Schnee said. "I shall bring Klein over."

When he left, Weiss' mother looked at us.

"It is quite a shame that you aren't staying longer, Weiss." She said.

"Yes it is, but I must stay above average for you mother." Weiss said.

"Ooh I can hear the love." She replied. "Leave, I wish to speak to Ruby alone."

Weiss grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss right on front of her before she whispered, "good luck," to me. As soon as Weiss left, her mom spoke.

"Ms. Rose. As you hopefully realize, I don't like you. But it is not my place to decide who Weiss may date anymore. She has become who she wishes to become. But just know that I love all of my children as if they were the last thing in this world that I care about. If I so much as hear that you have done something that Weiss was not in the mood for, I will not only kill you, I will make sure that everything you hold dear burns." She said.

I sat there, just staring at her. Was I almost peeing my pants? Yes.

"Do I make myself clear?" She asked.

"Y-Yes ma'am." I said.

"Very good, now get out of here." She said.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I was loading the car with my stuff when I heard someone behind me.

"Leaving already?" Winter asked.

"Yes, we are." I said with a hint of anger.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What's wrong?!" I asked. "What's wrong is that I expected more than just dad to be happy that I found someone that I love."

Winter just looked away.

"I at least expected you to give her chance." I said.

"Weiss, I admit what I did was immature. I do."

"Then why did you act that way?" I asked.

"Because… because I was worried about you. I assumed that she dates you because of your grades and your last name. That's how it went with me remember?" She asked.

"I do… but Ruby isn't like that at all." I said.

"I saw that at dinner last night." She said. "Ruby seems like a nice girl and I think that you've made a nice choice for her."

"R-Really?" I asked.

"What did you expect? I say nice things about her and then tell you to break up with her? I'm not that much like mother." Winter said.

We both chuckled at that.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled as she came out with her belongings.

"I can tell that you two are in a hurry to get back. I shall leave you to it." Winter said.

I quickly pulled Winter in for a hug. She returned the hug and chuckled.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said.

"It's not like it's gonna be forever, I'm coming back for Christmas." She said.

"Okay." I smiled.

Ruby was finally next to us.

"Sisterly bond!" She jumped.

She quickly blushed and ducked her face.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Winter chuckled.

"That is quite alright Ruby, I hope you treat my sister nicely." Winter said.

"Y-Yes Ms. Winter… Schnee." Ruby said embarrassingly.

Winter began to laugh.

"Just Winter is fine." She said as she walked away.

"What did I miss?" Ruby asked.

"Just put your stuff in you dolt." I said as I got in the car.

Ruby got in and shut the door.

"Are we ready to depart?" Klein asked.

"Yes Klein. Take us back to the university." I said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

The drive wasn't too boring, it was beautiful seeing the winter sun. The trees stripped bare of leaves, the deer that you could see if you look hard enough. It was beautiful.

"So what did my mom say?" Weiss asked.

"She just said that if anything happens with us, she'll humiliate me and then kill me." I said.

"Oh sounds like her." Weiss said.

"What are we gonna do when we get back?" I asked.

"What's gonna happen is that you need to start studying for your finals." Weiss said.

"No… Weiss why…" I groaned.

"Because you need to." She said.

 **No pov**

The car heading to the city and you could hear the screams and cries of Ruby the entire time.

 **Pov: Ruby**

We made it back to the university. I opened the door, grabbed my stuff and ran to the room. I knocked on Yang's door loudly.

"Yang help me! Weiss wants me to study!" I said.

"Go away Ruby." Yang groaned.

"Nice try, but you're not escaping." I felt Weiss grab my shirt.

"Noooooooo…" I said as I was dragged into our room.

"Honestly, you can be so childish." Weiss said.

"That's not very nice." I said as I stood up.

"Here's a cookie." She said.

"I wove you, Weissy." I jumped.

"Exactly my point." Weiss said. "Now then, time to get to studying."

 **Pov change: Yang**

I woke up and saw Blake was not there. Probably spending the night with Sun. I got up and headed over to Neo's, not bothering to get dressed. I knocked on the door and Penny opened up. He's had black briefs and a green nighttime shirt.

"Good morning Yang." Penny smiled.

"Hey is Neo here?" I asked.

"Oh yes she is. Neo! Yang is here." She said.

A few moments later, Neo walked over.

"Hey, wanna hang out in my room? It's just me…" I whispered.

Neo smirked and nodded.

"Hey Penny, we're gonna hang out at my dorm room for a bit." I said.

"Okay." Penny waved.

We walked into my room and I locked the door.

"Ready?" I asked.

I walked up to her but she held a book up.

"What's this?" I asked.

'You activated my trap card. Books, used to study for a whole day.'

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

Neo just smiled.

'No funny business today. Just studying, but maybe after finals.'

"If you weren't so cute, I'd throw you out the window." I said.

'Love you too. Now let's get to studying.' Neo smiled.

 **Pov change: Blake**

I basically dragged Sun out of his room to the library. I swear it's like he tries his hardest to not try.

"Blak-"

"No talking." I said as I changed the page in my book.

"Uuugh." He groaned.

 **Pov change: Coco**

Velv and I were sitting in our room, reading our notes and filling out study guides for our tests, enjoying some coffee and Velvet's cookies. What? We're not savages.

 **That's all I can do with the big tests coming up, I will try to update as soon as I can but until then, please like and review. See ya.**


	20. Chapter 20

The tests were finally over. Everyone was exhausted. They slept for about a day and a half before they even saw each other again. Right now, Blake and Sun were on a date, Jaune and Phyrrha were at home, same as Coco and Velvet, Penny was at home, drawing, and now… Weiss and I were on a double date with Yang and Neo.

"So let me get this straight, your girlfriend's mom threatened you if you hurt her and you didn't tell me?!" Yang yelled.

"That's because I knew how you would react." I said.

"And why didn't YOU react at all?" Yang asked.

"Well because I think my mother knows that if anything happened between Ruby and I, she wouldn't be the only threat." Weiss said.

I just sipped my milk.

"I'm just kidding." Weiss said.

"No Weiss." Yang said.

'Jokes are funny' Neo typed.

We all began to laugh.

"So when are you two going back to your home?" Weiss asked.

"Well dad said he'd pick us up in a few days so maybe two at most." Yang said.

"What about you Neo?" I asked.

Neo lifted one finger.

"Tomorrow?" Yang asked.

Neo nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you! I don't think I can last!" Yang cried dramatically.

Neo rolled her eyes and hugged Yang's head.

"Aww." Weiss and I said.

Neo pointed at Weiss.

"When am I leaving?" She asked.

Neo nodded.

"I'm actually leaving in the morning." Weiss said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I knew you'd hate it." Weiss said.

"So you thought I'd be okay with you just disappearing the next day?" I asked.

"Oooh she got you Weiss." Yang said.

"Don't be a pest." Weiss said.

"Yang, we're being betrayed." I said.

"I know. Why must we be punished?" Yang asked.

Weiss flicked my nose.

"Dolt." Weiss said.

"Love you." I kissed her cheek.

We enjoyed our meals. Yang bought a small pizza, Neo had some pasta, Weiss enjoyed a salmon salad, and I had a small pizza too.

"Happy holidays." Yang said.

"To our relationships, may they be long." Weiss said as she lifted her drink.

We all cheered and drank to the toast. We stayed and looked around the town for a few hours until it was about ten after nine, until Neo said she started to feel tired. We walked back and said good night to Yang and Neo. When I shut my door, I turned to see Weiss walked up and kiss me. As we kissed, I heard her lock the door. We both continued the kiss until I felt Weiss' tongue try to enter, which I gladly let her do. I dropped my bag and we moved toward the bed, where we both fell and the loving began.

Fast forward

I helped Weiss get the last piece of luggage into her car.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." Weiss said.

"I should have gotten you a gift." I said.

"Again, don't worry." Weiss pulled me in for a hug, "last night was your gift."

I blushed as I kissed her cheek.

"Ms. Schnee, we really must hurry. Your parents are expecting you in exactly two hours." Klein said.

"Thank you Klein. I have to go." Weiss said as she started to get into the car.

"Call me!" I said.

"Don't leave your phone." Weiss winked.

I turned around to see Yang, Neo, and Penny.

"Penny!" I hugged her.

"Hello Ruby, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm okay, Weiss just left." I said.

"Oh, I wish we came sooner, I wanted to wish her a merry Christmas." Penny said.

A silver car pulled up and a man emerged from the car.

"Dad!" Penny yelled as she and Neo hugged him.

"Hey girls, who're your friends?" He asked.

"Oh this is Ruby Rose, she's a really nice girl and this is Yang Xiao Long… Neo is there something you want to 'say?'" Penny asked.

Neo walked over and held Yang's hand.

"You two are dating?" He asked.

Neo nodded.

"…this was something I did not expect. But if this is your path in life, I will allow it." He said.

Neo jumped and hugged her father.

"Get your things in the car, kids. We're going home." He said.

Yang helped Neo and Penny put their things into the car. When they were ready, I could see Yang was getting teary eyed.

"I'm gonna miss you." Yang said.

Neo grabbed a piece of paper and drew on it and gave it to Yang. She looked at it and hugged Neo tightly.

"I hope that we have the same classes next year Ruby." Penny said.

"I do too." I said.

Neo poked Penny.

"I know I know, I'm coming." Penny said. "Bye Ruby. Merry Christmas."

As the car drove off, I saw Yang look at the card.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Yang said as she put it in her pocket. "Come on, we have to get ready for dad."

We walked back to the rooms and packed our things. We left our personal products and a pair of clothes for tomorrow before we watched some tv and fell asleep.

The next morning, dad showed up at like nine so we put our stuff into the car, got into the, and fell asleep again. We woke up when we were at the house and finally we were home. God I love the house when it's winter. The snow, the trees with little bits of snow wrapped to it. I remember we'd play hide and seek but I cheated by just running back in.

"Come on in kids." Dad said.

"Dad when is uncle Qrow showing up?" I asked.

"He's coming in a day or so." He said.

"Okay, where's my little Zwei?" I yelled.

Zwei barked as he ran out and tackled me.

We walked inside to see a giant tree that was decorated already. Dang it dad, being safe and everything…

"Now then, I think after a little bit of actual sleep on an actual bed, we'd like some of Ruby's gingerbread men." Dad said.

"Maybe if Yang doesn't burn it all." I said.

"Hey we both agreed that was an accident." Yang said.

"I'm just kidding… *yawn* goodnight." I said.

"Night sport." Dad said.

I walked into my room and pulled a little picture frame of Weiss and I out and put it on my shelf. I smiled and took my phone out. I snapped a pic and sent it to Weiss.

'The frame is perfect here.' -Ruby

'3 I love it' -Weiss

'Gonna get some sleep. Love you.'

'Love you too. Sweet dreams.' -Weiss

I fell asleep imagining how the holiday break will go.

*break*

"Ruby did it." Yang yelled.

I can tell it's gonna be a long break.


	21. Chapter 21: Merry Christmas

**Ruby's Pov**

I woke up and I was so happy. It's Christmas! I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see Uncle Qrow was already at the tree drinking coffee, probably with a touch of bourbon or some alcoholic drink, and reading the news.

"Gotta try harder than that, Ruby." He said.

"Dang it, I even set my alarm an hour early." I said.

"I know." He showed me my phone. "I felt like you needed some more sleep, so I borrowed it. By the way, about fifteen minutes ago, you kept getting texts from some Schnee girl."

I blushed and ran towards him.

"Give it to me!" I yelled.

He chuckled and tossed it at me.

'4 new texts'

'Merry Christmas Ruby'

'I have a gift for you'

'Ruby where are you?'

'Ruby if you forgot to charge your phone again, I've lost hope in you. (JK)'

I replied quickly.

'I'm so sorry! My uncle took my phone so I couldn't wake up early.'

'Oh really? How do I know you're telling the truth?'

'Because I didn't text back as soon as I received your first text?'

'Good answer.'

'Merry Christmas!'

'Merry Christmas you dolt.'

'How is yours going?'

'I could have used more sleep.'

'Lol'

'We are opening our gifts now, I'm assuming it's just more books from my father.'

'I have to wait for my family to get up…'

'Well hey I made sure that something was sent to you, I asked Yang where you guys lived so I sent it to the address.'

I walked out and saw that a package was dropped off.

'0u0 Weiss! You shouldn't have!'

'Merry Christmas, I have to go now. Love you!'

'Love you too.' I replied as I brought the present in. Oh wait there're two packages here. The one Weiss sent me was a smaller one.

'To my dolt

From Weiss'

I looked at the other present.

'To Yang

From your little Mute'

Neo…

I brought them both in and set them next to the tree. I quickly went to the kitchen and baked some cookies and poured a few glasses of eggnog. I grabbed some bourbon and poured it in one glass and handed it to uncle Qrow.

"Made it the way you like it." I smiled.

"Thanks kid." He smiled as he drank it.

"Do I smell gingerbread men?!" Yang yelled as she walked in.

"Yes, and they're still hot so don't-"

Yang was already shoveling them down.

"Ugh…"

"What?" Yang muffled.

"Yang, have the courtesy of drinking eggnog with that." Dad said as he walked out.

"I wanna open gifts!" I yelled.

"Okay okay, let's go." Dad said as he walked over to the tree.

We all gathered next to the tree and began to open gifts. We didn't have a lot but that just meant that the gifts we got meant something. Yang got a new set of boxing gloves, I got a new recipe book. Uncle Qrow got a new flask, and dad got a new hunting rifle. Now there was my gift from Weiss and Yang's gift from Neo.

I opened my gift to see it was a silver necklace with a little rose on it. It was beautiful.

Yang opened her gift and inside was a CD and a picture. Yang quickly hid the picture and blushed as she took the CD out.

"Oh Neo… it's all of our favorite song." She said.

"Awww." I said.

"Now there is one more present for each of you." Dad said.

Yang and I looked at each other.

"Ruby for you… here." He handed me a picture and letter.

It was a picture of… mom holding me as a baby.

"Mom…"

"Your mom wanted you to have it when you turned eighteen but hell you're already in college." He said. "But don't read the letter until tonight."

"Okay." I said as I placed the picture on the table.

"Okay Yang, my turn. Follow me." Uncle Qrow said.

We both walked outside to see…

"OH MY GOD!" Yang screamed.

It was a sort of yellow muscle car. It was awesome.

"You're serious?!" Yang asked.

Uncle Qrow lifted up a pair of keys.

Yang hugged Uncle Qrow tightly.

"How did you get it?" Yang asked.

"Some idiot bet me it for a drinking game, plus the money that I used to improve the car." Uncle Qrow smiled.

Most of us chuckled.

"You promise you'll be safe?" Dad asked.

"Yes dad, I promise." Yang groaned.

"Good, now you can drive me to the store so that we can get some stuff." Dad said.

"Ha!" I yelled.

"Awww but-"

"No buts, let's go." He said as they left.

"Why don't you go read your letter? I'll be taking a nap." Uncle Qrow said as he walked back inside.

I walked into my room, passing the already passed out uncle of mine, and sat on the bed. I looked at the picture and opened the letter.

 _'Dear Ruby,_

 _If you are reading this, then I have passed away quite a while ago. I write this to remind you that you are not alone, I will always have your back, whether you are smart or dumb, rich or poor, straight or gay, I will always love you. I may not be there physically but I am with you spiritually._

 _Love,_

 _Mommy'_

A tear fell on the paper before I realized I was crying.

I gently placed the letter back in the envelope and the picture on top next to me.

"I love you mom. Merry Christmas."

 **Pov change: Sun**

"God I'm nervous." I said.

"Don't be. I'm sure my dad has gotten used to you by now." Blake said.

Blake's dad and I… we kinda left on a bad note. Meaning I left a pair of boxers in Blake's laundry because she told me to and being the overprotective dad he is, wanted to rip my head off.

Her dad opened the door.

"Blake merry Christmas." He laughed loudly.

He then saw me.

"And good morning to you, Mr. Wukong." He said.

"Hello, Mr. Belladonna." I said.

"Come on in." He said.

We walked in to see Blake's mom (forgot her name).

"Blake, it's been so long. How has school been?"

"Good, I'm still at the top of the class, next to my friend Weiss." She said.

"And hello to you Sun." She winked.

This place is weird.

 **Pov change: Coco**

Both my family and Velvet's family are spending Christmas, which means…

"GAME NIGHT!" They all yelled.

I hate my family. I looked at velvet. She was so happy as she sort of bunny hopped over to the others. *sigh* She's so lucky she's cute.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I sat at my chair, next to Winter and Whitley. Mom was in another chair and my dad the same.

"So Weiss, how is that poor girl?" Mom asked.

"Her name is Ruby and she's fine." I said. "In fact, I think she's going to be very happy soon."

"Why is that?" Dad asked.

"I gave her a Christmas present." I said.

"Oh hoho how thoughtful." Dad chuckled.

"I wonder if she'll sell it for some food." Whitley said.

*SLAP*

"Silence you boob." Winter said.

"Winter apologize to Whitley." Mom said.

"Apologies." Winter said.

"And Whitley apologize to Weiss." Dad said, much to mom's dissatisfaction.

"…sorry." Whitley said.

"Maybe next Christmas, I'll get you a book on how to have manners." I said.

Winter and dad chuckled. At least more than one person in this house likes Ruby.

Later that night, I walked into my room and opened my laptop, and checked my social media. Yang got a car, oh boy. Ruby was wearing the necklace. Glad she likes it. Sun is being pulled from side to side by Blake's parents as she videotapes. She loves to torture him. Nora and Ren are at the carnival. Jaune and Phyrrha are enjoying time together at a theme park. Neo and Penny are showing the new things they got. And Coco and Velvet are having game night. Coco must love her a lot because she hates game nights. I shut my computer and sat on my bed. For me, I got more books. Yay!

'Message received'

I opened my computer.

'From Ruby Rose'

It was an image of her with her necklace on, some guy passed out on the couch, Yang making bunny ears behind Ruby and another guy who looked like Yang's dad was trying to grab a dog.

'Merry Christmas.'

I smiled and replied.

'Merry Christmas dolt.'

I shut my computer, put on my pajamas and got into bed.

I wish my family was that crazy.

 **"That's that." Spartan coughed.**

 **"You okay?" Satoshi asked.**

 **"Oh just peachy." Spartan coughed again. "I got sick just before my major tests."**

 **Satoshi cringed.**

 **"You're lucky, you don't have to take those stupid tests." Spartan said.**

 **"I technically do, I AM you, ya know." Satoshi said.**

 **"Just shut up and let me finish this." Spartan said.**

 **Satoshi just faded away.**

 **"Okay guys, hope you like this short Christmas chapter. I'm gonna go get some sleep finally. My tests are over and I don't have to be up late studying only to fall asleep and wake up two hours later. Cheers and Merry Christmas!"**


	22. Chapter 22

**Pov: Yang**

I woke up early again. It's been about four days after Christmas I have not wasted a single minute of driving. Most of it was just driving to the store or the beach and the rest of the time was driving it to see Neo from time to time. We would drive to the beach and the mall to just look around. At points we would just drive to see how far we could get. God, it was such an amazing freedom to drive. I got dressed and walked out to my car and got in.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I woke up and looked outside to see Yang was gone already. Typical. I opened my computer and logged on.

'Two new messages'

Penny and Weiss.

I opened Weiss'.

'Good morning Ruby,

I was wondering if you would like to go out and see a movie tonight.

Love,

Weiss'

I smiled and replied.

'Of course I would. What time would you like to meet up?'

I sent the message and opened Penny's.

'Hello Ruby,

I need to talk to you about something important. Something very personal.

Penny'

I replied.

'Hey Penny what's up?'

I sent the message, went downstairs and made myself some breakfast and walked back up to see that Penny had responded.

'I can't talk about it over text, can I come over?'

'Actually, I think Yang is coming over to your place, so why don't I come over?'

A few seconds later, penny sent.

'Okay, please don't tell Yang.'

I shut my computer and quickly got dressed.

 **Pov change: Yang**

'Hey there! ;)' -Yang

'Hello 3' -Neo

'Want me to come pick you up?'

'I think I'll walk there : )'

'Oh you… XD I'll be up as soon as I can.'

'Okay, I'll see you soon.'

I put my phone down and started the car and was about to drive off when Ruby ran out.

"Wait up!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby?" I asked.

"I'm coming with." She said.

"Okay." I opened her door and she hopped in.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I sent a text to Weiss telling her that I was with Yang and that I might be able to do an evening show. Weiss replied, saying that it is perfectly fine, as long as nothing happens with me.

We arrived at our destination, the ironwood house. It was a two story house and it looked really nice. We got out and walked up to the door. Yang knocked on the door and we waited. Neo opened the door and hugged Yang tightly. She pointed at me and flicked her head.

"She said that she wanted to come." Yang said.

"I told Penny that we would hang out today." I said.

Neo nodded and poked Yang.

"Oh right, Penny is the second door on the right of the hallway." Yang said.

I followed her instructions and opened the door.

"Penny?" I asked.

"Oh hey Ruby. You came." Penny said. She had a big sweatshirt on with some black pajama shorts. She looked very tired.

"Yeah of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I assumed that you had better things to deal with than me." Penny said.

"What?" I asked. "Penny, why would you say that?"

"Because no one cares about me!" Penny said.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Ever since Neo and I showed up at the school, everyone basically circled Neo and loved her. And then there's me, just hanging out on the sidelines. Neo got into a relationship within two weeks of school and I have no one!" Penny said.

"Penny-"

"I'm always alone at the college and everyone else is together." Penny said. "At first, I was fine with it, but it was slowly consuming me…"

Penny began to cry.

"Penny, what're you-"

Penny opened her drawer and showed me a small knife.

"Penny…" I said.

"I'm so sorry Ruby…" Penny cried.

I wrapped my arms around Penny as she cried.

"Penny, don't you ever assume you're lonely again." I said. "No matter what, you are my friend. Weiss is your friend, Jaune and Pyrrha are your friends, Neo is your sister. We are always with you."

Penny wiped her eyes.

"You're taking this extremely well." Penny sniffled.

"Well I know where you are coming from. When I was little, I was teased by other kids about my sexuality to the point where I sat on my bed with a handful of pills, all I had to do was just swallow and that would've been it."

"What stopped you?" Penny asked.

"I thought about all the things I loved in life. I thought to myself, 'I don't care what they say. I'm my own person, and no one can change that.'" I said.

Penny looked down.

"I'm not as strong as you Ruby."

"You are, you're much stronger than me. I believe that you are. You just have to believe you are too." I reached my hand out.

Penny hesitantly handed me the knife.

"You didn't do it, did you?" I asked.

"No."

"Good." I said as I took it and put it in my pocket. I hugged Penny tightly. "I mean it, you are strong. You just have to believe you are. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you Ruby…" Penny said. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"That's what friends are for." I said. "And I'm sure you'll find that special someone out there."

"You're right, I just have to look." Penny said.

"Exactly." I smiled.

I thought very hard about what I was about to ask.

"Hey Penny, Weiss and I are seeing a movie, would you like to join us?" I asked.

"Oh that sounds more like a one on one between you two. I don't want to be a nuisance." Penny said.

"Oh please, here I'll call her and ask." I said as I walked out of the room.

'Hello?' Weiss answered.

"Weiss, I need to ask you something."

'What is it?'

"Well, I was wondering if Penny can come on our little date."

'What?! Why?! That's just for us.'

"Weiss, please. Something came up and I think she would really enjoy hanging with us."

'What happened?' Weiss asked.

"…she is depressed. She showed me a knife that she almost used on herself."

'Oh my god.'

"Now do you see why I asked?"

'She can come…'

"Thank you Weiss. And I promise I'll make it up to you." I said as I hung up.

I walked back in and saw Penny was still standing there.

"Weiss said you can come."

Penny smiled.

"Okay, I'll go get ready." Penny said as she walked into the other room.

The day was quite fun, Penny at first was shy but soon joined in and I could tell that she really appreciated it.

Later

We pulled into her driveway and Penny got out.

"Thanks you two for the trip." Penny said.

"It was no problem." I said.

"And Ruby, thanks for the talk we had." Penny said.

"Remember what I said." I said.

"I will." Penny smiled.

When she was inside, Weiss looked at me and sighed.

"I'm upset that we didn't have the day planned how I wanted… but I understand why it had to happen." Weiss said.

"Thank you Weiss, and again I promise to make it up to you." I said.

"How about a kiss and I'll call it even… for now." Weiss said.

I leaned in and kissed Weiss very passionately on the lips.

"Very good. Now get out." Weiss said. I knew she said it as a joke.

I hopped out and as she waved goodbye and left, Yang and Neo showed up.

"How was your trip?" I asked.

Neo made a thumbs up and winked at Yang.

"Come on Ruby, dad's gonna kill us if we're not back soon." Yang said.

I hopped into the car and fastened my seatbelt. Yang out in her sunglasses.

"Ready?" She smirked.

"Ready." I said as we drive off.

 **This chapter was focused on Penny so that the 'oh she's secretly in love with Ruby' thing dies. She wants to just be included with everyone. Gotta go! Merry Christmas!**


	23. Chapter 23

_'Dear diary,_

 _After my little… conversation with Penny, I've been occasionally hanging out with her. She told me that she told Neo and that Neo was not happy that she thought that. Ever since, Neo has been hanging out with Penny more. Penny's a sweet girl. To see her go as low as I went long ago made my heart break, but luckily she was strong enough not to do it. After I left her place and made it home, I took the knife out of my pocket and put it in a drawer. I wonder how school will be when I get back. I can't wait to see everyone. Especially Weiss! 3 I have to finish getting ready so I'll talk again later.'_

The next day

Yang drove us back to the school after we said goodbye to dad and uncle Qrow. We went back a few days early so we could still have a few days of rest. When we got there, we met up with Velvet and Coco. They got back about an hour before us. Velvet noticed my necklace from Weiss and said it looked very pretty. We then saw Blake walk past us.

"Hey Blake." I waved.

"Huh? Oh hello Ruby." Blake said.

"You okay, Blakey?" Yang asked.

"She's just tired." We heard behind us.

We turned to see Sun.

"Let's just say that she had to deal with her dad who wants to kill me and her mom who I think wants to fuck me." Sun said.

"Sounds rough." Yang snickered.

Blake just glared.

"Are we all that's here?" Coco asked.

"Neo said she and Penny are coming tomorrow." Yang said.

"Weiss is coming later tonight." I said.

"Jaune and Pyrrha are coming tomorrow." Sun said.

"I think Ren said he and Nora were coming by tomorrow." Velvet said.

"Good, no partying. Just sleep." Blake said as she walked into her room and shut the door.

"I think I'm gonna hit the gym, gotta burn my carbs to hell." Coco said.

"Same." Yang smiled.

"One on one?" Coco asked.

"You're so on!" Yang said.

When they left, Velvet went back to her room and Sun went to go hang out with Blake. I put my stuff away and decided to walk around the school. I eventually saw the old groundskeeper. God I forgot his name!

"Hi there!" I said.

He stopped trimming the hedges and when he saw me, he smiled.

"Ah hello Ruby. It's been a while hasn't it?" He asked.

"Yes it has." I said.

We talked a bit about what has happened. He seemed surprised that Weiss and I were dating but mostly because last time I saw him, I was crying because of Weiss. He told me how he hasn't done much since we last spoke, which was good, however he has a new addition to his family. His daughter had a child, Rin. I was so happy for him. But sadly, he had to get back to work. He let me know that if I wanted to talk to someone, he was always available. It's incredible that he was able to keep the entire school clean when he's seventy!

I went back to my room and decided to take a nap.

Hours go by

"Ruby Rose, you have been back for less than a day and the room is already a disaster." I heard.

I jumped out of bed and hugged Weiss.

"I missed you." I nuzzled Weiss' cheek.

Weiss sighed.

"I missed you too, you dolt." Weiss chuckled.

"Come on Weissy, let's go get some sleep." I said.

"You've been asleep for like four hours." Weiss said.

"More sleep…" I said.

"You are a dolt," she kissed my forehead, "but you're my dolt."

We were about to get into bed until-

"But first you have to clean the room." Weiss said.

"Uuuuuugh, you are Weiss." I said.

 **Pov change: Blake**

I walked into Sun's room and sat down. Sun walked in with their stuff and set it on the ground.

"There we go, everything is here." He said.

"Thanks… Sun I'm sorry about this break." I said.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's fine." He hugged me.

I hugged him back.

"I promise to make it up to you." I said.

"Oh and what could you do?" He asked.

"Well there are some things we can do before Neptune gets here tomorrow." I smirked.

Sun smirked, and locked the door.

The next day

 **Pov change: Yang**

I waited patiently outside the school, wearing a yellow jacket, black sweats, and a black scarf. Multiple students came back. Ren and Nora came back, holding hands. Finally! Jaune and Pyrrha came back, Jaune acting more nervous than before. I have my suspicions, but I doubt it.

'Come on Neo…' I said to myself.

I saw a car pull up and in a second, I saw Neo hugging me tightly.

"There's my little mute!" I picked her up and swung her around.

She pointed at herself and then pointed past me and then at me.

"I missed you too!" I pecked her forehead.

She then shook her arms.

"Okay I'll put you down." I chuckled.

Neo just pouted.

"What? Don't like being picked up?"

Neo just blushed and looked away.

"Okay I wo-"

She placed her head on my arm.

"Okay." I chuckled.

"Hello Yang." I heard.

"Hey Penny, how're you doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm better now." I said.

"Ahem." I heard.

I saw a man who seemed pretty built.

"You must be this Yang Xiao Long that Penny told me about. I write clearly understand that you and my daughter are together."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to hold you two from anything. I will see you two whenever you want." He said.

"Bye daddy." Penny said.

Neo hugged him.

"Goodbye girls." He waved as he got into the car.

Neo waited for him to leave before she jumped into my arms. Literally.

"So you DO like this?" I asked.

Neo just buried her head in my neck. I'll take that as a yes.

Pov change: Ruby

I woke up to see the beautiful morning sun. I then saw my girlfriend's bare back that was covered by her gorgeous white hair. I leaned in and kissed Weiss on the cheek.

"Mmmm good morning Ruby…" Weiss said.

"Good morning, Weissy." I said.

"We should go get some food." Weiss said.

"I'll go get it." I said as I got out of bed.

"You better get dressed." Weiss said.

"I totally was gonna go out naked." I said as I put on some casual clothes.

I walked out to see Penny.

"Penny! How are you?" I hugged her.

"I feel better Ruby. Thank you for what you told me." Penny smiled.

"No problem." I said. "I better go get some breakfast. I'm starving."

"That is bad for you." Penny said.

"I know, time to go fix it." I said as I ran off.

I ran past Velv and Coco and waved hi to them. But I couldn't stop! No one will stop me from satisfying Weiss!

 **I'm so sorry! I had a better idea for Henry which I will use later. Happy New Years!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Pov: Blake**

I was in my dorm reading a book. Yang was probably seeing Neo, and Sun was actually teaching Neptune how to swim. I admit, it was pretty boring in here, so I decided to walk out and just look around the town. It also gives me a chance to look for a gift for Sun's birthday. I looked at a clothes store. Sadly, nothing was torn, so he wouldn't like it. I was gonna check the jewelry store then I realized that Sun was… well Sun. Then I found the best thing, the guitar store.

"Welcome to Ray's badass guitar emporium. Whaddya need?" The man asked.

"Hi there, I was wondering if you had a Takamine in tan?"

"Let me check. HEY TINA!" Ray yelled.

"What?!" The person, Tina, poked her head out.

"Do we have any takamine in tan?"

"Let me check." Tina said.

"Gonna be honest, you don't look like a guitar player."

"Oh I don't play, I'm getting it for my boyfriend."

"Ah, he a player?"

"Excuse me?" I looked at him with a questionable expression.

"Does he play guitar?" Ray asked.

"Oh, yes he does." I said.

"How long?"

"Few years." I said.

"Cool cool. TINA!"

"Shut up. Here I got one." She said.

"Thank you, love you." Ray said as she walked away.

"That'll be seventy dollars." He said.

I paid and walked out with the guitar.

"Okay sun. Happy birthday." I said.

"And I wonder where MY birthday present is." I heard… no it can't be.

I turned around to see him. Adam Taurus. His reddish brown hair. His brown eyes. Every memory of him came back to me. How we met, how he would beat me, how I tried to run once and that ended badly… how I ran away with sun.

"Hello my love." He smirked.

I turned and ran as fast as I could to the one place I know I could be safe for the time being.

 **Pov change: Yang**

"Okay Coco, on three. One, two, THR-"

I was interrupted when Blake burst in with a guitar in her back, panting like crazy.

"Whoa Blake, you okay?" I hopped out of the ring and walked over to her.

She hugged me tightly.

"Blake what's wrong?"

"Call Sun, NOW!" She yelled.

I looked at Coco and nodded. She took off her gloves and called Sun.

"Blake, what happened?"

"He's back…" she said.

"Who's back?" I asked.

"I told sun that Blake was hyperventilating here about something and he hung up immediately. What's going on?" Coco asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out." I said.

Blake was looking at the door intensely.

"Blake who is comi-"

The doors opened and some guy walked in.

"Blake, you know you can't hide from me forever." He said.

Blake hud behind us.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you are, but if Blake is scared of you, then you pissed both of us off." I said.

"Ladies, I am just asking to talk to Blake." He said.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you." I said.

Sun rushed in.

"Adam get the fuck out. Now." Sun said.

"Ah Wukong, it's been so long. Yet it feels like yesterday that you broke my ribs."

"Don't think I've gotten soft." Sun cracked his knuckles.

"I see that this is turning into quite the hostile environment. I shall take my leave, so long kitten." He said.

When he left, Sun sighed.

"Blake!" He said.

"Sun!" Blake hugged him. "How did he find us?"

"I don't know." Sun said.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do, to all of us."

Later

The entire group was together in the dorm room. Ruby and Weiss sitting on the floor, Jaune and Pyrrha standing, Ren and Nora sitting, Velvet and Coco on chairs, Penny, Neo and I on one bed, Blake and Sun on the other bed.

"So who was that guy?" Coco asked.

"That was Adam. Blake's ex." Sun said.

"You dated THAT guy?" Coco asked.

"I was going through my bad boy phase. Adam seemed like a perfect match. We started dating a few weeks after meeting. Then, he showed me his true self…"

"What happened?" Penny asked.

"He didn't like me talking to anyone, and he would punish me if I did anything he didn't like, and he didn't like a lot of things."

"What d-"

"That's where you got your scars?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded.

"When I met her, she was just skin and bones. That bastard was starving her."

"Sun and I were talking in secret for a few weeks. He told me how he was going to come here so I applied and was accepted. However, I didn't get the letter first. Adam walked in and yelled at me and I told him that it was over for us. I don't know what caused me to just yell that at the time but it felt great to say it. He didn't take that to kindly though. He tried to attack me but I managed to run out and ran. I ran to Sun's and hid there."

"Sounds like you were in the clear now." Jaune said.

"No…" Blake looked down.

"What happened?"

"We came back to the school to see that the bastard put photos of her around the school." Sun said.

"Oh my god." I said. Now I wish I beat the shit out of him.

"Sun told me to wait in his car and I ran as fast as I could out of there. Twenty minutes later, Sun comes back covered in blood, black eye, and with a smile."

"I beat up Adam and tore down all the posters. After that, we quickly left the school, got our stuff and left that god forsaken school." Sun said.

"But I guess he's found you." Penny said.

"Well that doesn't matter. He's gonna have to go through us." Ruby said.

"That's right, no creep's gettin you, Blakey." I smashed my fists together.

"Thank you guys…"

"Hey, you're our friend. Friends look out for each other." Weiss said.

'That guy is fucked.' Neo wrote.

"Get some rest, Blake." Sun said.

"Sun, I wanna talk to you outside." I said.

We all exited the room to let Blake get some space.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I want you to stay with her. You can sleep in my room for the time being."

"What? Why would you just have me your room?"

"Because she is scared. She needs to know that she is safe from Adam. And she seems most safe when you're with her. But I funny business, got it?"

"I doubt either of us wanna do that for now." Sun said.

"Okay, get your stuff in there and be her boyfriend." I said.

 **Pov change: Blake**

Sun told me what Yang said. I guess I should thank her some day. She is right, I do feel safe knowing that Sun is here, but I would feel a lot safer if Adam just went away.

"Hey don't worry, we're all here for you." He said.

I hugged him tightly.

"I know, I'm just scared of him."

"Don't worry. Hey tell you what, I'll play you your little lullaby with my new guitar." He smiled as he took it out.

"Sun, that was supposed to be a birthday present." I pouted.

"Well I love it." Sun said.

"Just play the song." I said.

(I'm too tired to think of anything)

"You are my kitten, my only kitten, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my kitten away." He sang quietly.

I slowly began to fall asleep as he sang that.

"Good night sweety." Sun kissed my forehead.

 **Pov change: Adam**

I will get you back Blake. I will take you by force if I have to.

 **I am so tired now, school starting again. My save file for my game was corrupted so I lost like twenty hours of gameplay. And my save file for this was lost so I have been up for like hours, maybe till like three yesterday trying to remember what I was gonna write about. I'm gonna get some sleep. Goodnight.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Pov: Blake**

I woke up to see that I was in a room. It was my old room when Adam and I were together. I tried to move but I was bound to a chair.

"Well well, the kitty is awake now." I heard Adam's voice.

I looked at the door and he was there.

"You can't escape me Blake. I will always find you, and you will always be mine."

"HELP!" I yelled.

"No one's coming." He said as he grazed the knife against my cheek.

I cried and begged him to stop as he walked in front of me.

 **Pov change: Sun**

I woke up to hear Blake yelling.

"Blake?!" I ran over to her and shook her awake.

"Sun?" She asked.

"It's me. I'm here." I said.

She began to cry and hugged me.

"Why did he have to come back?" She asked.

I held my tongue.

"Sun… I'm scared."

"Hey don't worry. That monster's not getting to you." I said.

"Say something that'll make me think of something else." She said.

"Okay… remember when we went to the beach during the break?"

"You threw Neptune into the water and we had ice cream on the sand." She laughed.

"You were so beautiful that day." I said.

"You are so cheesy." She said.

"And it's working." I said.

"Yeah…" Blake said.

"Do you want me to stay in the bed?" I asked.

Blake nodded.

"Okay." I said as I got under the covers.

I waited and listened until I finally heard Blake snoring so that I let myself go to sleep.

The next morning

 **Pov: Blake**

"Are you ready?" Sun asked.

"Yes."

"I'm right out here." He said.

"Okay."

"Ms. belladonna." Professor Goodwitch said.

I walked in to see Penny and Neo's dad and ozpin.

"Good morning, Blake. Please have a seat." He said.

I sat down and listened.

"Blake, your friends and boyfriend have told me that something happened to you yesterday. Would you like to tell us what happened?"

I told them about the shop, Adam, and running away.

"And how long has he been chasing you?"

"I guess now, two years. I thought we lost him but he found us."

"Our friend here is willing to help us through this, ms. Belladonna. All we ask is that this is what you want."

"Yes." I said.

"What does he look like?" Ironwood said.

"He has reddish brown hair and red eyes. Has a clawed bear tattoo on his neck." I said.

"We will try to pinpoint him and issue a restraining order against him. Don't worry ms. Belladonna." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"It is no issue. If you need anything, my doors are always open to you." He said.

I walked out of the office and saw Sun.

"Well?" He asked.

"They are going to issue a restraining order. He isn't going to be allowed into the school."

"Hopefully that makes him leave." He said.

"Even if he leaves… the fact that he knows where I am…"

"Blake, I know what you're thinking and we aren't going to run anymore."

"But-"

"Blake when we ran, we had no one which is why we ran. Here, we have all of our friends. People who would never turn us. How would they react when we ran away?"

He was right. At our old school, I had nothing, no friends except Sun. Everyone turned their backs on me when Adam posted those fake pictures of me. Here, I feel safe, I have friends I can count on, I have… a family.

I nodded and he smiled.

"That's my Blake." He laughed.

"Let's go back to the dorm." I said.

 **That night**

I fell asleep that night, better than the night before. The feeling of being safe, Sun just next to me. And my friends on the same floor.

"I suggest that you do not scream." I felt a hand clamp onto my mouth.

I opened my eyes to see Adam. Immediately I wanted to scream.

"You have made it very hard for me Blake." He said.

I tried to speak.

"Shhhh. Don't worry, I'm not going to take you. That would be too complicated now. But I will be back. Until then."

He moved his hand and forced me to kiss him.

The next thing I knew, he was gone.

 **The next morning**

Sun woke up ten minutes ago, I woke up five hours ago.

"Blake are you okay?" He asked.

"I just had another bad dream." I said.

"Hey come here." Sun pulled me in for a hug.

"What would I do without you?" I asked.

"Probably read." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Get some sleep." He said.

"Okay…"

I fell onto the bed and fell asleep.

 **So I have a question, shouldn't Michael be a gent now and retire from lads? He has his own house, he's married, and he has a kid. Just thinking randomly. Until next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, wanted to apologize for the last short chapter. I hope that this one is better.**

It's been three months since Adam just vanished. I don't know if what he said to me was a dream or he was actually gone, but I felt more safe. Especially when Sun was nearby. I've been going to school therapy with Sun, and it's helped a little, but not enough to forget Adam. The others have been helping me a lot as well. We've seen movies, went out to the town and just hung out, and now, Ruby and Weiss are inviting us all to the beach. Penny couldn't go because she was having a high fever and Jaune and Phyrrha were doing there own thing.

"It'll be fun." Sun said.

"I guess." I said.

"Hey, it'll be fun." Sun hugged me.

"Will it be fun for me? Or will it be fun to see me in my bikini?" I asked.

"There's that belladonna humor." He said.

Later

"Beach party!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby you need to put on your sunscreen!" Weiss yelled as she chased Ruby.

"Ren let's go snorkeling!" Nora jumped up and down.

"Nora wait." Ren said as he walked after her.

"Come on Velvet." Coco said as they walked over to a shady spot.

"Ready?" Sun asked as he took a surfboard off of the car.

"Sure." I smiled.

The entire day was… interesting. Coco got very threatening when a guy tried to move on Velvet, Yang yanked Neo's top off in the water which was pretty funny, Ruby was enjoying the water like a child and Weiss was sunbathing, Sun was surfing and I was just reading.

'This actually was a lot of fun.' I thought to myself.

 **Pov change: Coco**

"If you ever get harassed like that again, come straight to me." I hugged Velvet.

"I'm sorry." Velvet said.

That creep. Velvet was getting a shaved ice for us and next thing I know, I see a guy putting his hand on velvet's butt. When I got over there, the guy tried to do the same for me which was kinda amusing until I made sure his children will never exist again.

"I just didn't know what to say." Velvet said.

"Next time, just tell him that you are already taken for and just walk away and if they try to stop you, just call for me." I said.

"O-Okay." Velvet said.

"That's my girl." I pecked her forehead.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I poked my head up from the water to see Weiss was still on her towel. I got out of the water and walk up to her.

"Weiss come join me in the water."

"No thank you." Weiss said.

"Pwease." I said.

"That's not gonna work." Weiss was not phased.

"Fine, if I can't get you in the water, I'll take the water to you!" I said as I emptied my hands.

"RUBY!" Weiss jumped up.

"See you're up now." I said.

"You are such a child." Weiss rolled her eyes.

I pecked her cheek.

"Love you too now let's go." I laughed as I pulled Weiss towards the water.

 **Pov change: Sun**

I landed on the sand again after riding a huge wave and walked over to Blake.

"How are you doing?" I sat next to her.

"It's… I'm glad that we did this." She said.

"What can I say? I know you. You love the ocean."

"No I hate water, I like seafood."

"You 'like' seafood? I didn't want to tell you this but you were drooling when I brought you that tuna salad a few days ago." I said.

"That's because I like fish." She said.

"Hey, if you wanna head back-"

"No." she snapped, I don't think on purpose. "I just… wanna stay with my friends and with you."

I wrapped my arm around her and she placed her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad that you told me to stay. I didn't know where I would go if I did leave. Besides, I wouldn't know what to do without you." She said.

"I know." I smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder if he was just a nightmare, come back to haunt me." She said.

"Well if he was real or if he was a dream, I will be there either way. One does not simply kill Sun Wukong easily." I beat my chest.

Blake chuckled at that.

"Stay with me a little bit longer." She said.

"Sure thing." I said as I pulled her in closer.

No one's gonna hurt you, my little kitten.

Later

I walked Blake back to her dorm. Yang and Neo went to go check on Penny, Nora and Ren went back to their dorm, same as Ruby and Weiss. Velvet and Coco went to the town and saw a movie.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

Later

When I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed a certain set of clothes that Blake was wearing was tossed onto the floor. Blake would never just leave her clothes on the floor. I walked into the other room and saw Blake. She was under the covers.

"Well?" She smirked.

I walked over and locked the door.

 **Pov change: Blake**

Sun is my soulmate. When I met him and when he was so kind to me, I saw him as a good friend. When he helped me run away from Adam and helped me through my dark time, I grew to have some feelings for him. And now… I wanna be with him. I wanna marry him and become Blake Wukong or maybe he becomes Sun Belladonna. I wanna grow old with him. I…

"I love you." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too." He said as he turned out the light.

"Goodnight." I said.

He kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

 **Hey guys, I hope that you guys like this chapter, and until next time. Cheers!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Pov: Ruby**

I woke up and saw Weiss was not there, but a note was in her place.

'My ever innocent Ruby,

I have gone ahead and left to go get some breakfast for us. However, it has to be a healthy breakfast because if you would so kindly look at the calendar…'

I looked at the calendar… testing week…

"AAAAGGGHH!"

'Knowing you, I ask that you stop screaming and read the rest of this. I promise that if you are good and actually study, I will get you some cookies.'

"It better be a lot of cookies." I said.

"And it will be, but first you have to earn it." Weiss said as she walked in.

"There's no escape is there…"

"Nope, now then enjoy your food and then let's get started." Weiss said as she handed me a bowl of cereal and some coffee.

 **Pov change: Penny**

I was in the library, studying for my classes.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I heard.

I looked over and saw Mercury Black, looking at a book with pissed off eyes.

"Mercury?" I asked.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Is it hard?"

"…yeah." He looked down.

"Well that might be because all you're doing is staring at the book and not making practice problems."

"I don't need your help." Mercury said.

"Fine then, I guess that I'll just leave." I said as I walked back to my book.

"…wait."

I turned and saw him.

"I guess… I could use some help." Mercury said.

I smiled, grabbed my book and sat next to him.

"So what class are you studying for?" I asked.

"Physics." He said.

"Okay so what you do is…"

 **Pov change: Velvet**

I was in the dorm, holding a cupcake for Coco. She was at the gym and I wanted to surprise her with a little 'good job' treat.

Coco opened the door and smiled.

"There's my little velv. Whatcha got there?"

"I made a little gift for you." I said.

"Aw thanks Velvet, but I got you something as well." She pulled out a necklace. Beautiful.

"C-Coco where'd you get that?" I asked.

"I bought it. Remember when I showed up three weeks ago?" She asked.

"You were covered in bruises and had a black eye."

"I had a big match that night and won quite a bit of money. I thought 'velv has done so much for me an I've done shit in return. Time to pay her back.'"

"Coco, you didn't have to."

"I didn't, I wanted to." Coco said. "Now come here."

I walked over and stood still.

Coco connected the necklace behind me and kissed me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." Coco said. "Do I have to prove how much more?"

"What about our studying?" I asked.

"What studying?" Coco asked as she kissed my neck.

I moaned as I almost dropped the cupcake.

"Don't wanna waste chef velvet's food." Coco took the cupcake and bit into it. "Let's get to studying."

"Y-You teased me." I said.

"Tell you what, if we finish our studying, we can continue." She said as she walked away.

I walked behind her, annoyed at how she shows her love for me.

 **Pov change: Yang**

I opened the door to see Neo.

'You know what day it is.' Neo said.

"I would say it's the day I don't study but I remember how that ended."

'You weren't paying attention. So I made you pay attention.'

"You took off your top."

'And you were staring in my direction.'

"Ugh, there's no talking you out of it?"

'Nope.'

"Fine." I said. "But no teasing."

'Who said I was gonna tease you?' Neo smirked.

"I've dated you for almost a year, I think I know you pretty well." I said.

 **Pov change: Jaune**

Pyrrha was making me study my chemistry test. God how I hate chemistry.

"So what's this law?"

"Charles?"

"No Boyle's law. You need to pay attention." Pyrrha said.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said.

"You're not going to pass if you don't focus." She said.

"Okay." I said.

 **Pov change: Blake**

Sun and I were in my dorm room.

"Okay, how does this look?"

I looked at his work.

"Wow you actually listened to me when I was teaching you." I said.

"I am hurt you would assume that I would not." Sun said.

"Well last time I did this, you drew me naked."

"It was a good picture."

"It was too bad you didn't go for art." I smirked. "Do it one more time and then you can take a break."

"Which one, the work or the picture?" Sun asked.

"The work you idiot." I pushed him back.

As he walked away.

"But maybe we can do the picture after." I smirked.

He winked at me.

'Too bad after is in a few weeks. After the tests.' I said as I went back to my studying.


	28. Chapter 28

**Pov: Ruby**

"NOOO…" I yelled.

"Ruby, a year ago you wanted to go home after one day, now you wanna stay forever?" Yang said as she dragged me by my feet.

"That was before I met Weissy…" I said as I grabbed the leg of the bed.

"Ruby, come on." Yang said as she pulled me.

"Noooo…" I said as I flailed around the room.

"Ruby Rose, is this how a girl in college is supposed to act?" I heard.

"Weiss!" I smiled as I hugged my girlfriend.

"You dolt." She said as she pushed me off.

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." I said.

"You guys are leaving already?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, isn't it awful?!" I cried.

"Well it's not like we won't be seeing each other over the break." Weiss said.

Weiss then pulled me in for a kiss.

"However I do appreciate that you wanted to wait to say goodbye in person." She said.

"Come on you two lovebirds." Yang said.

"Call as soon as you get home?" Weiss asked.

"Hopefully the wifi is working." I said.

Weiss chuckled.

"Okay." She said.

"Bye." I waved as I walked out of the room with my stuff.

Yang must've noticed my eyes starting to water up.

"Hey it's okay, you're gonna see her in a few months even if you two don't get together over summer." She said.

"A few months?! I'll never make it!" I said.

"Okay, let's get going." Yang said.

"You remember which car you had?" I asked.

"Hey I only forgot once." She said.

"You've had the car for like four months." I said.

"Are you two done?" Coco asked.

"Oh hey coco, where's velv?" Yang asked.

"She's having a shower. We've got a long drive ahead of us so she wanted to freshen up."

"Those better not be soft next time we meet." Yang said, pointing at Coco's arms.

"Next time we meet, we're having a rematch." Coco said.

"You're on." Yang said.

"Ruby!" I heard Penny yell.

I turned to see Penny running towards us like a bullet. Neo was running behind her at a normal pace.

"Hey Penny, what's up?" I asked.

"I have spectacular news." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm dating someone." She said.

"What?!" I asked.

"Yeah, he's really nice. Mercury Black." She said.

"Mercury? Isn't he a jerk?" I asked.

"He acts like that but under that, he's like a teddy bear." Penny said.

"Well if you're happy, I'm happy." I said.

"Are you two heading home?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, what're your plans?" I asked.

'We're leaving in a few days.' Neo wrote.

"Lot of stuff?" I asked.

'Lots of testlag…'

"You really need a break from Yang." I said, unamused by Neo's pun.

'I know…'

"Well, we have to get going. Maybe we can all meet during the break?"

'At the least, Yang and I will be hanging out.'

"Don't need any more details thank you." I said as I walked towards Yang's car.

 **Pov change: Blake**

Finally, the rest of the packing is done. Clothes, check. Underwear, check. Bathroom products, check. Secret books, check.

I was walking towards Sun's room. When I passed Jaune and Pyrrha's room, I smacked my hand on the door.

"Next time, can you two be more quiet?!" I asked.

"Sorry…" I heard Jaune.

I walked up to Sun's door and knocked. He opened up and smiled.

"Hey Blake what's up?" He asked.

I walked in and looked at Sun.

"Just making sure you're almost done with your packing." I said.

"Hey I'm almost done." Sun said.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"You're lucky I think you're cute." I said.

"Got enough time for a shower." Sun smirked.

"Still want me to pose for you?" I asked.

"I'll get the art supplies." Sun said as he happily ran into the other room.

 **Pov change: Penny**

"When can we talk again?" I asked.

"When I get home and feel like it." Mercury said.

"Sorry…" I looked down.

Mercury sighed and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Pens. I'll be able to talk to you, when I get home in about three hours. I promise we can talk as long as you want." He said.

"Okay." I smiled as I pecked him on the cheek.

Mercury got in his car and drove off.

I turned around and saw Neo making kissing faces.

"No we haven't kissed yet." I said.

She wiggled her eyebrows.

"WE HAVEN'T." I flailed my arms.

Neo put a hand on her mouth and ran back to the dorm.

"Get back here Neo!" I yelled as I chased Neo.

 **Pov change: Jaune**

"So what will I expect?" I asked.

"Well as long as you don't just blurt out that we have been sleeping together, I think that they will like you. My parents are pretty lenient and I doubt they will see you as a threat against me." She said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"I'm not weak." I said.

"Did I ever say that?" Pyrrha said.

"No but-"

"And I think that you have proven that elsewhere." She smirked.

I blushed and rubbed my hair.

"We should finish packing."

"Agreed." She said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

"Ruby, don't worry it's not like Weiss is just gonna forget about you." Yang said.

"I know." I said.

"Then stop staring at your phone like she's about to text you."

"She might!" I said.

"You're hopeless." Yang chuckled.

"Let's just get back to the house." I said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Yang asked.

"Not getting us home earlier." I teased.

"I could go slower if you want."

"No!" I yelled.

"Then hang on." Yang put on her sunglasses.

That only means one thing…

Twenty minutes later

We made it in half the time, however I think I skipped a beat or two.

"Yang what did I tell you?! No speeding!" Dad said.

"It was fine." Yang said.

"One day you're gonna lose a limb or something doing that." Dad said.

"Not today." I walked away from their "argument."

I walked into my room and closed the door.

I opened my laptop and signed into skype.

'Weiss Schnee: Online'

Calling…

'Wow, you're early.'

"Yang was driving."

'Ah.'

"God one year already done."

'Seems like just yesterday, I thought you were just some brat who snuck into the school.'

"And it seems like yesterday that you were just some cold hearted snobby rich girl."

'But now I see that I was wrong. You may be a dolt, but-'

"I'm you're dolt." I smiled.

She kissed her fingers and placed them on the camera.

'I love you.'

"I love you too."

"Hey rubes, come down here, we have a movie all set up." Dad yelled.

"Gotta go, meet up soon?"

'I can't wait.' Weiss said as I logged off.

Time for summer.

"You better have saved some popcorn for me!" I yelled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Pov: Yang**

I woke up so excited. A new day in my car. Ruby and Weiss were at the movies and everyone else was hanging out. I took out my phone and sent a text to the one person who I knew would reply.

'Hey there, my little mute.' I sent.

'What's up?' Neo texted back.

'How about a little date?' I asked.

'When?'

'When would you like?' I asked.

'Always the gentlewoman, how about in an hour?'

'On my way.' I said.

I took off my clothes and put on a fresh set. I ran downstairs to see that both dad and Ruby left a note.

'Yang, heading to work. If you go out, remember: no beer, and drive safely. -dad'

'Yang, heading out to see Weiss. Hope I can bring something back 3 -Ruby'

I walked out to my car and started the engine. Time to see Neo.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

"This is so good." I said.

"I wanted to take you someplace special." Weiss said.

I wish I could repay her for all the times that she has gotten me things. She wastes money on me like nothing, and then there's my family. We almost lost heat during the winter because the bill was due.

"You shouldn't have." I said.

"I wanted to, now shush and continue eating." Weiss said.

"How's the family?" I asked.

"My mother and Whitley is very much disliking our relationship but they are just going to have to deal with it. My father is on a business trip, and Winter seemed to be happy that we are still together."

"So the same?" I asked.

"Yeah." Weiss said.

"What about you guys?" Weiss asked.

"Yang's happy as can be when it comes to that car. She constantly takes it out to drive. Dad is looking into getting a new job, his boss has been such a shithead to him."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's fine… hopefully he gets a job that pays a lot more than mechanic." I said.

"Let's get your mind off of that." She said. "How about a movie?"

"Okay." I smiled.

We quickly ate our food and headed over to the theater and watched some movie.

 **Pov change: Taiyang**

"Hey Tai, how's the family?" Jimmy asked.

"They're… good." I grunted as I twisted a screw. "You?"

"Oh you know, still need to get one." He said.

We both chuckled.

"Do I pay you two so you can laugh? Get to work!" The boss man yelled.

"Maybe if he came down and helped out a bit, he'd gain some sense of humor." Jimmy whispered.

"Well he does live in there, something has to keep him entertained." I said as I got back to the car.

 **Pov change: Neo**

Where is she? She should've been here like twenty minutes ago.

I looked at the time, 11:50.

I pulled out my phone.

'Where are you?'

A few minutes went by and no response.

I typed out a message on another device and clicked select all. I then called her.

'Hi there, you've reached Yang Xiao Long. I'm not here at the moment, and if I don't know you I probably won't call back. So if you leave a message, I might call back.'

*beep*

I clicked the speak option.

'What a way to just ditch me, Yang. Hopefully you're on your way. I'll just be here.'

I hung up and sat down.

I hope she's okay.

 **Pov change: Taiyang**

"Hey you guys are on break. Don't take too long." The boss said as he went out.

"So tai are you serious about heading out?" Jimmy asked.

"Out of this rathole? Yeah." I said.

"Well hey hopefully there's a job out there." He said.

"Actually, there's a construction crew looking for a new addition. Waiting for the call any day now."

"That's great man." Jimmy said.

"To the future." He raised his drink.

"To the future." I tapped his drink with mine.

My phone started to ring.

"Must be them." I said.

"Answer it." Jimmy said.

"Hello, this is Taiyang." I said.

'Mr. Xiao Long?'

"Yes?"

'Hello, my name is doctor Emily Gray. Do you know a Miss Yang Xiao Long?'

"She's my daughter, why?!"

'I'm afraid to tell you that she has been in an accident.'

 **Pov change: Ruby**

We walked out of the theater, laughing about how bad in a good way the movie was.

"Why did both Gavins fall into the pit of mousetraps?" I chuckled.

"I don't know. Why did Ryan kiss that puma?" Weiss said.

"That was just weird." I said as I looked at my phone.

'Five missed calls from dad.'

'Ruby get to the hospital! NOW!' -Dad.

"Weiss something's happened, I need to go to the hospital." I said.

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but my dad was trying to call me." I said.

"Come on let's go." Weiss said.

 **Pov change: Neo**

She is so late! I sat down and turned on the tv. I guess the news would work…

'-a report now has come in. A crash in town today happened when a sixteen wheeler sped through a red light and rammed another car. The vehicle spun and soon rolled before skidding to a stop. Ms. Yang Xiao Long is being taken to the hospital as we speak.'

As I watched, I slowly began to think I was in a nightmare. No not Yang! I have to go see her!

 **Pov change: Ruby**

We showed up at the hospital to see dad was at the entrance. Weiss dropped me off and went to go find a parking spot.

"Dad what happened?"

"It's… it's your sister." He said.

"W-What?" I asked.

"She was in an accident. They said that they're operating on her to the best of their ability. But…"

"B-But what?" I asked.

"They said that there's a chance she may never walk again." Dad said.

I cupped my hands over my mouth and cried.

"Yang…" I cried.

"I know…" Dad pulled me in for a hug.

Another car pulled up and Neo and Penny came out of the car.

"Neo…" I said.

Neo hugged me tightly.

'Yang?' She wrote.

"She's in the emergency room…" I said.

Neo began to cry.

"Have they said how long?" Penny asked.

"No, they are working to the best of their abilities." Dad said.

Weiss showed up and we all walked in. I told Weiss the news and she hugged me.

"I'm so scared…" I cried.

"Yang is a strong girl, she'll be up and at 'em in no time." Weiss said.

We walked into the ER and waited.

Hours went but they felt like years. Finally, a doctor came out.

"Xiao Long?" She asked.

"That's us. Please tell me that you have good news?" Dad asked.

"The good news is that she is going to live."

A wave of joy flowed through me.

"Oh thank god!" I tearfully chuckled.

"But…"

"But what?" Dad asked.

"Her spine snapped in the crash… I'm afraid that… she will be unable to walk."

My joy was replaced with just… the feeling was indescribable.

"She's… not going to be able to walk?" I asked.

The doctor shook her head.

I just hugged Weiss and cried into her shoulder.

Neo wrote quickly.

'I wan 2 C her!'

"She is in a medically induced coma right now, you can see her, but please do not try to wake her."

"I'm going to wait out here, this seems more like a personal matter." Weiss said.

"I agree." Penny said.

The three of us followed the doctor to Yang's room. When we entered, we saw her…

"What was the report?" Dad asked.

"Three ribs, left hand, black eye, cuts and bruises throughout the body. She's very lucky to be alive." The doctor said. "I'll give you all a moment."

 **Pov change: Neo**

When she left, I sat next to Yang. I cried so hard when I saw her. I'm so sorry Yang… this was my fault. If I just told her that I was busy today, maybe she would've just stayed at her house.

"Hey there champ." Mr. Xiao Long said tearfully. "I hope you know how happy I am to know that you are gonna live. I love you so much. We're gonna get through this, okay?"

"Yang… you always managed to stay positive and make me happy even after my mom passed, so I will try to stay positive for you." Ruby said.

I forced myself to the very limit and it hurt like hell for doing it.

"Yang…I…love…you." I said gravely.

"Neo." I didn't care if Ruby heard me speak. All I cared about was Yang.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

Neo left for the night so that we can have a family moment with Yang. I sat next to her, holding her hand. Dad sat in a chair, asleep. She's strong she's going to get through this. She has to. She always does.

But no matter what, she'll always be my sister.


	30. Chapter 30

**Pov: Ruby**

We were there for days. Everyone showed up to see her. The doctors say that she should be up soon, so no one left her side. People who weren't as close to her were outside while the small few who were very close to ER were next to her. I sat next to her, my hand on her shoulder, Neo holding her hand, dad and qrow sitting on the other side of her. She healed most of her bruises, her black eye has healed mostly. But… her legs… I feel like I'm about to wake up from a nightmare, or that I'm dreaming. But… I'm not going to wake up.

"Nnnn…" we heard.

We all looked at Yang who began to blink. She opened her eyes and saw us.

"Okay, first time I woke up to see this many people staring at me."

Neo slapped Yang's hand and hugged her.

"Whoa! What's going on? Where am I?" Yang asked.

"Yang… you were in an accident." Dad said.

"I… I remember going to Neo's and the next thing I know, I'm here." Yang said.

"The crash must've knocked you out, the doctors say that you are very lucky."

"Well…" qrow said.

Dad elbowed qrow in the stomach.

"Well what?" Yang asked. "The car isn't wrecked is it?"

"Yang… you snapped your spine." Dad said.

Yang chuckled.

"That's funny, dad now I wanna get out of this gown, it's itchy." Yang said as she reached forward but didn't move. "What the?" Yang reached again.

"Yang… it's true…" I said, feeling tears coming.

Yang just froze.

"I… can't- no that's not true, my legs just fell asleep. Wake up girls, time for a little jog." Yang said.

I was about to say something when Neo actually spoke again.

"…Yang…" **(it's so hard for her to speak since she had her vocals crushed by her father, she's able to speak but it's incredibly painful for her.)**

"Neo…" Yang said.

Neo pointed at Yang's legs and made an 'x.'

Yang slouched back.

"It's true…?"

"I'm sorry, Yang." Dad said.

 **Pov change: Yang**

My entire world has just been destroyed. First thing I remember was heading to Neo's, and now I am in a hospital bed being told that I'm a cripple now…

"The… doctors said that you are able to go whenever you feel like it. But…" dad moved to the right and I saw the wheelchair.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

Penny and I have been outside of the ER for days. Everyone else came at different times.

"I hope Yang is okay." Velvet said.

"Yang's a strong girl, I'm sure she's gonna be fine." Jaune said.

Neo walked out of the ER.

"Neo!" Penny hugged her. "How is Yang?"

Neo looked at the door and hit the button used to open a door if the person is handicapped. When the door opened, Ruby was pushing Yang out in a wheelchair.

"Hey everyone…" Yang said.

Everyone was silent. We all walked up to her and placed a hand on her.

"Thanks for coming guys, I know you guys probably had better things to do-"

"Are you kidding? Of course we'd come." Sun said.

"I just want to head home…" Yang said.

"We understand." Coco said.

"Hey Ruby, we can take her to the car." Her uncle said.

When they left, Ruby looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ruby," I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh god Weiss…" Ruby cried into my shoulder.

 **Pov change: Neo**

I walked out of the hospital to see Yang being set up in her car. I ran up and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Neo…"

I hugged her tightly.

'Yang, I'm so sorry for what happened…' I typed.

"Yeah, maybe if you just asked for like half an hour earlier, I wouldn't be stuck in this chair."

'What?'

"All you had to 'say' was that you were either too busy today or that we could go have dinner later or something."

'Do you think that I wanted to let this happen to you?!' I wrote.

"Well it doesn't matter, what's done is done." She said.

'Yang, what is wrong with you?'

"What's wrong with me?! I was going to be a boxer and now I'm stuck in a fucking chair! All my training for nothing. And all because of a girl who can't even fucking speak." Yang said.

I took a few steps back. I sent a text to Yang and walked away.

 **Pov change: Yang**

I looked at my phone as I saw Neo begin to walk away.

'Fuck you… we're through.'

"Well fine!" I yelled.

"Yang what just happened?" Ruby asked as she and Weiss walked out of the hospital.

"Neo and I are through." I said as I slammed the door to the car.

I heard Weiss and Ruby talk for a bit and hug each other before Ruby got in. Dad and Qrow got in and we all drove home.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

It's been two days since Yang came home. She hasn't come out of her room at all. She would just sit in her room and look outside her window.

I walked in with a bowl of soup and some bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Hey sis." I said.

She just kept looking outside her window. I sighed and set down the plate on her bedside table.

"Yang." I said.

She looked at me and I have never seen her so… defeated.

"Yang why did you break up with Neo?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" Yang asked.

"Because you're my sister-"

"I'm your half sister because our dad married two different people. One died because of cancer, and the other who just ran off without saying a goddamn word."

I pretended that I didn't hear her say those things because I know she's angry. "Yang maybe if you just go and see Neo, I'm sure that you two can-"

"I never want to see her ever again. She did this to me." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It was Neo's fault that she chose that time to come, even half an hour earlier and I wouldn't be… like this." Yang said.

"Yang…"

"I just want to be left alone." She said.

I walked out of her room.

"I love you sis." I said.

She didn't reply and I just shut the door.

'I hope that I can fix this…'


	31. Chapter 31

**Pov change: Penny**

I walked into Neo's room and saw her. Neo was in the same clothes for the last two days. She was currently wrapped under the sheets and crying.

"Neo, I'm really sorry that Yang snapped at you."

Neo typed something on her phone and hit speak.

'Why did she do that? She blamed me for something I had no idea was going to happen and then made fun of me for not being able to speak.'

"Yang just found out she couldn't walk anymore, she was just yelling about random stuff Neo."

'That may be but I know Yang. And she sounded like she was genuinely mad at me. She made it sound like I didn't know what she has to go through now.'

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" I asked.

'I don't know what that will solve… if she wants to be lonely then fine.'

"I'll go talk to her and maybe I'll bring back a treat for you." I said.

'…marshmallow hot cocoa?'

"You know it." I smiled.

'Okay…' Neo said.

I walked out of the room and pulled out my phone.

"Ruby?"

'Hey Penny.' Ruby said.

"Do you think that I can talk with Yang?" I asked.

'I don't know, she hasn't been talking that much since she left.'

"Neo is like that here too." I said. "I have something I'd like to talk about with Yang… privately." I said.

'I can plan to go out with Weiss. How about 12?'

"Perfect." I said.

I stayed at the house until about 11 and headed over. The drive was nice. When I arrived at the address that Ruby sent me, I admired the house. Small but not too small. I walked in and saw a note.

'First door on the right. Good luck. -Ruby'

I followed the directions and made it to the shut door.

I knocked on the door twice.

"Come on in Ruby." I heard.

I opened the door to see Yang was looking at the window.

"Come to ask me if I want to go somewhere or are you just gonna try and convince me to forget about the past?"

"I've come to talk to you Yang." I said.

Yang looked in my direction.

"Penny! So… how's Neo?"

"Oh so do you care about her now?" I asked.

Yang just looked away.

"Can't a person ask how someone is doing?"

"Not after breaking that person's heart." I said.

"That person is the reason that I a-"

*slap*

Yang couldn't believe it. I just slapped her across the face. She just held her hand up to the red hand print on her face.

"You have no idea do you…"

"How dare-"

"Shut up Yang. It's time that I speak to you and Neo speaks to you." I said.

Yang just stopped talking.

"Yang, do you even know what Neo wanted to be when she was a child?"

"…no."

"A singer. But when her father crushed her vocal chords, her dreams were crushed as well. I had to protect her from so maybe bullies at school because she couldn't speak. They drive her to the point that… let's just say she was in a dark place and her sister was there at the right time. So when you say that she doesn't know what you're going through, you're wrong. You are going through what she went through, except she didn't blame others, especially those she held close to her heart." I said.

Yang just looked down.

"I'm not pointing anything out, but there is an extra seat in my car." I said. "If you want to come with, then come with, and if you don't want to, don't."

I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.

 **Pov change: Neo**

I heard my phone go off. I looked at it.

'Omy! B ready 4 the door.' -Penny

'How did it go w/ Yang?' I asked.

*knock* *knock*

I walked out of my room and opened the door to see… Yang.

"Hey Neo." She said.

I crossed my arms.

"I expected as much…" Yang chuckled.

I flicked my head, pointed at her and then pointed at the ground.

"I'm here because…" Yang looked down, "I'm sorry."

I pointed at her, pretended to break something, pointed at me and then made a circle around my mouth.

"I know I hurt you by what I said, and I'm sorry." Yang said.

I pulled out my phone and typed.

'Do you have any idea how much stress I went through while you were in the hospital? How much I feared that I would hear the flatline? Because dammit I loved you, and I still do.' I "said."

I was gonna type more when I heard Yang crying.

"I'm so sorry Neo, I'm so sorry about what I said! I know that I said some things that were just… horrible of me to say and I regret them." She said.

I turned around and crossed my arms.

"I… I understand if you don't want to see me anymore." Yang said. "Maybe I'll see you at school?"

 **Pov change: Yang**

I turned my chair around and began to wheel forward when I heard something…

 _'Neo give me the camera!'_ It was my voice.

I turned my chair back to Neo.

 _'Hey there Ruby, hope you and Weiss are having fun at Weiss'. Just hanging with my little mute!'_ My old self said.

"Neo?"

 _'And I couldn't be happier.'_ My old self said as she kissed Neo. Neo turned around and smiled.

She pointed at me and made a heart. I felt a large weight lift off my shoulders.

"Neo!" I yelled, tears of joy coming out. I rolled towards her as she ran to me.

We hugged and kissed.

"Isn't it a bit ironic, I can talk and you can walk." I chuckled.

I felt her flick my head.

"Okay I won't ruin the moment." I said.

Neo poked at her head and moved her hand across above me.

"I AM NOT SHORTER THAN YOU NOW!" I yelled.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I came back from my little date with Weiss.

"Yang?" I asked.

Nothing. I opened up the door to her room and saw that her and her chair were gone. I pulled out my phone and called Penny.

"Penny?" I asked.

'Hey Ruby.'

"Did you take Yang?"

'Yes I did, and let's just say things got… out of hand.'

"How out of hand?" I asked, fearing the worst.

*knock knock*

I opened the door to see Penny.

"Do you have any clothes for Yang? Any fresh clothes that is." She asked.

 **Pov change: Yang**

I was under the covers, thanks to Neo. She's a lot stronger than she looks. Neo jumped onto the bed and hugged me.

"Just like the good old days." I said.

Neo made a two sign with her hand.

"I know it was just two days but it felt like an eternity. Neo… I'm really sorry for what I said…"

Neo kissed my forehead.

"Neo… I have to ask… why didn't you tell me you wanted to be a singer?"

Neo pretended like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Neo, Penny told me when she came to my house." I said.

Neo pointed at me and pretended to laugh.

"I would never laugh at you. Isn't it a bit ironic? I want to be a boxer and now I can't walk anymore and you want to be a singer and you can barely talk anymore."

Neo made half a heart, grabbed my hand and made the other half and pieced them together.

"We are meant to be." I smiled.


	32. Chapter 32: Late Valentine

**Pov: Ruby**

It was movie night. And no not the family movie night, the friends night out movie night.

"You ready Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

We exited the car and saw the others. Neo and Yang, Coco and Velvet, Blake and Sun, and Penny and Mercury. Pyrrha and Jaune were doing there own thing and Ren and Nora are still denying that they're together.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Sup sis." Yang said as she rolled up to me.

"Dad was worried about you ya know." I said.

Dad kind of freaked when Yang wasn't in her bed when he got home but I told him that she was at Neo's.

"Yeah, I had a really awkward dinner with her parents." Yang said.

"How?" I asked.

Neo pretended to throw food at herself.

"You need to learn some dinner table manners." I said.

"I was tired." Yang shook her arms around.

"I think dad was more amazed at how much she ate." Penny said.

"Yang does have a big appetite." I said.

"Are we gonna go in or just stay out here and talk about our stomachs?" Mercury asked.

"Mercury, you were constantly saying how hungry you were on the way here." Penny said.

"Let's head on in. The movie is about to start." Coco said.

We all went in, got our snacks and drinks and sat in our spots. I was resting my head on Weiss while she had some of her soda, Coco and Velvet were a few seats away, doing the same thing. Blake and Sun were in the middle of the theater, watching and holding hands. Neo and Yang sat in the front because of… well yeah. Mercury and Penny were cuddling and Mercury was actually showing affection to Penny. Guess he's not as much of a douchebag as I thought.

The movie lasted about two hours, but it was enjoyable. We were all out of the theater, talking about the movie.

"That scene when the girl was a ghost saying goodbye to her boyfriend was so sad." I said.

"I didn't cry." Mercury said.

"I saw a drop or two."

"…we're not made of stone." Mercury mumbled.

We all chuckled at that.

"So what should we do now?" I asked.

"There's a club that I'd love to visit, and it's couple's night." Sun said.

"Sounds fun." Coco said.

"Let's party." Yang said.

Later

We made it to the place that Sun was talking about and it was huge.

"Welcome to Junior's club. Here for date night?" The bouncer asked.

"You know it." Sun said.

"Head on in." He said.

We all walked in and the music was playing, people were dancing, and now it was our turns to join. Blake and Sun were dancing to the music that was playing. Mercury and Penny were dancing to a few barn dancing songs. Coco and Velvet danced to slow music. Meanwhile the Rose, the dragon, the snowflake, and the ice cream sat down.

Weiss stood up and walked away.

"Weiss-" Yang grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Wait." She said.

I looked at Weiss and she came back with a white rose.

"Ruby Rose, will you like to join me in a dance?" She asked, extending her hand toward me.

I grabbed it and smiled.

"I would gladly join you in a dance." I smiled.

As we walked to the dance floor, I saw Sun flash some money to the DJ and he changed the song.

"We have a special request for two lucky girls out there. Here's Last Night Good Night by Joydreamer." He said.

"Weiss?" I asked.

"Remember? This was the song that played when we were at the dance." Weiss said.

"How could I forget?" I smiled, feeling teary eyed.

"Don't you cry on me you dolt." She said as we began to dance.

I placed my head on her chest as we slow danced to the song.

"Weiss, this year for the most part has had its ups and downs, but I think that that night was not a down." I said.

"It better NOT have been one of them." Weiss said.

"It wasn't…" I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too you dolt." She said.

Later

We made it back to my house in Weiss' car.

"I still can't believe that they did that." I chuckled.

I looked at Weiss who was looking at me. I leaned in and kissed her. We continued to kiss until she moved her head down and kissed my neck.

"Weiss…" I moaned.

She reached for my shirt and began to pull it up when… of course someone had to intervene. And of all people…

"Hey kid, a little bit of advice. Next time, don't attempt to have sex in a car in front of your own house. That's just laziness." Uncle qrow said.

"AHHH Uncle Qrow when did you get there?!" I yelled.

"Oh you know me, I'm everywhere." He said as he drank from his flask and headed inside.

"Weiss I'm sorry." I said.

Weiss' face was completely red.

"I'll make it up to you." I said.

"Okay." Weiss said as she switched the car to reverse.

I got out and started to walk inside.

"Ruby." I heard.

I turned to see Weiss walking up to me. She grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I'll be waiting." She whispered into my ear seductively.

I walked in to see uncle qrow was unconscious and dad was watching tv.

"Hey sport, how was the outing?"

"Fun. Yang said that she will be back tomorrow. She just wanted to spend one more night with Neo." I said.

"Okay, go get some sleep." Dad said as he drank his beer.

I walked into my room and sat on the bed. I grabbed mom's scarf and held it close to me.

'I hope you're proud of me mom.' I said to myself. 'I wish that you could be here, but at least I know that you are with me.'

"Hey Ruby?" Dad asked as he opened the door.

"Oh hey dad." I said.

"You miss her too?" He asked.

I felt my eyes tear up as I nodded.

"I miss her too." He said as he sat next to me. "But remember what she told you?"

"Memory is the key." I said.

"That means that it's your job to remember her." He said.

I nodded.

"Get some sleep kid." He said as he patted my head.

"Good night dad." I said.

"Good night Ruby." He said as he turned out the lights.

I pulled the sheets over me and fell asleep.

 **Little late Valentine's Day special. Until next chapter, cheers.**


	33. Chapter 33

I woke up and saw my ceiling. I looked to my right and grabbed my phone.

Two new messages

'I need a ride' -Yang

'Sorry about last night' -Weiss

'You don't have to be sorry.'

'I know but still, I don't know what caused me to do something so…'

'Lewd?'

'…'

'I have to go get Yang from Neo's, but I can't drive.'

'What would you do without me? Be ready in an hour you dolt.'

'Thank you Weiss.'

I got up and got dressed before heading downstairs. I cooked the rest of our eggs for dad and uncle qrow and brewed some coffee for dad. I rote a note for them and left it on uncle qrow's forehead.

*knock knock*

I opened the door to see Weiss.

"Hey Weiss." I said.

"Hey there Ruby. You know your house is really beautiful."

"A compliment already?"

"Just trying to be nice dolt." She rolled her eyes in a jokingly way.

"Let's go before the folks get up." I said as I shut the door.

We got into the car and drove over to Penny and Neo's.

"Hard to believe that summer is almost over." Weiss said.

"Yeah but that means we get to sleep together again." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"So childish." Weiss said.

"You're dating a child so does that make you a pedophile?" I asked.

"Arrest me." She said.

"I would but then who would drive me to get my sister?" I asked.

"Oh I'm so glad that you see me as a personal driver." Weiss said.

"Speaking of which, how is Klein?" I asked.

"He's getting old. He's been a butler for my family for the last forty years. He's still healthy, but he is staying at the house more often." Weiss said.

"That and you wanted to start driving on your own." I said.

"Maybe." Weiss said.

We drove for another twenty minutes before we reached Neo's.

I walked up and knocked. Penny opened up.

"Oh hello there Ruby." Penny said. She seemed very tired.

"Penny? You look awful."

"I haven't been able to sleep." She said.

"Why?"

"You're here for Yang right?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Penny hugged me.

I walked in and saw Yang and Neo, naked in bed.

"Yang!" I yelled.

"AH WHAT?!" Yang pulled the covers up to her, leaving Neo for the world to see.

I covered my eyes.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you home."

"Okay, get out of here." Yang said. "Neo, can I get some help with my pants and my chair."

I walked out and shut the door.

"Sorry about Yang." I said.

"It wasn't bad the first night, dad was here. However, I can't say the same about last night." Penny said.

A few minutes went by before Yang wheeled herself out.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Let's go." I said as I helped her out.

"NEO GET DRESSED!" I heard Penny yell.

"I was wondering how you got here, rubes. Hey Ice Queen." Yang said.

"Good morning to you as well Yang." Weiss said.

I helped Yang into the car and shut the door.

"I see someone is happy to see me." Yang said.

We got in after putting her chair in the trunk.

"It's not really a good morning when you see your sister and thought that too." Yang said.

We all had a small chuckle.

"Besides, she does look very sexy doesn't she?" Yang asked.

"All I'm going to say is that you can like your girlfriend and I can like mine." I said.

"You chose wisely." Weiss said.

"Whatever." Yang said as she looked out the window.

"So I was thinking, maybe we go get some lunch after this." I said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Weiss said.

We arrived at home and helped Yang out.

"Sure you won't need a hand?" I asked.

"Nah I'm fine, I got dad to torture and uncle Qrow to help point and laugh." Yang said.

"He always loved watching dad do work." I chuckled. "Okay, we'll bring you something."

"Sounds like a plan." Yang said as she started to head back inside.

We hopped back in the car and drove off.

 **Location skip**

"Two for schnee." Weiss said.

"Right this way, ms. Schnee." The waiter said.

We followed the waiter and sat at our table.

"Man it's about to be our second year at Beacon." I said. "Hopefully it's as fun as it was last year."

"I hope not as eventful." Weiss pointed at her scar. It looked good.

"You look fine. You look tough." I said.

"Did I not look tough before?" Weiss asked.

"What? Wel- I jus- it's not- I mean-"

Weiss chuckled. "I'm just teasing you, you dolt."

"I hate when you do that." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Sure you do." Weiss said.

"I wonder how Yang will survive at the school…" I said.

"How is the family doing…" Weiss asked.

"We managed to just barely get the money for the hospital bills…" I said.

"That's good." Weiss said.

"No it's not, dad had to work his ass off for the last five weeks at his four different jobs. One time, he left and came back, three days later, in the same clothes. He slept at the office because he wanted to work even more."

"Ruby… I had no idea." Weiss said.

"I didn't tell you… oh great I'm getting teary eyed at lunch." I said as I waved my hands.

"Come here." Weiss kissed me. "Ruby, if you wanted, I could have-"

"No, I'm not dating you for your money. I'm a Rose and a Xiao Long. We know how to overcome anything." I said.

"I know you're not after my money, but if you ever needed it, I'd be more than happy to help." Weiss said.

"Well now that you mention it, I would like the most expensive thing on this menu." I said.

Weiss rolled her eyes and laughed.

"We actually got a call from the headmaster. He said that we is working on adding some ramps to the school for Yang for her classes and is thinking of adding elevators."

"Oh that sounds so nice, I always get the feeling guys are trying to look up my skirt when we climb those stairs." Weiss said.

"Why do you think I wear black pants?" I asked.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause I told you how much I liked you just wearing the skirt."

Weiss blushed and drank her water.

"Anything I can get you two?" The waiter asked.

"I'll take a Diet Coke."

"I will take a coffee."

"And to eat or do you two need a moment?"

"I need some time." Weiss said.

"I do too." I said.

The man walked away and gave us some time.

"So Weiss, how's your family?"

"Oh you know, my mom and brother still hate you, and winter is still winter. Dad is working." She said.

"Sounds like I didn't miss anything." I said.

"No." Weiss said.

"Here are your drinks. Are you two ready?" The waiter asked.

 **Later**

Weiss dropped me off at my house.

"Thanks for today Weiss. I had fun." I smiled.

"Me too." Weiss said as she kissed my cheek.

"See you at school?" I asked.

"You better." Weiss said.

"See you then." I pecked her cheek before heading inside.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

See you, dolt.


	34. Chapter 34

I opened my door and took a big breath. Year two at Beacon.

"Hey are you gonna stand their like your the main character of a book or are you gonna help me?" Yang asked.

"Sorry!" I said as I rushed over to her car door. I brought out her chair and she was able to hop into it all by herself.

"Let's go see the others." Yang said.

We walked in and met some familiar faces.

"Mr. Suni!" I smiled.

"Ah ms. Rose, what a pleasant surprise. Ms. Xiao Long, you have my most sincere apologies about what happened." The old groundskeeper said.

"Well, I'm used to it now, kind of." Yang said.

"Ready for a new year of school?" He asked.

"You bet!" I jumped.

"Well I shall not keep you any longer. I have some work to do." He chuckled as he walked away.

"He's nice." I said.

"Yeah." Yang said. "Let's go."

We made it to the dorm building. It had a ramp going up the side of the stairs.

"Ah ms. Rose and ms. Xiao Long, how pleasant it is to see you again." Professor Goodwitch said.

"Sup, Goodwitch." Yang waved.

"I believe that you will find the new additions to the dorm quite acceptable." Goodwitch said.

"I can already see that." Yang said.

"I have papers to get back to, so if you will excuse me." Goodwitch said.

We walked/rolled passed her and saw that there was an elevator.

"Fancy." Yang said.

We hopped in and pressed floor three.

I felt a hand touch mine and saw Yang look at me. She smiled and tightened her grip on my hand.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"Just… last year, I was walking down this hall. And now I'm…"

"Hey, don't worry. No one is gonna see you differently." I said. "And if anyone does make fun of you, I'm sure that Coco will have some things to say about it." I said as the doors opened.

We headed to Yang's room and opened the door.

"WELCOME BACK!" Everyone yelled. Yang would've jumped and she sorta did. Neo ran up and hugged Yang.

"We wanted you to know that we are all happy you came back and that we will always be ready to help." Penny said.

"I may have told Cinder to not make fun of your… condition. Not that I care or anything…" Mercury said.

"Thanks Mercury." I said.

"And Yang, you ever want to keep the dragon's guns up, just give me a call and we're at the gym." Coco said.

"Not all the time though." Velvet smiled.

I walked over to Weiss.

"Hey there, sweety." Weiss kissed my forehead.

"I'm so glad everyone made it."

"Of course. Had to convince Nora and Ren helped with that."

"Pancakes?"

"Pancakes and a date." Weiss said.

"Wait what?!" I asked.

"Yup." Weiss nodded.

I looked at Nora and Ren.

"If anyone messes with you, I'll break their legs." Nora said.

"Nora." Ren said.

"I-I mean I will politely ask them to stop." Nora said.

"How long were you guys waiting?"

"Ten maybe." Weiss said.

"Sorry, there was traffic and-"

"Shh, you're here now." Weiss said. We looked at the scene. Penny and Mercury were hugging, Neo and Yang were "talking," Jaune and Pyrrha were talking with everyone. I placed my head on Weiss' shoulder.

"I missed this."

"My shoulder or the reunion?" Weiss asked.

"Both." I said.

"Let's go socialize." Weiss said.

We both walked up and joined into the conversation.

"He walked up to me while we were at the beach and he just yanked me in for a kiss." Nora said.

"Actually, I asked her while we were watching the sun set." Ren said.

"Aww so romantic." I said.

"Not nearly as romantic as you two. I thought you two were like from a book or something."

"Oh stop…" I blushed.

"It's gonna be weird. Our anniversary is the same day as the dance."

"That just means it's even easier to remember." Jaune said.

We all chuckled.

"You two seem like you have had a really steady relationship." Ren said.

"It's had very few downs and a whole lot of ups." I said as I hugged Weiss.

Weiss kissed the top of my head.

"Awww." Everyone said.

"Blake, you seem a bit more energetic."

"That's because… they caught Adam." She said.

"What?!" I asked.

"He was seen trying to break into the dorm while we were all gone. He's currently in jail for breaking and entering and for stalking." Blake said.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you." I hugged her.

"Sun and I were so happy to hear the news." Blake said.

"How about you two?" Sun asked Jaune and Pyrrha.

"We've been perfect." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha has been helping me with some of the subjects I messed up in, but has also left some time to enjoy summer." Jaune said.

"I'm gonna go see what Yang and the others are talking about." I kissed Weiss' cheek.

I walked over to Yang and Neo who were chatting with Penny, Mercury, Coco, and Velvet.

"Wait, so you two have never…"

"NO!" Penny shook her arms.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Penny is saying that she and Mercury have never… you know…"

"Really?" I asked.

"Why should anyone care?" Mercury asked.

"Well Neo and I started after like a month or so right?" Yang asked.

Neo blushed and drank her strawberry lemonade.

"I'm not gonna force Penny into anything. When she feels like she wants to go to the next step, then that's what'll happen." Mercury said.

Wow, we were totally wrong about Mercury. I thought he was just after her cause of her grades. But I guess he really does care for her.

"So who's ready for the new year?" Penny asked.

"No one." Coco said.

Everyone chuckled.

"I, for one, am happy that we are starting a new year." Weiss said.

'That's cause you wanna sleep with Ruby again.' Neo wrote.

"Neo!" Weiss blushed.

"Okay, I think that it's time I go and unpack." I said as I walked out.

I walked across the hall and made it to my room. I opened it up and smiled as I saw it was just as I left it.

I started to unpack when Weiss came in.

"Room for one more?" Weiss asked.

"Of course." I kissed her cheek.

Weiss and I unpacked our bags and within minutes, we were done.

"I missed you." Weiss kissed my nose.

"Weiss… the door." I said.

Weiss turned and shut the door. And locking it.

"I missed you, dolt." She said as she kissed my neck.

"I missed this." I sighed.

We fell on the bed and… started.

Later

I sat up and looked at Weiss. She was naked under the covers, shivering. I pulled out my scarf and wrapped it around her.

'Now mom can keep you warm like she has been doing for me.' I said to myself.

I looked at the moon outside.

A new year. I wonder what it has in store for Weiss and I.


	35. Chapter 35

"…by… up."

"Nnnn…"

"…uby. W… up."

"Weiss… come back to bed."

"RUBY GET UP YOU DOLT!"

"AHH! What?!" I yelled.

"We're going to be late again! You forgot to set the alarm."

I hopped out of the bed and quickly got ready.

"I'm sorry." I said as I got a shirt on.

"It's fine, but we have to go." Weiss said.

We ran out of the room to see everyone outside.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"Wait what?!" I asked.

"Ruby, its Sunday. And it's your birthday?" Yang said.

"Oh… right I guess I forgot…" I lowered my head.

"You little dolt." Weiss kissed my nose. "Happy birthday."

"I made you a cake." Velvet said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, come see." Velvet said.

We all walked into Velvet's room and saw that there was a chocolate cake on a plate with a single candle. On top was a very detailed me. And under that it said "happy birthday Ruby."

"Oh you shouldn't have." I cupped my mouth.

"I don't think I can eat the cake now."

"Why?" Penny asked.

"Because I'm not into eating my sister." Yang smirked.

We all just glared at Yang. Neo punched Yang in the shoulder.

"Make a wish!" Jaune said, changing the subject.

I got up to the cake and thought.

'I wish that this year is even better than last year.'

I blew out the candle. Everyone started cheering.

"Weiss and Yang told me that you liked chocolate chip cookies so… if you'll do the honors?" Velvet handed me a knife.

I took the knife, and cut into the cake.

"YOU MADE A CHOCOLATE CHIP CAKE?!" I yelled.

"Happy birthday." Velvet smiled.

I hugged Velvet tightly.

"Time to eat." Coco said.

Everyone started to dig in and started to eat the cake.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I was enjoying some cake when Yang rolled up to me.

"Enjoying the party?" She asked.

"I am." I said.

"Hey can I tell you something?" Yang asked.

"Uh sure." I said.

She motioned to come closer. I leaned in and she then whispered to me.

"I know what you two did recently." She said.

I looked at her and she smirked.

"Oh…" I blushed. "Should I start running?"

"Nah, if you two really love each other, then who am I to stop you? Just next time, be a bit quieter." She said, making me blush even harder.

"Hey what have you been saying to Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Oh nothing, just some random stuff." Yang said.

"Just talking about classes." I said.

"Oh wait that reminds me. Coco, come over here." Ruby said.

"What's up?" Coco asked.

"You said that you had to tell Yang something?" Ruby asked.

"Oh right. Everyone listen up!" She yelled.

Everyone looked in our direction.

"Now, I know that it's Ruby's birthday and all, but I have a gift for Yang."

Yang looked confused.

"Yang, we all know how hard you trained before what happened… so we all pitched in to make this for you." Coco grabbed a box and handed it to Yang.

 **Pov change: Yang**

I opened the box and saw… a trophy. It was a golden trophy with a little golden Yang giving a fist pump.

'To the most powerful woman in our school'

'Yang Xiao Long'

I gasped and began to tear up.

"You guys…"

"Nothing stops my big sister!" Ruby cheered as she took a bite out of the cake.

"You may not be able to walk, but you still pack quite the punch." Coco said.

'You're my everything.' Neo wrote.

I grabbed Neo and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thanks you guys." I laughed.

"Lets party!" Nora yelled.

 **Pov change: Mercury**

I walked up to Penny with two plates of cake.

"Hey I got you a piece." I said.

"Thanks." Penny smiled.

I sat next to her and felt her place her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." Penny said.

"Okay."

"Say it." She said.

"I… do too." I said.

"You what?" She asked.

"I love you too. There I said it." I said.

"I knew you had it in you." Penny pecked my cheek.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oh my, is someone blushing?" Penny asked.

"Someone is about to leave if you keep asking these ridiculous questions." I said.

Penny started laughing. She's one of the few people who knows when I'm being an asshole, I'm just putting up an act.

 **Pov change: Ren**

"Ren come on!" Nora said as she started to dance.

"Nora there isn't any music playing." I said.

"So?" Nora burped.

Oh boy.

"Hey Norie, come here." I used her nickname.

"Oooh yes Renie?" Nora hiccuped.

I took a whiff and of course.

"Come on." I said as I picked her up.

"Ah what's going on?! Everyone is sideways!" Nora said drunkenly.

"Sorry everyone." I said as we left.

 **Pov change: Jaune**

"Was Nora drunk just now?" I asked.

"I believe so." Pyrrha said.

"Poor Ren." I said.

"Everyone knows a drunk Nora is a dangerous thing." Coco said.

"Maybe we should finally open presents?" Velvet suggested.

"Oh yeah, Ruby come over here." Yang said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I walked over to Yang to see that there were about four presents. One was too much.

"This is from your big sis." She said.

I opened it and gasped.

"A new cookbook!" I jumped up and down.

"It's got like ways to make raspberry cake with half as many raspberries as you'd usually use." Yang said.

"Sounds like a new challenge." I smiled.

"This one is from Penny and Neo." Yang handed me a box that was big but felt light.

I opened it to see it was a memory lane book. I opened it and saw it had pictures of Weiss and I talking, Yang and I play fighting, Penny and I when we started to go out to the beach.

"Penny-"

"I wanted you to have something to remember the good old times, even though we're still in them." Penny smiled.

'Plus you can still add to it.' Neo wrote.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled.

"Velvet and coco?" Yang asked.

"I'm so sorry. I got into the cake so much I didn't have enough time." Velvet said.

"Don't worry, just getting these presents was more than enough. And the cake was delicious." I said.

"Thank you." Velvet said.

"This one is from Jaune and Pyrrha." Yang said.

I opened it and saw it was a painting of… me? But I was on a snowy plain and I had some kickass scythe.

"What is this?" I asked.

"We have been watching this show where fairy tale and historic characters are anime characters and they have cool weapons and abilities. So we made you if you were in this show." Jaune said.

"Wow. This is really cool." I said.

"Thanks, it took us a week or so to make it." Pyrrha said.

"And finally from Weiss." Yang said.

I grabbed the small box and opened it. It was a necklace and a note.

'My little dolt,

Happy birthday and I hope I got the right neck length.

Yours,

Weiss'

It was a silver necklace with a ruby necklace.

"Weiss… this is beautiful. How much was this?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you." Weiss said. "Now come here."

I walked over and stood in front of Weiss. I felt her wrap the necklace around my neck.

"Wow it looks beautiful." Yang said.

"I love it." I said.

"I'm glad you do." Weiss kissed me.

Later

I hung up the new picture on the wall, put my new cookbook in the shelf, put my new memory lane book on the table, my cake in the fridge, and my necklace on my neck.

"Come here." I smiled.

Weiss pulled me in for a kiss.

"Happy birthday." She said.

"Is that all I get?" I asked.

Weiss looked at the door.

"Yang did say she didn't mind…" Weiss said.

Weiss walked up to the door and locked it.

 **Rated M scene**

Weiss walked up to me and pulled me in for a kiss. I felt her hands go up my shirt and unclasp my bra. I felt her kiss my neck and felt a little nip.

"Weiss…"

Weiss took off her shirt, grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head. I wrapped my arms around her as she began to kiss down towards my chest. I felt her lips touch my breasts and I wanted to go crazy. I felt her hands go towards my skirt. A swift pull and they were down.

"Weiss, I love you…" I said.

"I love you too, dolt." She said.

I felt her proceeding and my body heating up. I felt myself building until I reached my limit.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I moaned.

"Happy birthday, my little Rose." Weiss said as she kissed my cheek.

 **M scene over**

I looked at my necklace. This is very special to me… I grabbed my scarf from my bag and held it tightly.

"I love you mom." I said.

I looked at Weiss who was under the covers. I snuggled up to her and felt her arm wrap around me.

'And I love you Weiss.'


	36. Chapter 36

**Pov: Yang**

I sat up from my bed. I looked over to my right, grabbed my wheelchair, and slid into it. I rolled over to my dresser, put on my uniform, and rolled over to the door. I opened the door to see Neo in her little outfit.

'Morning!' Neo smiled.

"Morning Neo. Is everyone else up?"

Neo nodded and pretended to eat.

"Alright, lets go." I said.

We rolled over to the cafe and saw Weiss was having her coffee and Ruby was asleep.

"HEY!" I yelled next to Ruby.

"AAAH WHAT?!" Ruby looked around.

"Glad to see you're awake." I smiled.

"I hate you…" Ruby drank her milk.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been watching that show last night."

"It was a new episode of X-ray and Vav! I had to watch it!" Ruby yelled.

"Sup fellas." Sun said as he and Blake showed up.

"Hey you guys." I said.

"Who's ready for a new year?" Sun asked.

"Oh boy am I." I said sarcastically.

Neo flicked my head.

"Hey what was that for."

'For being a dolt.'

"Hey that's my line." Weiss said.

We all laughed at that.

"I know that I am ready." Blake said.

"Well I have been teaching Ruby, so I can say that she is as ready as I am." Weiss said.

"I think that it's safe to say that I'm more prepared than I was last year." Ruby said.

"Well classes don't start till tomorrow. It's the new kids coming in today." I said.

"Oh I remember that day. Jaune and I got lost and goodwitch was not pleased." Ruby said.

'Oh yeah, didn't you two meet then?' Neo wrote.

"Let's just say that if I told myself a year ago where I'd be now, she wouldn't have believed me." Weiss said.

"But you're happy with me." Ruby hugged her arm.

"Of course I am." Weiss kissed her forehead.

"Hard to believe you two met when Ruby collapsed on your bags." Sun said.

"Well I'm glad I was a klutz then." Ruby placed her head on Weiss' shoulder.

"Okay you two." I said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

"We should get to class now." I said.

"Oh yeah, it's getting late." Blake said.

"Let's roll out." Yang smiled as she rolled away, Neo right behind her.

"Go ahead and save us a spot, Ruby." Weiss said.

"Okay, I'm on it!" I kissed her cheek and ran towards class.

I ran until I bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I rubbed my eyes.

I looked up to see Neptune.

"Oh that's all my bad. Here, let me help you." He said.

Neptune helped me up and dusted off my shoulder.

"Sorry about that, rose petal." He smiled.

Rose petal?

"Uh thanks Neptune."

"Need an escort?" Neptune asked.

"Uh no thanks, I know where to go." I said.

"Oh please, I don't want something as fragile as you getting hurt again." Neptune said.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I was walking towards class when I saw Ruby being taken to class by… Neptune?

I walked slowly after them until they made it to the classroom.

"Well here you are, rose petal." He said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

"I didn't really need an escort Neptune." I said.

"Oh I wanted to." Neptune smiled as he moved my hair to the side.

This is getting weird.

"Ahem." I heard.

"W-Weiss!" I jumped.

"I thought I told you to get us a seat." She did not seem pleased.

"I'm sorry, it's just that- I-"

"Enough, go on in." Weiss said.

I ran in and found a seat.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I grabbed Neptune and pushed him against the wall.

"I don't know what you think this is, but Ruby is mine. Back. Off." I said.

"I would never do anything to get in between you and Ruby." Neptune smiled.

I glared at him as I walked in. I saw Ruby sat next to an open seat and had her notebook out.

 **Pov change: Neptune**

'I'm not gonna take Ruby from you. You're gonna give Ruby to me.' I smirked as I walked into the class.

 **I apologize for how short this chapter is. I have been getting up like two hours earlier than I used to for the past week and today, I got up even earlier to get on a plane to go somewhere. I hope that this chart will still make people happy. I'm gonna try and get some sleep.**

 **cheers**

 **Spartan**


	37. Chapter 37

**Pov: Ruby**

Weiss was mad. I can see that easily. She was constantly telling me to hurry up and would refuse to talk to me. This went on all day. Finally, the day was over and we could have some time to ourselves.

Weiss and I walked into the room and I grabbed her shoulder.

"Weiss what's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? You didn't notice how Neptune was acting? Escorting you to class, moving your hair around." She said.

"I'm sure tat he was just being nice."

"Uh huh." Weiss said.

"Weiss, I'm not into guys. You of all people should know that." I wrapped my arms around her stomach.

"Yes but-"

"I'll tell him to not try anything like that again, okay?" I asked.

Weiss sighed and kissed my hand.

"Okay." She said.

"Thank you Weiss." I smiled.

"Oh hush you dolt." Weiss said.

We walked to our desks and worked on our homework. It took about twenty minutes with Weiss' help. She placed her hand on my hand.

"I'm sorry for getting jealous." Weiss said.

"It's fine Weiss. I get why you were suspicious. Tell you what, how about I get you your specialty."

"A coffee with three sugar?" Weiss asked.

"It's two with cream." I smiled.

"Good girl." Weiss pecked my lips.

I ran out of the door and saw a flower on the floor.

'To my rose petal.'

I blushed and continued to walk towards the cafe.

"Good afternoon Ruby. Rose special?"

"Not today, Gus. It's the Schnee special today."

"Coming right up." He said.

"So, I see that you got my flower." I heard.

I turned to see Neptune.

"Neptune, I appreciate the flower, but look I need to tell you something." I said.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Neptune, I'm Weiss' girlfriend."

"Well let me tell you something as well. I don't know if you see it, but Weiss treats you like a pet. She also treats you as if you're her property. After I helped you yesterday, she pushed me into the wall and told me 'you were hers' I believe the exact words were." He said.

I didn't know if he was telling the truth or not.

"She doesn't treat me like a pet." I said.

"So her calling you a dolt and you not calling her anything doesn't make you suspicious?" He asked.

"Well I…"

"Schnee special." Gus said.

"And now you're her pack mule." He sighed.

"Uh…"

"Just tell her that I talked to you and watch how defensive she gets." He said.

I walked up and grabbed Weiss's coffee and started to walk towards my room.

'It's not like that at all. Weiss doesn't treat me like I'm a pet or her property. And this is an peace offering… but Weiss does call me dolt a lot. But she doesn't mean it as an insult…'

I opened my door and saw Weiss was writing her essay.

"Hey I got you your drink."

"Thanks Ruby." She didn't even look up.

"I got a flower from Neptune just now." I said, testing her based off of what Neptune said.

Weiss stopped writing and looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"It was just a rose." I said.

"Ruby, I told you not to interact with him." She said.

"I didn't, he left it here."

"Did he write anything?"

"No. Why do you care?" I asked.

"Why do I care?! Because I don't want him trying to make a move on you, you dolt!" She yelled.

"I-I'm sorry!" I yelled back.

Weiss seemed to calm down. She walked up and hugged me.

"I-I'm sorry Ruby." She said. "I don't want him taking you from me."

I pushed her back.

"I'm not your property!" I yelled.

"What? Ruby, I know you're not." Weiss said.

"Then stop treating me like I'm your property." I said as I got into my bed.

"Ruby-"

"I think you should sleep in your bed tonight Weiss." I said.

I didn't hear Weiss, I only heard her walk away.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I don't know what happened to Ruby, but I'm gonna have a talk with Neptune tomorrow.

The next day

I woke up and saw Ruby was already gone.

"Ruby…"

I walked out and saw Yang and Neo were talking.

"Hey Yang." I said.

"Hey Weiss, where's Ruby?" Yang asked.

"We got in a bit of an argument, I'm gonna apologize and ask her to dinner." I said. "I just need to talk to someone first."

'I last saw Ruby heading towards the cafe.' Neo wrote.

"Thanks Neo." I said as I walked towards the cafe.

I almost made it to the cafe when I saw Ruby… talking with Neptune.

I snuck behind the corner and listened.

"I told you didn't I?"

"I… I don't know what to think. I love Weiss but…"

"What did she say when you told her about my flower?"

"She got mad like you said…" Ruby looked down.

"Well hey, I'm not like that." He lifted her head up.

He leaned towards her when I walked around the corner.

"Hey!" I said.

"Weiss!" Ruby jumped.

"Ruby, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Privately?" I asked, looking at Neptune.

"See you later, rose petal." Neptune shrugged and walked away.

When I knew he was gone, I talked to Ruby.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'what the hell was that?'" Ruby crossed her arms.

"Ruby, I-"

"Let me guess, you're mad that I was talking to Neptune again. You're mad that I wasn't there to wake you up so you can call me a dolt, you were mad for no reason." Ruby said.

"Ruby, that's not-"

"Weiss, I meant what I said, I'm not your property."

"When have I ever said that?!" I asked.

"He told me what you did. How you pushed him against the wall and told him 'I was yours.' Does that ring a bell?"

I didn't say anything.

"Oh got nothing to say?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby… I was angry and…"

"You were angry… wow is that a great excuse."

"What has happened to you?" I asked.

"What has happened to me? Neptune showed me what you are. And that is a rich, manipulative, bitch." She said.

That pinched a very thick nerve. I've been teased and made fun of for being rich for years.

"Well at least I'm not some idiotic little brat who talks to a fucking scarf and is too stupid to realize that Neptune is just trying to get in your pants." I said.

Ruby stepped back.

"Ruby… I…"

*SLAP*

"How dare you! You and I are through." She said as she walked away.


	38. Chapter 38

**You know, nothing is better than waking up at like one in the morning because of the fifty thousand realistic nightmares that you just witnessed and then opening up email to see all the reviews for this book.**

 **Pov: Weiss**

I… I don't even know what to think anymore. I woke up and saw Ruby was gone. She can't switch rooms because the other dorms are full.

It's been a day or so since we split up and ever since what happened I try to talk to her but she just ignores me and leaves. She leaves early and comes back late. I got up and got dressed. I walked out of the dorm to see Neo. She hugged me and made a heart shape and curled her finger above her head.

"Ruby is still avoiding me." I said.

Neo took out her phone.

'I saw her texting someone. I don't know if it is a new interest or…'

I sighed.

"If this is what she wants, then that's fine." I said as I walked away.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I woke up early so I didn't have to deal with Weiss. I got dressed and left the room. I took out my phone and saw the text.

'Hey Rose petal. How're you doing?'

'…'

'What's up?'

'Weiss and I broke up…'

'Aww ;-;'

'Neptune, can we talk?'

'Of course. Actually there's a party I'm going to tonight, wanna come with? It's just a small get together.'

…

'Sure.'

 **Pov change: Weiss**

"I don't know what to do…" I said.

"Hey, look Ruby has always been… special. She wants to be on everyone's side."

"But we've been dating for a year now. Why would she just throw me away?"

"Neptune must've been really 'persuasive.'" Sun said.

"I'm gonna have a chat with Ruby when she gets back. What she did was very immature." Yang said.

"I just got a text from Neptune. He's going to some party tonight." Sun said.

"Is he going with anyone?" I asked.

Sun sent the text and got a reply.

'Gettin me some roses ;)'

"What a scumbag." Blake said.

"I have to go. Ruby might be in trouble." I said.

"You're not going alone." Sun said.

"We're going too." Blake said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I walked into the party. It appears that Cinder was hosting it. Neptune walked up and smirked.

"You look good." He said.

"It's just something I put together."

A skirt, red shirt, and a jacket.

"Come on, let's go somewhere we can talk." He grabbed my hand.

We walked into a bedroom and sat on the bed.

"So what's up?" He sat next to me. A little too close.

"Weiss… she and I had an argument an-"

"And you two broke up already." He interrupted me. He seemed bored.

"A-Am I boring you?" I asked.

"No not at all, in fact, you're making me feel very. Very. Good inside." He placed his hand on my thigh. His breath reeked.

"Whoa okay, Neptune. I'm glad that you helped me see what Weiss was, but I'm still gay." I moved his hand away.

"Mmmmm how about you just… not be." He placed his hand back.

"Neptune, I can't just not be gay, I'm not into guys." I tried to move his hand but he tightened his grip.

"Ruby, please don't do this. This can't all be for nothing." He trailed up my thigh.

"Neptune, stop it. Stop!" I said.

"Shhh shhh, I promise you'll like it being something other than a tongue." He lean over me.

"STOP IT!" I scratched his face.

"AAAGHH YOU BITCH!" He yelled.

'Wait a minute… what did he mean by… oh my god. He wanted Weiss to get mad so she'd get more protective. He knew exactly what she would say…'

Neptune suddenly charged at me and pushed me onto the bed.

"HELP!" I yelled.

"No one's coming. It's just us… my little rose petal." He had a smirk on him that was… haunting.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

Sun, Blake and I showed up and started to look for Ruby. God where is she?! That's when we saw Penny and Mercury dancing.

"Penny!" I yelled.

"Salutations, Wei-"

"Where's Ruby?"

"Ruby? We saw her going upstairs with Neptune."

My eyes widened.

"Come on!" I said.

We ran up the stairs and went up to each door.

"HELP!" We heard.

Ruby.

We walked up to the door and heard crying and grunting.

Sun backed up and kicked the door open.

Ruby was crying, and her pants were unzipped. And Neptune was… he was… trying to force himself in.

"You son of a bitch!" Sun pulled Neptune away and pushed him into a wall. "Call the cops."

Blake was calling the cops while I ran over to Ruby.

"Ruby." I placed my hand on her.

"NO STOP!" She cried.

"Ruby it's me! It's me!" I said.

"W-Weiss?" She looked at me.

"It's me, Ruby." I said.

Ruby began to cry and hugged me.

"I-I tried to get him to stop."

"Shhh shhh it's okay." I said.

Later

Penny's dad arrested Neptune. He let us know that this was put in the 'non-consentional assault' and will be facing quite a number of years in prison. Ruby was taken to the hospital and I went with. I was gonna go back home but Ruby gripped my hand when I would try to leave. The doctors checked her and told me that she had some bruises around the lower regions but nothing more than that.

"It appears that you showed up just in time." The Doctor said.

"How long?" I asked.

"We're gonna give her some therapy but I'd say about a week or two." He said.

When he left I looked at Ruby. She began to cry.

"Ruby…"

"Weiss, I'm so sorry…"

"You couldn't have known…"

"Oh shut up, you kept warning me and I kept thinking you were being overprotective."

"…"

"I said some things that I didn't mean…"

"And I did too…" I said.

"Weiss, I'm so stupid…" she said.

"Don't you ever say that again." I said.

"But-"

"Ruby, you are not stupid. You are smart, you're kind, and you are beautiful." I said.

Ruby hugged me.

"Weiss, can you forgive me?" She asked.

I kissed her forehead.

"Of course…"

"Weiss, when I said I hated you calling me a dolt, I didn't mean it…"

I chuckled.

"I forgive you, you dolt." I said.

One and a half weeks went by

 **Pov change: Ruby**

 _'Dear diary,_

 _This year's beginning was… I don't want to talk about it. A lot of things happened. Weiss and I split up for a day or so because I was stupid. But now, we are back together. I have been going to a therapist for the last week. The headmaster let me know that I can catch up when I get back and hopes that I get better. Yang wanted to skin… I can't say his name… but let's just say she wanted to kill someone. Now I'm hearing that I'm being released soon._

 _Ruby'_

I put my diary down and saw the nurse and Weiss.

"It's time." Weiss said.

"Okay." I said.

They came over and I got into the wheelchair. Weiss stood beside me as the nurse escorted us to the lobby. We entered the lobby and saw everyone was there.

"RUBY!" They yelled.

Yang rolled up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry!" She said.

"I'm fine…" I said. "I just want to head home."

"You got it." Yang chuckled. "You heard her, let's move our asses."

 **I know that some people were upset with my last chapter. I hope this will make people happier with this chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Pov: Ruby**

I woke up and saw my room. It was… nice to be back. I looked to my left and saw Weiss wasn't there.

"Weiss?" I asked.

"I'm in here." Weiss said.

I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and saw Weiss was brushing her teeth.

"Good morning." She mumbled through her brushing.

I wrapped my arms around her and placed my head on her shoulder.

"Hey there, you hungry?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"Okay, get dressed and let's get going." She said.

I got dressed and saw a rose on the ground.

 _'To my rose petal'_

I started to hyperventilate. Weiss ran in to see what was wrong and grabbed the rose.

"It's gone, it's gone, see?" Weiss threw it away. "He's gone."

I hugged Weiss and began to shed a few tears. Neptune was put away for life while I was in the therapy. The therapist showed me this and I think that helped me the most. Knowing I was never going to see him again.

"It's okay, I'm here." She said. "Do you wanna go eat?"

I nodded.

"Okay, let's go." She said.

Downstairs

We saw Yang and Neo were eating when they saw us.

"Ruby!" Yang wheeled over to us. "How you doing?"

I didn't respond.

"I'm assuming you're hungry." She said.

I nodded.

"Okay, Weiss why don't you and I go get her some food."

"I will be right back." Weiss said.

I sat beside Neo and waited for Weiss to get back. Neo poked my hand.

'I'm so sorry about what happened.' She wrote.

I nodded.

"Ruby." I heard.

I turned to see… Cardin?

I started to shake. Neo walked in front of me, as if she were a shield.

"Ruby, we're not here to make fun of you or anything. We wanted to come to say… we're sorry." He said.

I looked at him and he had a card in his hands.

"We made everyone sign it." He said.

Neo grabbed it and handed it to me.

I opened it to see he was telling the truth. It had everyone's signatures, along with things like 'get well' and 'hope to see you soon.'

"…t-thanks."

"Hope you know that if we ever see that blue haired prick, we're gonna throw him into the ocean." One of Cardin's friends said.

"We won't bother you any more than we have already. Hope to see you in class." He said as they left.

Yang and Weiss came back with some food.

"What's with the card?" Yang asked.

"…Cardin."

"What?" Yang had fire in her eyes.

'It's actually really nice.' Neo said.

Yang and Weiss looked at the card and looked surprised.

"Who knew that asshole had a heart?" Yang asked.

"Here you go Ruby." Weiss said as she put my plate in front of me. Crispy bacon, pancakes with syrup, and a cup of hot coffee.

I began to sip the drink when Coco, Velvet, and Ren and Nora showed up.

"Hello Ruby." Velvet said.

"Hi." I said.

"If you wanna talk about anything, we're here for you kid." Coco hugged me.

"I-I'm fine." I said. "I just… I want to get through today."

"If you wanna go back-"

"No." I snapped.

Weiss looked at me.

"I-I don't want to be alone." I said.

"The second classes are over, we're going back. Okay?" Weiss asked.

I nodded my head and ate very little.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone started to head to class.

"Ruby, it's time." Weiss said.

I nodded and threw my food away.

"I'm sure that they would have let you bring that in."

I didn't respond.

We walked to class and when Weiss opened the door, professors Port and Goodwitch and headmaster Ozpin were there in front of the class.

"Ah miss Rose, it is good to see you again." Professor Port said.

"It is wonderful to see you back on your feet so soon. I understand what you are going through must be… rough on you. If you wish to speak, my door will always be open." Headmaster Ozpin said.

"T…Thank you, sir." I said.

"I shall not halt your teachings any more than I already have, professor."

"No problem, headmaster." Port smiled.

I walked up the stairs and found my desk with multiple notes on it. They all said nice things…

I sat down and took out my notebook and began to listen to the lecture.

Later

The bell rang for the last class and I started to pack my bag.

"Hey, you wanna head back?" Weiss asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, come on." Weiss said.

"You two heading back?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Weiss said.

"Well, Neo and I are heading to town. Text us if you want anything." She said. "And Ruby." She motioned to walk over.

I walked up and she pulled me down for a hug.

"I'm really proud of you for coming back." Yang said.

"T…Thanks." I hugged her back. "Have fun."

"You know it." Yang smiled as she rolled away.

We walked to the dorms. Some people stopped and talked to me, asking how I was doing. I'm fine I just want to forget…

We made it to the dorms to see a guy with red hair was talking with Sun and Blake.

"Ruby!" Sun waved.

We walked over to see the three.

"This is Scarlet, my new roommate." Sun said.

"Sun told me about what happened with you… I hope you know you have my deepest sympathies and wish to make one thing clear."

"Thank you." I said.

"And you don't have to worry about me doing anything bad. I… well let's just say I'm like you two."

What did he mean by… oh.

I began to chuckle, much to everyone's surprise.

"Well it's getting kind of late and I have a lot of unpacking to do."

"And we are actually seeing a movie tonight." Sun said.

"Yeah, the new White Fang movie." Blake said.

"Well we'll just be here." Weiss said.

"Have fun." I said.

The two left and the three of us, went up to our floor. We said goodbye to Scarlet and walked into our room.

"It was nice hearing you laugh." Weiss said.

"It was nice to laugh." I said.

I hugged Weiss.

"Thank you…"

I felt Weiss wrap her arms around me.

"I know you didn't want to go out but I'm really glad you did." Weiss said.

"…I'm glad I did. But I think that the main reason was because you were there."

"I'll always be there." Weiss kissed my forehead. "Now get your homework done, and then we can have some dinner."

I nodded my head and we did our homework. It was easy with Weiss' help.

"What do you want for dinner?" Weiss asked.

"I think I just want a pizza… and maybe a movie?"

Weiss smiled.

"I'll call right now. Get into your pajamas." She said.

Later

 **No pov**

Ruby and Weiss were wrapped up in a blanket and eating a cheese and pepperoni pizza, watching some movie called "Lazer Team."

Ruby placed her head on Weiss' shoulder.

"You like the movie?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded and nibbled on her pizza.

"Weiss…"

"Yes?" Weiss looked at Ruby.

"Promise you won't leave." She said.

Weiss kissed Ruby's forehead.

"I promise that I will never leave my little dolt." Weiss said.

The two went back to watching the movie.

Later

Ruby passed out while watching the movie, so Weiss carried Ruby to bed. Weiss tucked her in and began to walk away when she felt Ruby grab her hand.

"Weiss… stay." She said.

Weiss nodded and got into bed with Ruby.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby and pulled her close.

"You always did make me feel warm." Ruby said.

"Get some sleep dolt." Weiss said.

 _'It's a great first day. Hopefully tomorrow will be even better.'_ Weiss thought to herself.


	40. Chapter 40

_'Dear diary,_

 _It has been about two months since I started going to class again… and I don't think that I can be any happier. Every day, people say hi to me, they ask me how I'm doing, and they even hug me sometimes. When I went to the cooking club, I was greeted by hundreds of treats. Velvet, you sneaky rabbit! They've really helped me try and forget… but I can never forget. No Ruby! Positive thoughts! Anyways, Weiss continues to show her love and support. I love her. I really love her._

 _Gotta go,_

 _Ruby'_

I put my diary away and saw Weiss walk in with two bagel sandwiches.

"Hey there. I got your favorite." She said.

"Buttered chocolate chip with bacon and egg?"

"Yes and I do not know why you enjoy it so much." Weiss said as she handed it to me.

"I love this." I smiled as I bit into it. "I always make a small chocolate chip bagel during the club meetings."

"I'm sure that your club leader loves that." Weiss said.

"Yes, I'm sure that velvet and I would love that."

"Wait what?"

"Velvet and I are the leaders of the cooking club after Flowers left." I said.

"Oh my god, Ruby I'm so proud of you." Weiss hugged me. "This'll be great practice for she you become a baker."

I smiled and hugged Weiss back.

"You remember."

"Of course I would." Weiss said. "Now do you remember what my goal in the future was?"

"Uuuuuhhhhh… doctor."

"Correct. But also one other thing."

"Huh?"

"To be right by your side." Weiss said.

I felt her kiss my forehead and at first I thought that I would remember… him. But instead I felt happiness, I felt safer than I was before.

"Little sis is back!" Yang cheered as she and Neo walked in.

'Hello Ruby.' Neo wrote.

"Hello." Weiss said.

"How's the little one doing?" Yang asked.

"I'm better." I said.

"I can see that." Yang smirked.

"Shut up." I said.

"Yeah she's just started to let me kiss her." Weiss said.

"Aw that's so cute." Yang said.

"Shut up!" Weiss jumped at Yang.

"Um are we missing something?" We heard.

"Hi Blake. Hi Sun." I said.

"What are you two doing?" Blake asked.

"Fighting." Yang said as she had a foot pressed against her cheek.

"Just talking." Weiss said as her cheek had a fist connected to it.

"Well that is something I wasn't prepared for." Sun said.

"What are you two up to?" Weiss asked as she backed away from Yang.

"We are going on a date to the book store." Sun rolled his eyes.

"Yes and we are going to like it right?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah definitely!" Sun said sarcastically.

"And if someone keeps up that attitude, they will be forced to go to the mall tomorrow."

"Please no…" Sun begged.

"Or we could go to the movies and have a nice time at the beach afterwards." Blake said.

"Well come on Blake I yearn to learn!" Sun dashed off.

I started to chuckle.

Everyone smiled.

"I better go after him before he goes into hiding." Blake said as she walked off.

"Well I'm off to go see Coco." Yang asked.

"Hey Ruby, I'll wheel Yang over to coco's and be right back okay?" Weiss asked.

"Okay." I said.

When they left, Neo poked me.

"Neo?" I asked.

'I…I asked Coco to look after Yang today.'

"Why?" I asked.

'Ruby… I wanna ask Yang to marry me!'

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

Neo clamped my mouth. I started to hyperventilate when Neo realized what she did.

"Ruby!" Weiss ran back inside.

Weiss hugged me and shushed me. She let me know that she was there and I felt better.

"What just happened?" Weiss asked.

'I'm sorry Ruby.' Neo said.

"It's okay…"

"What happened?!" Weiss shook her arms.

"Neo wants to marry Yang."

"WHAT?!" Weiss yelled.

'Why is everyone so surprised?'

"It's the second year of college!" Weiss said.

'We've been joking about it after our eight month anniversary.' Neo said.

"You're serious?" I asked.

'I am. I love her.'

"Well if you are actually planning on going through with this, you've come to the right people. Ruby knows what Yang loves and I know how to organize things." Weiss said.

'Ruby… please, will you help me?'

"Of course I will." I said.

'Yay!' Neo danced. 'Thank you Ruby.'

 **I'm sorry if this is short. I'm being eaten alive by mosquitoes, I am dealing with allergies, and I'm dealing with three months of insomnia. I'm very tired and I am planning on sleeping for the next few days. Until then…**

 **Cheers**


	41. Chapter 41 (50,000 words woo!)

**Pov: Yang**

This month has been a bit strange. Neo has been acting a bit odd lately. But I know why. She thinks I'm so stupid that I wouldn't figure it out.

"She's going to get me that new plushy ursa. Right?" I said.

"I don't know. Maybe ask Penny." Blake said.

"You're a genius." I said.

"I try at points." Blake said.

I rolled out of the room and saw Cardin was walking by.

"Hey Yang, heading somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, Penny's." I said.

"Let me give you a hand." He said as he ran behind me. I gave him a look and he laughed.

"I'm not gonna try anything." He said.

I slowly relaxed and felt my chair being pushed.

"You've changed." I said.

"Well, you remind me of my little brother. Dad wasn't the best to him when he was put into a wheelchair."

"How?" I asked.

"Same way you got it. Dad kept making fun of him for his inability to walk and I guess I just went based off of that role model." He said.

"Well at least there's still time to change." I said.

We arrived at Penny's room.

"…Thanks Cardin." Never thought I'd ever say those two words.

"I'll see you later." He said.

I knocked on the door and Penny opened it.

"Hey there Penny."

"Hello Yang, what're you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just wondering, as the sister of my girlfriend, what do you think Neo's getting me?"

"Well I believe she was thinking about a new type of plushy bear thing." Penny said.

"I knew it!" I said. "Okay thanks Penny!"

I smirked as I rolled away.

"Oh you're in for a surprise Polledina, I'm gonna get you that hat you always wanted."

 **Pov change: Penny**

I shut the door and sighed.

"We're good." I said.

Ruby, Weiss, and Neo walked out of their hiding spots.

"Thank you for the heads up Blake." Weiss said.

'No problem, hope everything goes well.' Blake said as she hung up.

'It feels wrong to hide from Yang.' Neo wrote.

"It's for a good reason." I said.

'I know but still… I need a ring.' Neo wrote.

"I know of a great place we can go." Weiss said.

Later

 **Pov change: Neo**

We arrived at a jewelry store. It looked expensive but Weiss told me not to worry about it.

"Ms. Schnee, how are you today?" The woman asked.

"I'm fine, Cindy."

"What can I do for you today?" She asked.

"I would like you to help this one find an engagement ring." Weiss said.

"Oh who's the lucky one?" Cindy asked.

I pulled out a picture of Yang and handed it to her.

"Hmm… I think I have something." Cindy said. "Follow me."

Ruby and I walked over to where she went.

"So what is this girl like?" She asked.

I looked at Ruby.

"I can talk for you." Ruby said.

I nodded. I pretended to fight.

"She's a fighter. That's for sure." Ruby said.

I pretended to cradle something.

"She's also caring." Ruby said.

"I see, might I suggest this one?" Cindy pointed at a ring.

I looked and it was… beautiful.

"This is a fifteen karat gold ring with a finely cut amethyst in the center. The colors match your girlfriend's hair and eyes." Cindy said.

I pointed at myself and made a heart.

"She loves it." Ruby said.

"Perfect I'll get it ready." Cindy said.

While we waited, I decided to tease Ruby.

'This place is perfect for anyone. Maybe Weiss will come back here for you.' I wrote.

"W-What?!" Ruby blushed.

"Okay, it's all ready." Cindy said.

 **Pov change: Yang**

"Where is she? I wanted to spend the day with her and now it's almost over." I sighed.

"Maybe she is making something special for you." Coco said.

"Maybe… I hope she didn't forget." I said.

"Okay now you're just sounding crazy." Coco said.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Neo was in a nice pink dress, her hair was tied up into a ponytail, purple eyeshadow and red lipstick. It was clear that Weiss offered her makeup.

"N-Neo you look beautiful." I said.

She handed me a card.

'Would you like to go get some dinner and watch the sunset?'

"I would love to, let me go get ready." I said.

Later

We arrived at a fancy restaurant and were escorted to our table. We sat down and began to "talk."

"Neo, you didn't have to do this." I said.

'I wanted to.' She wrote.

"Do you want your gift?" I asked.

Neo nodded.

I grabbed my bag.

"Well, I was in town today when I saw something that I thought you might like. Here." I handed it to her.

She opened it and smiled. She pulled out the hat and put it on.

'I love it.' She wrote.

"I'm glad." I smiled.

Later

We finished our meal and we headed to the car. Neo helped me in for some of it but I have managed to get myself in.

"Where are we off to now?" I asked.

Neo hushed me.

We drove to a hill that had a perfect view of the city.

"Wow." I said.

"Y…Yang." Neo said, wheezing afterwards.

"Neo?" I looked at her. She had a note card and gave it to me.

She pretended to read loudly.

"Okay, I'll read it out loud. Yang, when I met you, I instantly fell in love with you. When I think of you, my heart melts. I want to have that feeling everyday for the rest of my life. It doesn't have to be now, or next year, but when we get out or think it's time… Yang Xiao Long, will you… marry me?" I looked at her and she was kneeling, holding a beautiful ring.

"N-Neo…" I said.

She just smiled. I looked at her and then at the ring.

"Neo… I… I would like nothing more than to marry you."

Neo jumped up and down.

"But not until the time is right. It's way too soon, I mean it's only our first year anniversary." I said.

'I understand.' Neo said in sign language.

"I still said yes." I said.

Neo slid the ring onto my finger. We both looked at it as it glowed in the sunset.

"I love it." I said.

'I do too.' Neo said.

"I wanna be the groom." I said.

'Oh thank god, I would have looked terrible in a tuxedo.' She wrote.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I heard a knock on my door and opened it to see Yang was cheering so loudly.

"What happened?" I asked.

Yang showed me her hand.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled.

"DID IT HAPPEN?!" Weiss asked.

"YES!" Yang yelled. "We both agreed hat now is not a good time, so we're going to wait for the right time. And… we may have switched roles."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well… we may have agreed that I would be the groom and she would be the bride." Yang rubbed her neck.

"You two are the weirdest couple ever." Weiss said.

"Of all time." I said.

"I gotta go show Blake. See you guys tomorrow." Yang said as she rolled around and went into her room.

"I told you that it would work out." Weiss said.

"Mm hmm." I said.

"You. Were great today." Weiss said.

"Thanks." I said.

"How do you feel?" Weiss asked.

"Tired." I said.

"Why don't you go get a shower and then we can get some sleep. Hm?" Weiss asked.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom.

 **No pov**

In one dorm room, Weiss and Ruby were sleeping in bed. In the room across, Yang was admiring her new ring while Blake read a book. Jaune and Pyrrha were sleeping together. Ren was trying trying to get Nora to go to sleep. Neo and Penny were dancing after telling the news. Coco and Velvet were asleep in bed cuddling.

Weiss pulled Ruby in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Ruby."

"Goodnight Weiss. I love you."

"I love you too." Weiss said.


	42. Chapter 42

**Pov: Ruby**

I woke up and saw Weiss' arm. I pulled it up and kissed it.

"Mmmm morning." Weiss said. "Want some food?"

"No… just more sleep." I said.

"Hey guys!" Yang burst in.

"What?" Weiss groaned.

"Just wanted to say hi. Neo and I are heading to the beach." Yang said.

"And you're telling us…" Weiss said.

"Well, my fiancé and I would like it to be a family outing we would like to invite you and Weiss to come with."

I looked at Weiss.

"It'll be fun." Weiss said.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Great, we all leave in ten." Yang said.

"Ten minutes?! I still have to get all my makeup on and find the ri-" Weiss said.

"I'll leave that to you two." Yang waved as she rolled off.

Weiss looked at me.

 **Pov change: Penny**

"They're taking their sweetass time." Mercury said.

"They're just getting ready." I said.

"I just don't understand why it takes twenty minutes to get ready for a trip to water and sand." Mercury said.

"Would you rather have me go out with in a bikini that, when we got there, had a hole in it and attracted the attention of the boys there?"

"If they were smart, they would look in the completely opposite direction." Mercury said.

"Weiss and Ruby are making sure that doesn't happen to the other."

Mercury rolled his eyes.

"Come on, my sister and Ruby's sister just got engaged. Can't you be a little bit happy?" I asked.

He just sighed.

"…fine." He groaned. "But you know what I want."

"No I am not going to do it." I said.

"Oh come on…" he groaned.

"You can do your own homework." I said.

"It's too hard." Mercury said.

"Maybe next time, you won't draw in class and instead take the notes." I smiled. "But if you need any other help, just ask."

Suddenly, Weiss and Ruby walked out.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

"Get in you four little lovebirds, we got some sand to destroy." Yang yelled from the passenger seat of Neo's car.

"Neo can drive?" Weiss asked.

"Every since Yang had her accident. How is that going by the way?" Penny asked.

"Well you can imagine how our dad was after he found out his daughter was in a car accident that left her in a wheelchair. He sued the crap out of the driver. The truck was a company vehicle and he was the one who caused it. The estimated amount was about five hundred." I said.

"Five hundred thousand?" Penny asked.

I nodded. I looked over at Weiss. She seemed focused on her phone. I couldn't quite see what it was, but it was probably nothing.

We all got in and Neo started to drive.

"So how is your family doing Weiss?" Penny asked.

Weiss put her phone away and looked at us.

"My mother and I are not on speaking terms at the moment. When Ruby was in therapy, my mother asked me if I was finally thinking clearly and asked if there were any cute boys. My brother is the same way. My sister and I have talked a bit but not recently. And my dad is busy with business so…" Weiss shrugged.

Neo honked the horn.

"We're here." Yang smiled.

Later

Yang and Neo were on blankets looking at the ocean. Mercury and Penny were in the water. And Weiss was holding my hand at the edge.

"It'll be fine." Weiss said.

It's been months since I've gone in the ocean. It still reminded me of… but I have to do this.

I took one step in and before I could freak out, Weiss made me look at her.

"Right here, come on, it's fine." She said.

Before I realized it, I was in the water.

"WOO SIS!" Yang yelled.

"I'm so proud of you." Weiss smiled as she hugged me.

"Hey Weiss…"

"Yeah?" She looked at me.

I then splashed some water at her.

"*gasp* Ruby Rose… you little dolt." She splashed water at me.

Suddenly we both were hit by water and saw Penny was giggling.

We both smiled and splashed her back.

 **Pov change: Yang**

I saw my sister in the water, smiling, laughing, all the things that she hasn't been doing since Neptune. It made me smile. I felt a pair of lips touch my cheek.

"Thanks Neo."

'I love you.' She wrote.

"I love you too." I said as I looked at Ruby.

'What's wrong?'

"That conversation in the car…"

'About the accident?'

"It made me remember how much I miss the feeling of the sand in between my toes, the feeling of kicking a punching bag…"

Neo looked down.

Pov change: Neo

I'll wait for Weiss to tell her.

'Well I miss being able to talk without crying. I miss not being able to sing like I always wanted to.'

"Guess we were indeed meant to be." Yang smiled as she kissed me.

"You two lovebirds done?" Mercury asked.

"Well this IS our little celebration for being engaged." Yang said.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

"Ruby, I will be right back, I just need to make a few calls." I said.

"B-But Weiss." Ruby said.

"Penny is right here, I will make two calls at most and be right back in." I said.

"Don't worry, Ruby." Penny smiled.

"O-Okay." Ruby said.

I went back up and grabbed my phone.

'Two texts'

 _Winter: mother is not happy_

 _Mom: Weiss, there is no single chance that I will allow this._

I sighed and called her.

 _'I was wondering when you might call me.'_

"Mom I need it."

 _'No, I will not just simply give you twenty thousand dollars.'_

"This is for Yang." I said.

 _'That little poor girl's crippled sister?' She asked._

I balled my hand into a fist but kept myself from snapping.

"Yes. I found her a possible operation."

 _'And why should I care?'_

"Why?! Because she's my girlfriend's sister. They have gone through hell in the last few months."

' _Ah yes, I remember seeing a story of her accident and then hearing about your little girlfriend's incident.'_ She said.

"Her incident that put her in therapy for weeks." I said.

I heard her sigh.

' _Even though I hate the fact that you are still dating a girl… I will allow you this money.'_

"T-Thank you." I said.

' _But that doesn't mean I approve of you and the girl dating.'_ She said.

"Thank you mother, that was all." I said.

 **Sorry if this is short, I'm dealing with grades, papers, essays, and other things. Hope to make a new chapter soon.**


	43. Chapter 43: Miracle Weiss

' _Dear diary,_

 _It's been a few days since the beach and Weiss is acting really odd. Same with Neo. She's on the computer like every second we aren't doing homework and when I ask, she just tells me not to worry. I don't know what's going on, but the last time this happened, Neo proposed to Yang. However it is Yang's birthday so maybe that has something to do with it. I told Weiss that it was coming and she told me not to get her anything, because she has a gift from both of us and even dad! I don't know what it is but I guess I'm finding out tomorrow.'_

 **Pov change: Yang**

I woke up to see Blake was already up.

"Hey Blake." I yawned.

"Morning birthday girl." She said.

I pushed myself out of the bed and into my chair.

"What's happening today?" Blake asked.

"Probably just gonna have some time with my fiancé." I winked.

"Ew." Blake said.

"Hey don't give me that. I still remember what happened last year with Sun when he came in here." I said.

Blake just blushed.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone that flex-"

"SHUT UP!" Blake yelled.

I laughed as I rolled out of my room. I went towards the cafeteria when I saw headmaster Ozpin and professor Goodwitch talking.

"Morning headmaster. Morning professor." I waved.

"Ah good morning ms. Xiao Long. I trust that you are having a good birthday morning?" Ozpin asked.

"Just getting some grub before the big day." I said.

"Well we have some matters to attend to, but we hope you have a good birthday today." Ms. Goodwitch said.

I wheeled past them and made it to the cafe and ordered my special. Two pieces of toast with egg, and a glass of OJ. I rolled back to the room and opened the door when…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

It was actually everyone. From Neo, to Ruby and Weiss, to Coco and Velvet, to dad and uncle Qrow.

"Happy birthday!" They yelled. Neo wrote it.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"I have the day off." Dad said.

"Plus it's your birthday kid." Qrow said as he drank some alcohol from his flask.

I smiled.

"Let's get this party started!" I yelled.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I watched as everyone was dancing and socializing. Mercury and Penny were dancing, Sun and Blake were laughing, Jaune and Pyrrha were dancing, Ren was keeping Nora from the cake which was funny. And in the center of it all was Neo and Yang. Because of the chair, Yang was just holding hands with Neo and moving side to side.

"Seems like another good party." Weiss said next to me.

"Yeah." I said. "So I have a question."

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"What have you been doing on the computer the last few days?" I asked.

"Well… you'll just find out." Weiss said.

"But you've been saying that for the last few days." I said.

"I promise that it will be worth the secrecy." Weiss said.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

"Hey it's not a party without presents." Coco said.

"You couldn't be more right. Let's see the gifts." Yang yelled.

We all walked over to the center of the room, yang in the middle.

Nora and Ren walked up and handed her a small box.

"We both got this for you." Nora said.

Yang opened it to see it was a necklace. On it, were the initials YXL.

"This. Is. So. Awesome!" Yang said as she put it on.

Coco and Velvet handed her a box. Yang opened it to see a drawing. It was of her being in a match.

"Coco…"

"You're still the most badass fighter I've ever seen and I won't forget that." Coco said.

"…thank you." Yang kept her tears in. "Now then… I'd like to know what my loving fiancé is getting me."

Neo walked up to Yang and motioned at her hands.

"Huh?" Yang asked.

Neo looked at me and motioned to come over.

"Yang, I've been searching for the absolute best person for this procedure and… I found one. Yang, Neo and I found someone who can fix you."

Everyone got quiet. The music was stopped by Ren.

"W-What?" Yang asked.

"Dr. Gray, is the best doctor in Signal and when I told her about you, she told me that she was able to help." I said.

"What're yo-"

"She said that she found someone who's gonna be able to help you walk again kid." Qrow said.

Yang looked shocked.

"I…I…"

"Yang, you're gonna walk again." Her dad said.

"Neo…"

'Yang, I love you. And I want you to be happy. And when Weiss told me that she found this person, I never could've been happier. Please, I want you to be happy.' She wrote.

"T…This is a dream right?" Yang asked.

"Not in the slightest." I said.

"You guys knew?" Yang asked.

"Weiss called us." Her dad said.

"And she didn't tell me till now." Ruby said.

"I knew you'd freak." I said.

"BECAUSE IT WOULD BE MY SISTER BEING ABLE TO WALK!" Ruby shook her fists.

"Weiss… I… when?"

"Whenever you would like." I said.

"…"

"Yang this is great, you can walk again." Coco said.

Yang looked at us and smiled.

"Let's aim for as soon as possible." Yang smirked.

Everyone was cheering and people turned the music back on. But there was still some news.

"Neo, can I talk with you outside?" I asked.

Neo looked at Yang and kissed her.

"Don't be long." Yang laughed.

We walked out of the dorm room and into my dorm.

Neo seemed confused.

"Neo… the procedure is fifteen thousand dollars."

She held up two of her fingers and a formed a circle.

"I know I got twenty thousand. That's the thing… I told dr. Gray about you and she told me that they have a brand new prototype for a vocal fusion component."

Neo's eyes widened.

"Neo… I can also help you speak again." I said.

Neo backed up and slid down the wall. She rubbed her neck.

"Neo, please." I said.

"…y…yes." Neo said.

She made explosion noises.

"You wanna surprise Yang?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Okay, I'll call the doctor now."

 **Five days later**

 **Pov change: Ruby**

' _Dear diary,_

 _Oh. My. God. Weiss just completely won the birthday present of the century reward. She got a doctor to perform surgery on Yang. And I guess Neo was so happy about it, she was crying with Penny for the next day. But now we are at the hospital waiting for the doctor. All of us. Weiss is driving me. Yang, dad, and Qrow are driving. Neo and Penny are driving here as well. Ozpin gave us a few days off to take care of this.'_

"Ruby put that away." Weiss said.

' _Gotta tell you more later.'_

I put away my diary and walked with them to the entrance.

"Ms. Xiao Long?" Dad asked.

"We'll be right with you." The nurse said.

We sat down and waited. A few minutes went by when a woman walked up to us.

"The Xiao Long family?" She asked.

We got up.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm doctor gray. I will be performing the surgery." She said.

"Nice to meet you. Um what are the chances of success?" Dad asked, nervously.

"Well she is my first patient so I'll let you know." The doctor said.

"Uh…" we all said.

"I'm just kidding, we have performed this surgery many many times. The odds of success are very high." She said.

"Oh thank god." Dad said.

"I ask that only family members come with." Dr. Gray said.

"What about my fiancé?" Yang pointed at Neo.

"I'm sorry, but only family." Dr. Gray said.

Yang looked at Neo. She ran up and kissed her cheek.

'I'll be here when you get out.'

"Okay, lets go." Yang said.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

When they left, I looked at Neo and Penny. Neo nodded.

"I'm here for Neo Ironwood." I said.

"Okay, Dr. O'Malley should be here-"

"HAHAHAHA!" A man burst through the door.

"Now." The nurse said.

"So you are the lucky mute to try the epsilon prototype." He said.

Neo nodded.

"Okay, follow me." He said.

We walked into a room that looked like a dentists' office.

Neo sat in the chair at the center.

"We're going to be putting you to sleep during this operation for obvious reasons." The doctor said.

Neo nodded and when she was injected, she was out like a light.

"I suggest that you two leave, this part gets a bit… graphic."

 **Pov change: Ruby**

We watched as Yang was put to sleep on the operating table. They put a tarp over her and opened an area on her back.

"Let it be seen that we a have a fourth and sixth spinal vertebrae fracture." The doctor said. "Getting the knife. Cutting open the back to reveal the spine."

"Visual confirmation of spinal injury." A doctor said.

"Affirmative." Dr. Gray said.

 **Pov change: O'Malley**

"Patient is currently under. I am now carefully opening a hole in the patient's throat, where the vocal chords are located. Visible signs of physical damage to the chords. Cutting the chords now."

I cut the damaged chords and placed them on a tablet.

"Blood levels are slightly dropping, adding more morphine to slow blood loss."

 **Pov change: Dr. Gray**

"Matthews, align the spine." I said.

"Spine is aligned." He said.

"Note, dislocated spinal fractures have healed. Cracks in spine are fixed. Operation complete. Moving patient to recovery room to rest."

 **(I would like to point out that this may seem like it took less than an hour, but Neo's will take two and Yang's will take ten)**

 **Pov change: Neo**

I slowly opened my eyes to see Weiss, Penny, mom, dad, and Dr. O'Malley.

"Good evening." Dr. O'Malley said.

"I called mom and dad and they both showed up to see this." Penny said.

"Can we see if the operation was a success?" The doctor asked.

Penny held my hand.

"Go on." She smiled.

I opened my mouth.

"Nn…" I said.

"Neo?" Penny asked.

"Penny." I said.

Penny stepped back and put her hands to her mouth. I was amazed to say the least.

"Penny!" I said again.

"Neo!" Penny hugged me.

I looked at mom and dad.

"Mom… dad…" I said.

They walked over and hugged me.

I then saw the miracle worker.

"Weiss…"

"Oh no thanks, I don't wanna-"

"Shut up and give me a hug." I said.

She smiled and joined the hug.

"I'm glad that this worked." She said.

"Ms. Schnee, you have my family's thanks." Dad said.

Weiss bowed.

"She's a miracle worker and she's polite. Why can't either of you be like that?" Mom asked.

"Next time a miracle needs to be made, I'll try." I said. I wanted to speak as much as I could.

"I just have a few questions for ms. Ironwood if that's okay." Dr. O'Malley said.

"Of course." Dad said.

"Now ms. Ironwood, how does this feel?" I felt him poke my throat.

"A little. Not too much." I said.

"Doctor, why is she able to speak so well? She hasn't spoken in years."

"Well there's one explanation. She never forgot how to speak. She has spoken on occasion, yes?" He asked.

"Rarely." I said.

"Well she still retained the knowledge but lacked the needed requirements." He said.

"Well I don't care, now our little Neo is better than ever." Mom said.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

 **Pov change: Yang**

I opened my eyes to see I was in a hospital bed. Everyone was asleep. I looked at the clock. 11:30 pm.

"Jeez… my head." I groaned.

"That's common in your operations. Dizziness." Dr. Gray said.

"Huh…" dad woke up. "Everyone, Yang's awake!"

"Huh?! Wha?!" Ruby looked at me.

Neo stood up and walked up to me. She made a pirate face, pointed at me and showed everyone, then looked to the right.

"Yes I'm alright." I smiled.

Neo smiled.

"How are you feeling kid?" Qrow asked.

"I don't know yet…" I said.

"Give her some room." Dad said.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Given the probability, I should say trying to get out of bed should be okay, but no more than that." Dr. Gray said.

I breathed in, and breathed out.

I slowly tried to move my leg and felt a tingle. I tried harder and suddenly I felt my toes move.

I gasped and began to laugh and cry.

"It's not much at the moment, but you actually were supposed to get that far. Your muscles are still being re-activated. Give it some time."

"How much time?" Ruby asked.

"Most cases take about ten days to fully be able to walk." Dr. Gray said.

"You think Ozpin would allow that much time?" Qrow asked.

"I believe that I would." Suddenly, Headmaster Ozpin walked into the room.

"H-Headmaster?! What're you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I've come to see how two of my students are doing in the hospital. It's not often that you hear of a girl in a wheelchair being able to stand again."

Wait two students?

"Well I assume you just heard of how long it will take for her to walk completely again?"

"I did, and I am sure that ms. Xiao Long will be able to make up all of the work she is going to miss." Ozpin said.

I laughed nervously.

"Now I must be off." Ozpin said as he left.

"What did he mean by TWO students in the hospital?" I asked.

Weiss looked at Penny and she nodded.

"Yang, I wanted to tell you this a-" Weiss was stopped by Neo.

"Neo?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Yes Yang?" … Neo spoke. NEO SPOKE!

"WHAT? NEO HOW?!" I asked.

"It was all thanks to Weiss." Neo said.

Weiss just smiled. Ruby ran up and hugged Weiss.

"Weiss… I… thank you." I was on the verge of tears.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

Seeing all these people happy made me smile. I didn't do it to show off. I didn't do it so that they would have to owe me. I did it because I knew it was right.

We were all starting to drift to sleep when Ruby placed her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Weiss… for everything."

"What can I say… I guess I'm your guardian angel." I kissed her forehead.

She chuckled a bit before she fell asleep.

I looked at Yang and Neo. Neo sat next to her and held Yang's hand.

'I'm just glad that I was able to help.' I said to myself before I too fell asleep.

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter. Let me know what you all thought.**


	44. Chapter 44: Illness

**Holy. Crap. I can't die. I just had the absolute worst week with an illness. My temp never went below 102 the whole time. If I wasn't in bed coughing my lungs out, then I was at the toilet puking my intestines out. But now I have no voice. IM NEO! Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

 _Dear Ruby's Diary,_

 _Ruby got super sick yesterday and she is currently bed ridden. Dolt. Yang and Neo finally came back after two weeks. They were greeted by everyone. Now I am going to be taking care of Ruby. Hopefully she's better soon. It is getting close to thanksgiving and all. This one is a special thanksgiving. Neo's family invited Ruby's family and I to their house. I guess it's a way to say thanks to me. Dad said I could go. I better get back to taking care of Ruby._

 **Pov: Weiss**

I put the diary down and heard groaning.

"Yes Ruby?" I asked.

"It hurts…"

"I understand that it does, have some more soup." I said.

Ruby was wrapped up in bed. A wet cloth on her head, a cough mask on, and a bowl of soup beside her. I sat next to her and fed her some more of the soup.

"Aaaaaahhhhh so good." Ruby smiled.

I slowly pulled the mask back up.

"Your head is still burning but it feels like it's getting better." I said as I felt her forehead.

*knock knock*

"Come in." I said.

Neo walked in.

"Hello Weiss." She said. It still gets me at points that she can talk now.

"Hey Neo." I said.

"How's Ruby?" Neo asked.

"She's okay, still has one hell of a temp." I said.

"How did this even happen?" Neo asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's from the illness Sun had." Ruby said.

"And how did you get it then?" I asked.

"Well I- uh well…"

"I'm just kidding, Professor Port told us that there was an outbreak." I smiled.

"You're gonna give her a heart attack one day." Neo said.

"How's the fiancé?" I asked.

"She's really nervous about thanksgiving. It'll be the first time she actually ate with our family. Last time she was going to do something like this… well…" Neo shrugged.

"It's really nice that your voice is back." I wanted to change the subject.

"Well I didn't think that it would work." Neo said. "And I'm glad that it did."

"Nnnnngh." Ruby groaned.

"I'll leave you two alone." Neo said as she left.

 **Pov change: Neo**

I walked into Yang's room and saw her "walking" around. She would walk five feet, fall down a bit, then get back up and walk.

"What am I forgetting?" She asked.

"Yang." I said.

"The personal items? No I packed tho- nng." Yang said as she staggered.

"Yang!" I said.

"What about-" she groaned as she got up.

"YANG!" I yelled.

Yang looked at me.

"N-Neo, I didn't see you there." She said.

"I can tell. We already checked, you have everything." I said.

"I know it's just that, I don't wanna mess up our first thanksgiving dinner with you guys." Yang said.

"It'll be fine." I walked up and hugged Yang.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled. "Wanna try the exercise?"

 **Pov change: Weiss**

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like death." Ruby asked.

"Do you want anything?" I asked.

"Just you." Ruby said.

I chuckled.

"Weiss… when are we leaving?" Ruby asked.

"Well it was meant to be three days from now, but with your temp, I'm thinking you might not go." I said.

"Nooo I wanna go." Ruby whined.

"We'll see in the morning." I said.

"Nnnnnngh." Ruby groaned.

The next day

I woke up to see Ruby was still in bed. I walked up and felt her forehead. It was actually cold.

"Hey Ruby." I shook her a little.

"Nnnngh, Weiss?" She asked.

"Here." I gave her a thermometer.

Ruby took her temp and handed it to me.

"Wow. Your temp dropped. It's at 99.1." I said.

"Oh thank god." Ruby said.

"Get out of bed. I'll make it, go take a shower or something." I said.

Ruby slowly got out of bed.

"I still feel terrible." She said.

"Well the temp may be down for now. I'll make you some more soup. Go get in the shower." I said.

When Ruby left and was in the bathroom, I started to make her bed. That's when Blake walked in.

"Hey Weiss, how's Ruby?" She asked.

"Better. Temp is down and I think that it should be getting lower soon." I said.

"Sun is still dealing with a fever. He's been in bed for three days now." Blake said.

"Jeez this illness hit everyone pretty hard. The first night, I had to help Ruby as she vomited for two hours." I said as I finished making the bed.

"Same with Sun." Blake said.

As if on que, we heard vomiting.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled.

"I'll leave you two." Blake said.

"Thanks." I said.

I walked into the bathroom to see Ruby was naked on all fours, vomit next to her.

I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her and helped her up.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't." Ruby said.

"It's okay, can you get into your pajamas?" I asked.

"Yes." Ruby said.

I walked ahead of her and waited for a few minutes.

"O-Okay." Ruby said.

I turned to see she was back in her outfit.

"Come on. I made your bed for you." I said.

Ruby walked ahead and fell on it.

"Dolt." I picked her back up, pulled the covers off and let her flop down. Then, I tucked her in.

"*sigh* what're we gonna do?" I asked.

"I felt fine before." Ruby said.

"And now you're not. However, that means that the illness is dying down. Maybe this is the illness hitting the thrusters." I said.

Ruby nodded and fell asleep.

I sighed and walked out of the dorm. Yang and Neo were trying to walk down the hall.

"That's it Yang. You're doing it!" Neo said.

"Q-Quiet! Nnngh!" Yang has never had the look of absolute pain before.

"Just up to the corner." Neo said.

"AAAGH No more." Yang sighed.

"Weiss, a little help." Neo said.

I walked into Yang's room and pulled out the chair.

Yang fell into the chair, exhausted.

"God…" Yang sighed.

"You did great."

"Doing great would be walking without the pain surging through your body." Yang said.

"Better than not feeling anything at all." I said.

"I guess…" Yang said. "How's Rubes?"

"She was okay this morning but I think that her illness is pulling one last attack before it goes away." I said.

"Aw man." Yang said.

"How's the voice Neo?" I asked.

"It's great. At points it messes up but for the most part I'm happy to speak." Neo said.

"Neo, you have to sing for us at some point." Yang said.

"W-What?" Neo asked.

"I remember what you said you wanted to be. I wanna hear you sing." Yang said.

"Maybe another time." Neo blushed.

We both chuckled.

"I better get back to Ruby." I said.

"Hope she gets better. Dad will be furious that she doesn't show up. They always go for the wishbone." Yang said.

"I'll try my best to get her better." I said as I walked back in.

I saw Ruby was asleep again.

"*sigh* What am I gonna do with you?" I asked. I walked up and stroked Ruby's cheek.

'Hope you get better soon.' I said to myself as I went back to packing.

 **Hopefully she gets better. I have been working on this a whole week and still my voice is gone, I miss my voice! See you next chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45: CONGRATS

**My voice is back for the most part but when I laugh, it sounds like I'm wheezing. Making progress ever so slowly.**

 **Pov: Weiss**

Ruby sneezed as she got out of the car.

"Are you sure you're better?" I asked.

"I am, I promise." Ruby smiled.

We heard a car horn and saw Neo and Yang were in the car. Yang got out of the car and slowly walked to the back.

"Yang." Neo said as she walked around the car and grabbed the wheelchair.

Yang sat down and finally exhaled.

"Come on, lets go." Yang said.

"Ready?" I asked.

Ruby nodded.

We walked up and knocked.

Penny and Neo's dad opened it.

"Ah welcome girls. Come on in." Mr. Ironwood said.

"Neo, it's good to see you again." Mrs. Ironwood said.

We walked in to see that Ruby and Yang's family was here.

"Ruby Yang, you made it. Yang can you give me a hand? If you're up for it."

"What can… what can I do?" Ruby sneezed.

"You kid, can go and hang out with the frosty." Her uncle said. How rude.

"Okay." Ruby walked over to me.

"Frosty?" I asked.

"He comes up with nicknames for everyone." Ruby said.

"Here." I gave her her medicine.

Ruby swallowed the pill and drank some water I had.

"Better?"

"I'll find out soon." Ruby said.

We both waited for dinner to get ready for about an hour when her dad called us.

"Dinner's ready." He said.

"Okay ready?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Ruby yawned.

"Come on." I said.

We walked to the table to see everyone was sitting.

"I would like to make a toast. To ms. Weiss Schnee. Who if not for her, my daughter wouldn't be able to speak and her fiancé would not be able to walk. To Weiss." Mr. Ironwood said.

"To Weiss." Everyone said.

I blushed.

"It was no issue really." I said.

"I would like to make a toast as well. To Yang and Neo. Our newly engaged couple. When Yang told me the news, I was happy that Yang had found someone, confused how quickly she found them, and sad… I was sad because that reminded me that my sunny little dragon is growing up. To Yang and Neo." Her dad said.

"To Yang and Neo." Everyone cheered.

"Now then, enjoy." Mr. Ironwood said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I still felt dead inside but I had to stay strong for Weiss and for the family. Don't wanna embarrass them on the first family gathering.

"Weiss can you pass some potatoes?" I asked.

"Sure." She handed them to me.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Tired." I said.

"Just stay for about fifteen more minutes and then I can ask for you to be excused." Weiss said.

"Okay…" I said.

"So Ms. Rose." I heard.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What is it you wish to become? Yang said that she wishes to continue her dream as a boxer, but what about you?" Mrs. Ironwood asked.

"Well…*sniffle* I am really wanting to become a baker." I said.

"Really? From what I hear from Neo and Penny, you would be perfect for that job." She said.

"Thank you…" I said tiredly.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Dad asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine… just a little tired." I said.

"The medicine that she was prescribed makes her a little drowsy." Weiss said.

"Weiss…" I said.

"Okay everyone, Penny, can Ruby use your bed?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, it's the down the hall second door to the right." Penny said.

"Okay, come on Ruby." Weiss said.

We both got up and walked to Penny's room.

"Okay, just lie here and I'll come back when the dinner is over." Weiss said.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

"Weiss… sleep with me." Ruby said.

"I can't, I have to go back." I looked at the door. "Just get some sleep."

"Okay…"

"Get some sleep." I said.

"Okay." Ruby said as she closed her eyes.

I shut the door and headed back to the table.

 **I HAD TO MAKE THIS SHORT. MICHAEL AND LINDSAY HAD THEIR DAUGHTER! I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM!**


	46. Chapter 46

"…by." I heard.

"…uby?"

"Nnnngh." I opened my eyes and saw…

Neptune.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I woke up and heard Ruby was mumbling something and was crying.

"Ruby?" I asked.

She woke up and started pushing me.

"Rubyaaah!" I said as I fell off the bed.

Ruby stopped and began to cry.

"Weiss?"

"It's okay, I'm fine." I winced. "What happened?"

"Bad dream." Ruby said.

"It was him wasn't it?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

Ruby placed her head on my lap.

"Why was I so stupid?" She asked.

"You're not stupid." I said as I stroked her hair.

I knew this would happen. I just expected it to happen sooner.

"What happened?! We heard screaming." Sun said as he and Blake came in. Sun had a baseball bat and Blake had a little knife.

"We're fine. Just a bad dream." I said.

"Oh okay." Sun said.

"Do you guys need anything?" Blake asked.

"No I don't think so." I said.

"Okay, get some sleep rubes." Sun said as they left.

"Goodnight." Ruby said.

Ruby looked at me.

"Weiss… you have been there for me, for my family… I just… I love you." Ruby said.

I put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too you dolt." I smiled.

The next morning

 **Pov change: Yang**

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling.

I sat up and stretched my toes. I looked to the right and saw Neo.

"Hey Neo." I said.

"Do you wanna try?" She asked.

I nodded and pushed myself up. I felt my feet touch the floor. I stood up and exhaled.

"Okay, that's good, no strain."

"Yeah, its better." I said.

"Let's try walking." Neo said.

I took one step and felt that the pain was almo- no it was gone.

I took another step.

"How do you feel?" Neo asked.

I smirked and walked up to Neo with ease and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I can see that you are doing so much better than last week." Neo said.

"Definitely." I said. "What about your voice?"

"The monthly check-in is in a week. I was able to be a mute for most of my life, I can stand a week if something happens." Neo said.

"I just hope it's not like last time." I said.

 **Flashback**

I woke up and saw that Neo was groaning.

"Neo?" I asked.

"Y…Yang." It was the old painful voice she had.

I looked at Neo and she pointed at her throat.

I looked and saw nothing.

She shook her head and pretended to talk.

"Why can't you speak anymore?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Weiss!"

Later

"What can I do for you today, ms. Polledina?" Doctor O'Malley asked.

She pointed at her throat.

"Ah I have an idea of what's happening." He said.

"What doc?" I asked.

"She simply turned it off. Allow me." He placed his fingers lightly on her throat. He moved around it. "Ah." He pressed her throat lightly.

Her neck beeped and she sighed.

"Now then, who are you?"

"Neo." She said.

"Oh thank god." I sighed.

"Her arm must've pushed it while she was asleep." Doc said.

"Oh thank god." I rolled over and hugged her.

"And how are you, ms. Xiao Long?"

"Slowly but surely. My legs are taken their sweet time to get back to their old state." I said.

"Well let's hope that gets better." He smiled.

 **Present**

"I better go to the gym." I said.

"Wait what?" Neo asked.

"I promised coco that I'd fight her as soon as I was able to walk." I said.

"Absolutely not." Neo said.

"But-"

"Yang, you can choose. Either go to coco and in one kick you might lose your legs again, or…" Neo slipped her shirt down.

"Oh Neo…" I said.

I pulled Neo towards me and it got intense.

 **That moment you finally get better only to throw up. I'm sick again and I hope it's not as bad. Sorry it's short again. I'm gonna get some sleep before school tomorrow. Cheers.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Pov: Ruby**

I woke up and saw the time. 5:30 am. I haven't been able to sleep lately. And all I do is stare at the wall. I don't want to make Weiss wake up because I don't want her to worry. I decided to go out so I snuck out of bed and got dressed. As I got ready, I felt my stomach growl.

I walked out of the room and saw Sun's roommate, I think it was Scarlet walking towards the cafeteria.

"Scarlet?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh hello Ruby. How are you doing?" He asked.

"I…I'm okay."

"You heading to the cafe?" He asked.

"Yeah." I rubbed my eyes.

"Come on, we can go together." He said.

We walked towards the cafe and had a small conversation.

"So Blake has told me about you and Weiss. Sounds like you two really love each other."

"Oh thank you." I said.

"And I wanted to say I'm happy to see Yang walk. N-Not that I hated her in the chair. It's just that uhhh…" he was lost for words.

"It's okay." I chuckled a little.

"You know the last time we really talked was… I think when we first met." He said.

That was… when HE was here.

I stopped and shuddered.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just… still dealing with what happened earlier this year." I said.

"Oh…"

We just walked silently through the halls until we reached the cafe.

"You know, Sun and Blake went to see him."

"What?" I asked.

"They saw Neptune in prison. They said he looked like a completely different person. And not in a good way." He said.

It felt a bit nice to know he's still there but just the thought of him…

"So… uh quite the foggy day huh?" He tried to change the subject.

"I…I'm sorry I had to bother you with that." I said.

"No it's my fault… I shouldn't have said anything." He said.

"I just… I had a new nightmare about him."

"Well think of this. Since it's your brain and your thoughts. Think of him in a baby diaper." Scarlet said, trying to lighten me up.

We both chuckle lightly.

Later

"You're funny Ruby." He said.

"It was nice to talk to you, Scarlet." I said.

We waved goodbye and I walked back inside and saw Weiss suddenly hug me.

"There you are. Where were you?" She asked.

"I was hungry, and Scarlet and I talked a bit at the cafe." I said.

Weiss flicked me on the nose.

"I was worried dolt." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She sighed.

"Come on, we should study." Weiss said.

 **Pov change: Yang**

"And how does this feel?" The doc asked.

"Better." Neo said.

"Okay, this is much much better than last time." He said. "And you ms. Xiao Long?"

"Moving towards the cane. So it's an improvement." I said.

Let's just say that in the middle of the… *ahem* act, my legs were in immense pain. It was much too soon. I took some painkillers and the pain went away. And since then, I have been getting better.

"Alright, I'll just get the paperwork in and then you can go." He said.

When he left, I sighed.

"Thank goodness it is getting better." I said.

Neo nodded.

"So what do you wanna do when we get out?" I asked.

"I'm thinking we go watch some movies in the room." Neo said.

"I wanna… I wanna do something fun." I had to get up, using the cane.

"I wanna do nothing today." Neo said.

"UUUGH okay, but I choose the first movie." I said.

"And I decide what snacks to get." Neo smiled.

 **Pov change: Penny**

It's been so nice at the beach. Mercury and I laughed and splashed each other.i splashed hi, again and saw he was no where to be seen. Suddenly, I felt myself get lifted up.

"AHHHH, MERCURY PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed/ laughed.

"If the lady wishes." He let me go and I fell into the water.

I got up and pushed him into the water.

"I just got my hair done!" I pouted.

"Well now you have a new hair flavor… sea salt." Mercury said.

I just stared at him.

"Stop hanging out with Yang." I said.

We both chuckled.

"Hey it did look nice." Mercury said.

"Thanks." I said.

We walked up to the towels and laid down.

"Why can't everyday be like today?" I asked.

"You want your hair messed up everyday?" He asked.

I sigh.

"Don't ruin the moment." I say jokingly.

I placed my head on Mercury's shoulder.

"Wanna go back?" He asked.

"Yeah." I laughed as I sprinted into the water.

 **Just a quick chapter. Gotta get some sleep. Cheers.**


	48. Chapter 48: author's note

**Hey guys just a quick update. I'm dealing with some stuff personally, I am also getting a bit concerned that my voice is coming back slowly, I thought it would be back by now. Also, I'm running out of some ideas. Any help would be nice. I just finished watching all the games coming out, and I am excited about battlefront 2, Valkyria Revolution, Skull and Bones, Life is Strange, and Becoming Human. I'm gonna go try and think of what else I can do for now. Hopefully I think of something soon.**


	49. Chapter 49

**A hooded figure walked into an old house. He wiped his hand on the wall and smiled. He lifted up a dusty photo and blew on it. He saw himself and other people. But when he blinked they were gone and it was just him. He set the photo down and saw down the hall… a computer. He walked over to the computer and sat down.**

 **"It has been… far too long old friends." He said.**

 **He grabbed a pile of paper next to him.**

 **"Ah yes, now then… my work must continue."**

 **Pov: Ruby**

"Really Weiss?" I asked.

"Yeah. We missed our anniversary and I wanted to make it special." Weiss said.

"But what about-"

"I already did all of our work for class for the next week. And I got us tickets to…" she showed me.

"*gasp* you bought us tickets to Hawaii?!" I asked.

"And my family a house there and we are going to occupy it for the week." Weiss said. "Plus, maybe it'll help you with your sleep."

I jumped at Weiss who fell to the ground.

"Thank you. *peck* Thank you. *peck*" I said.

"Whoa, what did we just… ngh miss?" Yang walked in before she stumbled. Neo helped her up.

"Weiss is taking me to Hawaii." I said.

"Lucky!" Yang said.

"We couldn't have our anniversary because of what happened, so I thought some alone time and the beach could do some good for us." Weiss said.

"When are you leaving?" Neo asked.

"Two days from now." Weiss said.

"WHAT?! I have to get a bathing suit! A-And the right clothing. And-"

"Come on, we can go shopping for it." Yang said.

"We'll get you a nice swimsuit and maybe some beach clothes." Neo said.

We walked down the hall to see Scarlet and Sun walking by.

"Hey Yang, Coco was looking for you." Scarlet said. "Said she had something that she wanted to show you."

 **Pov change: Yang**

"Okay, I'll be at the car in about ten minutes." I said.

"Do you need some help?" Neo asked.

"No need, my loving fiancé. I will be fine on my own." I kissed her cheek.

I walked/limped towards the courtyard and saw Coco.

"Yang…" she stood up.

"Hey Coco, what's up?" I asked.

"I have some news." She said.

"What?"

"I… I proposed." She said.

"To Velvet?!" I asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"She'll be Velvet Adel when college is over." She said.

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys." I cheered.

"And I'd like you to be my maid of honor." Coco said.

"Oh you know I will gladly accept." I said.

 **Pov change: Ren (Just cause)**

I woke up to see Nora was already cooking pancakes. She was wearing my shirt. ONLY my shirt.

"Nora… is that my shirt?" I asked.

"What? Can't I be allowed to wear my boyfriend's shirt?" Nora asked. "Or would you rather see me in an apron?" She smirked.

"I'd rather see you be more careful with the mixer." I said.

"Awww come on Renny, let me have some fun." Nora jumped on the bed.

"Your pancakes are burning." I said.

"Let them." She kissed my nose. "Boop."

"I'd rather not have a pissed off Goodwitch because we burned down the dorm."

"Ugh fine." Nora groaned as she went to go save the pancakes.

 **Pov change: Neo**

"How does this look?" I asked, holding up a swimsuit.

"Does it come in red?" Ruby asked.

I rolled my eyes and tossed it at her.

"It does look cute." Ruby said.

"Go try it on." I said.

Ruby walked into the dressing room and a few minutes later, came out with the suit on.

"It looks sexy, rubes." Yang smirked.

Ruby blushed.

"Does it look nice?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, now I think that is enough shopping. Time for packing." I said.

"Okay, let me just go get the others." Ruby said.

When she was gone, I looked at Yang.

"Sexy huh?" I asked.

"Yeah." Yang said.

"Then why don't I get one?"

"Well it looked sexy on Ruby- wait not that I think she is sexy, you're sexy. I mean… why do you torment me?" Yang asked.

"I know I wouldn't look good in red anyways." I said.

"Hey rubes you ready?" Yang asked.

Nothing.

"Ruby?" I asked.

"I'll go check on her." Yang said.

Yang walked over to the dressing room and knocked.

 **Pov change: Yang**

I opened up the door and saw Ruby, topless, just staring at herself in the mirror. And something that wasn't there before… a cut as if by nail on her arm.

"Ruby? What happened?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" Ruby yelled.

"Whoa whoa Ruby what happened?" I asked.

She just looked at me and began crying.

"I'm so sorry Yang…" she cried.

"Hey hey come here."

"What's going on?" Neo asked outside.

"Nothing Neo, just," I handed her the outfits Ruby picked, "go pay for these please."

"Okay." Neo said.

"Here let's get you back in normal clothes." I said.

"I… I just looked at myself and suddenly I saw him… he had his hands on my shoulders and no matter how hard I tried…"

Neptune…

"It's okay, come here." I pulled her in for a hug.

After a few minutes of crying, she calmed down.

"Luckily these cuts aren't too bad they'll scar." I said.

Ruby out on her shirt and nodded.

"Don't tell Weiss. I don't want her to worry." Ruby said.

"Just promise me something." I said.

I suddenly became very pissed.

"Never. Do. That. Again." I said.

Ruby looked down and nodded.

"Come on." I said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

We got back to school late and saw that most of our stuff was packed. Yang and Neo waved goodbye as they walked off.

"Ruby, what happened to your shoulder?" Weiss asked.

She saw that some blood soaked through.

"Oh I just hit something." I said.

"Ruby, I know what hitting something and digging into something look like." Weiss said.

I looked down.

"Yang told me. And this time I'm glad she told me. Why do you think I wouldn't worry when I saw cuts on your shoulder?" Weiss asked.

"I just… didn't want you to see me like this." I said.

"Ruby… I love you and I wanna protect you. And… remember what your mom told you when she gave this to you?" She handed me her scarf.

"She said… as long as I wear this, she will always be by my side." I said.

"And so will I, and so will Yang and Neo, and Blake and Sun. Everyone." Weiss said.

I smiled and kissed Weiss.

"Thanks Weiss." I said.

"I love you." Weiss said.

"I love you too." I said.

"Get some sleep, I can do the rest of the packing." Weiss said.

"Okay…" I said as I wrapped the scarf around my neck, got into my pajamas and fell asleep.

 **(So I just finished FF15 again and loved the ending and thought 'I can do something with this.')**

 **Pov: Ruby in her dreams**

I was falling down a large open void when I saw myself glide down towards a figure. Neptune.

"Well if it isn't my little Rose. Ready for a new game?" He smirked as he turned to me.

I backed up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I think that she has better things to do than be with you." Weiss said.

"If you think I'm just gonna let you go without a proper beat down. *crack* you're in for a world of hurt." Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Hell yeah." Coco said.

Everyone appeared around me. From Weiss and Yang to Mr. Suni, the groundskeeper.

"Ain't no way I'll let you torment this girl." He said.

"You can do it Ruby." Weiss said.

As more people appeared, Neptune began to cough and groan. His eyes turned purple and black blood shed from his eyes.

I lifted my hand and aimed at him.

"Oh how sweet, this'll be fun." Neptune said in a deep voice as he aimed his hand.

He chuckled before suddenly… mom appeared. She grabbed his arm and vanished just as quickly. Suddenly, his arm began to glow and he acted as if he was on fire.

"Do it." Weiss said.

"Get rid of him." Yang said.

I curled my hand into a fist and fired. A beam of light hit Neptune and went right through.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Nora yelled as everyone charged at him.

"NOOOOOO!" Neptune yelled.

After what looked like fifty people attack at once, all that was left of Neptune were fragments.

"It's over." I sighed.

 **Time skip, two days**

"Ready Ruby?" Weiss asked me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you ready?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." I said as I walked towards the door. I looked back at the bed and grabbed mom's scarf.

"Thanks mom." I said quietly.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled.

"Coming." I jumped and shut the door.

 **My voice is back. Yay! …Thank you. Just thank you guys for what you have said. I love you guys and thank you for reading my story. I will try to update soon.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Pov: Ruby**

We got off of the plane and saw a car.

"Ms. Rose. Ms. Schnee. Welcome to Hawaii." The man said.

"Thank you." Weiss said.

"Shall I assign a driver?" He asked.

"No, the house is empty like I asked?"

"Yes ms. Schnee." He said.

"Wonderful. We shall take it from here." Weiss said.

We got into the car and drove off.

"Glad to see you're awake." Weiss laughed.

"I'm so tired…" I sighed.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you when we get there." Weiss said.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

Ruby slouched against the chair and I soon heard some light snoring. We drove for about forty five minutes before I saw the house. It was a two story beach house. Easy access to the hidden beach, perfect for Ruby to get some actual sleep. She says that she feels better about her dreams but that doesn't mean that she has finally gotten rid of him. When Yang… when Yang told me about Ruby… I wanted to cry. I want to help her but how can I protect her from her thoughts? She said that she was fine this morning but I get the feeling that she's hiding her real feelings.

"Hey Ruby. We're here." I whispered.

"Mmmmm." Ruby groaned.

I pouted.

"RUBY YOU DOLT WE'RE HERE!" I shook my arms.

"AH WHAT?!" Ruby looked around.

"We're here." I said.

"Oh okay." Ruby kissed my cheek. "Thanks for the extra sleep."

"How was it?" I asked.

"It was… it was okay." She hesitated.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, now come on Weiss. I wanna see the house." Ruby said.

We got out of the car and brought our luggage in.

"Whoa…" Ruby said, seeing the house and the view of the ocean right outside.

"Come on, let's get unpacked." I said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I had a dream again… I thought I got rid of him but when I got on the jet, I dreamed of him drowning Weiss. I just… why can't I get him out of my head?

"Ruby, you okay?" Weiss asked.

"Huh? Yeah just thinking about what I should do first." I laughed.

"How about a swim?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah okay." I said.

"Just take your suit and get some sunscreen on. I'll unpack." Weiss said.

"Okay." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

I took off my shirt and saw my shoulder. The cut was healing and luckily no scar was going to stay.

I put on my bathing suit and walked out of the bathroom and saw Weiss was in the other room. I walked outside of the house, sprayed myself and walked out to the water. I felt the ocean water touch my feet and I shivered.

"Is it cold?" I heard…

I turned and saw Neptune.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

"Honestly, this bag is so messy the second sh-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ruby yelled.

"RUBY!" I yelled.

I ran downstairs and saw Ruby was freaking out.

"Ruby!" I ran up to her.

"Weiss? Weiss!" Ruby cried into my shoulder.

I kissed her head.

"Why? Why did it have to be me…" she asked.

"Ruby, look at me. I want you to listen to me. Neptune is gone. He is in that prison and he is not getting out. That bastard can be strapped to a chair, having his fingernails pulled for all I care. I am here and I love you. I will make sure that nothing happens to you." I said.

Ruby looked at me and sniffled.

"Come on. I want you to think about here and only here. We're here to have fun." I said. I ran into the water and splashed some water in her direction. "So come have fun with me."

Ruby looked down and I think I heard a giggle.

"You're really bad at splashing." Ruby said.

"Come on." I said.

I helped Ruby into the water and that's when I felt water hit my hot back.

"AHHH!" I yelled.

"That's how you splash." Ruby laughed.

"You dolt." I splashed her back.

About fifteen minutes later

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I walked into the house and got into the shower. I felt the hot water hit my body as I just stood there. Suddenly I felt two hands wrap around my stomach and I felt a soothing pair of lips hit my neck.

"Weiss…" I moaned.

"I'm here Ruby. I'll always be here." She whispered.

 **Later after some fun times**

 **Pov change: Weiss**

Ruby and I just had some "fun" and then had some dinner. An easy sandwich and chips.

Ruby was outside and I walked out with something. Ruby was staring at the stars in her pajamas.

"Ruby." I said.

She looked at me.

I pulled a bottle of wine from behind me.

"My dad said that we can have one bottle. I thought tonight would be nice because of what happened today." I said.

Ruby looked at it and nodded.

"Maybe a little." She said.

I poured two glasses and handed her one.

"To our vacation." She said.

"To our love." I said.

She smiled and we clinked.

"Ruby… what I said before, I meant it." I said.

"I… *cough*" Ruby coughed.

"Strong?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said as she sipped again.

"Ruby… I wanna be there to protect you." I said.

"I want you to be there too." Ruby said.

"Well Ruby." I stood up. "I wanna be there after college too."

I walked in front of Ruby, my back turned to her.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

"Weiss?" I asked.

"Ruby Rose?" She asked.

She turned around with a box in her hand.

"W-Weiss?" I cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Will you marry me?" Weiss asked.

"Yes! Yes I will!" I cried.

 **Pov change: Yang**

I woke up to see Neo poking me.

"Neo… what?" I asked.

"Look." Neo pointed at her phone.

It was Ruby's instagram page.

"What? It's just a picture of her and Weiss kissing." I said.

"Look closer." Neo said.

I saw Ruby had her hand up with a ring on… her ring finger.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I saw a comment from Yang.

'About fricking time.'

I smiled and set the phone down.

"I love you Weiss." I said.

"I love you Ruby." Weiss said as we kissed again.


	51. Chapter 51

**Pov: Ruby**

I woke up and saw that Weiss wasn't in bed. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to smell something…

I walked out to see Weiss was cooking breakfast. I walked behind her and wrapped my hands around her stomach and kissed her neck.

"Hello Ruby." Weiss chuckled.

"What're you cooking?" I asked.

"I, am making an old fashioned eggs and bacon with a warm chocolate chip cookie for my fiancé." Weiss said.

"Aw thanks Weiss, but you did-"

Weiss pecked me on the lips.

"I wanted to. And one other thing."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You're still naked." Weiss said.

I blushed and ran back to the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled.

"Love you too." Weiss yelled back.

 **Pov change: Yang**

"Neo what're we doing?" I asked.

"I wanted to see a movie." She said.

"I wanted to stay in bed…"

"You're always in bed." Neo said.

"Only when you're there." I winked.

"Pwease for me?" Neo asked. "Besides, if you see this with me, I'm willing to go back to bed with you."

"Well when you say it like that…" I said.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Neo jumped.

"Anything for my little… huh after everything that's been happening, I never realized I can't call you my little mute." I said.

"I enjoyed being called it though…" Neo said.

Neo then pressed her neck.

She waved at me.

"Neo did you just-" Neo placed her finger on my lips.

She pulled out her phone.

'Just for today, I'll be your little mute.' She "said."

I smiled as we walked into the movie theater.

 **Pov change: Velvet**

"AH!" I yelped as Coco hit me to the ground.

"Velv are you okay?" Coco asked as she helped me up. "Velv, you don't have to do this."

"I wanna be more than your damsel in distress. If Cardin makes fun of me or someone tries something, I wanna be ready." I said.

"Velv." Coco said.

"No matter how many times, I will always risk saving you. My little cottontail." She poked my nose.

I blushed.

"So… would you like to stop?" Coco asked.

"I… I wanna at least learn how to defend myself." I said.

Coco kissed my nose.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Coco said. "I promise I will be a bit softer, but not too much. And let me have it. I can stand a swing."

"O-Okay." I said.

 **Just a short little engaged couples chapter. Anyone going to RTX?! I am! Wooo hooo! VIP and everything! See ya guys!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Pov: Ruby**

I woke up to see Weiss was making everything nice… or I guess nicer.

"Weiss… what're you doing?" I asked.

"My family is coming." She said.

I jumped out of the bed.

"What?! Why?!" I asked.

"They want to have dinner to 'celebrate' our engagement." Weiss said.

"Weiss… I love you but why… last time I even spoke to your mother, she-"

"Called you a poor girl with a childish dream I know. I won't let her say anything this time. I promise." Weiss said.

"…okay." I said.

 **Later**

We heard the doorbell ring and I decided to try and impress everyone by opening it like a lady.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Sch-"

I was interrupted when Mrs. Schnee handed me her purse.

"On your way, I wish to see my daughter." She said.

They just walked passed me. I sighed when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hello Ruby." Winter said.

"Oh hello Winter." I said.

"I saw what you and Weiss announced. I am quite pleased that she chose you." She said.

"Thank you Winter." I said.

"Just set her stupid purse on the floor. She honestly will get pissed wherever you put it." Winter winked.

"Okay." I said. I set the purse on the chair. Close to the floor but not on the floor.

"Well if it isn't the poor girl. How was… oh what's his name… Neptune was it?" Whitley asked.

I started to have a small panic attack.

Whitley smirked.

"I wonder if you actually miss hi-"

"WHITLEY!" Weiss yelled.

Weiss ran up to me and hugged me.

"Get out of here before I drown you in the ocean." Weiss said.

I rested my head on her shoulder as I saw Whitley shrug.

"I was only having a bit of fun with the poor girl." Whitley said as he left.

"Okay look I'm here. I'm going to go speak with my father about something. Go be with Winter." She kissed my forehead.

"Okay…" I said.

 **Later**

We were sitting down and having some lunch. It was a type of salad.

"So Ruby, how has life been?" Mr. Schnee asked.

I felt my shoulder from the… cuts.

"It's had its ups and downs." I said.

"From what I heard. A lot of downs." Whitley smirked.

I felt Weiss grab my hand.

"You know, thanks to mom, Ruby's sister and her fiancé had surgery where Ruby's sister was able to walk again and her fiancé was able to speak again."

"Yes I was surprised that it was not ms. Rose begging for money." She said.

I just looked down.

"Diane." Mr. Schnee said.

We just continued eating in silence until we all finished.

"If you will all excuse me, I have a business call to make." Mr. Schnee said.

"I am going to change into a swimsuit." Winter said.

"I wish to speak to ms. Rose alone." Mrs. Schnee said.

Weiss looked at me and I nodded.

She walked away, glaring at her mom.

"Ms. Rose, I don't want you to marry my daughter."

"I think I can tell." I said.

"So here is what I will do." She took out a checkbook and wrote. "Here… is a check for half a million dollars. That is more than enough for you to start a bakery and get an apartment. In exchange, you stop seeing Weiss."

"You think I am doing this so that she helps me become a baker?" I asked.

"I don't care why you're doing it, it's the fact that you're doing it that makes me hate you."

"Well either way, I am not just gonna leave Weiss."

She stared at me.

"Then maybe this method will work. Either take the money and leave, or I will get that boy who almost raped you out of prison and tell him how to get to you." She said.

I stood up and backed away.

"You think I care if you were touched by a boy? I will even give him the money to take you away."

"WEISS!" I yelled. I curled into a ball and began to cry.

Weiss ran in to see me and sat next to me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I told her not to marry you." She said.

"Ruby come on." Weiss said.

We walked into our room and she sat me on the bed.

"Ruby, tell me what she said." Weiss said.

I wrapped my arms around her stomach.

"S-She told me that s-s-she would either pay me to l-leave, or pay Neptune to… take me." I said.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

That was it.

"Stay here." I said.

"But Weis-"

"Ruby you don't want to be out there for the next few minutes." I said.

I walked out of the room and into the room where mom was.

"I want you gone." I said.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I want you and Whitley out of the house, back on your plane and go home." I said.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked.

"A WOMAN WHO IS DEFENDING HER GIRLDFRIEND!" I yelled.

Winter walked in.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I just told mom to leave with Whitley. She first bribed Ruby and then threatened to release the guy who tried to have sex with her." I said.

"Are you serious?" Winter asked.

"Weiss, you have no say. This…" she motions around the whole house, "is my kingdom and I am the queen."

"And I am the king of it." We heard.

"Ah Jacque." She said.

"Quiet." He said.

"Diane, I couldn't care less who Weiss marries, it is her decision. I know that you were upset to find out that Weiss was dating a girl. But calling her poor and making fun of her is one thing. However… you telling her to either take bribe or threaten to release someone she is terrified of… that is too much… I believe that we have taken up enough time from your week off Weiss. I hope you and Ruby have a nice evening and rest of the week." Dad said. "I shall call when we return."

"You don't all have t-"

"I am afraid not only has your mother misbehaved, I have business to attend to." Dad said.

"Okay. Goodbye father."

When he left, I ran back to Ruby.

"Ruby?" I asked.

I saw her in the corner.

"Ruby…"

"Will she actually do it?" She asked.

"If she does, I will kill her. If he gets out, I will kill him. I will not let a single finger touch you." I said.

"Weiss…" she reached out to me like a baby would towards a mother.

"I've got you." I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

I placed her in it and she pulled me onto it.

"Ruby you dolt!" I said.

"I missed hearing you call me that." Ruby said.

I rolled my eyes and pecked her nose.

"I did too." I said.

We both began to fall asleep when I pulled Ruby closer to me.

"I love you, Ruby."

"Love you Weiss…" Ruby said as she dozed off.


	53. Chapter 53

**Pov: Ruby**

I was crying. I was crying my eyes out. I thought that this day would never come.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled.

"Ruby, we can come back whenever you want." Weiss said.

"I don't wanna leave!" I begged.

"Ruby we have to go." Weiss said.

"Please!" I begged.

"Come on you dolt." Weiss said as she grabbed my foot and dragged me to the car.

We both got in and I yawned.

"Weiss… why are we leaving so early?" I asked.

"Because I wanna get home as soon as possible." Weiss said.

"Okay…"

"Get some sleep." Weiss said.

"Okay…" I said.

 **Pov change: Neo**

Yang and I were waiting at the airport when the doors opened and we saw Weiss and Ruby walk out.

"Weiss! Ruby!" Yang jumped and ran at them.

"I missed you so much sis!" Yang said.

Suddenly it got hostile.

"You! Why didn't you ask me for permission?!" Yang started to shake Weiss.

"Yang!" We all yelled.

 **Later**

Weiss and Ruby were in the backseat asleep and I was driving us back to the university.

"Were you really mad?" I asked.

"Kind of, you asked Ruby for her consent to propose. I expected Weiss to do that." Yang said.

"But let's be honest… they are perfect for each other." I said.

"And are we not?" Yang asked.

"Oh I think that we most definitely are." I said.

"*sigh* we should go on vacation." Yang said.

"Well actually… my family is going to Europe. And… Penny is taking Mercury. I feel it is right to bring my lovely fiancé with." I said.

"Neo Polledina, I will gladly accept." Yang said. "Maybe we can get married there."

"I do like Europe." I said.

"When will we get married?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. Whenever you want." I said.

 **Later**

 **Pov change: Yang**

We walked the girls into the dorm room and I shut the door.

"Hey everyone, I have something to give everyone." I said.

I pulled out some letters and handed them to Ruby, Weiss, and Neo.

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled.

"Velvet and Coco are getting married in December?!" Weiss yelled. "They want me to be the wedding coordinator and Velvet's bridesmaid."

"Velvet wants me to be her maid of honor." Ruby said.

"Coco wants me to be her maid of honor." I said.

"Coco wants me to be her bridesmaid." Neo said.

"Everyone else is going to be invited today." I said.

"I'm so happy for them!"

"Let's get some rest and then talk to them about arrangements." I said.

"No we must begin immediately! Come Ruby!" Weiss ran out, dragging Ruby behind her.

"Noooooooo…" Ruby groaned.

"I guess we can just go sleep." I said.

Neo hopped on my back and we walked back to our room.

 **I. Love. Austin. I have been here all day today and I just love it. Weather is a bit hot but I expected that, food is good, met a YouTube who I love to watch. And I can't wait for what's in store for RTX.**


	54. Chapter 54

' _Dear diary,_

 _It is December now and I have exciting news. During the week Weiss and I had, Weiss proposed! I'm so happy! Dad said that Weiss asked the week before and he said yes without breathing. Oh my god and that's not all, velvet and Coco are getting married at the end of this month. Weiss and coco have been planning this for two months, but Coco and Velvet told us that they've been planning this for about a year now. They want it in Forever Falls when it snows in the outdoors. They have the suit and dress already. Neo and I have been helping Velvet with getting ready, same with Weiss and Yang helping Coco. And now in two days, they're getting married. I'm so excited but I have to get some sleep._

 _Love,_

 _Ruby'_

 **Pov: Ruby**

We woke up and saw the snow falling.

"Aww Forever Falls must be six feet under snow." I said.

"I plan on it." Weiss said.

"Lets go!" I yelled.

We quickly got dressed and drove to Forever falls. When we arrived, the place was all set up. (I don't know how to describe it, but it's like most outside weddings but with snow)

"This is beautiful Weiss." I said.

"Coco said that gave me the list of stuff she wanted for the wedding and it was easy from there."

"She really was that easy?" I asked.

"She and Velvet have both been planning this for months. They both wanted these things." Weiss said.

We saw Nora wave toward us.

"Hey you guys!" Nora yelled.

We walked up to see Coco was sweating. She had a black tux on with Yang and Neo next to her.

"I'm so nervous." She said.

"It'll be fine, Coco." Yang said.

"I'm sure that Velvet is freaking out too." Ren said.

"This is quite the big day for you, isn't it Coco?" Pyrrha said.

"I am. My family is here." She pointed at the group sitting down.

Her mom waved at us and we waved back.

"Your sister is the flower girl right?" Yang asked.

Coco nodded.

"Ten minutes!" Jaune yelled.

Coco heard that and began to hyperventilate.

"I can't… I don't think I ca-"

"Coco! You can do this." I said.

Coco looked at us and saw we were all smiling.

"*sigh* okay." She walked up to the front of the aisle and stood.

A limo appeared and the music began. The driver opened it and Velvet walked out. She had a beautiful white dress on and she was SO nervous!

 **Pov change: Coco**

When she was walking toward me, all I could think of is how much I love Velvet.

She made it up and the priest began to talk…

"Friends, family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of two special women who wish to bind their lives together."

God no matter what, I hate the long speech. But it's our day, I'll behave.

"You two may read your vows." The priest said.

Velvet shakily took a card out.

"Coco… when I met you, I saw you as my guardian angel. You always picked me up when someone knocked me down. You would take care of me when people made fun of me and I saw you as a friend. And when I asked you to the dance, I'm glad you said yes. I wanna be there when you wake up, when you fall asleep, when you get home and when you leave. I love you Coco." Velvet said.

I sniffles as I pulled my card out.

"Velvet, I know that you have been seeing yourself as a obstacle but your not. You are my little cottontail. I would gladly protect you from anyone who wishes to hurt you. I want to see you when I come home, I wanna kiss you goodbye, and I wanna see your face when I fall asleep and wake up. I love you Velvet." I said.

I saw Ruby was sniffling as she heard our speeches.

"May we see the rings?" The priest asked.

My sister walked up and handed the rings to me.

"Velvet Scarletta, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse till death do you part."

"I do." Velvet put her ring on my finger.

"And Coco Adel, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse till death do you part."

"I do, even after death." I said as I slipped the ring on her finger.

"Then by the graces of god, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said.

I grabbed Velvet's cheeks and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"I AM SO HAPPY!" Ruby yelled.

 **No pov**

Velvet threw her bouquet into the air and Nora caught it.

"YES!" Nora jumped.

"Oh boy…" Ren said.

"Everyone get your butts to the wedding reception, we're gonna party!" Coco said as she lifted Velvet up.

"OH!" Velvet yelped.

Everyone clapped as Coco carried Velvet to the car and they drove to the hotel Weiss got us.

 **Later**

They were all partying. Velvet and Coco were feeding each other, Yang and Neo were dancing next to Weiss and Ruby, Ren was keeping Nora from drinking, Mercury was teaching Penny how to dance, Jaune and Pyrrha were slow dancing.

"If only this paradise could never end." Velvet said.

"It doesn't have to end for us. We ARE living in the same dorm room." Coco said.

Velvet blushed.

"How does that sound Mrs. Adel?" Coco asked.

"It sounds… great Mrs. Adel." Velvet said.

 **What a beautiful wedding! Now quick question, I'm thinking someone gets out of jail and I have three options: Adam, Neptune, or Neo's dad. Let me know what you guys and gals think and I hope to write to everyone soon.**


	55. Chapter 55

**So Neo's dad won but I couldn't think of anything. I will try to add him in the future.**

 **(This around before the wedding)**

 **Pov: Neptune**

I woke up to the sound of the guard hit the cell door.

"Neptune, you got someone who wants to see you." The guard said.

I sighed and followed the guard to the phone booths.

I sat down and saw some well dressed woman who sat down and picked up the phone.

"Neptune?" She asked.

"Who's asking?" I asked.

"Someone who's willing to get you out of here and give you quite a bit of money." She said.

"I think that you've piqued my interest." I said.

"How's a bit of revenge sound?" She asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She just smiled.

"Your boss." She said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

 _'Dear diary,_

 _It has been a month since Velvet and Coco got married and so far, it has just been heaven for them. Yang and Neo went out to see a movie, Weiss is at her club- still worry she's actually gonna lose an eye- but she told me that she will be more careful. Velvet and I have been in charge of cooking club for a few months and it's been a lot of fun. Now all I'm left to do is just hang out with Blake._

 _Love,_

 _Ruby'_

I woke up and smiled as I got up. I hopped in the shower and then got dressed.

*knock knock*

I opened it to see Velvet.

"Hi Ruby, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the store for some supplies?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

I walked over to Weiss who was asleep.

"Weiss, I'm going with Velv to the store. Sleep tight." I kissed her cheek.

"Mmmm… get some toast." Weiss said.

"On it." I smiled.

 **Later**

We were just entering the store.

"Okay so we need… flour… blah blah blah why didn't the school buy this stuff?" I asked.

"Because remember when that freshman burned down the kitchen? We lost all that equipment we had to get again."

"Oooooohh right." I said.

"Come on, it'll be quick if we split up." She said.

"Okay." I said as I walked towards the bakery.

I was searching the breads when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so… s-s-s…" I began to tremble.

"Well I will say this was quite the hello little Rose." Neptune… said.

 **Pov change: Velvet**

I was searching the frosting.

"Why isn't anything easy t-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby?" I asked as I ran over.

People were starting to jog over to see what was going on and when I got there, Ruby was crying on the floor.

"Excuse me, pardon me." I pushed passed everyone.

I leaned down and helped Ruby up.

"Ruby what happened?" I asked.

"Not again, not again, not again." She just kept mumbling.

"Everyone please disperse." The store employees said.

 **Pov change: Neptune**

I smiled as I saw that brunette take my little Rose and walk out of the store.

'This is gonna be fun.' I smirked.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I heard my phone going off and it was Velvet.

"Hello?" I yawned.

'Weiss, I have an issue.' Velvet said.

"What?" I asked.

'It's Ruby.' She said.

I was wide awake now.

"Wait what happened?" I asked.

'I don't know, one moment she was fine, next moment she screams and she starts mumbling "not again."'

"Get her back here." I said.

'Pulling into the school now.' Velvet said.

I hung up and waited.

A few minutes later, Velvet opened the door and helped Ruby sit down.

"Ruby?" I asked.

"W-Weiss?" She asked.

"Ruby what happened?" I asked.

She just began to cry and hugged me.

"Why… why did he come back?" Ruby asked.

I looked at Velvet and nodded. She nodded and left.

"Who's back?" I asked.

"H-h-him." Ruby said.

"Who?" I asked.

"NEPTUNE, HE'S BACK!" Ruby yelled.

She just collapsed onto the floor and cried.

"Ruby." I said.

"Don't let him touch me again. Please…" She begged.

I laid down next to Ruby and cupped her cheek.

"Ruby, I will not let him or any other man touch you." I said.

Ruby buried her head in my chest.

"I need to call someone, follow me." I said.

I helped her up and walked her across the hall.

"Blake?" I asked.

Blake opened only wearing a shirt.

"Wha- why is Ruby crying?" She asked.

"Neptune is out, I need to make a hundred percent sure." I said. "I need to make a call. Please look after her for a few minutes."

"Of course, come on Rubes." Blake said.

Ruby looked at me and I nodded. She walked in and Blake shut the door.

I called a certain police officer I know.

 **Pov change: ironwood**

I walked out of the elevator and walked down the corridor.

"Hey let me out I didn't do it!" Someone yelled.

"Shut up before I gut you!" I heard.

"Hey Ironwood." I heard.

"Hello Torchwick." I said.

"Is my daughter still a mute?" He asked.

"Actually no, a friend of hers helped fix her voice and even helped her fiancé walk again." I said.

"Good good. Now I can strangle her again for ratting me out." He said.

"Good luck with that." I said.

I walked down to Neptune's cell and called the guard over.

"Officer, what happened to the prisoner in here?" I asked.

"He was bailed out. Said his mom was here." The officer reported.

I sighed.

"I need to let someone know immediately."

 **Pov change: Weiss**

'He has been bailed out.' Mr. Ironwood said.

"Okay… thank you."

'If ms. Rose has another encounter with him or if he tries to approach the school grounds, let me know immediately.'

"Thank you, Mr. Ironwood." I said.

I walk in and see Ruby was hugging Blake.

"I know what you're going through." Blake said. "We are all here for you."

Ruby nodded.

"Ruby." I said.

Ruby looked at me and jumped at me and held me closely.

"Come on." I said.

We walked back to our room but saw Yang and Neo were coming back from their movie.

"What's going on?" Yang asked.

"Neptune is back and ran into Ruby." I said.

"That son. Of. A. Bitch." Yang got pissed.

"If we see him… well, I know how to beat the crap out of someone now." Neo said.

We walked in and sat down.

"I'm scared." Ruby said.

I grabbed her scarf and the necklace I gave her.

"Ruby, here." I said.

Ruby wrapped her scarf around her and put her necklace on.

"Ruby, I will keep you from harm. You are my fiancé and I will never let anyone hurt you." I said.

Ruby nodded and held me tightly.

'I swear to god I will kill him if I have to.' I thought to myself.

 **So yeah, I'm majorly tired from stuff. Waiting for game of thrones coming back and I hope to make a new chapter soon. Cheers.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Pov: Weiss**

I woke up and saw Ruby was still clinging onto my arms tightly. I looked at my bed and saw Yang was staying there for the night but it seems like she barely slept.

I began to move when Ruby made a small yelp and tightened her grip.

"Ruby… I just need to check my phone." I said.

She hesitantly loosed her grip and I grabbed my phone.

'Ms. Schnee, I understand that you and your fiancé are going through a rough time and I wish that this may help. Some of the guards were bribed by someone to let him out. We are putting out an APB in a few days (2 at most) I hope that this may give you some closure. -Srg. Ironwood'

I put down the phone and hold Ruby tight.

"W-What did he say?" Ruby asked.

"He said that some guards were bribed to look away from Neptune walking out. They're putting out an APB for him." I said.

"Weiss… what if he comes here?" Ruby asked.

"Then… I'll… tear his eyes ou…" Yang woke up for a second.

"Get some sleep Yang." I said. "You too."

We heard a knock on the door, and Ruby began to shake.

"Ms. Schnee, ms. Rose." We heard professor Ozpin say.

Ruby let go and I opened the door.

"I heard from Neo what had happened. I understand that you wish to stay here but your teachers hope that you can return soon." He said.

"We promise headmaster." I said.

He nodded and left.

 **Pov change: Coco**

I opened the door and walked in to hear the shower. I walked in and saw Velvet was naked on the floor crying.

"Velvet? What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"It's my fault." She said.

I wrapped a towel around her and helped her up.

"What is your fault?" I asked.

"Ruby… and Neptune yesterday. I could've just asked you for help and none of this would have happened." She said.

"Velv you couldn't have known." I said.

"But-"

"Look cottontail, you may think that it was your fault but it wasn't. If anything, it was whoever let him the fuck out. Once we find Neptune, I'm gonna beat his ass into the ground and make him tell me who got him out." I said.

Velvet looked down.

"Poor Ruby…" velvet said.

 **Pov change: Blake**

I knocked on the door and Yang answered.

"What…"

"Go get some sleep. You look like crap." I said.

"I… need…"

"You can barely stand, let alone speak. Go get some rest."

Yang just nodded and walked passed me.

I walked in and sat on the bed.

"Hey Ruby." I said.

Ruby just looked at me. I saw her and she reminded of someone. Someone who was stupid and scared. Someone who had scars from the man she thought she loved.

"Weiss, can I talk to Ruby alone?" I asked.

Weiss looked at Ruby who nodded.

"I will be right outside." Weiss said.

Weiss got up and when I heard the door shut, I put my hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby… I want to tell you something." I said.

She looked at me.

"I know you think that you are alone. But I know what you've been through. To look over your shoulder in fear of what you may see. To be in the safest environment and still feel like the person you're running from will find you… but you are different. I didn't make friends at my school so no one came to my aid when Adam abused me. That was my mistake before Sun came to me. You have your sister, Neo, me, Sun, everyone else. You have your fiancé. You have the whole school. We would rather kill ourselves than watch that bastard touch you."

Ruby looked at me.

"I won't let you succumb to the fear that I went through." I said.

Ruby teamed up and hugged me.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

"Weiss." I heard.

I walked back in and saw Ruby was hugging Blake as she stroked Ruby's hair.

"Weiss is back, and I should probably give you two some time."

"Okay… thank you Blake." Ruby said.

"Remember what I told you." Blake said.

Ruby nodded and reached towards me.

"Thanks." I said.

Blake nodded as she left.

"So? What did you two talk about?"

"Just… things." She said.

"I hate when you're vague like that." I said. "Why don't you go take a shower and I will make your bed?"

"Okay." Ruby said.

When she walked in and turned on the water, I called someone.

'Diane schnee.'

"Did you really do it?" I asked.

'Why whatever do you mean?'

"I swear to god mom, I will not let Whitley or dad get in the way if you did it."

I hung up on her before she could come with a quick remark.

I know it was her. Once I'm done with Neptune, I'm coming for you mom.

 **The next day**

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I stood there, Weiss was next to me.

"If you don't want to do this, we can head ba-"

"No, I… should do this." I said.

I opened the door and was met with Professor Port and everyone else.

"Ah Ms. Rose, we are so happy that you have returned."

I looked at Blake who smiled at me and I smiled back.

I walked to my desk, pulled out my notes and began to listen.

 **I am so tired right now. College searching and traveling! Uuuugh kill me now. Anyways hope you like.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Pov: Ruby**

' _Dear diary,_

 _It has been a few days since what happened at the store. Velvet has barely talked to me. I think that she blames herself. Today, Weiss and I are going to go classes then to our clubs. Hopefully I can talk to Velvet there._

 _Love,_

 _Ruby'_

Weiss and I were walking toward the cooking club. Weiss said that she wanted to take me so that she knew that it would have been okay if I just wanted to go back to the room.

"Weiss, I can do this." I said.

"I just want to be protective of you, dolt." Weiss said.

I hugged her.

"Okay okay, you're here." Weiss said.

I waved towards her as she ran off to her fencing club as I walked in.

"Okay mem-" I was suddenly hugged by Velvet. "V-Velvet what's wrong?"

I looked around and noticed everyone was gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I-I told them that the club was canceled for today." She let me go. "Ruby I'm so sorry about what happened… I could have just asked Coco to help."

"Velvet… I'm not mad about that." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"No one could have known that he was there. I am scared that he is out there, but I can't be mad that you wanted me to come. Besides, Coco would have just gotten protein powder instead of chocolate powder." I said.

Velvet chuckled as she wiped her eye.

"S-She would've said it was healthier." Velvet said.

"Go back to your wife. I'll let everyone know that the club is happening tomorrow instead." I said.

"Are you-"

"Go." I said.

When velvet left, I pulled out my phone and went to the club's main page. As I was typing I heard the door open.

"Forget something Velv?"

"Just you." I heard him.

I turned around slowly and saw… Neptune.

"N-Neptune." I said.

"So glad you remember me little Rose." When he said the last part, I shivered.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He inched towards me.

I grabbed a knife that was on the table next to me.

"Stay away." I aimed it at him.

"Oh Ruby, do you wanna play that game?" He asked.

 **Pov change: Velvet**

I was walking towards my room when I realized that I need to let Ruby know that she was invited to a movie with Coco and I. I jogged back when I heard clattering and screaming.

"Ruby?!" I opened the door.

Neptune was here! He was trying to take a knife away from Ruby and he was winning.

I ran up and pushed Neptune hard.

"The hell?" He asked.

I responded by punching him in the face. Thanks coco.

"Come on Ruby!" I yelled.

We ran as fast as we could to get to anyone. That's when we saw Goodwitch.

"Professor!" I said.

"Mrs. Adel, what is wrong?" She asked.

"Neptune was in the cooking club room. He attacked Ruby." I said.

Goodwitch's eyes widened. She pulled out a walkie talkie and called someone.

"Everyone, we have Neptune on campus. Lock down the campus."

'Already on it.' We heard someone say.

"Take miss rose and get her back to her room or maybe her sister's room."

 **Pov change: Weiss**

"Schnee! Footwork!" My instructor said.

Before I could change my footwork he yelled at everyone.

"Stop!"

We all relaxed and looked at our instructor.

"You're sure?" He asked his walkie talkie.

He looked at us.

"Everyone. Today's lesson is over, return to your dorm rooms and do not leave the dorm. The school is going into lock down."

Everyone was started to look concerned.

"Why?" Someone asked.

"Neptune was sighted at the cooking clubhouse and attacked a student. Ruby Rose." My eyes grew wide when he said that.

Before he could say anything, I ran off towards the dorm room.

 **Pov change: Yang**

I was waiting with Ruby who… wasn't herself. After Velvet left, she just sat on Blake's bed. Neo and I were getting worried when Weiss ran in.

"Ruby?!" She asked.

She looked at Weiss and began to tear up.

"Weiss…" she hugged Weiss.

"I hope they catch that bastard." Neo said.

"I hope I find the bastard so I can beat the living shit out of him." I said.

We heard a knock on the door. Ruby yelped and hid behind Weiss. I hesitantly walked over and opened it to see Penny and her dad.

"Ruby." She said.

"Ms. Rose, I must apologize for this unfortunate event. My men are searching the entire area for Neptune. I shall have you placed in the care of my two best officers." He said.

"O-Okay." Ruby said.

"I promise, you are in safe hands." He said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

When he left, I placed my head on Weiss' shoulder.

"Ruby, why don't we head back to our room." Weiss said.

I nodded.

"Don't worry rubes." Yang said.

We walked into our room and Weiss placed me on the bed.

"How did he get in?" I asked.

"I don't know. But they will find him." Weiss said.

I placed my head on her shoulder.

"I hate this… all of this…" I said.

Weiss placed her head on the top of mine.

 **Time: 6:40 pm**

 **Pov change: Neptune**

I looked around the corner and saw guards walking my way. God it always seemed easier to hide from cops in the movies. I saw no one behind me. I snuck down the hall when I bumped into Cardin and his guys.

"Hehey Cardin my man, think you can give me a hand?" I asked.

He smirked. "Oh yeah."

I chuckled. "I need to get out of here."

"Okay, but follow me." He said.

We snuck around multiple guards when we were at the entrance to the main school grounds.

"Okay now I need you to do one thing." He said.

"What?"

"Say hi to the next cell mate you have." He said.

"Wait w-"

Suddenly everything went dark.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

Weiss was holding me close when someone knocked on the door.

"Ms. Rose, we have some news." Ironwood said.

We looked at each other and opened the door. Mr. Ironwood was holding… Neptune in cuffs.

"Neptune has been captured. Mr. Winchester and his friends ran into him and knocked him out. He will be taken back soon. Hope you enjoyed seeing the sunshine." He said the last part to Neptune.

"I'll be back you fucking slut." Neptune spit.

"Wouldn't count on it." Ironwood said.

"Wait." I said.

"Ruby…" Weiss said. I looked at her and nodded.

I looked at Neptune.

"Neptune… I was so scared of you and after what you tried to do, all I would do is hope that you would just die in the most excruciating way. But now that I see what you've become, I just feel sorry for you."

"Why don't you pull down your pants and show me how sorry you are." He struggled towards me.

I yelped and ran behind Weiss.

"Stay away, you fucking pig." Weiss said.

"Take this filth away." Ironwood said.

Two guards grabbed him and took him away.

"Ms. Rose, I am sorry about all of this. I promise I will find out who let him out." Ironwood said.

"Thank you…"

I then hugged him.

"Thank you." I began to cry.

Ironwood patted my back as I cried.

"It's my job to put monsters like him away." He said.

"And we thank you for your service." We heard our headmaster say.

"H-Headmaster." I said.

"I shall leave you three alone." Mr. Ironwood said as he walked away.

"Ms. Rose, I understand that you have gone through quite a bit during this year." I looked down.

"So that is why I have a request for ms. Schnee." He said.

"Yes headmaster?" She asked.

"I would like you and ms. Rose to take a few days, two weeks at most to try and forget this event." He said.

"But what abou-"

"Mrs. Adel and Ms. Belladonna have both volunteered to take notes for you two in your absence." He said.

"T-Thank you headmaster." Weiss said.

I nodded.

"Get some rest girls." He said as he walked away.

We walked back into the room and I hugged Weiss.

"Weiss… I want to go home." I said.

Weiss looked down.

"I understand." She said.

"I'm gonna call dad." I said.

"No need." I heard.

I turned around to see dad and uncle qrow.

"Blondie called me." Uncle qrow said.

"And Mr. Ironwood informed me already." Dad said.

"Dad…" I hugged him.

"It's okay sport." He said.

"Tai, we should be heading back if you wanna get back before it gets too dark." Uncle qrow said.

"Wait…" I said.

I looked at Weiss.

"Come with." I said.

"Huh?" Dad asked.

"Please." I said to him. "She helps me feel safer."

"It would be rude to keep my daughter's fiancé from being with her. That is I-"

"I'll start packing." Weiss said.

Later

We were packing our bags into the car when we turned to see everyone.

"Hope to see you soon, sis." Yang said as she hugged me.

I nodded.

"Get well soon, kid." Cardin said.

I walked up and hugged him. I heard what he did.

"Thank you." I said.

He chuckled.

"No problem, kid." He patted my back.

I waved at everyone as I sat in the car with Weiss.

 **Pov change: Yang**

I watched as they drove off and I sighed.

"Think she's gonna be okay?" Sun asked.

"Ruby is strong. And she has Weiss… but I get the feeling that she is just back to where she was before." I said.

 **Pov change: Ironwood**

I sighed as Neptune avoided another question.

"Neptune, we know that guards were bribed to look away while you walked out. Who got you out?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He responded.

Now, I know Neptune isn't the brightest. Which is exactly what I will use against him.

"Look kid, you may be a despicable piece of filth but that doesn't mean that we can't help each other." I said.

He looked at me.

"You tell me who got you out, and I will make sure that you don't get put in the same cell as someone who would kill you for what you did." I said.

He seemed to think about this.

"Alright." He said.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"It was… that white bitch's mom." He said.

"I need a name." I said.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

My phone went off and I answered.

'Ms. Schnee, I have some news. Neptune told us who bailed him out…'

"Who?" I think I already knew.

'Mrs. Diane Schnee.'

"…" I just hung up.

I looked down to see Ruby sleeping.

"It's over." I said.

 **Pov change: Kleine**

I was serving dinner to the Schnees when the door rang.

I opened it to see an sergeant police officer with two police officers.

"Mr. Schnee?" He asked.

"His butler. How may I help you?" I asked.

"Is Mrs. Diane Schnee here?" He asked.

"Yes and may I ask why?" I asked.

He showed a piece of paper.

"Arrest warrant." He said as he walked passed me.

I followed the officers as they walked into the dining room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Schnee asked as he stood up.

"Mrs. Diane Frost Schnee, you are hereby under arrest for the helping the convicted felon, Neptune Vasilias, escape from jail and bribing the guards who were watching him." The sergeant said.

"Diane?" Mr. Schnee asked. "Tell me this is not true."

Mrs. Schnee was not responding.

"I would like a lawyer." She said.

"…take her away." Mr. Schnee said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I walked into my room and I saw my bed was all set. I was in my pajamas except I had my scarf wrapped around my neck tightly. I then saw Weiss' suitcase was unpacked and she walked into my room.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded and got into bed.

"It's gonna be fine." She said.

She pulled me in closer.

"The snowflake will protect the flower." She said.

That was all I heard before I fell asleep.

 **I'm in Oregon right now, looking at colleges and I think I like one so far. Summer's almost over for me and I am sad about that. Time to watch anime and play video games as long as I can. Hopefully people like this chapter because evil schnee's gone.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Pov: Ruby**

I woke up to see my ceiling to realize that everything was not a dream. I look at the time. 4:59 am.

"Mmmm Ruby?" I looked at Weiss who was next to me in my bed.

I snuggled up to her and felt her arms wrap around mine.

"I had a nightmare…" I said.

"Him?" Weiss asked.

I nodded.

"Tell me." Weiss said.

"…I-I dreamed that I was back in the dorm and that he was there. I would try to move but I couldn't… he would inch closer and closer until he was on top of me. I saw you were over by the desk, doing homework so I begged you for help. You looked around as if you couldn't see me. H-He began to…" I began to cry.

"That was a bad dream. That bastard is gone." Weiss said.

"But he came back." I said.

"That's because someone le-"

"Weiss I know. Your mom did it." I said.

Weiss was quiet.

"I had a feeling…"

Weiss hugged me.

"Ruby…"

"Just tell me." I said.

I just want to hear her say it.

"What?"

"Tell me that you love me." I shivered.

Weiss hugged me.

"I love you Ruby. And after you are eighteen and when you are ready, I wish to make you Mrs. Ruby Schnee." Weiss said.

"I wanna be Mrs. Ruby Schnee." I said.

Weiss smiled.

"Get some sleep." She said.

I nodded and began to fall asleep.

 **Later**

I woke up to see Weiss was gone, which made me kind of nervous.

"Weiss?" I asked loudly.

"I'm in the kitchen." Weiss said.

I sighed when I felt something jump onto my bed.

"Hey zwei…" I stroked his back.

Zwei whined and nuzzled my hand. Weiss opened up with a breakfast.

"I made some breakfast." Weiss said.

It was some bacon, eggs, and two cookies with a tangerine on the side.

"I made you you're special from school, with some protein and fruit." Weiss placed the tray on the bed.

"Thank you…" I said.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I kissed Ruby's head.

"I need to go clean, I'll be back soon."

Ruby nodded and I walked back to the kitchen to see Mr. Xiao Long looking at his kitchen.

"What the…" he rubbed his eye.

"Sorry Mr. Xiao Long, I made Ruby some breakfast." I looked at the three pans, two pans that had burnt eggs or bacon. "I will admit I am a bit rusty with cooking."

He just sighed.

"I can try to make you somethi-"

"No." He snapped.

"Oh okay." I said. "How about a coffee?"

"Weiss how long are you gonna stay?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm wondering how long you plan on staying here?"

"The headmaster asked me to stay with her and besides, she is my fiancé. I will stay by her side." I said.

"Lay off Tai." I heard Qrow behind me.

"Tch." He walked outside.

"Sorry about that." He said. "Tai isn't really trusting you lately."

"I believe that was quite obvious." I said as I washed one pan.

"Don't take it personally, he doesn't really trust your family." Qrow said.

"Why?" I asked.

He tossed a newspaper at me.

' _Lady Schnee Arrested!_ '

I put the paper down and sighed.

"I understand that he is angry with my mother, but I love Ruby."

"Don't have to convince me." He drank his coffee, probably with bourbon.

I sighed and scrubbed the pan.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I was cutting the eggs when I suddenly heard the voices again.

'Weak…'

'Powerless.'

"Please stop it." I whispered.

'You are the reason Weiss is having trouble with her mother.'

'Killed off another mother daughter relationship.'

The voices… why can't they just shut up?

'Why not just kill yourself?'

I looked at my knife…

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"*whew* All done. Ruby's probably done now." I said.

I walked to Ruby's door to open it and see Ruby was under the covers. Her tray was placed on the floor.

"Hey sweety, you okay?" I stroked her head.

"Tired…" Ruby said.

"Want me to get in?" I asked.

I grabbed the blanket but Ruby tugged it towards herself.

"A-Actually… can I have some milk?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. "Get some sleep."

I picked up the tray and took it into the kitchen. I placed the plate in the sink and washed it. I grabbed the fork and cleaned it. I grabbed the knife and almost cleaned it when I saw something.

'I don't remember making her that was red… and it's too thick to be anything other than…'

I dropped the knife.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I tried to stop the blood but I just couldn't. I did it… but the blade was so dull that it was a small if I scratched myself.

Suddenly Weiss burst in.

"Give me your arms." Weiss said.

Before I could respond, she ripped the covers off and she saw my wrist. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss… I…" I began to tear up.

"Shut up." She took me into the bathroom.

She turned on the water and dampened a washcloth and lightly washed the blood.

"It seems like a light cut, it should maybe scab at most." Weiss said. "Where do you keep the band-aids?"

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can help stop the bleeding you dolt."

"Why should you care?" I asked.

Weiss stopped looking and looked at me.

"Where is this coming from?" Weiss asked.

I looked down.

"I was too weak to stand up to Neptune. I ruined your relationship with your mom…"

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I can't help her. I can't help her because I don't know what she is going through. But she did help someone who was this close to the edge…

 **Pov change: Penny**

I was in my room, texting Mercury, when Weiss called.

"Hello Weis-"

'Penny, I have a problem.'

 **Later**

I walked up to Ruby's house and looked behind me to see Mercury.

"This is between you two." He said.

I nodded and knocked. Weiss immediately opened the door.

"Thank god." Weiss hugged me.

"Where is she?" I asked.

She pointed and I followed her direction and ended up at Ruby's room. I slowly opened up to see Ruby was on her bed in her pajamas. I've never seen her like this… it reminded me of… me.

"Hey Ruby." I said.

She looked at me and looked down.

"Your room is pretty." I said.

"Weiss called you didn't she…"

"She's worried about you. We all are." I said.

"You shouldn't be…" Ruby said.

"Ruby, this isn't you." I said.

"I just-"

"The Ruby I know wouldn't do this. She would say that 'no matter what, you are you.' Weiss is your fiancé, Jaune and Pyrrha are your friends, Coco and Velvet are you friends, Yang is your sister. We are always with you. 'Think about all the things you love in life.' Ruby, you were always so much stronger than me. Don't let yourself back onto this road."

As I spoke, I saw Ruby begin to tear up.

I sat next to her and gently pulled her in for a hug. She began to wail into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…" Ruby cried.

I smiled as I patted her on the back.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"I was hearing voices… telling me that I was either too weak against Neptune or that I messed up Weiss' family…"

I grabbed Ruby's hands and held them gently.

"Ruby… Weiss will always love you no matter what. As much as I love Mercury… well maybe not at your level yet, but I can tell that Weiss would rather let the universe explode into a million particles than see you hurt again." I said.

Ruby chuckled lightly.

"Ruby… promise me. You won't try this again." I said.

Ruby wiped her eyes and stared at me.

"I promise." Ruby said.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I was waiting with Mercury when Penny and Ruby walked out.

"Ruby?" I asked.

She walked up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." She said.

I tightened my grip and sighed.

"Don't scare me like that again." I said.

"I'm glad that I could help." Penny said.

"We should be getting back." Mercury said.

"And Penny-"

"I know, I'll be hush hush about this with Yang." Penny said.

"Penny." Ruby said. "Thanks."

Penny smiled.

"Anything for a friend."

We waved at them as they left.

"What did she tell you?" I asked.

"She just told me what I told her a long time ago." Ruby said.

"Answer me. Do I have to worry?" I looked at her.

She grabbed my hands gently.

"Weiss, as long as you're with me, you won't have to worry about that anymore." Ruby said.

I kissed her forehead.

"Now why don't you go have a shower while I make your bed?" I asked.

Ruby nodded and walked inside.

I walked in and shut the door.

 **Hope everyone liked this chapter. So now it's vice versa and Penny helped Ruby. I'm heading home tomorrow so now I need to start packing. Cheers.**


	59. Chapter 59

' _Dear diary,_

 _It's been a few days since Penny showed up. Weiss has been by my side every day, making sure that I'm okay. Dad was acting weird until Weiss told me what was with him. He should know that it wasn't Weiss' fault. Coco and Velvet have come to visit at points to both see how I was doing and give us their notes. Yang and Neo visited the most of course, seeing how I was doing. Yang and dad noticed my arm and asked what happened. I lied… I don't want them to freak out. Now, I am in my bed waiting for Weiss to wake up. And I think writing is starting to wake her. So I better go._

 _Love,_

 _Ruby'_

I looked at Weiss who lightly groaned and opened her eyes.

"Morning." I said.

"Good morning." Weiss pecked my cheek.

"I'm hungry." I smiled.

"What would my little gem want… hmm a cookie?"

I nodded happily.

"Okay, but you have to eat some protein and fruit." Weiss said as she got out of bed.

"Ugh. Fine." I said.

Weiss smiled and walked out of the room.

As I waited I opened my phone to see multiple texts from people asking how I was doing. It was nice.

"Hey sport." Dad said as he opened the door.

"Hi dad." I said.

He sat down next to me and sighed.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna stay at that school?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna stay at that school?"

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

"After everything that has happened… don't you wanna go somewhere else?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"No." I said.

"Bu-"

"Dad, when I went to that school in my first year, I was scared. If you asked me in the first week, I would have begged you to do it." I said. "But now I have Yang and Neo and everyone else. And I have Weiss. I love her. I wanna marry her when I turn eighteen."

"But her mom-"

"I know what she did. But Weiss wasn't to blame. Please… don't be mad at her." I said.

He put his arm around me.

"Okay." He said.

"AHHHH!" Weiss yelled. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BURN!"

"She's not a good chef is she?" Dad asked.

"She's the best at getting ingredients." I said.

"I'll go help her." Dad said.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I was putting out the fire from the pan in the sink when I heard Mr. Rose sigh.

"Mr. Rose, sorry. Like I said… not very good cook first try." I said.

He walked up and sighed.

"Here, she likes her eggs scrambled, so this is the best way to do it." He said.

I was a little surprised that he was being nice, but I just smiled and walked over to watch.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I was looking at the bandage on my arm when Weiss walked in with a plate of food.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thank you Weiss." I said.

I began to eat and Weiss began to walk away.

"Wsh." I said with a full mouth.

She turned to see me swallow.

"I wanna go back tomorrow." I said.

"Really? A-Are you sure?" Weiss asked.

"It's almost been a week and I don't want Velvet and Blake delivering us the notes anymore than they should." I said.

Weiss nodded.

"I'll let your family know." She said.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I walked out to see Qrow and Ruby's dad watching the news.

'Mrs. Diane Schnee is currently waiting for her trial starting in two weeks.'

"Mr. Xiao Long?" I asked.

Both he and Qrow looked at me.

"Thank you for having us, but Ruby wants to go back tomorrow." I said.

"How long was that?" Qrow asked.

"You guys have been here for like five days, don't you wanna stay longer?" He asked.

"I think Ruby is wanting to get back as soon as she feels prepared. I promise, Mr. Xiao Long, I will take care of her." I said.

He just sighed.

"Okay." He said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I opened up my laptop and entered skype.

'Calling Yang Xiao Long'

When the video came on, I saw Yang was wide awake.

'Hey sis!' Yang waved.

"Hey Yang, I wanted let you know that I a- NEO!" I shielded my eyes.

'Neo go get dressed.'

'Fine…'

"Is she gone?"

'Yes, now what is it? What's wrong?'

"I'm fine, I'm coming back tomorrow." I said.

'You are?!' She asked.

"Yeah. And no it wasn't Weiss' idea." I said, already seeing Yang about to ask.

'Ruby… you don't have to come back so soon, but if you want, I will be sure to definitely not plan a welcome back party for you.' Yang said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanna get there and get back to my schoolwork."

'Sure.' Yang said.

I knew she was gonna do it anyways.

"I have to go, Weiss is gonna help me with some of the homework we missed." I said.

'See you two lovebirds soon.' Yang said.

 **Later**

 **Pov change: Weiss**

"And that's it." I said to Ruby.

"Oh thank god…" Ruby sighed.

"Okay, you should go get a shower." I said.

"Okay." Ruby said.

Ruby picked up some pajamas and walked into her bathroom. When the shower turned on, I began to pack my bag.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Uh Weiss?" Mr. Xiao Long asked. "Someone is here to see you."

I opened the door to see Ruby's dad and Mr. Ironwood.

"Hello sir." I said.

"Hello ms. Schnee, um… your mother's trial is in a few days and we were wondering if you and or ms. Rose would like to attend and speak."

"…I would have to ask Ruby, but I think that I would like to accept." I said.

"Take your time, her trial is in a week from Thursday."

'So nine days.' I mentally said.

"Okay, we will let you know soon." I said.

"Thank you, and let ms. Rose know that the department wishes her well." Mr. Ironwood. "I shall not waste any more of your time."

"I'll take you." Mr. Xiao Long said to mr. Ironwood as they left.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I was washing my hair when I heard the door open.

"Hey Ruby." I heard Weiss say.

"Hey Weiss." I said as I began to wash my hair.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and Weiss' forehead touch my back. I turn around and press my forehead to hers.

"What is it?"

"Everything that has happened… how could you be so positive?" She asked.

I kissed her forehead.

"I have someone that keeps me strong." I said.

She chuckled.

"You dolt." She said.

The next morning

I woke up to feel Weiss' body heat which felt nice.

"Weiss?" I asked.

"Hmm." Weiss groaned.

"We should go if we're going to beat the traffic." I said.

"Okay… five more minutes." She said.

I smiled and scooted my way under her neck.

"…dolt…" she exhaustedly said.

"Your dolt." I said.

 **Okay here's a new chapter. Gotta get ready for school again… so I need to go cry in a corner because my break is over.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Pov: Ruby**

I was in the car with Weiss when we were on the way to the university when she sighed.

"Ruby, I have something to tell you." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yesterday, Mr. Ironwood showed up and wanted to ask you to come to the trial. I told him that I will let him know soon." She said.

I looked down.

"I…"

"If you don't wanna go-"

"I do." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, we just need to tell Penny that we will go." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"Ruby, if you're doing this to be brave, you don't have to." Weiss said.

"What? No. I'm doing it because I just wanna ask her 'why?'" I said.

"You know what she will say." Weiss replied.

"Maybe but it doesn't hurt to ask." I said.

"Okay." Weiss said.

"By the way, I have a bit of a warning for you." I said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Well… Yang told me that she was going to have a party for our return."

"Oh boy." Weiss said.

"Hopefully it's not…" I stopped when I saw the school.

I could see a crowd outside. And they had a big sign.

'Welcome back Ruby!'

"Big." I finished.

We pulled up and saw everyone. From people we rarely talk to, to Yang and Neo, to the headmaster.

I got out of the car and was approached by multiple people.

"Welcome back sis!" Yang smiled.

"I thought that there wasn't gonna be a party." I said.

"Eh word spread." Yang said.

"Ms. Rose." I saw headmaster Ozpin walk up to me. "I trust that your time away was worth it?"

"Yes sir, and I have completed all of my absent assignments." I said.

"Very well. Now as I recall, there was meant to be a meeting today in the main building. Right faculty?"

"There w- AAAGH!" Professor Port said before oobleck elbowed him.

"Yes, however our students know not to do anything they may regret." Professor Goodwitch glared.

We all nodded.

When they left, I was approached by… cinder?

"That Neptune prick tried the same move on me. Well not as extreme. Glad he's back where he belongs." She said.

I nodded.

"Need any… business taken care of, just come to us." Emerald said.

I was receiving multiple welcome backs when Yang grabbed my arm.

"Alright you sons of bitches, let's take this party to the dance room!" Yang said.

Before I knew it, we were partying like crazy. Penny and Mercury we're dancing along with Jaune and Phyrra. Yang and Coco were playing the music, velvet making sure that coco doesn't do anything too loud. Nora was trying to get alcohol but Ren was holding her back. Sun and Blake were dancing slowly. And I was with Weiss. When the party started I started to freak out a bit because of what happened at the last party I went to, but Weiss held my hand gently.

"If you wanna go, tell me." Weiss said.

I nodded.

"I wanna enjoy it as much as I can." I said.

Weiss nodded.

"Alright everyone, let's make some room for the couples of our classes." Yang said.

Weiss and I looked at each other and nodded. We ran to the center and saw Sun and Blake, Coco and Velvet, Yang and Neo, Penny and Mercury, Jaune and Phyrra, and Nora and Ren. I told Penny about my answer and she said she'll let her dad know right away.

"Hit it Scarlet!" Sun yelled.

Scarlet gave a thumbs up and began to play the songs.

Weiss and I danced closely. She placed her arms around my waist and pulled me in. I rested my head on her chest. I could hear the people cheering begin to fade away as I felt the warmth of Weiss' skin and her heartbeat.

"Ruby." Weiss said.

I looked at her and smiled. I leaned in and kissed her. She smiled through the kiss and we continued for a few seconds before we broke.

"What was that kiss for?" Weiss asked a bit loudly for me to hear.

I smiled.

"I'll tell you she it's more quiet." I said.

Later

Weiss and I made it back to our dorm and sat on the bed.

"God what time is it?" I asked.

"…1:30 am." Weiss groaned. "So Ruby what was that kiss for?"

"Everything. Everything that happened this year. I was a shitty girlfriend to you but you stayed by my side the whole time." I said. "Weiss… when I turn eighteen, I wanna marry you." I said.

"That won't be for another year." Weiss said.

"I wish it would be sooner." I said.

Weiss pulled me towards her.

"I'm willing to wait." She said.

I kissed her neck.

"I know." I said as I fell asleep.

 **Sorry this is unacceptably short, I have a lot of stuff happening that I have to do. I promise to make a long chapter in the future.**


	61. Chapter 61: help the author

**I'm trying to figure out what I should do. Should I do a chapter of the trial, or just a normal day. Help me figure out which I should do.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Let's see, we had eight trials, an insult, an insult/advice, and eight normal day. Well I think I can do something. I can fulfill my promise with making this long.**

' _Dear diary,_

 _Tomorrow is the big day. Tomorrow is the trial. I'm so nervous. Weiss and Coco have promised to take me shopping for something professional. I just want this to be over. But I can tell there's gonna be a lot of pressure. A doctor letting out an inmate to kidnap her daughter's fiancé? The reporters are gonna eat this up. I just hope I don't have to deal with… with really anyone. I just want to go back to being a normal girl. Weiss is calling me to go now. I'll talk later._

 _-Ruby'_

I placed my book on my bedside table and grabbed my wallet.

"Ready?" She asked. "Coco doesn't like being away from her wife on the weekends."

"I know. I know, thank you so much for this Weiss?" I said.

"Why would you thank me? Of course I'd do this for you." Weiss said.

We walked down the hall to see Yang and Velvet.

"Good luck with the shopping sis. We'll just be here." Yang waved.

"Come back soon. Don't let Coco buy anything too bad." Velvet said.

I waved back at them.

We walked down the stairs and out of the school to see Coco had her car. It was a nice brown truck.

"Ready kids?" Coco asked.

We nodded and got in.

"Where are we heading Schnee?" Coco asked.

"To this address." Weiss placed her phone on the console.

We followed the directions and reached a suit and dress store.

"Come on, I want to hurry to try and beat the reporters back to the school." Weiss said.

"Wait there were reporters?" I asked.

"Velvet and I saw some reporters yesterday and asked if we knew you." Coco said.

"And?"

"It would've been much longer to get back if we said yes." Coco smirked.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, I just want this trial out of the way." Coco said.

We walked in and Weiss walked up to the employee she first saw.

"Hi there, I'm Weiss Schnee, I was wondering if you could get me and my fiancé some outfits for a trial." She said.

"I see. Let me see the man." The clerk said.

I walked up and held Weiss' hand.

"Ah, I do apologize for my misunderstanding. We have a great selection in these catalogs. Here you go." He said.

We looked at them and I loved the black gown with red shirt.

"I like this one." I said.

"I like it." Weiss said.

"Perfect, let us get you… clarice! See to this girl's measurements." He said.

A woman walked up and waved.

"Hi, if you would just extend your arms?" She asked.

I complied and she quickly got through the measurements.

"Okay, let me go see if we have this design in your size." Clarice said as she walked away.

"Hey guys?" Coco pointed at the tv.

We walked over and saw the tv.

'Good morning, Remnant. I'm Lisa Lavender. Behind me is the great beacon university. And inside, we are waiting to possibly ask ms. Ruby Rose and ms. Weiss Schnee a few questions.'

"Dammit." Coco said.

"All set miss." Clarice said.

I walked over and grabbed the clothes and walked into the dressing room. I put on the outfit and looked in the mirror.

'…before all of this… before beacon I would've thought that this stuff would never touch my shoulder. I never thought that it would come to this. I just thought that I would drop out after being in over my head. Now I'm here with my fiancé…'

"Ruby, everything okay?" Weiss asked.

"Y-Yeah." I said.

"Let's see you kid." Coco said.

I walked out to show everyone my outfit.

"That looks nice on you." Coco said.

"It looks great." Weiss said.

I smiled.

"I like it." I said.

"Great." Weiss said.

"Ms. Schnee, we have your outfit ready." Clarice said.

"Thank you, miss." Weiss said as she walked in with her outfit.

I sat down and sighed.

"Doesn't feel real does it?" Coco asked.

"No. Not only this trial… just all of this. Sometimes I dream that I'm waking up and seeing Yang go to beacon by herself." I said.

"And?" She asked.

"Sometimes I would be happy that… all this didn't have to happen. But other times, I would begin to cry… I feel like I was going to miss someone and when I wake up, I see what I would have missed. I wouldn't have been able to see you and Velvet, yang and Neo… I wouldn't have been able to meet Weiss." I said.

Coco smiled.

"I felt that way after Velv and I got married. I would dream that I never met her and what was the part that made me scared was that it was as if she never existed. I would walk around school in my dream and see her but I couldn't think of who she was." Coco said.

"Hey what're you two talking about?" I heard Weiss. I looked at her to see she had a white business suit and blue undershirt on.

"Just some dreams." Coco said.

"Nothing bad right Ruby?" Weiss asked.

I shook my head.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Professional." I said.

Weiss smiled.

"Come on, let's rent these and get back." Weiss said.

We got our outfits in the bags and walked to the cashier.

"Here you go." Weiss handed her card over.

We waited and heard the 'card approved' noise.

"Thank you ms. Schnee." He said.

We walked out of the store and headed over to the truck.

"Let's get back. I bet we're gonna have a crowd." Coco said.

We hopped in and headed back to the university.

 **Later**

When we arrived, we saw there were still a lot of reporters.

"Hang on." Coco said as she put the truck in park.

We got out and almost as if by a sixth sense, some reporter turned around and saw us.

"There's ms. Rose and ms. Schnee." The reporters said.

Suddenly the horde came towards us.

"Say nothing." Weiss whispered.

"Ms. Rose! Ms. Rose!" I heard the reporters ask.

Coco helped push past the crowd.

"Ms. Rose, is it true that you let Neptune touch you?"

"Ms. Rose, is it true that dr. Schnee bribed you?"

"I will make one statement." Weiss looked at me.

Weiss and I turned around.

"Everyone, my fiancé and I shall tell you all what you wish to know tomorrow, at the trial." Weiss said.

We turned around and kept walking until we made it back to the dorms.

"Oh thank god." Velvet said as she opened the door.

"We thought that you three would've been trapped." Yang said.

"It was a small group." Coco said.

"We will leave you two alone." Velvet said.

"We have to get ready ourselves." Yang said.

Weiss and I walked in and when she shut the door I hugged her.

"I heard what they asked." I said.

"I did too. Those people will ask anything." Weiss hugged me back.

I walked over to my paper and looked at it. Mr. Ironwood asked me to recall every event because it may help.

"You're gonna do great." Weiss said.

"Thanks." I said.

I felt her place something around my neck. I touched my neck to feel it was mom's scarf.

I sighed as I felt it's warmth.

"Mom… I need you and Weiss by my side." I whispered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Everyone's gonna be there for you." Weiss said.

I grabbed Weiss' hand and kissed it.

"Thank you." I said.

"Do you wanna bathe before you go to bed?" Weiss asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll go start it for you." Weiss said as she left.

I looked at my notes. It described what Mrs. Schnee said in Hawaii and what Neptune did. Mr. Ironwood said that it might be asked but hopefully not. I looked at all of this and pictured it all in my mind.

"Ruby, it's all set for you." Weiss said.

"Okay." I said.

I took off my scarf and placed it on the table and walked into the bathroom to see Weiss' clothes on the ground and when I looked at the bath, Weiss was in it.

"Wanna join?" She asked.

 **Children shield your eyes**

I took off my clothes and stepped into the bath.

I slumped down as I placed my head on Weiss' chest.

"This is nice." I sighed.

I felt her kiss my neck, making me moan.

"Any way I can make it even better?" Weiss asked seductively.

I slid my hand under the water and in a second, Weiss yelped.

"How's that?" I chuckled.

Weiss turned me around and kissed me. I felt her grab my thighs and lift me out of the bath. We broke our connection and looked at each other.

"I liked the bath." I said.

"Fuck the bath." Weiss said.

We kissed again and Weiss carried me back to the bed and we collapsed onto the bed and continued. She stopped and looked at me.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"We've done it before." I said.

"But… are you comfortable?" Weiss asked.

I sat up and cupped her cheek.

"Weiss, you are my loving fiancé. I love you." I said.

Weiss kissed me as she placed her fingers near my region and began to insert and take out.

"Weiss…" I kissed her neck.

"Ruby…" Weiss moaned.

"You don't get to have all of the fun." I said. I placed my hand on Weiss' nether region and inserted my fingers.

"Ah!" Weiss yelped.

We both continued our act before we both reached our breaking point.

"Weiss!" I said.

"Ruby!" Weiss gasped as she and I climaxed.

We both were lying on the bed. Naked and sweaty.

"I love you." Weiss said.

"I love you too." I hugged Weiss' body.

"Here." She handed me a towel.

I cleaned myself up and so did Weiss. We pulled up the covers and I hugged Weiss' naked body.

"Get some sleep Ruby." Weiss said.

I smiled as I fell asleep.

 **Open your eyes children**

 **The next morning**

Weiss shook me and woke me up.

"Hey Weiss." I yawned.

I saw that she had her suit on.

"It's time." Weiss said.

"Okay." I said as I got out of bed.

"Hey. I'm proud of you for doing this. Also Yang wanted me to tell you that your father and uncle are coming." Weiss said.

"Okay." I said.

"Get dressed." Weiss said.

I nodded and started to get dressed. After I was done with that, Weiss and I put on my makeup. Not a lot but enough. We were about to go when I turned around and grabbed my scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

"Ready?" Weiss asked.

I nodded and we walked out to see Yang and Neo.

"I'll be back before you know it." Yang said.

"Uuuugh I would be with Penny but she said that she was going out with Mercury." Neo said.

"Just be patient." Yang kissed her.

"Come on Yang." Weiss said.

Yang hurried over to us and we began to walk out. As we were walking, I received some good lucks from almost everyone, teachers included. When we made it to the entrance to the school, headmaster Ozpin was standing there, with his coffee.

"I wish you the best of luck ms. Rose." He said.

"Thank you sir and I promise I will fini-"

He stopped me by raising his hand.

"Do not worry, I have asked the teachers you have to send online tutorials of the content you have missed." He said.

"Thank you sir."

"And if you have any trouble, I believe I can think of at least one person who is willing to help." Ozpin looked at Weiss.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"Now run along." He sipped his drink.

We walked out of the school to see a police cruiser. The door opened and Mr. Ironwood came out.

"Hello kids. I'm here to give you a ride." He said.

"Okay." We said.

Weiss and I sat in the back and Yang in the front.

As we drove, Mr. Ironwood began to ask Yang some questions.

"So ms. Xiao Long, how has my daughter been?" He asked.

"Neo? She's been great." Yang said.

I held Weiss' hand.

"After today, we don't have to come back." Weiss said.

I nodded.

"Alright we're here." He said.

I looked outside to see the courthouse. And lots of reporters.

We got out of the car and began to walk up the steps. I heard all of the reporters ask questions. Questions I was told not to answer or just didn't want to answer.

We walked up to the person who was in front of the courtroom.

"Ms. Rose and ms. Schnee, you two are going to go sit in the seats behind the tables. When they call you up, then you will just answer the questions and then that's it." He said.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Understood." Weiss said.

We walked in and sat in the chairs.

A few minutes went by when I heard two familiar voices.

"Ruby!" Dad said.

Dad hugged me and I looked behind him and saw uncle Qrow drink his coffee.

"Hey dad." I said.

"How long till the trial?" Dad asked.

"About a half hour." Weiss said.

"Guess we better get comfortable." Dad said as he sat down.

 **Later**

"All rise for the court judge, judge Leonard Church."

We all stood up. As he sat down, so did we.

"We are here for the continuing trial number 879078. The trial of dr. Diane Schnee." The cop said.

"Thank you, officer." The judge said.

"We call Ruby Rose up to the stage." The lawyer said.

Weiss tapped my hand and nodded.

I stood up and walked up to the podium and sat down.

"Raise your right hand." The officer said.

I did so.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Okay. Ms. Rose, do you know this woman?" He pointed at Mrs. Schnee.

"Yes, that is Mrs. Schnee."

"How do you know her?"

"I'm her daughter's fiancé." I said.

I heard some murmurs in the room.

"Ms. Rose, do you know this man?" He showed me a picture of Neptune.

I began to shiver.

"Y-Yes."

"Who is this?"

"Objection. How does this relate?"

"I will revoke it for now. But you better have a point to this." The judge said.

"That's Neptune…"

"And what is the relationship you two had?"

"I…I wouldn't call it a friendship at all. I thought that he was being nice. He started to hang out and talk to me. I don't know why I listened to him. I don't even know why… I got mad at Weiss and I just stopped talking to her. Neptune invited me to a party. Said that I would forget about her. We went upstairs and he was clearly drunk. He told me…" I began tear up.

"I believe that's enough, sir." The judge said.

I saw something being handed to me and saw it was a box of tissues.

"Here child." The judge said.

I picked one out and wiped my eyes.

"A report from sergeant Ironwood stated that Neptune was released by Diane Schnee. Any possible reason for this to be true?"

I nodded.

"Mrs. Schnee was never a fan of my relationship with Weiss. She has made fun of the fact that my family was not as wealthy as hers and that I was not as smart as Weiss. After the incident with Neptune, Weiss had scheduled a trip to Hawaii. It was to help me recover. There, her family joined us for dinner. Mrs. Schnee asked to speak with me alone. She tried to bribe me with enough money to be off and on my own and when I said no, she told me that either I take the money and never talk to Weiss again or that she would give the money to Neptune to take me away…" I said.

"No further questions your honor." The lawyer said.

"Very well. Thank you ms. Rose." The judge said.

I got off of the stage and walked back to the seats. Weiss got up and hugged me.

"You did great." Weiss said.

We sat down and watched the trial.

"Does the defense have anything to show the court?" The judge asked.

"No your honor."

"Very well. Jury, would you like time to discuss the case?"

"No your honor. We have found the defendant, dr. Diane Schnee, guilty."

"Very well. Mrs. Schnee, I sentence you to twenty years in the Vale state prison." The judge said.

"Judge." I said.

He looked at me. An officer escorted me to the front of the courtroom.

"Approach child." He said.

"I wish to say something to the defendant." I said.

He nodded.

"Mrs. Schnee, I know that you have your hatred towards me and I am sorry. But I do love Weiss and I will continue to love her. I hope that with time you can see that Weiss and I are very happy together. I hope that your family can visit you when they can and that you make it through your prison sentence." I said.

"Would the defendant like to respond?" The judge looked at Mrs. Schnee.

She looked at me.

"Ruby Rose. You are the stupidest, most gullible, little slut I have ever seen. My daughter is an idiot for even smiling at you."

"Come on ma'am." The officer grabbed Mrs. Schnee.

"I should have left your sister a cripple and her fiancé a fucking mute!" She yelled as she was taken away.

"Case cleared. Everyone thank you for your time." The judge said.

I walked back to the others and hugged Weiss.

"Come on." Weiss said.

"God that woman…" dad said.

We walked out of the courtroom and saw Mr. Schnee and Winter… and Whitley.

"Ms. Rose, I cannot say that I was happy to see my wife go to jail, but I cannot say that I was upset." He said.

"I was." Whitley glared at me.

"We won't take any more time. We must be heading back."

"Safe travels." Qrow said.

We walked out of the courthouse and luckily, it seemed like the reporters were dispersing.

"I liked the tall one." Uncle Qrow whispered.

I began to chuckle.

"Let's head home."

"What a stupid trial. That lady should've just pleaded guilty." Uncle Qrow said.

"My mom never goes down without a fight." Weiss said.

"Still, someone should know when they know they've lost." Uncle Qrow said.

"Ms. Rose? Ms. Schnee? Ms. Xiao Long?" Mr. Ironwood asked.

"Yes?" Weiss said.

"I'm here to take you three back to the school." Mr. Ironwood said.

"See you Christmas?" Dad asked.

"Actually, my dad wanted to talk to you about having Christmas at our house." Weiss said.

"Oh! I shall ask him then." Dad said.

We said our goodbyes and got into the car.

"That wasn't so bad…" Yang said to try and lighten everyone up.

Weiss looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm glad that it's over." I said.

"Jesus Christ…" Yang said.

"I can't wait to get back." Weiss said.

"Me too." I said.

 **No pov**

The police car was seen driving towards the school as the couple fell asleep on each other's shoulders. Today was a victory for both of them.

 **Well now that that's all said and done, time to finally sleep. Cheers.**


	63. Chapter 63

' _Dear diary,_

 _Today marks the fourth week without problems. No Neptune breaking out. No Schnee relatives trying to take me. Just me and the teachers helping me catch up. Luckily, it was all easy with Weiss' help and I was able to finish before Christmas break. I still can't believe that it's been a semester with all that has happened. Yang and Weiss told me that the Ironwoods are coming and that, against Mr. Ironwood's judgement, bringing Mercury. And just to be nice, Weiss invited Blake and Sun. She invited the others but Coco and Velvet are having a little vacation of their own. Jaune and Pyrrha are going to Greece for a few days. Nora and Ren said that they are… enjoying their break already. Luckily though, its seems to be the team rwby and partners. Weiss left early to go get everything ready and Yang has been sleeping in Weiss' old bed. Now we're packing to head out tomorrow._

 _Love,_

 _Ruby'_

I put down my diary and sighed.

"What is it rubes?" Yang asked.

"It feels like it shouldn't be Christmas." I said.

"You've been through a lot, sis. Time seems to fly by when stuff happens. Especially what happened this last semester." Yang said.

I hugged Yang.

"But that's all in the past." Yang said. "And you're still here."

"Thanks sis." I smiled.

"Now come on, you have to get packed." Yang said.

"I'm all set." I said, pointing at my luggage.

"Of course you are." Yang said.

*knock knock*

I opened the door to see Blake and Sun.

"Blake!" I jumped and hugged Blake.

"Hello Ruby." Blake hugged me back.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Blake nodded.

"Sun and I are all packed. We'll just follow you." She said.

"Salutations!" Penny waved.

"Hey Penny!" I smiled.

"Mercury and I are all set." She said.

"Okay great. That just leaves Neo." I said.

"Do you expect me to be slow?" Neo asked. "I'm all packed."

"Okay!" I clapped my hands. "Let's hit the road!"

We walked out of the dorms to see Velvet and Coco.

"Hey you guys." I said.

"Hey, we didn't want to leave yet without giving you this." Coco walked up and handed me a present.

I was about to open it when Velvet stopped me.

"Not until Christmas." She said.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes.

"So what're your plans?" Sun asked.

"Actually…" Velvet looked at Coco.

"We've been keeping an eye on this house and it's up for sale." Coco said.

"How much?" Mercury asked.

"Six hundred fifty."

"Thousand?!" I asked.

"The next tournament is actually coming up. The prize is seven hundred. I need to train for it." Coco said.

"Hey, best of luck to you." Yang hugged Coco.

"What about you? When's the golden dragon coming back?" Coco asked.

"When I know that I can survive a kick to the back." Yang smiled.

"Well I hope you find out soon." Coco said.

"Well we should be off. See you guys when you get back. Or wait- is the fight live?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's on Saturday." Coco said.

"Alright!" Yang jumped.

"Alright Velvet. You know the drill." Coco said.

Velvet nodded and they began to jog off.

"Is… Velvet training too?" Sun asked.

"She's just learning how to either run or defend herself." Blake said.

"Come on. We're gonna be late." I said.

"Late for what?" We heard.

I turned around to see dad and uncle Qrow.

"UNCLE QROW!" I jumped at him.

"I see where the love is." Dad sighed.

"DAD!" Yang screamed as she tackled dad.

We all got up and dusted ourselves off. I looked to my left to see that Mr. Ironwood was here too.

"Dad!" Penny and Neo yelled as they hugged him.

"Hello children." He chuckled.

"Hi there Mr. Ironwood." Mercury said.

He just glared at Mercury, making us all laugh.

I looked at Blake and Sun to see that they were alone.

I walked over to them.

"Hey, do you guys wanna have Christmas with your parents?" I asked.

"No." Blake crossed her arms.

I looked at Sun.

"Blake's family is… a bit odd. Odd in a good way. Her mom is too attached to me and her dad kinda wants to detach my head from my body." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

Sun just shrugged.

"We're fine." Blake said.

"Okay." I said.

"I'm driving." Yang said.

"In your dreams." Dad said.

"Uuuugh." Yang groaned as she got into the backseat.

Uncle Qrow was in the passenger seat up front and Yang and I were in the back. Neo, Mercury and Penny were with Mr. Ironwood. And Sun was driving Blake to the house.

"So Ruby… manage to get your grades back up?" Dad asked.

"With Weiss' help, it was… kinda easy." I said.

"And Rubes, quick question. Who was that snowflake at the trial?" Uncle Qrow asked.

"Um… well which one?"

"The girl." He said.

"Oh you mean Winter?"

"Oh Winter, she struck me so…"

Oh boy. He's in a drunk fantasy.

 **Pov change: Mercury**

I sat there, literally as far from Penny as I could. I love her. But… fuck her dad intimidates me.

"So Mr. Black, how have you and my daughter been?"

"G-Good." I said.

"Hmm no… funny business?" He asked.

"N-No sir." I said.

"Daddy, Mercury and I have gotten as kissing. That's it." Penny said.

"It's funny to see him like this." Neo said.

"Shut up Neo." I said.

"What was that?" Mr. Ironwood asked.

"Nothing!" I said.

 **Pov change: Blake**

"Hey Blake?" Sun asked.

I looked at him.

"How do you feel about all the shit that's happened?"

"Why are you asking me?" I wondered.

"Well it's just… some of this shit that's happened reminds me of Adam. And with him finding us last year… I don't know."

"I think that the past that we come from can't be changed. We have to learn to adapt and evolve from it. If we stay in the past, we'll be haunted by our memories. But if we allow ourselves to look towards the future, towards the unknown tomorrow, alongside our friends and family," I put my hand on his shoulder, "then we can take on the whole world."

Sun chuckled.

"As long as I have my kitten, I'm willing to take on the galaxy." Sun said.

"And as long as I have my monkey, I'm willing to do the same." I said.

"Wait how am I a monkey?" Sun asked.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

"We're here!" I said.

I looked at the house and even though it hasn't been as long as I thought, it still feels new to me. I saw that Weiss and the others were waiting out front.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I watched as the three cars pulled up.

"WEISS!" I heard.

"Oh boy." I said.

Immediately after I said that, I was hugged by Ruby. I gently hugged her back.

"Hey Ruby." I said. "Let my dad welcome everyone."

I saw everyone else walk out of the cars and line up.

"Welcome everyone, to Schnee manor." Dad said.

Everyone either noddd in response or just stayed quiet.

"As you all know, this is my daughter Weiss Schnee, my eldest daughter Winter Schnee."

"Greetings." She said.

I swear I thought Ruby's dad winked at her.

"And my son, Whitley Schnee." He said.

Whitley just bowed.

"Klein will escort you all to your rooms. Ms. Rose, Weiss will escort you to your room." Dad said.

Ruby grabbed her stuff and followed me.

 **Pov change: Blake**

We followed the butler to each room.

"This will be Mr. and Mrs. Ironwood's room." Klein said.

They both walked in with their luggage and began to unpack.

"And at his request, the Ironwood siblings are staying in the next room." Klein said.

I heard Mercury sigh.

Penny quickly hugged Mercury before she and Neo walked into their room and began to unpack.

"Follow me please." Klein said.

We followed him down the hall until he stopped.

"This is where Mr. Bra when will be staying. Mr. Xiao Long, you are across from him." Klein said.

"Oh thank god." Qrow said as he walked in.

"Mr. Wukong, ms. Belladonna, and ms. Xiao Long. Follow me please." Klein said.

We followed him back to the front of the halls.

"Ms. Xiao Long shall be on the left, and the two of you shall be on the right." He said.

"Ah yeah!" Yang said as she went into her room.

We walked in and saw the room. A queen bed. A big tv.

"Man Weiss' lucky."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing!" He quickly said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I followed Weiss to my room. I wonder how everyone is doing with their rooms.

"In here." Weiss said.

I walked in and immediately knew where we were.

"You could've just said I was staying with you." I said.

"You should've known that you were gonna stay with me." Weiss said as she shut the door.

I walked up and kissed Weiss.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too." Weiss smiled.

"Let me unpack." I said.

"Lunch is gonna be in a bit. Why don't we go make some hot chocolate?" Weiss asked.

I jumped.

"Yes!" I said.

We walked downstairs to see everyone was in more relaxing outfits. Weiss' dad walked downstairs beside us.

"Everyone," he clapped his hands, "have fun."

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Time to get back to work.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Pov: Weiss**

Everyone was enjoying their time at the manor. Dad and Ruby's dad were having a conversation about something. Ruby was enjoying some cookies and hot cocoa at the fireplace. Penny and Mercury were snuggling by the fire. Yang and Neo were in the hot tub with Blake and Sun. Whitley was nowhere to be found, but I couldn't care less. And Winter was talking with Ruby's uncle and… I think she's blushing! Mr. Ironwood was enjoying some time with his wife. I think Ruby looks a little lonely.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around Ruby's stomach.

"So warm…" I said.

I felt Ruby get warmer.

"Did I make you blush?" I asked.

Ruby grabbed my head and pulled it close and kissed it.

"It was quite lonely without you here." Ruby said.

I smiled and sat next to her. I saw that she had her scarf on and that made me smile.

"Are you having a fun time?" I asked.

Ruby nodded.

"It's nice… seeing everyone together." Ruby said.

"It's nice seeing you happy." I said.

"You wanna know what is odd?" Ruby asked.

"My sister laughing?" I asked.

"The fact that my uncle is making your sister laugh." Ruby said.

We both chuckled at that.

"Hey I heard that!" Qrow said.

We started laughing loudly.

"Actually Qrow, I need to talk with Weiss and Ruby about something." Winter said.

"Ah you hurt me, ice queen." He said.

"What is it, Winter?" I asked.

"Follow me." She said.

We both followed her to dad's study. She shut the door and pulled out a book. A sketch book?

"I thought maybe we could work on the wedding plans a bit." Winter smiled.

Ruby and I looked at each other.

"Yes! I have so many ideas!" Ruby said.

I chuckled.

"Okay Ruby. Let's see what you have." I said.

 **Pov change: Taiyang**

"And that is how the meeting ended early." Jacque said.

"Wait, you're telling me that you were in a hurry and you put the freshly extinguished matchstick in your pocket?!" I asked.

"Nearly set myself on fire!" Jacque said.

We both began laughing.

I saw Qrow walk over to the fire and sit down.

"Excuse me a minute, Jacque." I said.

"Of course." He said.

I walked over and sat next to Qrow.

"You and Winter seemed to be getting along." I said.

"Hmph." Qrow drank from his flask.

I knew why he was down.

"Hey Qrow, I miss her too."

"It was three days ago." He said.

"You mean it was three days ago seventeen years ago?" I asked.

"Not how I see it." Qrow said.

"You're right… still feels like yesterday she was making a fresh batch of cookies for Yang and Ruby." I said.

"You always were the lucky one." He said.

"Well it seems fate has switched our roles." I said.

"What? You jealous?" He asked.

"No, I'm done with marriage. I don't think I can handle a third wife, whether they stay or leave." I said.

"Well, here's to my courage… and Summer." Qrow said as he drank.

"To Summer." I said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

Oh my god. Why is it this complicated…?

"So should we have the white or the egg white?" Weiss asked.

"…what's the difference?" I asked.

Weiss just sighed.

"Let's go with white." She said.

"How about this… a wintertime wedding. You have the white setup with red ribbons around the white. It's both of you and candy canes." Winter said.

Weiss and I looked at each other.

"I like it." I said.

"Sounds amazing." Weiss said.

"Great, now let me just get some more patterns." Winter said as she left.

When the door shut, I hit Weiss' shoulder.

"Ow! What?!" Weiss asked.

"You didn't tell me Winter was a wedding planner!" I said.

"How else do you think I got the supplies for Coco and Velvet's wedding?" Weiss asked.

I just realized that.

"Oh…" I said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you." She said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Dad seemed to enjoy your father's company." Weiss said.

"Same, I haven't seen him laugh like that since…" my smile quickly faded away.

"Since what?" Weiss asked.

"I-I'm sorry Weiss, it's just… this was the month that my mom died."

"Oh…" Weiss said.

Weiss hugged me.

"I'm sorry, if you wanna think about the wedding another time…"

"No." I said. "If anything, I think that my mom would want me to be happy. And what is making me happy," I looked at Weiss with watery eyes and a smile, "is thinking about our wedding."

Weiss smiled.

"Okay." Weiss said.

We waited for about five more minutes when Winter came back.

"Finally." Weiss said.

"Silence boob." Winter said.

Winter set up a sketchbook and some color patterns on the table.

"Okay, let's see what we have here." Winter said.

 **Pov change: Yang**

I sighed in joy as I felt the heat of the hot tub.

"Thanks again for inviting us." Sun said.

"Well we thought that you guys could also use a break." I said.

Blake nodded.

"God this year… everything happened. Coco and Velvet's wedding, your car crash and recovery, Neo being able to speak again, and the whole business with Neptune and Weiss' mom." Sun said.

"I just hope that the rest of this year is calm." Neo said.

"I can agree to that." Blake said.

Neo rested her head on my shoulder.

"We should watch Coco's fight tomorrow." Neo said.

"Oh hell yeah!" I yelled.

"Shhh." Neo shushed.

 **Pov change: Penny**

I lifted my head up and kissed Mercury's cheek. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm happy." I said.

"Well if you're happy, then I'm happy." Mercury said.

I hopped up and pulled on Mercury's arm.

"What…"

"I wanna go take a nap." I said.

"Then why don't you just fall asleep here?" Mercury asked.

"I wanna sleep on a bed." I said.

"*sigh* okay." Mercury got up.

 **Pov change: Mercury**

"Mercury…"

I know what she's gonna ask.

I crouched down and felt her jump on my back.

"Let's go!" Penny laughed.

I began to jog past her dad.

"Do be careful." The butler said.

"You got it." Penny laughed.

We made it to the halls when she tugged to go over to her room.

I walked in and felt her jump off.

"That was fun." Penny said as she shut the door.

"Yeah, remember when we were doing that down the stairs at school? Goodwitch was so pissed." I said.

"Mercury." I heard.

I looked at Penny. She had her back to me but she was taking off her shirt.

"P-Penny?" I asked.

She dropped her shirt and turned around. I turned around before I could see her.

"Mercury…" I heard her walk up to me and gently grab my hands. "Look at me."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Penny completely topless.

"Penny, I…"

"Do you want to?" She asked. She walked to her bag and pulled out… a condom. "Yang gave me. She told me to use this if you and I ever wanted to."

"I do… but only if you are a hundred percent sure you want to." I said.

She pulled me in for a kiss.

"That's not what I want as a response. I need to hear you say it."

She nodded.

"I, Penny Polledina, wish to take our relationship to the next level."

She pulled me in for kiss again and I gladly returned it.

I lifted her up and we took our business to her bed.

 **Later**

 **Pov change: Ruby**

Weiss and I were done planning for the day and walked out to see how everything was going. Neo and Yang were in their pajamas by the fire.

All of the parents were sharing some stories of their life. Sun and Blake were asleep on the couch. Winter and Uncle Qrow were outside. And Penny and Mercury were not there. Probably asleep or something. Weiss walked over and grabbed two hot cocoas.

"Come here sweety." Weiss said.

I walked over and grabbed one of the cocoas and sat by the fire. I felt the warmth of the fire and I never wanted it to leave. I looked at Weiss.

And I never want her to leave.

 **Epilogue**

 **Pov: Whitley**

I looked at a picture of my family. I grabbed it and ripped it so only mom and I could be seen.

"I will make that bitch pay mom." I said.

 **Hope everyone liked it. I'm super sunburnt right now from a school trip and I did some testing. I am in heaven, aka my bed, right now. Goodnight.**


	65. Chapter 65

**I guess that was the first epilogue I did. No this isn't over yet. Glad to see that everyone likes this story. I have a new idea for a story that I have been working on. I guess it's a new version of an old story. It's RWBY and Pokémon. It's a newer an hopefully a better version of the story. The only problem is that I need to like go back and study every Pokémon and character to be able to not bullshit my way through the story.**

 _'Dear diary,_

 _It's almost Christmas! I'm so excited! But I can't focus on that, today is Coco's big match! I hope she wins! Anyways, I have to go._

 _Love,_

 _Ruby'_

I placed the diary down and placed my head on Weiss' shoulder.

"Ready?" Weiss asked.

"Let's do this!" Yang said.

Weiss turned on the TV and changed it to the right channel.

'-s right Martha, this fight is sure to be a big one. Recently wedded Coco Adel, the Devil of Vale, is up against Tachanka of Vacuo.'

 **Pov change: Coco**

I walked out with Velvet and threw my hands into the air, gaining a large applause. We walked up to the ring when I stopped. I turned and pulled Velvet in for a kiss, gaining a lot of cheering.

"Give him a wallop." Velvet said.

I smirked and nodded.

I hopped into the ring and hit my fists together.

"You ready, big man?" I pointed at my opponent.

"Once I am done with you, I'm going after her." He pointed at Velvet, who hid.

"Oh you're so dead." I said.

We walked to the center.

"Remember, I want a nice, fair fight. No cheating. Touch gloves." The ref said.

We slammed fists and walked over to our spots.

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"Fight!" The ref yelled.

We bounced a bit before he decided to charge at me and throw a barrage of punches. I dodged most of them until he hit me in the stomach. I grabbed his fist and delivered a knee jab to his stomach. I gave him a special move Yang taught me. I punched him left and right and then tripped him. He grabbed my shoulders and head butted me. He gave me a good headache with that roundhouse to the head. I leapt onto my hands and kicked him backwards.

"She wouldn't be called the Devil of Vale if she could go down that quickly." I heard.

He charged at me to tackle me. However, I step to the side and trip him. As he was getting up, I jumped on top of him and wrapped my legs around his head and tightened.

"Ooh the boa constrictor move!" I heard.

The guy tried to escape for maybe thirty seconds before he tapped out.

"He has tapped out, that's another score for the Devil of Vale!" The ref yelled.

I gave him one last squeeze for what he said before I let him go.

"One round done." I said to myself.

Velvet entered the ring and hugged me.

"Don't hug me yet. There's plenty more to come." I said.

"Oh my… you're bleeding." Velvet said.

I touched my nose and saw that I was indeed bleeding.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Come on." Velvet pulled my hand.

I walked over and sat down.

Velvet gave me a cloth and I started to stop the bleeding.

"You need to be more careful." Velvet said.

"Ah but it's so much of a rush to get hit." I said.

"I don't ever wanna know what that feels like." Velvet said.

I pulled her in for a kiss.

"And you won't ever know." I said.

"Are our fighters ready?!" The ref asked.

"Ugh! Already?" I asked.

"Just three more fights, Coco." Velvet said.

I sighed and wiped my nose.

"Alright, let's do this." I said.

I got up and walked over to the center of the ring.

"Round two! The Devil of the Vale against the Green Viper of Signal!"

A guy with green and black fighting attire entered the ring.

"You don't look so tough." He smirked.

"That's what most guys say before I give a well placed kick." I smirked back.

We got into our fighting stances and waited.

*ding*

We scooted close to each other before I served the first swing. He quickly dodged and gave me a quick jab to the side.

'Shit!' I thought.

I gave him a back hand and he swung under and hit my armpit.

'He's quick that's for sure.' I thought.

"Get him Coco!" Velvet yelled.

Now it was his turn.

He threw a barrage of punches, some missed, most hit.

He backed me into a corner and kept swinging.

'This isn't good.' I thought.

Then I saw it. He was sweating. He was getting tired from dodging and hitting.

"Come on, I was just getting started!" I yelled.

He got mad and landed harder hits.

Then I grabbed his fist.

"Now it's my turn." I said.

I gave him a knee jab to the chest and a roundhouse to his side. A punch to his cheek and just for show, I jumped and spun in the air before kicking him square in the chest.

He landed flat on his back, unconscious.

That was a tough one.

"The winner of this round is Coco Adel, the Devil of Vale!" The ref yelled.

I walked over and sat down.

"Agh!" I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Velvet asked.

"Gotta say… a bath sounds wonderful right now." I said.

"It's almost over. You just have to fight the champion and that's it!" Velvet said.

It's for the house…

"Alright, I just need one thing." I said.

Velvet leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"I appreciate that, but I meant water." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Velvet blushed as she handed me the water.

I drank almost all of the water before I sprayed the rest on my head.

"All right…" I sighed.

"The break is over on five." The ref said.

"Great." I said as I grabbed a piece of gum and ate it.

"You got this sweety." Velvet said.

"Thanks." I said as I got up.

"This will be the last round, ladies and gents." The ref said. "This is may as well be the match of the century. The Devil of Vale against… Lady Death!"

A woman in a black hood and black fighting attire came out holding the belt.

"You have nothing on me girl!" The woman said in a thick Russian accent.

"Lady, your attire is not good for my eyes." I said as I blew a bubble.

"Are you two ready?" The ref asked.

We nodded.

"Three two one fight!" The ref yelled.

I threw the first punch but she grabbed my fist and delivered a knee up to my chest, three times.

'She's quick and fucking strong.' I thought to myself.

"Little girl." She said as she pushed me back.

I got up and tried to circle her.

'She's gotta have a weakness.' I thought.

She turned towards me and charged at me like a bear.

"Too slow." She said.

Next thing I know, I was pinned to the ropes. She punched my sides over and over again. I clenched my fists together and slammed them on her back.

"Foolish girl." She said as she backed up and slammed me against the ropes again.

'Fuck. This is gonna be it.' I thought.

Yang.

Wait why the fuck am I thinking of Yang?

'Every boxer thinks they know what they're doing. That's their mistake. And it's always obvious.'

I looked at her and realized something.

"Foolish bear." I said.

"Eh?" She asked.

I gave her about ten high knees to he chest.

"Agh!" She yelled.

I placed my hands on the rope and pushed up and used my momentum to kick her back about five feet.

"Clever." She said. "No work again!"

She charged at me, but before she got me, I ducked and threw a left hook to her stomach. I then gave her a right hook to her temple. She staggered back and I walked up and kicked her in the stomach.

"This girl wins." I said.

I clenched my fist and kissed it. I charged my fist and threw a final blow to the champion's cheek. The woman backed up a bit and stared at me.

"You… good…" she said before she collapsed to the ground.

I felt a wave of joy and relief wash over me.

"Has she done it?! Has the Devil of Vale won this championship?!" The ref yelled.

Ten seconds went by.

"The Devil of Vale has won the championship!" The ref raised my arm. I felt so much pain when he raised it, but I didn't care.

I won.

Velvet hopped in and hugged me.

"I'm so proud!" Velvet said.

"Does the winner have anything to say?" The ref asked.

He handed me the mic and I held it there, thinking of what to say.

"Ow…" I said.

The crowd began to laugh.

"I'd like to thank a few people for helping me. Of course, there's my lovely wife, Velvet Adel, right here. Then there's my best friend and sparring partner, Yang Xiao Long. Her training helped me prepare for this and if it wasn't for her, I don't think I would've won this fight." I said.

"How touching!" The ref yelled.

The crowd cheered.

"This belongs to you, Mrs. Adel." The ref said. In his hand was the prize cup. "And! A check for seven hundred thousand dollars!"

I grabbed the cup and lifted it high into the sky.

"What're you gonna do with this money, Mrs. Adel?" The ref asked.

"I have a few ideas." I said as I held Velvet close.

I leaned next to velvet's ear.

"Now time for that bath." I whispered.

 **Hope everyone liked the little Coco chapter. See you all later.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Pov: Ruby**

It was the day. It was Christmas. We've all been shopping for a secret surprise gift for each other. And I think I got Weiss the perfect gift. I woke up and immediately saw Weiss was getting dressed in her pajama suit.

"Morning." Weiss kissed my cheek.

"Morning. Are we ready for presents?" I asked.

"Not until everyone is awake." Weiss said. "Then it would ruin the surprises for everyone."

"Fine…" I pouted.

"Come on, let's go down and get some egg nog." Weiss said.

"Okay, hold on." I said.

I got up and got into some appropriate pajamas. Pajama pants, a tank top, and a hoodie that I packed. Weiss was in a sort of pajama suit. We walked out of Weiss' room and snuck down the hall and down the stairs. When we reached the kitchen, we saw Penny was getting some milk.

"Penny." I said.

Penny looked at us.

"Hey you guys." Penny waved.

"How's it been with Mercury?" Weiss asked.

"Well…" Penny scratched the back of her head.

"Oh my god… did you two…" I hinted.

Penny blushed as she nodded her head.

"Were you safe?" I asked.

"Yes. We were." Penny said. "I… had one."

"And you were fine with it?" Weiss asked.

Penny nodded.

"I'm so happy for you." I said.

"Thank you Ruby. I better get back before mom and dad wake up." Penny said.

"What a great thing to hear when I first walk down the stairs. My friend had sex in my house." Weiss said.

"Oh don't be so salty." I chuckled.

"I think I deserve to be a little salty." Weiss said.

"Come on, aren't you happy for her?" I asked.

"Yes I suppose…" Weiss said.

"Let's not be upset. It's Christmas." I smiled.

"Okay." Weiss smiled.

We walked over to the fridge and opened it to grab the eggnog. I poured us both a glass and handed one to Weiss.

"Merry Christmas Weiss." I smiled.

"Merry Christmas Ruby." Weiss said as she sipped her glass.

A few minutes later, Yang walked in with her pajamas on.

"Morning you two." Yang said.

"Morning." I said.

"So has that little creep come out of his room yet?" Yang asked.

"No. For all I care, he can starve in there. He loved my mom." Weiss said.

"Maybe you should check on him, he IS your brother." I said.

"And my mother WAS my mother." Weiss said.

"Weiss…" I looked at her.

"Okay. Fine." Weiss said.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I walked up to Whitley's room and knocked.

"Whitley?" I asked.

Nothing.

I walked in and saw Whitley was sitting against the wall.

"Hey Whitley, wanna get some eggnog?" I asked.

"Why Weiss? Why betray mother?" Whitley asked.

"Because of what she did to Ruby." I said.

"That bitch is only after you for the money." Whitley spat.

"No she isn't Whitley." I said.

"She is gonna pay for what she did to mother." Whitley said.

I walked up to him and leaned towards him.

"If you so much as place your hand on Ruby, and I will cut off your hand." I said.

He just chuckled.

"Then you better keep an eye on her." Whitley said.

"I always do." I said as I began to walk away.

I slammed the door and sighed.

'He's gone.' I thought to myself.

I walked downstairs to see that Winter and Qrow were awake. Qrow was having eggnog, with bourbon probably, and Winter was looking out of the window. Yang and Neo were chatting. And now, we were just waiting for the others to get up.

 **Later**

Everyone was up and was socializing when dad stood up.

"Everyone, I believe that we have waited long enough. It is time to open presents." He said.

We all sat in a circle. Whitley came downstairs and sat next to Winter.

"Alright. Let's begin." Dad said.

We began to unwrap our presents. Qrow got a new flask, Winter got a new suit. Whitley got a new book. Yang received new punching gloves since the doctors said that she can start boxing again. Neo got a guitar from Yang. As the others were opening gifts, Ruby opened her gift and gasped.

"It's… it's beautiful!" Ruby yelled.

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"ITS A COOKIE BOOK!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"I knew that you would love it." I smiled.

"Thank you! I love you!" Ruby said energetically.

"What have you done…" Yang said.

We all chuckled at that. Mostly everyone.

"Open yours." Ruby said.

I grabbed my present and grabbed the card attached to it.

"Weiss,

You have been through hell with me for the last two years. We laughed, we cried, we got mad at each other. You helped me out of the darkness. And for that, I will always love you. I hope that our wedding will be as beautiful as this photo was.

Love,

Ruby."

I opened the gift and gasped.

It was a photo that Yang took when we kissed at the dance last year. I looked at Ruby with tearful eyes.

"Come here you dolt." I laughed.

We hugged each other tightly.

"Awwwwe." Everyone said. Again, mostly everyone.

"Well damn." Sun said.

Everyone looked at Sun.

"What is it Sun?" Blake asked.

"Well, here." He said as he handed Blake a card.

Blake opened it to see a piece of paper.

"Blake,

You and I have been through everything. We tried to run away from our past. We tried to forget our demons. But they came back to haunt us. But instead of just running again, we faced our fears. We faced our friends' fears. And even though I'm a complete idiot, you've stayed by my side and I have tried to stay by yours… Sun?" Blake asked.

"Keep reading." He said.

"And even though it was so cliche to ask you out this way, I decided to do this the same way. Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?

Y/N

Love,

Sun."

Blake looked at Sun and we all saw he was on one knee and had a box in his hand.

"Oh my god." Ruby whispered.

Blake began to chuckle before she began laughing.

"Yes." She said.

We all cheered as Sun put the ring on Blake. Blake hugged Sun and kissed him.

"Let's get this party going!" Yang said.

"WOO!" We all yelled.

I walked up to Ruby and kissed her on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas." I smiled.

"Merry Christmas, can we make the cookies?!" Ruby asked.

"Sure, you dolt." I smiled.

We walked towards the kitchen to enjoy a bit of relaxing. What did Yang mean when she asked me what have I done?

 **Man that was quite the Christmas. I am currently writing some other stories but I promise to come back to this when I have some more ideas.**


	67. Chapter 67: SOS

Help, I have no idea what to do. I have writers block. I summon the fans to give me ideas!


	68. Chapter 68

**Pov: Ruby**

It is so boring here right now. Weiss offered to take Winter, Neo, and Blake out for mani petties… and I would just be as bored there as I am here. Yang is sleeping, Uncle Qrow is probably making out with Winter… just thinking of that makes me feel off. Finally, dad is taking Yang to the doctor to see about her back. I walked down the halls of Weiss' house. God this place is beautiful.

As I walked down a corridor, I saw a giant painting. It was of the current Schnee family. There was Weiss… she looks so cute… and Winter, man she really does look like Weiss back then. Then there was Mr. Schnee and… her mother.

"She was quite beautiful back then." I heard.

I looked to my left and saw Whitley was standing right next to me.

"It's a shame what happened to her." I said.

"Oh shut up." He said.

I glared at him.

"You got her arrested."

"She bribed guards to release a man who tried to rape me." I said.

"I don't care what you think she did. You will pay for what you did." He said as he got closer to me.

"If you lay a finger on me," I looked at him, "Weiss will kill you slowly and painfully."

"Oh I'm not gonna kill you, that would be far too easy." He said.

"If you come near me, I will kill you slowly and painfully." I said.

"We'll see." He said as he walked down the hall.

When he turned the corner, I exhaled and felt myself begin to hyperventilate. I looked at my and saw I dug in and they started bleeding.

 **Pov change: Mercury**

I woke up and saw Penny was sleeping next to me. I smiled as I stroked her hair. How could this day go wrong?

"Morning." I said.

Penny smiled and kissed my side.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Like 9:00 maybe." I said.

"What?!" She asked.

The door opened and Mr. Ironwood walked in.

"PENNY!" He yelled.

Penny instantly got up but because of that, I only realized that last night we "went at it again."

"You," he looked at me, "you had sex with my daughter?"

"Dad stop!" Penny said as she got dressed.

"Out of the way, Penny, its time I see what this punk is made of." He said.

Penny stood in front of me and raised her arms.

"I'm my own person dad. Let me speak!" I said.

Her dad looked at her but his fire was still there. As she spoke, I quietly put on some pants and a shirt.

"Dad… when I was at the college… my depression came back. Seeing everyone getting together and then me by myself… dad I almost started cutting…"

"Penny… when?" He asked.

"When you and mom went on vacation," Penny said, "but Ruby stopped me. Then I met Mercury. He has made me feel happier than ever. I love him dad. It wasn't even his idea for us to go to the next step."

"What?" He asked.

"I wanted to." She said. "It's my decision and I am happy with the outcome."

He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"My girl's growing up." He said as he hugged Penny.

"Yeah! Cool! Happy family and all… just gonna g-"

"Oh I don't think so." He said.

I laughed nervously.

 **Later**

I was outside with her dad. He pulled off his glove and I knew what was gonna happen.

"So how hard is this gonna b-"

WHAM

Next thing I realized, I was on the icy ground.

"That was for doing it while we were at a guest's house." He picked me back up. He then slammed his fist into my stomach.

"And that was for doing it while I was here."

I fell back to the ground and thought, 'when did ice start bleeding?'

Penny lifted me up and gave me a towel.

"Penny what it is time?" I asked.

 **Pov change: Yang**

"Well ms. Xiao Long, what is it today?" The doctor asked.

"Just a check up on my spine." I said.

"Well, it appears the X-rays have some good news for you." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your X-rays show that your spine has mended with the prototype perfectly."

"Wait what're you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying, ms. Xiao Long, that unless you get into another accident like the one that put you in a wheelchair, you are perfectly able to go back to fighting." The doctor said.

Dad fell to his knees before he hugged the doctor.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you." He hugged the doctor.

I couldn't even speak, I was so happy.

"I need to call Coco." I said.

"Well, I shall leave you. Mr. Xiao Long, would you please pay for the check up?" He asked.

"Yeah, on it." Dad said as he walked out with the doctor.

I sat there for maybe a minute before my hands felt the drops of water hit.

I began to laugh. I laughed louder and louder and louder. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

'Nnnn hello?' I heard.

"Coco." I said.

'Yang? What's up? Ow!'

"What's wrong?" I asked.

'Just… sore.' She said.

"Coco, my back is fully healed. I can fight again."

'That's great! And I'm assuming you'll need some help gaining that muscle back?'

"You kidding? They just need a good fight." I smirked.

'You're so on.' She said.

'Excuse me, you will not be fighting until YOU are fully healed.'

'Aw come on, Velv.' I heard coco groan.

I hung up the phone and slowly walked out of the hospital to see the doctor and dad talking.

"Well, ms. Xiao Long, I hope to never see you here in a gurney or a wheelchair." He said.

"Thanks, I hope you are able to save more people." I said.

"I try everyday." He said.

Look out world, the golden dragon is back.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

We pulled up to the house and all got out. Neo had little ice creams on her nails, and Blake had them painted black. I'm not surprised. As for me, I made a snowflake with a rose in front of it.

"That was great." I said.

"Thanks for taking us Weiss." Blake said.

"Next time, Yang is paying." Neo said.

"Thanks guys." I chuckled.

We walked into the house and immediately Ruby hugged me.

"You were gone too long." She said.

"I'm sorry Ruby." I chuckled.

When she let go, she saw my nails.

"*gasp* it's so pretty." She said.

"I know, just like the Rose I have." I said.

"Boo." Blake said.

"Shut up, I'm trying." I barked at her.

When I looked at Ruby, I noticed her hand had bandages.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing just cut myself by accident." Ruby said.

I could tell that she was lying but I didn't want to push her.

"Ruby you dolt!" I flicked her forehead.

 **Later**

I was lying in bed when Ruby came in with some cookies that her dad bought.

"Hey, wanna cookie?"

"I wanna know what happened." I said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, I have been your girlfriend for two years, I know when you are lying." I said.

Ruby looked down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I accidentally dug into my hand when your brother threatened to 'pay me back' for imprisoning your mother." Ruby said.

I walked up and kissed her forehead.

"Don't lie, Ruby. Don't lie to me." I said.

"I didn't want you to worry." She said.

"It worries me more when you lie." I said.

"Okay…"

"We're gonna go home tomorrow. Okay?" I asked.

Ruby nodded.

"I miss our dorm. It was so safe and private."

"I don't know about private." I said.

We both laughed at that.

 **The next day**

I hugged Winter and dad goodbye and Ruby hugged her dad.

"Stay safe, stay educated." Dad said.

"I always do." I said.

Ruby and I hopped into the car and started it.

"Ready?" I asked.

Ruby nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Ready."

I pressed the pedal and off we were back to the dorms.


	69. Chapter 69

**Pov: Ruby**

Weiss and I pulled into the parking lot of the university. It feels like it has been an eternity since I've been here.

"Ready?"

"The schoolwork? No. The dorm? Yes." I said.

"You dolt." Weiss chuckled.

"Come on, let's get into the dorm. I wanna go back to sleep." I said.

We walked out of the car and grabbed our stuff. As I started to get everything, I was tackled by something.

"AH!" I yelled.

"Ruby?" Weiss walked around the car and we both saw what it was.

"Velvet?!" We both asked.

"Ruby! We got it!" Velvet said.

"What?" I asked.

"We got the house!" Velvet said.

"*gasp* OH MY GOD!" I hugged velvet back.

"Coco and I are moving out of the dorms now." Velvet said.

"Speaking of which," we looked and saw Coco with a box of stuff, "can you get off of Ruby so they can go to their dorm, Velv?"

"Oh sorry about that." Velvet said.

"You two seem like you have a lot of work. Need any help?" I asked.

"Well actually, if you can bring some boxes to my truck, I'd appreciate it." Coco said.

"I'll take care of the luggage. Go help out." Weiss said.

"Thanks." I pecked Weiss on the cheek.

I ran into the dorms and saw Velvet and Coco's room was open. I walked in and saw all of the boxes. I picked one up and walked back out of the room. As I walked out of the room, Velvet and I passed each other and I continued walking. I walked to Coco's truck and placed the box in lightly. I walked back to the room, but as I got closer, I heard crying. When I walked into their dorm, I saw Velvet was crying and holding something.

"Velv?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh h-hey Ruby." She smiled.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"All of the things Coco and I have been through together… I'm just reminiscing about the old days. This was the first picture we took as a couple." She handed me the picture.

It was a selfie of her and Coco at the beach. Coco was kissing Velvet's cheek and Velvet was blushing.

"Well it's time to continue that journey with her." I said as I handed her the photo.

Velvet stood up and hugged me.

"Ruby, you have always been like a little sister to Coco and I. Weiss is lucky to have you. And just know, you and Weiss are always welcome at the Adel residence." Velvet said.

"And I hope one day that you will be welcomed to the Schnee or Rose residence." I said.

Velvet chuckled.

"Still deciding?"

"Yeah…" I chuckled.

"Well where do you think you're going, Adel?" We heard outside.

We looked and saw Yang and Neo staring at Coco.

"I'm getting out of here. Got a problem with that, Xiao Long?" Coco stepped up to Yang.

The two stared at each other before they laughed and hugged each other.

"That was a great fight!" Yang said.

"It was tough." Coco said.

Velvet and I sighed in relief. Knowing those two, Yang would've just started fighting Coco.

 **Later**

Yang and I lifted the last box into the truck and that was it.

"Man… feels like forever ago when we set up our stuff in the dorm." Velvet said.

"I know, now we get to set up in our new home." Coco smiled.

"Want any help setting up?" Yang asked.

"Maybe in the future, but right now, I'd like it to be with my wife only." Coco smiled.

Velvet kissed Coco on the cheek and hopped in.

"See you guys in class." Coco made a peace sign.

"See YOU in the ring." Yang said.

Coco smiled as she hopped into the car.

As the car drove off, I felt my eyes begin to tear up.

"Come on, let's get back to the dorm, it's New Year's Eve." Yang said.

She then pulled out a bottle of champagne.

"And I have just the thing for it." Yang said.

"Is that from my house?" Weiss asked.

"Nnnnnoooooooo…" Yang said as she hid the bottle again.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Weiss said.

 **Later that evening**

Weiss and I were with Yang and Neo as the clock reached midnight. Yang and Weiss allowed me to have a small amount of champagne.

"Ten. Nine."

 **Pov change: Coco**

Velvet and I were holding hands as we looked at the clock.

"Eight. Seven."

 **Pov change: Qrow**

Winter and I were in a bar, watching the TV.

"Six. Five."

 **Pov change: Blake**

Sun and I were watching the TV at my parents' house while we also admired our engagement ring.

"Four. Three."

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I placed my hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Two. One."

 **Pov: everyone**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

 **Pov change: Ruby**

Weiss and I walked into our dorm and I fell onto the bed. Weiss laughed drunkly.

"Weiss?" I asked.

"Yes?" She hiccuped.

"After all of the things that have happened… do you still love me?" I asked.

Weiss walked up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Rubes, I love you. You know that. I would never not love you… except when you lose my keys…" she laughed.

"That happened once." I said.

"Yeah yeah yeah… but yes. I love you. Forever…" Weiss said as she fell onto the bed.

I heard her beginning to snore loudly.

"You know what they say, I drunk girl is always honest." I chuckled.

I tucked her into bed and kissed her head.

"I love you too Weiss." I said.

Hopefully, this semester won't be as… eventful.

 **Hey everyone, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I've looked at my story and it's almost been a year since I have started. I love making this story and I hope you all enjoy reading. Now then, time to go back to writing four stories and schoolwork.**


	70. Chapter 70 (70! Man this is long)

**I'm adding two people who are original characters of perezal.**

' _Dear diary,_

 _It has been about a week since the new year and right now, it's so quiet. The students are still gone but some are returning. And new students who are transferring. In fact, Professor Goodwitch's daughter is one of the two people taking over the dorm room Velvet and Coco were in. The other one is, and we couldn't stop laughing at it, Mercury's sister. He was so annoyed that she was coming here, Weiss and I were laughing so much. Right now, it's just been a normal college day without all these homework. Hope it stays this way._

 _Love,_

 _Ruby'_

I set the diary down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, do you think we should get a house?" I asked.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"What Velvet and Coco did, do you think we should get a house some day?" I asked.

Weiss just chuckled.

"Of course, you dolt. We are engaged." Weiss said.

"Speaking of which, where should we move? What area would be great to live in for a baker like you and a doctor like me?" Weiss asked as she sat on the bed.

"Hmm… Oregon seems nice." I said.

"Oh yeah?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, think about it. The nature, the quiet towns and cities, the endless possibilities." I said.

"Well alright then. Let's go to Oregon when we're through here."

We both laughed. When we stopped, I kissed Weiss on the cheek.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Weiss smiled.

 **Pov change: Mercury**

When I returned to the university with Penny, I was so happy to relax. That was until…

"Big brother!" I heard.

"Oh no." I groaned.

All of a sudden, I was tackled by the spawn of Satan, I mean my sister, Maria Black.

"Big brother, who's this? Is this the girl you told me about? Oh no, what happened to your face?" She asked as she kept jumping around me.

I groaned and extended my arm. Maria runs straight into it and holds her head in pain.

"OW!" She groaned.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked.

"She's fine." I said as I grabbed our bags.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Maria asked.

"Because you're being annoying." I said.

"*gasp* how dare you!" Maria said.

"Here's the last chocolate coin from a bag I had during Christmas. I will give it to you if you shut up." I said as I pulled out a coin.

"Okay!" Maria cheered as she grabbed the coin.

"Um…" Penny was very confused.

"Don't mind her, she will be quiet for at least an hour."

"Okay." Penny said as she grabbed her bags. "How's your head?"

"I'm not dead, that's something." I chuckled.

Penny sighed.

"Always the funny one." Penny said.

"Always the lovely one." I replied.

We grabbed our stuff and walked back towards the rooms with Maria behind us.

 **Pov change: Yang**

"Okay, drop on three. One. Two? Three!" Coco said as we placed the couch on the floor.

"Phew." I wiped my forehead.

"Nice job, Dragon." Coco said.

"Thanks, Devil." I smirked.

"So, how's it feel to know that you're back in action?" Coco asked.

"Like I need to train again." I said.

"Well, if you require a teacher, I believe that I can help." Coco said.

"You better." I smiled.

"Remember when it was you against me in that tournament in high school?" Coco asked.

"Like it was yesterday." I said.

"When you threw that right hook, I thought I was gonna lose a tooth." Coco said.

"Only a black eye." I chuckled.

"God… high school feels like an eternity ago." Coco said.

"Well, after all that's happened? I'm surprised I even remember high school." I said.

Coco sighed.

"This year… all the things that have happened… to you, to Ruby, to Weiss… our wedding was like the only highlight." Coco said.

I balled my hand into a fist.

"That never should have happened to her… none of that shit." I said.

"She's held her own though, plus she's had you and Weiss. I can't think of anyone who would be a better fiancé for her." Coco said.

I walked up and hugged Coco.

"You're a good friend." I said.

"Same goes to you." Coco said.

"Hey Coco?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Coco asked.

"I have something I wanna ask you."

"What?" Coco asked.

"Will you be my be my best woman for the wedding?" I asked.

"Wait, does that mean-"

"No, not yet, I still need help setting it up."

"Well, I will be glad to be your best woman." Coco said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"And… I think I know just who to ask to help with wedding plans. I'll give you a call later." Coco said.

I nodded and got up.

"Let me know if you need any help." I said.

"Same goes for you." Coco said.

I nodded and walked out of the house.

 **Pov change: Jaune**

Pyhrra and I pulled up at the school and sighed.

"Why did my parents have to be so weird?" I asked.

"They were funny to show us baby pictures." Pyhrra said.

"Hmm…" I groaned.

"Let's get everything inside." She said.

We grabbed our stuff from the backseat and as we started to walk in, we saw Nora being chased by Lie Ren.

"Nora!" Ren said.

"Can't catch me!" Nora yelled.

We both chuckled at that and continued to walk in. When we entered the dorm, it was quiet for the most part. Some new people moved in to Velvet and Coco's room, Ruby and Weiss were back, but that was it. We placed all of our stuff in our room and sighed.

"Alright, back at beacon." I said.

"Oh, I forgot, I need to get some things at the store." Pyhrra said.

"Want me to come with?" I asked.

"That's sweet, but some personal items." She said.

"Oh." I blushed.

"I'll be back before you know it." Pyhrra said as she kissed me.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too." Pyhrra said.

 **Pov change: Pyhrra**

"And that'll be it?" The cashier asked.

"Yes." I said.

"That will be… four ninety." The cashier said.

I handed him a ten and he gave me back a five and a dime.

"Thank you." I said.

"Have a good day." The cashier said.

I walked out of the store and headed for the car. When I got to it, I started to pull out my keys when I heard…

The sound of a revolver.

"Give me all of your money." I heard.

I put my hands up and turned around to see a guy who was hiding his face. He had a revolver aimed at me.

"W-What?" I asked.

"YOUR MONEY!" He said.

I backed up a step when he yelled. I was so scared.

"O-Okay, calm down, hang on." I said.

"Do NOT tell me to calm down!" He got closer.

I was beginning to cry as I was looking for my wallet. I found it and opened it.

"L-Look, I only have a five and a dime." I said as I showed him my wallet.

He was not happy. He grabbed the money and backed up.

"Please…" I said.

"Hey!" We heard.

 **No pov**

*BANG*

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Your review should will decide what happens.**


	71. Chapter 71

**I'm going to make a chapter and post it by next week hopefully. If enough people tell me to let her live, Pyhrra may survive her mugging. Or else… volume 3 again.**


	72. Chapter 72

**"You know, not a lot of people are gonna like it of you do it." Satoshi said.**

 **"I know, but I mean wouldn't it be neat to add a twist?"**

 **"Yes, would it be neat for the fans to find and kill us? No." Satoshi said.**

 **"Alright alright, I won't pull a volume 3." Spartan said.**

 **Satoshi fades away and Spartan begins writing.**

 **Pov: Pyhrra**

"Give me all of your money." I heard.

I put my hands up and turned around to see a guy who was hiding his face. He had a revolver aimed at me.

"W-What?" I asked.

"YOUR MONEY!" He said.

I backed up a step when he yelled. I was so scared.

"O-Okay, calm down, hang on." I said.

"Do NOT tell me to calm down!" He got closer.

I was beginning to cry as I was looking for my wallet. I found it and opened it.

"L-Look, I only have a five and a dime." I said as I showed him my wallet.

He was not happy. He grabbed the money and backed up.

"Please…" I said.

"Hey!" We heard.

*BANG*

It all happened so fast… the guy from the store came out to see what was going on after he heard screaming and when he yelled, the mugger fired his gun. I suddenly felt intense pain in my side and looked down to see that I was beginning to bleed very quickly. The mugger looked at me and aimed his gun again before he was tackled by a random civilian. After that… I felt my self collapse and it all went black.

 **Pov change: Jaune**

"Where is Pyhrra?" I asked myself out loud.

She has been gone for two hours.

That's when I heard a knock on my door.

I opened it, expecting Pyhrra, but saw the faces of two police officers and headmaster Ozpin.

"Mr. Arc, these officers would like to have a word with you." Ozpin said.

"Um okay, what's going on?" I asked.

"Mr. Arc, what is your relation to Ms. Nikos?"

"I-I'm her boyfriend. Why?! What's happened?!" I yelled.

"Ms. Nikos was shot during a mugging. She's currently at Vale General Hospital. We're here to take you to her."

I grabbed my jacket and followed them. As we walked down the hall, Ruby and Weiss poked their heads out.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Pyrrha's been shot." I said.

 **Later**

I stared. All I could do… is fucking stare as they dug into her body. Apparently… the bullet broke apart in her. The thought of how much pain she must have been in…

I should have been there.

"I should have been there." I said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that it was Ruby and Weiss.

"We followed you right after you told us." Weiss said.

Ruby hugged me and I cried into her shoulder.

"It… it should have been me." I said.

"It's not your fault." Ruby said.

"How is it going in there?" Weiss asked.

"They're still operating on her… the bullet broke apart and none of it went straight through." I said.

"Oh my god." Weiss said.

We looked and saw as the doctor pulled another fragment out of her.

"They told me that if she recovers… she may have paranoia or like amnesia. God… why did it have to be her?" I asked.

I wanted to punch something… anything.

But all I could do… is stare.

 **Later**

It's been about four hours since I have shown up at the hospital. They still haven't said anything about Pyrrha's condition. Yang and Neo showed up and stayed, as did Nora and Ren. We were all waiting when a doctor came out.

"Mr. Arc?" The doctor asked.

I got up and walked over to the doctor.

"What is it? Is she okay?" I asked, hoping to hear good news.

"We have gotten all of the fragments out." The doctor said.

We all sighed in relief but the doctor didn't seem happy.

"What?" I asked.

"Ms. Nikos is currently in a medically induced coma. We believe that our estimation is about two to three weeks for her to recover."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Follow me." The doctor said.

We all followed the doctor to wherever he was taking us. We made it to room 287 where we looked in and saw Pyrrha. She was in a hospital gown and unconscious. In a coma I guess.

I walked up and felt her hand.

"Pyrrha?" I asked.

I sat down beside her and held her hand.

"Oh god Pyrrha I'm so sorry." I said.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"…I'd like to be alone with her…" I said.

Ruby nodded.

"Let us know if you need anything." Ren said.

I nodded as they all left.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. For you…"

I don't care if she can't hear me. I love you, Pyrrha.


	73. Chapter 73

**Pov: Ruby**

It has been… maybe two and a half weeks since Pyrrha was shot. Jaune has been with her every day until they told him that visiting hours are over. We have all been worried for him because he also has not been eating as much unless Yang or Ren forced him to eat. Every day, he would leave at 6:00 in the morning and come back at 7:00 at night. The school hasn't been the same either. Classes have started again but not many people have been going because of Pyrrha. Weiss and I offered to take him today and we all went and got Pyrrha her favorite flower, the fire lily.

We pulled up at the hospital and got out of the car. We walked in and checked into the registry to visit Pyrrha. It's been so many times, we didn't even need to look at a map for directions. We opened the door to see the same barely lifeless body that we have seen for the last two weeks. We decided to let Jaune have a moment to himself.

 **Pov change: Jaune**

Ruby and Weiss gave me a moment and shut the door behind me.

"Hey Pyrrha." I said.

Jaune set his flowers on the little desk beside Pyrrha.

"Nng…" we heard.

We all looked at Pyrrha and saw her begin to open her eyes. She had them fully open when she stared at us.

"Hello." She said.

"PYRRHA!" We all hugged her.

Jaune cupped his hands on each of Pyrrha's cheeks.

"Pyrrha…" he began to tear up.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha and Jaune kissed each other.

She wrapped her arms around Jaune and began to cry.

"We need a doctor!" I yelled.

 **Later**

"What was the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked.

"I was bleeding and then I remember seeing Jaune before passing out." She said.

"Do you know what day it is?" The doctor asked.

Pyrrha shook her head.

"It's a Friday, you have been in a medically induced coma for about two weeks." The doctor said.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha looked at Jaune.

"This young man has been waiting every day for you to wake up." The doctor said.

Pyrrha chuckled.

"That sounds like something you would do." Pyrrha said.

"I was worried." Jaune said.

Weiss nudged me and tilted her head out of the room. We snuck out before the three noticed us leave.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This is just a moment they should to themselves." Weiss said.

"Okay." I said.

I hugged Weiss tightly.

"W-What is this for?" I asked.

"We just haven't had a normal time lately… what happened to going to a movie without someone threatening us or someone getting injured?" I asked.

"It's a strange time." Weiss said.

"I just wanna turn eighteen and get married…" I said as I placed my head on Weiss' shoulder.

"If only time sped up every time you ate a cookie. You would be forty by now." Weiss said.

"Cookies?!" I looked around.

"Dolt." Weiss chuckled.

We turned around to see Jaune shut the door and sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Pyrrha is going to have some headaches and also some pain relievers for a week or two but other than that, all that I have to worry about is the scar." Jaune said.

"How is she?" Weiss asked.

"She's gonna stay for one more hour to have some tests done but after that, she can go." Jaune said.

We both hugged and we heard Jaune sigh before he hugged us back.

"Thanks guys." Jaune said.

 **Later**

We waited in the car when the doctor walked out, pushing Pyrrha who was in a wheelchair, and Jaune beside them.

We helped Pyrrha into the car and Jaune hopped in next to her.

"Let's head home." Weiss said.

Jaune held Pyrrha's hand and kissed her cheek.

"We definitely need to do something about… this look." Pyrrha said.

Jaune chuckled exhaustedly.

Weiss turned the ignition and off we were.


	74. Chapter 74

**Sorry I'm late everyone, I have been so sick recently.**

 **Pov: Jaune**

We pulled up to the university and saw that a group of our friends were out, holding a banner that said, 'Welcome Home Pyrrha.'

I looked at Pyrrha and she seemed nervous.

"Hey you okay?" I asked.

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked.

"Come on guys. Let's go meet the others." Ruby said.

I looked at Pyrrha and saw that she was getting out of the car.

We walked over to see all of our friends who already arrived at the university were waiting for us, or should I say Pyrrha.

"Welcome back Pyrrha." Everyone said.

"We're glad to have you back." Yang said.

Pyrrha walked up and hugged Yang.

"Show us the scar." Nora said.

Pyrrha looked down and backed up.

"Nora!" Ren said.

"Sorry." Nora said.

"It's fine… I just… would like some alone time." Pyrrha said.

"That's fine. Alright everyone, let's give the warrior some time to relax." Coco said.

Everyone began to separate and go back to what their rooms or homes.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha nodded.

"Alright then." Ruby said. "If you two need anything, we're all here for you guys."

I nodded and went back to the room with Pyrrha.

I opened the door and saw Pyrrha walk in and sit down. She seemed down, I mean who wouldn't?

"Pyrrha?" I asked.

Pyrrha looked at me.

"Jaune…" she hugged me tightly.

I didn't say anything. I just hugged her back.

"When that man… when he…" Pyrrha began to cry, "I was so scared…"

"I should have been there." I said.

"You couldn't have known." Pyrrha said. "But promise me."

"Promise you what?" I asked.

"Promise me that you will never leave me." She said.

I made direct eye contact with her as I spoke.

"Pyrrha, I promise that I shall never leave you. I promise to always be by your side until the sky tumbles and the mountains crumble into the sea. I love you Pyrrha." I said.

Pyrrha laughed.

"I love you too." She placed her head on my shoulder.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

Weiss and I walked into our room and flopped onto our combined beds.

"This place… it gets crazier by the day." I said.

"It has its moments." Weiss said as she walked over to me.

"Yes it does." I smiled as we kissed. "So Weiss, look at this."

I grabbed my sketch pad and opened it up.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Be patient, ice queen." I said as I found the right page.

It was my dream.

"Is that…"

"Summer Rose's Cupcakes. The first model anyways." I said.

It wasn't too big, but I think it was just the right size for a cupcake business. Big enough for a waiting area with an area to have plenty of room to cook.

"Ruby, this is awesome." Weiss said.

"You think so? Coco helped me with it." I said.

"When?" Weiss asked.

"When you were sick that week and you refused to let me be in the same room with you." I said.

"I didn't want you to get sick." Weiss said. "But Ruby, I love it."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"You're doing what you've always wanted."

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"My mom…" I said.

Weiss placed her arm around me and pulled me close to her.

"She would be so proud of the young woman you are becoming." Weiss said.

I wiped my eyes and smiled.

"I know… got I am a dolt…"

"No… you're a smart and beautiful dolt. You have done things that others would say were impossible for them to overcome. After… him and what happened to Yang, Pyrrha, Penny… you stayed strong. You stayed the innocent girl I fell in love with."

"I also got you to lighten up." I said.

"Yea- hey!" Weiss glared.

I began to chuckle.

I hugged Weiss.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Weiss said.

 **Pov change: Velvet**

Coco and I walked into our house and I sighed as I walked into the living room. Coco walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I feel terrible…"

"I know." Coco said.

She sat down beside me.

"Why do these things have to happen?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's just how the world works. Shit happens." Coco said.

"We should do something for Pyrrha." I said.

"I think that's a great idea." Coco said.

"Ooh how about a cupcake?" I asked.

"I think that she will love it." Coco said.

 **Pov change: Jaune**

It was about eleven o'clock at night and Pyrrha and I were starting to get tired. We got into bed and Pyrrha placed her head on my stomach.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I'm glad. I'm glad that you are my boyfriend." Pyrrha said.

"I'm glad that you're my girlfriend." I said.

"When I was in the coma, I could hear your voice and I wanted to speak but I couldn't…"

"Hey hey hey… I'm here… and so is everyone else." I said.

Pyrrha nodded and began to doze off. I kissed her forehead and began to pass out myself.

'I love you, Pyrrha.' I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

 **Sorry if this is short. I have a lot of stuff to catch-up on. Bye.**


	75. Chapter 75 (102k views…wow)

' _Dear diary,_

 _It's been about two months since Pyrrha got out of the hospital. Things have been as normal as to be expected. This school has had its downs but plenty more ups. Weiss and I are done with our wedding plans and… my birthday is coming up. The more I realize how close my birthday is, the more I realize how this is actually gonna happen. I have my small panic attack but then I realize who I am engaged to… what would it be? Weiss Rose or Ruby Schnee? AH I'm having another attack right now…'_

"Ruby are you okay?" Weiss asked as she walked in with a bunch of stuff.

"Yeah… I'm just getting ready for this weekend." I said.

"What's happening this weekend?" Weiss asked.

I looked at her with a shocked expression.

"I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear you say that." I said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" I flailed on the bed.

"It is? I thought I bought a cake for no reason." She said.

I looked at her and smiled.

"You didn't forget." I smiled.

"Of course I didn't you dolt." Weiss said.

I put my diary down and walked up to Weiss.

"Weiss… you know what this means right?" I asked.

"I do." Weiss said as she looked at me.

We stared at each other for a few seconds that felt like eternity. I leaned in and kissed Weiss.

"Are we sure about this?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Us getting married… should we?" I asked.

Weiss cupped my cheeks and stared at me.

"Ruby, if you don't want to get married, then that is your choice and I will wait." She said.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Why delay the inevitable?" I asked.

Weiss chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Now where is the cake?" I asked as I looked around the shopping bags.

"It's still in the car." Weiss said.

I ran over to the door and sprinted out but when I turned the corner, I ran into someone. I opened my eyes as I saw it was a kid around my age with black hair.

"Ow… sorry about that." He said as he got up. "Uh do you need a hand?"

I had flashbacks to Neptune's encounter with me which made me begin to panic. I backed up and started to hyperventilate.

Weiss walked out and saw us and became protective.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Weiss stood in front of me.

"S-Sorry, I was walking down the hall and we just collided." The boy said.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Weiss asked.

I hugged Weiss which always made me feel better.

"My name is Oscar Ozpin." He said.

"You're the headmaster's son?" Weiss asked.

"Nephew." He said.

I let go of Weiss and extended my hand hesitantly.

"M-My name is Ruby-"

"Rose, my uncle told me all about you and I saw you in the news. I'm sorry about what happened to you." He said.

I nodded my head.

"Well I better get going, I have a room with a person named Scarlet." Oscar said as he walked passed us.

"Come on Rubes." Weiss said as we walked to the car.

 **Later**

Weiss and I were enjoying cake like the little kids we were, Weiss being a bit more elegant. We were in our pajamas and watching some old movies. Weiss was texting someone but put her phone away as soon as I tried to see. I was too tired to really ask.

"I love you Weiss." I said as I placed my head on her stomach.

"I love you Ruby." She replied.

 **A few days later**

I woke up to see Weiss was gone. I got out of bed and saw a note on the door.

' _Yang's room. We're gonna tell them today.'_

I got dressed and walked out of the room and walked across the hall to open up the door.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, little sister." Yang said.

"Yang, are you drinking?" I asked.

"She's not the only one!" Nora appeared with a beer in her hand.

"Let's party!" Coco said.

Weiss walked over with two champagne glasses filled with drinks.

"Come on, have some fun." Weiss said.

"Is it what I think it is?" I asked.

"It's cider, don't worry. There is some 'other' options if that's what you might like." Weiss said.

I grabbed the glass and drank it.

"This is fine." I said.

We partied for about an hour. Yang started getting drunk but stopped when Neo asked. However Nora… well…

"NORA!" Lie Ren yelled as he chased a naked Nora around the room.

Weiss ended up covering my eyes.

Nora and Ren went back to their room after that. We had a bit more socializing when Weiss walked over asked for my hand.

I grabbed it and she walked me to the center of the room.

"Everyone! We have an announcement." Weiss said.

The music stopped and everyone looked at us.

"After proposing to my loving fiancé on our trip in Hawaii, we have been waiting for this moment… and now it has come. Ruby and I are going to be getting married." Weiss said.

"Wait we didn't get the cards." I whispered.

"Winter brought them last night." Weiss whispered.

Weiss went to her purse and gently pulled out the cards. They were beautiful white and pink cards. We handed out our cards to the people and they all opened it.

"HAWAII?!" They all shouted.

We both nodded.

"NOW THIS IS SOMETHING WORTH CELEBRATING!" Yang yelled.

 **Later that night**

Weiss and I walked in, kissing.

"I'm glad we're getting married." I said as I slammed the door.

Weiss nodded and shut off the lights. Time for the naughty stuff.

 **The next day**

I woke up and walked over to the fridge to grab some milk. As I had a glass, I felt Weiss' naked body press up against mine.

"Happy birthday." Weiss said.

"Get back in bed." I kissed her cheek.

"I'll be waiting." Weiss said.

I finished the drink and set it down before heading back to the bed.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I hope everyone has a good day and-**

 **"You know you're too hard on yourself." Spartan turned to see Satoshi.**

 **"Why is that?" Spartan asked.**

 **"It's your birthday and you didn't mention it." Satoshi said.**

 **"Whatever." Spartan said.**

 **"Uh uh, it's my turn. Get him everyone." Satoshi said.**

 **Suddenly all of Spartan's characters appeared and started to party.**

 **"I hate you!" Spartan yelled.**

 **"I know you love me." Satoshi said as he faded away.**

 **Bye!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Pov: Weiss**

I waited at the booth for about ten minutes before I heard the door open. She walked over and sat down. She grabbed the phone and spoke.

"My sweet daughter. How are you?" She asked.

"My horrible mother, I am doing well. In fact, I'm doing great." I said.

"And why is that?" She asked.

I showed her the ring.

"I've known about you being 'engaged' to that whore for a while now Weiss, I am not as stupid as you think." She said.

"I'm getting married next week." I said.

She seemed displeased.

"I thought you might not like that. But I don't care." I said.

"How is my little Whitley?" She asked.

"He is a complete nightmare like his mother." I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Weiss, how long is this going to last?"

"I don't know. Maybe once I forget that you bribed prison guards to let a person who tried to rape Ruby out and then told him to try again." I said.

"I think that you need to let that go." She said.

"Ugh, I can't even speak to you anymore." I said as I hung up.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I gave it a twirl.

"Oh this is beautiful." I said.

"It looks nice on you." Yang said.

"Penny, you made this?" I asked.

Penny nodded with a needle in her mouth. She has been working at a wedding tailor store and apparently she has been doing a great job at it too.

"Took about two weeks to make but I made it nonetheless." Penny wiped the sweat off of her head.

"Penny, you have no idea how much this means to me." I said as I looked in the mirror.

A beautiful white dress with glass rose buttons down the side. I gave it another twirl.

"Dad what do you think?" Penny asked.

Nothing.

"Dad?" I asked.

"I like it if you like it, Ruby." He said as he sniffled.

I hugged dad tightly. That's when I felt the tears hit my head. I looked up to see dad was crying.

"What is wrong, dad?" I asked.

"My youngest daughter is getting married…" he said.

I smiled and placed my head on his chest.

"I will always be your little girl." I said.

He began to cry as he hugged me tighter.

"Dad, you'll ruin the dress!" I said.

"You're right. You're right." He wiped his eyes.

 **Pov change: Taiyang**

I walked over to the counter and paid for the dress, leaving Penny a nice little fifty percent tip. It was a special moment, she deserved it.

Ruby, Yang and I walked out of the shop and stood there.

"What shall we do now girls?" I asked.

"Well, Weiss and I need to go get packed up and then in a few days… we are going to Hawaii!" Ruby yelled.

"Okay, Yang?"

"I'll drive her home dad." Yang said.

I nodded and after hugging my two girls again, I walked to my car and started it.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

Blake and I were deciding where who should sit where when Ruby walked in.

"WEISS!" She yelled happily as she jumped at me.

"RUB-" I yelled as we fell to the ground.

Blake chuckled.

"I think that we can take a break, Blake." I said.

Blake nodded and walked out of the room to go get some fresh air and I had a soon to be wife on me.

"Yes Ruby?"

"When are we leaving?" She asked.

"For the wedding?" I asked.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically.

"Maybe on Saturday." I said.

"Uuuuuugh… I wanna go now!" Ruby said.

"I know I know, but we need to get packed and make sure that everything is ready."

"You said Winter took care of the wedding arrangements and we can pack the night before!" Ruby said.

"Don't be childish." I said.

"Okay…" Ruby placed her head on my chest.

"Hey." I said.

Ruby looked at me.

"Mind getting off of me?" I asked.

Ruby hopped up and patted herself before offering a hand. I took it and she pulled me up before pecking me on the cheek.

"It's actually happening." Ruby said.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

I looked at the seating arrangements.

"Whitley will be there…" I said.

Ruby seemed less happy about that.

"I'm not gonna let your brother stop this beautiful moment for us." Ruby said.

"I know. Go get ready, I need to look at some things before we depart." I said.

 **A few days later**

We woke up early in the morning. Like very early. I shook Ruby awake and she seemed to be already dressed and awake.

"Finally!" Ruby said happily.

"Shhh." Weiss said.

"Why? Everyone on this floor is coming with."

"But the entire dorm isn't you dolt." I said.

I freshened up by taking a nice warm shower and then got dressed. I made my bed and then grabbed the luggage.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I have been ready!" Ruby said.

"Don't be a pest." I said.

We opened the door and walked to the car that will be taking us to our dream destination.

 **Happy thanksgiving everyone. I hope that everyone I saw enjoying a little break.**


	77. Chapter 77

Weiss and I were at the terminal and it was SO early…

"Weiss…" I yawned.

"Yes?" Weiss asked.

"I'm tired…" I said.

"We still have about three hours until we can board. Here's a neck rest." Weiss handed it to me.

"Thank you." I put on the neck rest and fell asleep.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I was reading my book while Ruby was asleep. However, our little peace and quiet was ended when a certain relative sat with us.

"Hello dear sister." Whitley said.

"Hello Whitley." I rolled my eyes.

"I see that your dog is in your lap again." Whitley said.

"Whitley, will you just shut up?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" Whitley asked.

"Where are dad and Winter?" I asked.

"Father is already in Hawaii, making sure our house and the hotel are ready for everyone. Winter is for some reason, giving that drunk man some more affection. What is it with the stupid girls and dating the wrong people?" Whitley asked.

"Maybe it's because they have their qualities." I said.

"Like begging and drinking?" Whitley asked.

"More like comedy and emotion. You should try those two things." I said.

"I'd rather just stick to my hobbies." Whitley said.

"As long as you stay away from Ruby, I don't care what you do with your life." I said.

Before Whitley spoke, we heard more people starting to arrive.

"Hello everyone." Velvet said.

"Hey Velv, where's Coco?" I asked.

"We were installing a security system yesterday so she was checking to see if it works. She's coming on the next flight." Velvet said.

"Wait then who drove you?" I asked.

"That would be me." We saw Neo and Yang. Neo had an eye mask on.

"Why is Neo-"

"She is very tired." Yang said.

"Well that makes two of us…" we heard Sun yawn.

"You should learn to be a night person." Blake said.

"You… ugh I'm too tired to deal with this." Sun said.

"Tell me about it…" Jaune said as he showed up.

"You can sleep on the plane." Pyrrha said.

We all sat down and after some time, the oleer adults showed up.

"Good morning, everyone." Ruby's dad waved.

"You guys all set?" Qrow asked as he handed Winter a coffee.

"Mmmm…" Ruby groaned.

I noticed Whitley look at her and seem disgusted.

"Ruby, it's time to get up. Everyone is here and we are about to get on the plane." I said.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

Ruby got up and stretched.

"What time is it?" Ruby asked.

"Time to get your butt onto the plane." Yang said.

Ruby looked at me.

"Weiss?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Let's go. Hawaii's waiting for us." I said.

She hopped up and grabbed her carry on.

"Let's go." Ruby said energetically.

I chuckled and got in line for first class.

 **A few minutes later**

Ruby and I were in the front of first class. I turned around to see Qrow and Winter next to each other, Jaune and Pyrrha looking out of the window, Velvet was taking photos, Whitley was sitting there like a statue, Blake and Sun were sleeping, Yang and Neo were asleep as well.

"Ready?" I asked.

Ruby nodded.

"Let's go to Hawaii!" Yang cheered.

We all cheered as the plane began to take off.

 **Having some headaches so this chapter is short. Hope everyone likes it.**


	78. Chapter 78

**So I messed up on the last chapter. Weiss' dad was not on the plane, he is in Hawaii, making sure that the hotel is ready for everyone and if their house is ready for Weiss and Ruby.**

The wheels touched down and we all looked outside to see the beautiful sky of Hawaii.

"Weiss, we're here." I said happily as I shook Weiss awake.

"Huh? We are?" Weiss asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, now let's get going ice queen." Yang said.

We grabbed our carry-ons and began to walk off of the plane.

"Thank you for flying freelancer enterprise." A red haired flight attendant said.

We nodded as we walked off of the plane and made it to the main waiting area of the terminal. We immediately felt the heat of the islands and we loved it.

"Come on, let's go. Let's go." I said as I pulled on Weiss' arm.

"Hold on, I need to call father." Weiss said.

I pouted but when she patted my head, I blushed.

"This place has so many opportunities for photographs." Velvet said.

"Hopefully many bars too." Qrow said as he slouched on Winter.

"What is wrong with your uncle, Ruby?" Winter asked.

"He hates planes because they won't allow alcohol." I said.

"They had those bottles." Winter said.

"They do nothing for me!" Qrow said loudly.

"Okay, let's go find a bar." Winter said.

When the two walked past me, I smiled. I never really expected Winter to go after my uncle and vice versa, but who am I to judge? I never thought I'd be marrying, let alone dating, a girl I despised when I got into college.

"So, Weiss is actually going through with it." I heard behind me.

"What did I tell you, Whitley?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"I'd rather not make a scene here." He said as he leaned in close. "I'll wait for the opportune moment."

I began to have some anxiety when Yang placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, what're you telling her?" Yang asked.

"Oh just some advice about my sister." Whitley said as her walked away.

"Uh huh, back off pal." Yang said.

"Such hostility. However, I would expect that from such a beast with a big *ahem* personality." He said.

"Why you-" Yang almost socked him.

"Yang." I said.

I watched him walk away and just the sight of him made my stomach turn.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked.

"Whitley was being himself." I said.

That made Weiss angry, but she had to keep herself calm in public.

"Are the rooms ready?" Neo asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, they are. And Winter and dad have bought us a limo service until the day after the wedding, so we have a limo." Weiss said.

We all smiled at that thought.

 **Pov change: Qrow**

I was in paradise. A good cheap airport liquor in my hand, and a girl in my other.

"Are you feeling better?" Winter asked.

"Yes…" I groaned.

"One jack on the rocks." Winter said.

"I never thought you'd be into the hard stuff." I said.

"Never tried it. Thought I would since a special occasion is going to happen soon." Winter said.

The bartender placed the drink down after Winter paid. She grabbed the drink and sipped.

"Agh." Winter coughed.

"It burns at first but you get used to it." I said as I grabbed her hand. "Hey."

Winter looked at me.

"Keep an eye on your brother, I fear that he's going to try something." I said.

Winter nodded.

"Father does too. Whitley hasn't been the same since Diane went to prison." Winter said.

"Hopefully this wedding goes along just fine." I said.

"Uncle Qrow, let's go!" Ruby yelled.

"Coming kid." I said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

We walked out of the airport and gasped at the limo. It was red and white for Weiss and I. We hopped in and saw that it was beautiful.

"Weiss, your family s-"

"Shhh don't say it. Just enjoy." Weiss kissed my nose.

"Coco said that she's at the airport. She sent a photo… oh she looks so tired." Velvet said.

"Nora sent us a very… visual picture of them getting ready." Jaune said as he seemed to be deleting a photo.

"Neo is talking to Penny now." Yang said as she got in.

Neo entered and said that Penny and Mercury were coming tomorrow. Dad, Qrow and Winter got in and then Whitley came in last.

"Is everyone in?" The driver asked.

"Yes." Weiss said.

"Splendid." The driver said as he shifted the car into drive.

 **Later**

We arrived at the hotel. It was so awesome. A year ago, I couldn't even dream of looking at a place like this. It was huge and it had a beautiful beach right outside.

All I could say was, "whoa…"

"Neat right?" Weiss asked.

We pulled up and got out of the car… well most of us did.

"Weiss? Why aren't you coming?" I asked.

"It is bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress, so I am making sure that _I_ never see you," she looked at Whitley.

"You're going to the house?" I asked.

"Whitley, Winter and I are. Father wants us to." Weiss said.

"Okay. Until then." I kissed Weiss.

"Until then." Weiss said.

I shut the door and both me and uncle Qrow were waving goodbye as the limo drove away.

"I need a drink." Qrow said.

"We should check in first." I said.

"Eh fine. Then I'm looking for a bar." Qrow said.

We all walked in and up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you all?" The girl with light blue hair asked.

"We're here for the wedding." Dad said.

"Ah, and are you relatives?" She asked.

"I'm the bride." I politely said.

"Ah well I hope that you have a fabulous wedding. I have the bride in the residential suite. I have the father of the bride and Mr. Branwen in room 201, a ms. Xiao Long and ms. Polledina in room 209, a Mr. Arc and ms. Nikos in room 204, a Mr. Ren and ms. Valkyrie in room 199, a Mrs. Adel and Mrs. Adel in room 207, and a Mr. Black and ms. Polledina in room 203." She said.

"I'm Mrs. Adel." Velvet said as she took both of the keys.

"I'm the Xiao Long." Yang said as she took the two keys and gave one to Neo.

"I'm the dad." Dad said as he took the two keys and gave one to uncle Qrow.

"I'm Mr. Arc." Jaune said as he grabbed the keys. He kept them both after he saw Pyrrha beginning to have a little bit of anxiety. She's been having them ever since the incident. She gets really paranoid but seems to calm down when Jaune is there.

I walked up and grabbed two keys for the suite. I decided to hand it to dad.

"Okay, everyone. Let's head to the room and then sleep until the wedding." Yang said.

We all agreed on that and started to head to our different rooms.

 **Later that night**

I finally woke up after getting rid of jet lag and I saw the time.

1:50 am

I walked over to my bedside drawer and opened it. I smiled as I pulled out the scarf that my mother gave me. I wrapped it around me and sighed. I walked outside onto my balcony. I guess the perks of having a suite. I felt the nice breeze of the air on my skin but at the same time felt the warmth of my mother.

"Mom… I'm doing it… I'm getting married… I wish that you could be here in person, but I know that you are here in spirit. After all that happened… with Neptune and Weiss' mother… I almost joined you… but Weiss helped me and so did all of my friends and family." I said. "I'm getting married to the girl I love and I'm going to do what I have always wanted to do, open that bakery with all of your recipes. I better get back to bed… I love you mom."

 **Going to be in SF most of the day so I thought I'd upload this. Hope you guys like it. Cheers.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Hi everyone, I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. I want to ask something from everyone. What should Whitley do? Leave a review of what you think should happen.**


	80. Chapter 80: The Wedding

**Sorry everyone. I got sick and then decided to take a small break. I would lie in bed and read 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku' and it was fantastic. But now that I have finished reading, it's time to write. By the way, finals are coming up so I may not write as much for the next few weeks. So I'm going to try and make this a long one.**

I woke up and sighed when I saw Weiss wasn't next to me. If it was half a year ago, I would've been screaming. I looked at my phone and saw some texts from Weiss and Velvet.

'Morning.' -Weiss

'Coco is coming.' -Velvet 'ooh the realization is hitting me that this wedding is happening : ).'

I smiled. I couldn't even believe it either.

"Okay Ruby, you have today, the dinner, and then in two days, the wedding." I said out loud.

I walked out into the main room and paced back and forth. What should I wear? Wait, I know what to do…

 **Later**

"We are eating here tonight so maybe wear something nice… how about… this." Coco handed me a red and black dress. (Her volume 2 dance dress)

I tried it on and even though it felt just a tad bit tight, it felt perfect for an evening event. I walked around a bit and smiled.

"Perfect." I said.

"Glad that I could provide some help. Fashion and brawling are my two skills." Coco said.

"We will let you enjoy the day to yourself. We're going to go get ready for the dinner." Velvet said.

I nodded and when they left, I looked at the time.

3:50 pm

I looked around. It wasn't very neat, so… time to start cleaning.

 **Later that evening**

I was all dressed for the dinner when I heard the knock on the door. I opened it and saw Blake, Sun, dad, uncle Qrow, Yang, and Neo.

"Hey Ruby, we're here for the dinner." Blake smirked.

I welcomed them in.

"Wow Rubes, you look hot." Yang said.

Everyone just looked at Yang.

"What?" Yang asked.

Before Neo even said a word, we heard a knock behind them.

"Sorry we're late." Jaune said as he and Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, Velvet and Coco, and Mercury and Penny were there.

"Great, everyone except the groom is here." Coco said.

"Well, let's get comfortable." I said.

"Do you expect me to be SO late that you must get comfortable before I arrive?" We all heard.

I leapt at Weiss as she instinctively caught me and kissed me on the cheek. She had a nice dress suit on.

"Weiss, you look so beautiful." I said.

"And you look quite cute yourself." Weiss said.

She set me down and swatted me on the head.

"Do not jump when you are wearing a skirt. You never know what might happen." Weiss said.

"Okay Weiss." I chuckled.

We all chuckled at that walked over to the table. It went like this: Weiss, myself, dad, Yang, Neo, Blake, Sun, Mercury, Penny, Jaune, Pyrrha, Velvet, Coco, uncle Qrow, Winter, Whitley, Weiss' dad.

Dad said that it was okay for tonight, since it is a special occasion, to have some wine. So Weiss had some white wine, I had red, dad and Yang had a beer, Neo had a strawberry milkshake, Blake had a cocktail, Sun and Mercury was enjoying a glass of water, Penny was having a Coke, Jaune and Pyrrha had some wine but not a lot, Ren had a cocktail and was watching as Nora ordered a big beer, Velvet had water but also was having some of Coco's beer, qrow had some bourbon and Winter had some whiskey, Whitley was drinking some water, and Weiss' dad had a nice scotch.

I placed my head on weiss' shoulder as we all socialized. Dad talked about getting a new job, Blake was talking about her interest in helping animals, Weiss in medical, myself in baking, Yang and Coco in boxing, Velvet in photography, Mercury in engineering, Penny in robotic engineering, Sun in being a professional skater, Nora in possibly being in charge of a rock climbing training course, and Ren being interested in charge of his own therapy clinic.

We talked for about twenty minutes when the food arrived. Mostly everyone was polite when they saw the food, but-

"FINALLY!" Yang and Nora yelled.

We laughed and chuckled at that. Before we began eating, dad stood up.

"I would like to make a toast to the groom and bride." He said.

We all went silent and listened.

"Ruby, when you told me that you were dating someone, or should I say Yang told me, I was so happy. When she told me that it was a girl, I still was happy. And now you are marrying this wonderful girl. I could never be more proud of you and I'm sure that your mother would be proud of you as well." He said.

I felt tears stream down my face as I smiled.

"And Weiss. You helped my family through its darkest times. With Ruby and her… incident. With Yang and her accident. With Yang's fiancé and her voice. You have done so much for us… and know that if you ever feel alone, our door will be open to you." He said.

Weiss began to tear up as well.

"To Weiss and Ruby." He said.

"To Weiss and Ruby!" They all cheered.

"Let's eat! Save the toasts for tomorrow!" Yang yelled.

We all chuckled… well most of us did. Whitley just silently ate.

The rest of the night was just some socializing. Everyone left early to get plenty of sleep.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Weiss said.

"Hopefully I'll see you in the suit you got." I said.

We kissed before she went home.

I sighed and turned around.

"Time to get my Z's!" I said as I rushed to my bed.

 **The next morning**

I woke up at 6:30 and knew that I had three hours. I got out of bed and texted Velvet.

'The dress is all set, just need you to get here. AH SO EXCITED!' Velvet said.

I smiled as I got dressed. I walked to the door and saw Whitley at the door. He simply smiled.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

Oh god how I was nervous. I was standing next to the priest. We decided to have the wedding on the beach as the sun rose. We had the whole thing set up. The chairs were neatly placed in the sand, the cloth hung loosely on the columns heading towards us, and the weather was perfect. Alongside me was Blake, Neo, and Winter. I looked across and saw Yang, and Penny were her bridesmaids. I then saw that Whitley was nowhere to be seen.

"Winter? Where's Whitley?" I asked.

"He is- wait… where is he?" She asked.

"Yang, I need your phone."

I quickly grabbed the phone and called Velvet.

 **Pov change: Velvet**

I was walking over to get Ruby when I heard my phone go off.

"Hello?" I asked.

'Velvet! Get to Ruby!' Weiss said over the phone.

"I'm on my way now." I chuckled.

'You don't understand. My brother is not here and he wants to-'

A sudden thud come from Ruby's room.

"I'll call you back, Weiss." I said as I hung up.

I ran over to see… Whitley knocked out. He had a bleeding nose and Ruby had blood on her fist.

"Ruby?" I asked.

"He was NOT going to ruin my wedding." She said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Ready?" I asked.

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I looked at Yang's phone to see if Velvet was going to call. Oh god, what if something happened?!

Suddenly, Coco ran up and yelled.

"They're coming!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Ruby and Velvet are on their way. Everyone get ready." Coco said,

I sighed in relief. I looked around, the band was getting ready, the family and friends getting settled, and I stood up and waited for my wife to be to arrive.

Later

We saw the limo pull up and Velvet hopped out and kept the door open. When Ruby appeared… I was in awe. She had a beautiful white wedding dress with a red tint to it, and her hair was done into a small bun. She was perfect

I didn't even hear the music as she and her father walked down the aisle.

Her father let her go and I saw him begin to cry as he walked back to his chair.

"You may uncloak the bride." The priest said.

I grabbed the cloak on her face and when I revealed Ruby… I wanted to skip the whole wedding and go straight to the kiss. She had pink eye shadow and red lipstick. She never really was into makeup.

"Friends… family… we are gathered here today to celebrate the unification between two loves. Have the engaged made vows?" The priest asked.

Ruby and I nodded. I looked at Ruby.

"Bride first." I smiled.

Ruby nodded and pulled out a notecard. She then chuckled and threw it beside her.

"Weiss, you and I did not get along at first. You hated the mere sight of me even." Some people laughed. "But soon you and I became friends and then at that school dance… when you and I danced… I knew that my feelings for you were true and I was happy when you showed that you had the same feelings towards me. You have helped me through my darkest moments… even if I was a complete idiot. I don't deserve you, but I'm glad you'll have me. I love you Weiss. Forever and ever." Ruby said.

I smiled and felt the tears come to my eyes as she spoke.

"Beautiful and now the groom." The priest said.

"Ruby… when you and I met, you were an annoying child. But I'm glad that I stayed. I am glad that I fell in love with you. I am sorry about what has happened to you, and I will always be by your side. I will go to the seventh layer of hell and back for you… because I love you." I said.

Ruby was crying at this point. I think if I said anymore, she would have started bawling in front of everyone.

"It is right for god to bound these two in marriage. Does anyone object to the marriage? Speak now or forever hold your tongue." The priest said.

No one said a thing.

"Do we have the rings?" The priest asked.

Yang put her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

All of a sudden, Ruby's dog appeared, holding a pillow with two rings. He walked up with the pillow and sat down in front of us.

"This dog is far too well trained." I said.

Everyone chuckled at that as I picked up the rings.

"Ms. Schnee, do you take this young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love each other as long as you both shall live? Till death do you part?" I asked.

"I do. Now and forever." I said as I put the ring on her finger.

"And do you ms. Rose, take this young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love each other as long as you both shall live? Till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do. Now and forever." Ruby said as she placed the ring on my finger.

"Then by the graces of god, I pronounce you wife and… well wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

I cupped Ruby's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss.

Ruby threw her bouquet into the air and when we heard Jaune yell, we assumed we knew what happened.

"Welcome, Mrs. Rose." I said.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?!" Ruby asked through her tears of happiness.

I chuckled as I picked Ruby up.

Everyone cheered as I carried Ruby into the limo and shut the door.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The Schnee house." I said.

Ruby looked at me.

"I'm sure that Winter and father can use your suite. Speaking of which, did Whitley attack you?" I asked.

"Well…"

 **Elsewhere**

 **Pov change: Yang**

We all walked to our rooms, with Weiss' family with their bags, when we saw Whitley tied up with a note.

'Tried to attack Ruby'

 **Pov change: Ruby**

"I'm sure that he will be… okay." I said.

"As long as you are fine, the world can burn." Weiss bit my neck.

I smiled as I saw the house.

 **That night**

I walked out to see Weiss was naked, watching the ocean and the breeze hitting her glowing white hair. I walked up and pressed my body against hers.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss said as she kissed my cheek.

"Wanna go again?" I asked.

Weiss smiled and we ran back in.

 **Hope this is fine for everyone. I hope that you all survive through finals for those who have it.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Pov: Ruby**

I woke up and saw my dorm room ceiling. I sighed as I lifted up my hand and smiled as I saw my wedding ring on my finger. Just seeing it made me happy. It's been about two months since Weiss and I got married and ever since, things have taken a turn for the best. I entered this university Ruby Rose, and I will leave it Ruby Schnee. Weiss has dropped some of her classes and started to focus more on medical studies. I've decided to focus more on business for my bakery. Speaking of the wedding, turns out that Whitley was sent to college overseas, which means that I won't be seeing him anytime soon. It seems like everything is just perfect.

"Nnngh… Ruby? Go back to sleep." Weiss groaned.

"But Weiss… I'm still happy that we're married." I said.

"Ruby Schnee, go back to sleep before I file for a divorce." Weiss said.

I quickly got under the covers and felt Weiss wrap her arms around me.

"So warm…" Weiss moaned as she went back to sleep.

I smiled as I went back to sleep.

 **Pov change: Coco**

I dodged a jab and punched my opponent in the side. She quickly delivered a swing that connected to my cheek. I grabbed the back of her neck and tripped her down. I sighed as I lowered my fists.

"Come on…" I said as I offered my lovely wife a hand.

"I got you." Velvet said.

"You did, but I got you more." I said.

Velvet said.

"It's very rare that someone hits me." I said as I leaned in.

Velvet smiled.

"So do you think I'm all set?" She asked.

I smiled as I kissed her.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

Velvet smiled.

"This calls for a celebration." She said as she hopped into my arms.

"My little rabbit." I smiled as we walked into the bedroom.

 **Pov change: Yang**

I woke up and patted the head of the very sexy Neo next to me. I got out of bed and walked over to the drawer and put on decent clothing before waking Neo up. She looked at me.

"Morning Neo." I smiled.

She pressed her throat and smiled.

"Morning Yang." Neo smiled.

"Why don't I get us some coffee?" I asked.

"Coffee sounds nice." Neo said.

"I'll be back soon then." I said as I walked out of the room.

 **Pov change: Penny**

I walked out of Mercury's room and started to walk back to my room when I saw Yang.

"Hey Yang." I smiled.

"Hey Penny, how was your 'sleepover?'" Yang smirked.

"As good as Neo's I'm assuming." I said.

Yang started laughing.

"I'm getting some coffee, wanna come?" Yang asked.

"Sure. Let me just go get refreshed." I said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I stretched as I got out of bed to see Weiss watching some TV. I got up and quickly got dressed before flopping down next to Weiss.

"Morning sleepyhead." I smiled.

"Quiet you." Weiss said.

I scooted over and placed my head on her's.

"What're you looking at?" I asked.

"Well, I WAS working on my medical studies…"

"Maybe I can help." I said.

"How?" Weiss asked.

"Well let me quiz you." I said as I yanked Weiss book away.

"Uh…"

Honestly… how could Weiss understand any of this?!

"Well?" Weiss asked.

"Uh… the… hypothulmas-"

"Ugh… let me see it. It's the hypothalamus." Weiss said as she took her book back.

"I knew that." I quickly said.

Weiss kissed my cheek.

"Ruby, I love you. But I have to study."

"Why do you have to study so much now?" I asked.

Weiss smiled.

"Well, there's a school in Oregon that is a state of the art medical school and they are accepting applications. I thought about going there, and maybe taking my newly wedded wife with me."

"Oregon?" I asked.

"Yeah. Remember what we talked about? 'The nature, the quiet towns and cities, the endless possibilities…'" Weiss said.

"I remember…" I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Weiss asked.

"I love you." I said as I kissed her neck.

"Ruby, as much as I would love to, I need to work."

"Okay… I'll go hang out with Yang or something." I said as I kissed Weiss on the cheek.

"Go." She said as she threw a pen at me.

I laughed as I opened the door to see Yang and Penny walking down the hall.

"Hey Yang, wait up." I said as I shut the door.

"Hey Rubes, Penny and I are getting some coffee, wanna tag along?" Yang asked.

"Sure. My wife kicked me out." I said.

We all chuckled at that.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Weiss yelled.

We all burst out laughing from that.

"Okay, let's go." Yang said.

 **Later**

I smiled as I sipped my very sweet coffee. Penny ordered a iced coffee, and Yang ordered a straight up black coffee.

"This is quite nice Yang, thank you." Penny said.

"Well, I thought that my soon to be sister in law would enjoy some time with me." Yang said.

Penny chuckled at that.

"I'm glad that you and Neo met." Penny said.

"And we are both glad that you and Mercury are together." Yang said.

Penny blushed.

"S-So Ruby, how's the married life?" Penny asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well…" I looked at my coffee.

"What is it Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Weiss and I are thinking about going to Oregon in the next year or two." I said.

Yang looked at me.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Weiss is studying twice as hard so that she can apply to this med school that is really nice in Oregon and I have always loved it there." I smiled.

Yang simply smiled.

"Well, if that's what my baby sister wants, then who am I to say no? Besides, I have an idea of where to go." Yang said.

"Where?" Penny asked.

"Canada." Yang said.

"Why Canada?" Penny asked.

As Yang gave her casual lecture about Canada, I simply smiled as I sipped my coffee.

 **Later**

I opened the door to see Weiss had her papers neatly stacked and ready to turn in and was on the computer, watching videos about medical treatment.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hello." Weiss said without looking away.

"I brought you coffee. Iced with some cream." I said.

Weiss grabbed it and sipped it.

"Thank you." Weiss said.

I pouted. I leaned over and paused the video.

"Wha- Ruby!" Weiss said.

I kissed the nape of her neck.

"There's time for that later." I whispered.

"Ruby…" she said.

I continued to nibble her neck.

"Screw it." Weiss said as she picked me up.

I laughed as we headed towards the bed.

 **Just a little calm chapter. Hope everyone enjoys.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Hello everyone, this is Spartan5271. I just saw some of the reviews and one of you have asked to recap the wedding reception. How many of you would like to see a little bonus chapter to the wedding?**


	83. Chapter 83: The Lewdz

**So some of you wanted this. And now you are getting it. I will warn you, I suck at lewd things and this is gonna be like fifty percent lewdness. Hope you all enjoy. This is taking place right after Weiss and Ruby get married. And must I say in advance, I apologize for my terrible job at the lewds.**

 **Pov: Ruby**

I was so happy. This was the happiest day of my life. I stared across from me and saw Weiss. She had her nice white and blue tux on and she was smiling at me.

Ms. Schnee, do you take this young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love each other as long as you both shall live? Till death do you part?" I asked.

"I do. Now and forever." Weiss said as she put the ring on my finger.

"And do you ms. Rose, take this young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love each other as long as you both shall live? Till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do. Now and forever." I said as I placed the ring on her finger.

"Then by the graces of god, I pronounce you wife and… well wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Weiss cupped my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss.

The kiss was magnificent… I couldn't think of a better way to phrase it.

I threw my bouquet into the air and when we heard Jaune yell, we assumed we knew what happened.

"Welcome, Mrs. Rose." Weiss said.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?!" I asked through my tears of happiness.

Weiss chuckled as she picked me up.

We went outside and into the limo.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The Schnee house, please." Weiss said.

As the limo pulled away, Weiss and I began to kiss again. The limo driver seemed to know what was going to happen and raised the tinted glass between us and the driver.

I reached over and unbuttoned her tux and shirt to reveal her white bra. I un hooked it and saw Weiss' breasts began to perk.

"Nothing too serious, Ruby. We still have the reception party." Weiss said.

"I know." I said as I leaned in and began to lick Weiss' nipple.

I heard her begin to lightly moan as I started to swirl around her right breast and began to fondle the left one at the same time.

"Ruby…" Weiss moaned.

I planted my lips on it and began to suck on her breast. I knew I was driving her crazy because she was started to moan like crazy.

"Okay…" Weiss said as she pushed me back a bit.

She looked down and smirked.

"You are good at that…" she said seductively.

She reached over and gently pulled down the top of my wedding dress, revealing my very sensitive breasts. She placed her indexes and thumbs on my nipples and pulled me towards her.

"We are going to have so much fun." Weiss said.

We heard a tap on the glass panel.

"ETA is about five minutes." The driver said.

We quickly got dressed again and looked like nothing happened.

"I start when everyone is gone." Weiss said.

I kissed the nape of her neck in reply.

We pulled up to the house to see it was all set up as the reception party.

We walked out of the limo and were escorted to our head table. We sat down and waited for our guests to arrive.

 **About half an hour later**

The attendees of the wedding were all here and enjoying their time. I looked at Weiss and smiled.

"This is really nice." I said.

"It is." Weiss smiled.

"Aw you two lovebirds." We heard Yang as she walked over with Neo.

"Hey Yang. Hey Neo." Weiss and I said.

"So Weiss, how does it feel to be a member of the family?" Yang asked.

"It feels… nice." Weiss said.

"Have you guys picked last names?" Neo asked.

"Well…" I looked at Weiss. "Let's see… Weiss Rose or Ruby Schnee…"

"I like the sound of Weiss Rose. My name means white so it is technically White Rose." Weiss said.

"That is so pretty!" I said with hearts in my eyes.

We heard the tap of a wine glass and saw dad was standing for a toast.

"I would like to make a toast to my lovely daughter, Ruby. Ruby, when you told me about Weiss, I was so happy that you found someone that you truly love. To see the beautiful, mature, young woman you have become brings happiness to your old man. And I am sure that your mother is watching you and is happy as well. To Ruby." Dad said.

"To Ruby!" Everyone cheered.

We then saw Weiss' dad get up.

"And I would like to make a toast to my daughter, Weiss, as well. Weiss, when you told me about Ruby, I must admit, I WAS a bit hesitant to let her date you, but after seeing how well you two go together, I was quite pleased. I know that your brother and mother may not agree, but I know that your sister and I are quite proud of you. To Weiss." Her father said.

"To Weiss!" The crowd of people cheered.

I smiled as everyone gave us their speeches. However, now it was getting to the main event of the reception.

"All right, everyone. I believe that it is time that we play our newlyweds' song and let them have their moment." Coco said.

We heard the music change to our song that was played at the dance and both Weiss and I chuckled.

Weiss stood up and offered me her hand.

"Mrs. Rose, will you kindly go to the dance with me?" Weiss asked.

I smiled as I held her hand.

"I will gladly go to the dance with you, Mrs. Rose." I said as we walked towards the center of the crowd.

The light was centered on us and we held each other close as the music slowly played.

We did some twirls, but mostly it was just swaying back and forth until it reached the point of the song where the singer said the title of the song.

"LAST NIGHT GOOD NIGHT…"

Weiss and I kissed as we danced. I heard the crowd clapping, but I still felt the world blur out around me as we danced. It felt as if we were the last two people on the planet. And in my opinion, I could not have cared less.

 **Later that night**

Everyone decided to give us the night to ourselves. We wished them all a good evening before I felt Weiss' hand on my shoulder.

"Mrs. Rose, will you accompany me into the bathroom?" Weiss asked.

I nodded and we held hands as we walked towards the bathroom. We made it up the stairs and into the bedroom, which was a room or two from the bathroom.

"Now then. You stay here and get ready, and I will go start the bath." Weiss said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

As Weiss walked out of the bedroom, I got up from the bed and unzipped my wedding dress. I slipped out of it with ease and felt the air hit my body. I unhooked my bra and felt it fall off like a heavy weight. I slipped out of my panties and was left in nothing but my flesh and blood.

"Okay Ruby, the bath is ready!" Weiss yelled.

I walked out of the bedroom and walked down the hall. As I walked, I saw the discarded pieces of clothing from Weiss' tuxedo. When I made it to the bathroom, I saw Weiss' bra and panties were at the door. I opened the door to see Weiss was in the bubble bath and it looked very comfortable.

I walked over and began to step in when Weiss pulled me in.

"AH!" I yelped as I fell into the giant tub.

I sat up in the bath and looked at Weiss with death in my eyes.

Weiss was laughing like crazy, so I grabbed a clump of bubbles and threw it at Weiss.

She wiped the bubbles off and pulled me in close for a kiss. I decided to escalate it and touched Weiss' tongue with my own. Within milliseconds, we were fighting for dominance. In the end, Weiss won and leaned in as our bodies pressed together. She reached her hands down and grabbed me by my butt and lifted me up.

"You've been working out." I said.

Weiss just kissed me again and she carried me back to the bedroom. When we walked in, she placed me on the bed before falling on top of me. She began to move up and down as our bodies began to get sensitive from the water cooling. I felt her hands glide toward my aroused sex and I gave her a nod in approval as she inserted her fingers into me. I moaned as I pulled Weiss in close as she proceeded to insert and extract her fingers inside of me. My breath became ragged as I moaned.

"Weiss… Weiss…" I moaned as I arched my head back.

I felt myself growing closer and closer to the point of climax. My heart was racing, I felt the sweat on my forehead. I felt the excitement in my body.

"Weiss…!" I yelled as I came.

Weiss showed me her hand as it was covered in juices and proceeded to lick them.

"My turn." Weiss said.

I got up and let her swap placed with me. I placed my mouth on her left breast and began to lick her nipple as I used my right to massage her right breast.

"Nnngh…" Weiss moaned.

I placed my hand on her aroused sex and proceeded to insert and extract my fingers at a mild pace.

"Ah… Ruby…" Weiss moaned.

I began to pick up the pace as I started to suck on her breast.

"Ruby I- Ah…" Weiss moaned.

I felt Weiss' body begin to arch as she suddenly came all over my hand.

I smiled as I licked my hand as Weiss did. I then felt the exhaustion hit me and my naked body collapsed next to Weiss' as we stayed on the bed.

We were both exhausted, but we still held each other close and kissed. Weiss broke the kiss and got off of the bed and walked over to the balcony that stared at the sea. I walked out to see Weiss' naked figure watching the ocean and the breeze hitting her glowing white hair. I walked up and pressed my body against hers.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss said as she kissed my cheek.

"Wanna go again?" I asked.

Weiss smiled and we ran back in.

 **There you go everyone. I apologize in advance if it is bad.**


	84. Chapter 84: A Hearty Author's Note

**To my dearest fans,**

 **I am saying with a heavy heart that this story is coming to its conclusion by the next chapter. It's going to be the longest chapter that I have made. I hope that you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have making it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Spartan5271**


	85. Chapter 85:The Grand Finale (100k words)

**Spartan sat at his table, watching the story. He smiled as he saw how many people enjoyed reading it. However, Satoshi appeared in front of him.**

 **"Spartan, I can tell what you are gonna say…" Satoshi said.**

 **"Yes… this story is going to be finished this chapter." Spartan said.**

 **"You also know what that means." Satoshi said.**

 **Spartan nodded.**

 **"I shall make it the longest chapter I can make." Spartan said.**

 **"We have been through hell and back with this story huh?" Satoshi asked as he sat on the table.**

 **"Yes we indeed have…" Spartan smiled as he patted the tablet that contained all of his work. "All the adventures that you and I have had… I cherish all of them."**

 **"You should, I AM an alternate you after all." Satoshi said.**

 **"All the people we have made, the stories that we have made… I am glad to have you by my side." Spartan said.**

 **"Do not get all emotional on me. We still need to make this final chapter. Plus you make it sound like we are done with fanfiction." Satoshi said.**

 **"Not by a long shot." Spartan laughed as wiped his eyes and turned on his tablet.**

 **"I have quite a bit of writing to do. So if you shall excuse me…" Spartan said.**

 **"No problem." Satoshi said as he faded away.**

 **(A little heads up: this is a few weeks after the chapter before the lewd one)**

 **Pov: Ruby**

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling. I looked at my wedding ring again and yet again, I smiled. I looked at Weiss and was surprised to see that she was not in bed. That's of course when I heard the door open and Weiss walked in with two coffees, and…

"COOKIES?!" I asked loudly.

"Shhh." Weiss chuckled.

She handed me my plate and and coffee.

"I love you…" I moaned as I ate a warm chocolate chip cookie.

"You are such a dolt." Weiss said.

"Why did you do this?" I asked.

Weiss handed me an envelope.

I read the front.

'Atlas medical school'

I opened the envelope and read the letter.

 _'Mrs. Weiss Rose,_

 _We have gone over your application and would very much love to have you at our school as soon as possible. We hope that this letter reaches you and expect a reply within the next month or so._

 _Sincerely,_

 _General Surgeon Ciel Leanne_ _ **(don't remember if she had a last name)**_ _'_

I read that and couldn't believe it.

"OH MY GOD WEISS! YOU GOT IN?!" I yelled.

Weiss smiled widely and laughed as she nodded her head.

I laughed loudly as I leapt up and wrapped around Weiss and begs to kiss her repeatedly.

"I also spoke with both of our fathers about it. They have agreed to give us some help with finding a house in Oregon while I am at the school and help you find a spot to open your bakery." Weiss said.

"I- Weiss… this is incredible." I said.

"Let's just have our day to celebrate."

Suddenly the door opened and we looked to see Yang.

"WHO SAID 'CELEBRATE?!'" Yang yelled.

Weiss and I chuckled before looking at each other.

 **Later**

We were having another party on our floor. Weiss and I were dancing as the music played, along with Jaune and Pyrrha, Blake and Sun, Ren and Nora, Coco and Velvet. Yang and Neo were in charge of the music, or should I say Neo was in charge while Yang was drunk. Penny and Mercury were slowly dancing.

I walked away from Weiss and paused the music.

"I would like to give a toast. To my loving wife, Weiss Schnee. Weiss, you have been with me through everything. Literally everything, even when I was being a complete idiot and even a bit of a bitch to you. I love you Weiss, and I am happy with every fiber in my being that you were accepted to Atlas medical school. I am beyond happy that you are happy and I will follow you to the edge of earth and back. To Weiss." I said.

"To Weiss." Everyone cheered.

I played the music and walked back over to Weiss and we began to follow the rhythm of the slow music playing. That's when I realized it was our song playing. (Last night good night)

Both Weiss and myself chuckled lightly as we realized this. We stared at each other before Weiss spoke.

"You didn't have to be so emotional…" she chuckled lightly.

"Weiss, I meant every word. You have been with me since the beginning of my time here. Sure we didn't get along at first, we were from two different social societies. But soon, you and I became friends and then… we became even more than friends. You helped me when I was in my darkest times, like with Neptune and with Yang when she had her accident. I love you Weiss." I smiled as I saw Weiss beginning to shed a few tears.

It got to the climax of the song when I leaned in and kissed Weiss on the lips.

When we parted, Weiss smiled.

"I still remember when we did that at the dance and everyone was so shocked." Weiss said.

We both chuckled as we reminisced the old days of last year… technically two years ago.

The world could burst into flames for all I care. As long as I have a chocolate chip cookie and Weiss, I will be happy.

 **Later**

Weiss and I walked into our bedroom and honestly, today was really exhausting. Weiss and I walked up to the bed and we felt our body weight take over and we fell onto the bed. We snuggled up together and turned on the tv.

"I wanna go to Atlas after we graduate." Weiss said.

"Will they keep your spot?" I asked.

"Yes, ms. Leanne said that she will secure me a spot." Weiss said.

I smiled and grabbed my diary and wrote.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Making a *yawn* Making a diary entry to save as a memory." I said as I began to write.

' _Dear diary,_

 _Today was a major celebration. Weiss came in with cookies which meant it had to be something good. Then she handed me an envelope telling her that she had been accepted into this really awesome and cool looking school. We partied for a few hours and then when Weiss and I came back, we were so exhausted that we have collapsed on the bed and started watching movies. She told me that we are going to leave once we graduate in two years. I can not wait until then._

 _Love,_

 _Ruby Rose'_

I placed the book on the floor before I snuggled up to Weiss.

"Get some sleep dolt." Weiss said.

"You too, Ice Queen." I smiled as I began to drift off.

 **Fast forward**

I opened my door and walked into my dorm room. I reached under my bed and felt what I was looking for. I blew the dust on the book and saw the title.

' _Ruby Rose's Diary'_

I sat on my bed and opened it to see my old self when I showed up here. I definitely have longer hair and have gotten a bit more developed. And on the obvious side, I have a new name. I read through all of my diary logins and smiled at some of them and skipped a few certain ones. I then noticed that the last one that I had was on the day we celebrated Weiss' acceptance into Atlas medical school.

' _Dear diary,_

 _Today was a major celebration. Weiss came in with cookies which meant it had to be something good. Then she handed me an envelope telling her that she had been accepted into this really awesome and cool looking school. We partied for a few hours and then when Weiss and I came back, we were so exhausted that we have collapsed on the bed and started watching movies. She told me that we are going to leave once we graduate in two years. I can not wait until then._

 _Love,_

 _Ruby Rose'_

I smiled as I read my past logins. Suddenly, the door opened and Weiss walked in.

"Ruby, are you packing? Graduation is in like three hours." Weiss said.

She definitely has gotten older. She has slightly shorter hair, still has that scar that she got from the fencing accident but fuck whatever people may think about it, I think that Weiss is beautiful.

"I just found my old diary." I said.

"Oh?" Weiss walked over.

I handed her the diary and she began to read it.

"We were complete idiots back then."

"You mean 'we were complete dolts back then?'" I asked.

Weiss playfully shoved me.

"We both have certainly been through quite an adventure, haven't we?" Weiss asked.

I nodded and held Weiss' hand.

"I'm glad that we went through it together." I said.

Weiss stood up and placed the book next to me.

"Can I write one diary entry before I help out again?" I asked.

Weiss looked at me and I gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine." Weiss said.

"Thanks Weiss. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said as she carried a box out.

I walked over and sat down on my bed and grabbed a pen before I began to write.

' _Dear diary,_

 _This is my latest entry in the last… two years. Today is the big day… today is the day that I graduate from college. And not just me, my sister and her wife, Neo Xiao Long, my friends Sun and Blake Wukong, Coco and Velvet Adel, and most importantly, my wife Weiss Schnee. We plan on having one last party and tomorrow morning, Weiss and I are making the drive to Oregon. Our dads have helped us out more than they should have. Her father has fully paid for Weiss education at Atlas Med, and dad has helped buy a place that will serve as a wonderful bakery for us. Yang even helped us with some tournament money she made and helped us buy a house in Oregon. I swear when she did that, I started crying. Right now, Weiss is probably yelling to herself for letting me do this, so I'm gonna stop now. I hope to write in you more. Until then…_

 _Love,_

 _Ruby Rose'_

I placed the diary in one of the boxes and began to carry boxes out.

I walked out to see Neo and Yang walk out with their own boxes.

"Hey sis." Yang smiled.

"Going my way?" I asked.

"Yup." Yang smiled.

"You too Neo?" I asked.

Neo turned on her voice and smiled.

"You bet." Neo said.

We began to walk down the hall and I couldn't help but feel sad.

"Remember when we both walked down these halls on the first day?" I asked.

"I remember as if it was yesterday." Yang said. "You were so excited and I was hoping it was a guy who was in my dorm."

Neo hit her arm.

"I was kidding obviously." Yang said.

"I just hoped that it was someone nice." I said.

"How was your roommate anyways?" Yang asked.

"Oh god, my roommate was just horrible." I said as we turned the corner to see Weiss.

"I heard that, dolt." Weiss said.

I chuckled as she began to chuckle as well.

We walked out to see both Yang's car and Weiss' car were parked with some stuff in them. I walked over to Weiss' and stuck the box in.

Weiss soon came out with a box which I think was the last one.

"Okay, this is the last one. Time for graduation preparation." Weiss said.

I looked at the clock, we had about two hours left. Plenty of time to get there and get ready. But I had to do one thing first.

"I'll be back, I'm making a trip somewhere." I said.

"We'll meet at the ceremony." Weiss said.

"Okay." I kissed Weiss goodbye and ran to where I wanted to go.

 **A few minutes later**

I turned the corner to see the groundskeeper. He's in a wheelchair after he started to feel weak due to his age.

"Hello Mr. Suni." I smiled.

He looked at me and immediately had a smile on his face.

"Ah Mrs. Rose, how can I help you?" He asked.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Admiring the nature… it's very peaceful after the college kids go home for summer, and besides the air isn't too hot nor too cold. What're you doing here?" He said.

"I just… graduation is today which means that I won't be able to do this." I hugged him tightly.

"Oh ho ho, what's this for?" He asked.

"For helping me back in freshman year. I don't think I would have stayed if you didn't tell me what to do." I said.

"I am simply glad that I got to help you as I did many others." He said.

"I'm going to miss you, Mr. Suni." I said.

"As I am going to miss you, Mrs. Rose." He said. "You better get going."

I nodded and ran over to the ceremony.

 **Later**

We all reunited and made it to the ceremony too see ms. Goodwitch. As we walked over, we saw parents already beginning to show up. Who I noticed immediately was dad and uncle Qrow, and other family in laws.

"All graduating students will go the their locker rooms and change into their graduation gowns." She said.

We walked into the girls' locker room to get ready. We quickly got our graduation gowns and makeup on before we walked out to see Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Hey you guys." I waved.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked over and waved at us.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I still can't believe this is happening today." Jaune said.

"You deserve it, you've done an amazing job these last few years Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Ugh, this outfit is so unfashionable." We heard behind us.

We turned around to see Coco and Velvet in their gowns.

"It's hard to move in this." Coco said.

"I think that it is fine." Velvet said.

"God this thing is suffocating me." We saw Sun almost rip his gown open but luckily, Blake walked up and loosened it.

"Better?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Sun smiled as he kissed Blake.

They walked over and we began to socialize.

"Hello everyone." We saw Ren and Nora appear.

Nora seemed upset.

"What's up Nora?" Yang asked.

"Ren wouldn't let me do what I want." Nora said.

"You wanted to go to the ceremony, wearing ONLY the gown." Ren said.

"What's wrong with that?" Nora asked.

Ren sighed, as did we all.

"Salutations everyone." Penny smiled as she and Mercury appeared.

"Who's ready to enter the real world?" Mercury asked.

No one really answered.

"Correct answer." He said.

We all chuckled at that.

"Let's go get a seat." Weiss said.

We walked over and sat down. And now… we wait…

 **Later**

It's been about an hour and a half. The seats were mostly filled up now. However, we have been here so long, we began to lose hope until we heard someone tap the microphone and looked up to see headmaster Ozpin.

"Good morning, or afternoon parents and graduates of Beacon university. I hope that this day finds you all in a pleasant way. I for one know that it is quite the day to celebrate. Today, all of you graduate from this university and venture out into the big, open world. I am proud to see all of the students here, from the ones who were too scared to leave home to the ones who know exactly what to do with their life once they leave. Now then, let us get started." Professor Ozpin said.

He opened book and named students who were receiving diplomas. Some names were names I haven't heard of, some people received diplomas, such as Cinder with history, and a few others.

"Ms. Penny Polledina who majored in mechanical engineering." He said.

We all clapped as Penny walked up and received her masters diploma.

"Mrs. Weiss Rose who majored in medicine." Ozpin said. "Do you have a speech for us?"

"Yes I do… friends and family, I came to this school with the hopes that I could become something great. I was selfish and ignorant but someone helped me deal with that. My roommate, my love, my wife, Mrs. Ruby Rose. She and I have been through the most extraordinary events at this school that some may think were unbelievable. I hope that you all find what it is you wish to do in life." Weiss said.

I cheered as I saw my lovely wife walk up and receive her reward and stand next to Penny. I was so proud of her.

"Ms. Pyrrha Nikos who majored in medicine as well." Ozpin said. "Do you have a speech?"

"No I do not sir." Pyrrha said.

She was still a bit unsure about doing things in public after the incident with the mugger.

"Mrs. Velvet Adel who majored in photography." Headmaster Ozpin said. "Do you have a speech?"

"Yes sir. *ahem* To my friends and family at Beacon University, I was a scared teenage girl when I came here who had a protective girlfriend and nothing else. However, with the help of my friends, my anxiety quickly faded away and now I speak to you as a proud young woman. I say to the people who feel lost. I wish to let them know that they are loved by their friends and family." Velvet said.

He named more and more people but I was too busy taking pictures of Weiss.

I sat for about twenty minutes when he started naming people for their graduate diplomas.

"Mrs. Wukong who majored in animal care." Ozpin said.

Blake walked up and grabbed the diploma.

"Do you have a speech for us?" He asked.

Blake walked up to the podium and sighed.

"Sun and I… we have been through a lot. We were actually on the run for a bit after my previous boyfriend tried to hunt us down. We lost him a few years ago and when we came here, my first instinct was to get ready for when he would show up. However, when he actually did show up, I didn't run and neither did Sun. I was protected by friends and family that I didn't have back in the day. I just have a little message. If you ever feel alone, just know that you will always have someone who is willing to save you." Blake said.

"Sun Wukong, Bradley Hyung, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Neo Polledina…" he named.

We all started to walk up the steps and started to walk over to the headmaster. The Bradley guy grabbed his and then as I grabbed mine, he placed hand on my shoulder.

"I am most proud of you, Mrs. Rose. Have you gotten your speech ready?" He asked.

I nodded and walked up to the podium. Everyone stood up and clapped for me.

"I thank headmaster Ozpin for letting me do this. My name is Ruby Rose, and when I came here, I expected to just live a nice normal life with my roommate. Instead, I had quite the eventful life with the girl who I fell in love with who soon became my lovely wife. This school has given me so much, despite some events that have happened that were in no way the school's fault. I have made more friends than I thought, I have helped people who are depressed and I have even gotten over my anxiety after a tragic event that took place in my second year here. I wish to say to my fellow graduates that your dreams are your own, do not let people take control of them. Be who you want to be and keep moving forward." I said proudly.

"Wonderful speech Mrs. Rose, please take your spot next to Mrs. Rose." Headmaster Ozpin said.

"Thank you sir." I smiled as I walked over and stood next to Weiss.

We all waited as more and more people were called up until he ran out of diplomas.

"I am proud to announce these Beacon students are now Beacon graduates!" He yelled.

We all cheered and threw our hats into the air.

We were finally graduates. I looked at the crowd and saw dad was crying as he recorded us, uncle Qrow was even clapping as he watched us.

I looked to my right and saw Weiss was smiling. I looked to my left and saw Yang was even crying because she couldn't believe it. Hell, I couldn't believe it. I held Weiss' hand as we kissed in the center of all of the cheering people.

 **That time between afternoon and evening**

Weiss and I were all set to go… we made a final look around the dorm room and both of us sighed.

"I'm gonna miss this place." I said.

"Me too." Weiss said.

I turned around and turned off the light. Weiss shut and locked the door. We turned around to see Blake and Yang doing the same thing.

"Going our way?" Blake asked.

"Y-Yup." I said as we walked down the halls.

"Feels weird. All the adventures we had." I said.

"No kidding. We dealt with Neptune, Adam, Whitley, my accident, and a few random events." Yang said.

"But at least we all had each other." Blake said.

We made it down the stairs to see ms. Goodwitch. She had her hand extended and we knew what she wanted. We dropped the keys in her hands and she nodded.

"Keep moving forward, children." She said.

We walked out to the parking lot to see everyone was still there. Neo ran over and hopped into Yang's arms, who she twirled around before setting down.

"Well… this is it." I said.

"Heh, yeah I guess it is." Yang said.

I felt myself get teary eyed. I leapt up and hugged Yang.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Yang said.

"Promise to come visit?" I asked.

"I will. Same goes to you." Yang said.

"Without a doubt." I chuckled.

We heard crying and saw Velvet who was crying.

"We're gonna miss you guys." Velvet said.

I even noticed Coco starting to cry.

I walke dup and hugged Velvet.

"I hope you are a successful photographer." I said.

"And you a baker." Velvet said.

I looked at Coco.

"Come here you little brat." She said as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Show no mercy in the ring." I said.

She just chuckled.

"Don't burn anything." She replied.

I broke my hug and looked at Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"Wherever fate decides…" Jaune said.

"I'll miss you two." I said.

They hugged me and when we parted I looked at Ren and Nora. However, before I could do or say anything, Nora lifted me into the air and hugged me tightly.

"Come visit sometime." Nora said.

"O-Okay." I groaned.

She let me down and I walked back to Weiss.

"You are all welcome to come visit in Oregon." I said.

"Anytime." Weiss smiled.

"And the same goes for you guys." Everyone said.

Weiss walked over to our car and started it.

"Goodby-"

"Hold on a second, you didn't think you were going to just leave without a proper farewell to your father right?" I heard behind me.

I turned around to see dad and uncle Qrow.

"Listen Ruby, you are one of the rays of sunshine that keeps me going. I will always be here at home with zwei if you need anything. Promise me that you will call occasionally and come visit when it is a holiday." Dad said.

"Okay dad." I said.

"You are going to do great things Ruby, I know you are." Dad said.

Then uncle Qrow pushed dad behind him and looked at me.

"Kid listen, you are going to make your mark. You are going to get into some trouble at points but I know that you will know exactly what to do. You are a Rose and Xiao Long, you know when to be kind and when to be fierce." Uncle Qrow said.

"Okay uncle Qrow, I'll miss you." I smiled.

"I'll miss you too kid." He smiled.

I gave them both a nice big hug before I hugged Yang.

"Make me proud, little sis." Yang said.

I nodded and looked down. I wrapped my fingers around the scarf that my mom made me.

"Make her proud too." Yang said.

I wiped my eyes and nodded.

"Now get going before Mrs. Pissypants gets mad again." Yang said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Weiss yelled.

We chuckled a bit before I walked over and hopped into the car.

"All set?" Weiss asked.

I kissed her cheek.

"Ready when you are." I smiled.

We started to drive off and waved as the university began to vanish as we got farther and farther away.

It was just me… Weiss… and the open road. Heading to our destination, and our new life. And all of it was thanks to… Beacon University.

 **Hi everyone, I thank you for reading Beacon University and hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I have. When I made this story about a year or so ago, I actually made it two years ago as a draft. My friend told me to post it and see what people thought of it and if it wasn't for you guys… you guys give me hope, and I try to pay you back with more content. Thank you for being on this wonderful journey with me. I am planning on an epilogue and an alternate storyline that will most likely be just a bonus chapter to this. However, that is for another time. Until then… Keep Moving Forward.**


	86. Chapter 86: Epilogue

I woke up and saw my ceiling. It was a nice white with some blue mixed into the paint. I looked to my right and saw my sleeping wife, Weiss Rose. She was enjoying her day off after being at the hospital for the last two days straight. Being one of the head doctors must be tough.

As I stroked her hair, I heard a glass shatter.

"*sigh* I got it." I said.

Weiss simply nodded.

I walked out of our bedroom and walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see our dear five year old daughter, Mei Rose. She had both dark red and white hair and had some winter clothing on since it was that time of the year.

It was actually kind of weird. There was a new medical test that takes the genes from a female and makes them male… I think, that seems like something Weiss would know. All I know, Weiss and I had a child, and she has been our precious bundle of joy… most of the time.

"I can explain." Mei said.

"Were you trying to get the Pumpkin Pete's cereal?" I asked.

Mei blushed and tried to hide it.

"Knowing your mother, she told you they were there, but I'd guess that they would be… ah here." I opened the cupboard and pulled them out.

Mei gasped.

"BUT, you need to eat some fruit first." I said.

Mei nodded her head and stepped around the broken glass to grab an apple.

"I'll take care of this. Go enjoy your meal, we're leaving in about two hours." I said.

"Okay." Mei said as she walked into the ends room.

I started to sweep up the pieces of glass and placed them in a paper bag to take out with the garbage. I opened the kitchen window and felt the Oregon breeze fly into the room. It felt nice, but I shut it before any more heat left the house.

I walked into the other room to see Mei was enjoying her apple while watching some tv.

"Ready for the drive?" Mei asked.

"I get to see aunt Yang and Neo, and grandpa, and great Qrow and Winter." Mei said.

I chuckled at her excitement.

We heard the door shut and saw Weiss walk downstairs.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Morning, want some coffee?" I asked.

"That sounds delicious…" Weiss said as she fell onto the couch.

"Momma." Mei walked over to her and patted her head.

I started the espresso machine and waited for the coffee to finish. I took the cup and added some cream and a cube or two of sugar and walked out to hand it to Weiss.

"Thank you…" she said as she drank it.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Ugh… we had someone who was in a car crash and had pieces of metal all over their body. I had to pull the shrapnel out of him which took about a day and a half while we sedated him every few hours." Weiss said. "What about you?"

"Well, the bakery is doing well actually. I have been getting more and more customers by the day, but luckily I closed the bakery for the next three days because of the reunion." I said.

"Ugh… can you drive?" Weiss asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

Weiss nodded her head.

"Mei, why don't you go have the rest of your breakfast before getting packed for the trip, okay?" Weiss asked.

"I did it this morning." Mei said.

"I swear she has your speed." Weiss said.

We all chuckled at that.

 **Later**

We walked out of the house and locked the door. It was starting to snow which we all loved. We hopped into the car and started it.

"All set?" I asked.

Weiss was asleep and Mei was buckled in.

"Let's go." I smiled as we drove to our destination.

 **Later**

We pulled up to the side of the house and turned off the car. We got out of the car and pulled our luggage up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, dad opened the door. He had grayish yellow hair and started to grow a beard.

"Ruby! Weiss! Mei! Welcome back." Dad chuckled.

"Grandpa!" Mei hugged dad's legs.

"How are my girls?" He asked.

"A bit tired from the drive." I said

"I would imagine." Dad said.

"Where's Zwei?" I asked.

"He's over there sleeping." Dad said as he pointed at the old black dog who was snoring comfortably next to the heater.

"Doggy." Mei said as she ran over and started to pet zwei.

"Spending the night?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, the reunion isn't for a few hours, so we're gonna just hang out." Weiss said.

"Well then this is going to be a full house." Dad said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Forgotten us already?" I heard behind dad.

Neo as Yang walked out into the main room and smiled. In Neo's arms was their adopted baby, Ryuki.

"Oh she's so cute!" I squealed.

"Shhh… she just started to take a nap." Neo said.

"Okay." I whispered. "It's so good to see you guys."

I hugged Yang and then quickly kissed Neo on the cheek instead of a hug.

"It's good to see you kid." Yang said.

I smiled to see that Yang has so far done well in the ring. Weiss and I watch a match or two every now and then when Yang is on and every time, she wins.

"We'll take our stuff to my room." I said as we snuck in.

We walked into my room and I saw everything was the exact same since I was last here. The bed was neatly made, the walls still decorated in my posters.

"I missed this place." I said as I grazed my hand over my bed.

"How's the bakery?" Yang asked as she walked into my room.

"Good." I said as I sat on the bed. "I've made some new recipes and I think people are liking them…"

"Sounds like it's SO much fun." Yang said sarcastically as she laughed.

"I know… I'm just tired…" I said.

"Get some rest, Neo and I are planning on leaving at seven." Yang said.

I nodded and planted my head on the pillows before falling asleep.

A few hours later

I woke up to see Weiss lightly shaking me.

"Ruby, it's time to get ready." Weiss said.

I nodded and got out of bed and got dressed in the dress that I picked out for this event. It was a formal dress with red and black, enough to be comfortable but not too comfortable. I wrapped mom's scarf around my neck gently and kissed it.

"I love you mom…"

I walked out to see Yang had a suit on and Neo had a nice pink dress on.

"Everyone ready?" Weiss asked.

"Yup." I said.

"I'll hold down the fort with these two." Dad said as he gently held his younger granddaughter.

"Be good okay?" I asked.

Mei saluted and giggled.

"Let's go everyone." Yang said.

 **Later**

We all pulled up and saw the school gates.

"All of our adventures started here…" Yang said.

"Hard to believe it was seven years ago." I said.

"No kidding." Weiss said.

We stopped the car and I hopped out to immediately get tackled by an all too familiar figure.

"Hey Nora…" I said.

"I missed you so much!" Nora said.

"You came to visit when we had Mei in the hospital. And have visited on multiple occasions." I said.

"It's still been forever." Nora said.

Suddenly, she seemed to lift into the sky as Ren helped her up and then helped me up. I looked down and luckily my dress was still good.

Same old Nora Lie. She is so energetic and full of positivity. And then Ren who is always the one who keeps Nora from doing too much.

"I've missed you too Nora." I said.

I hugged Ren and he chuckled as he returned it.

"Well it seems that you guys are getting along just fine." We heard.

We looked and saw Coco and Velvet.

"Velv!" I smiled as I ran over and hugged her.

Velv hugged me back and chuckled.

"I missed you Ruby." She said.

"Come here, little sis." Coco said as she pulled me away from velvet and into her arms for a hug.

Weiss and Velvet discussed their jobs, Weiss with her latest surgery and Velvet with her photography business. Neo talked about her child with Ren who was telling her about his and Nora's plan on having kids. Yang and Nora simply started to compare muscles.

"So Yang, how are your matches?" Coco asked.

"The returning Golden Dragon. How about you?" Yang asked.

"Still the Viper of Vale." Coco smirked.

"We need a match soon." Yang said.

"I agree." Coco said as they hugged tightly.

"Good evening everyone." We looked and saw Blake and Sun.

"God I hate these things." Sun groaned.

"You look nice." Blake said.

We said our hellos to each other and reminisced the good old days when Weiss spoke up.

"Shall we head in, or wait till it starts to snow?" Weiss asked.

We all chuckled and began to walk in. As we walked in, I noticed something new. A monument.

I walked up and recognized the statue immediately.

"Hello, Mr. Suni." I smiled as I looked at the plaque.

' _This statue is dedicated to Satoshi Suni, co-founder of the school and groundskeeper who kept the school clean for thirty five years before he retired. He passed away surrounded by friends and family peacefully.'_

I began to feel my eyes water when Weiss placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" Weiss asked.

"Y-Yeah, I just… didn't get to say goodbye to him." I said.

"Well, from what I heard. He hated goodbyes, I think I heard him correct someone when they said goodbye, he said 'don't say goodbye, if you don't then you aren't really gone, you're just not there at the moment.'" Weiss said.

"That sounds like something he would say." I chuckled.

Weiss and I leaned in and gave each other a peck on the lips before we caught up with the others.

We walked into the auditorium and saw everyone from college.

"Hello Ruby and Weiss." We heard.

"Hey there Penny." I smiled as I hugged her.

Penny Black. She and Mercury have been married for about three years and have enjoyed every moment of it. They ended up having a child that they named Hazel because of his eyes.

"How's life?" Weiss asked.

"Beyond great, my colleagues and I have made a breakthrough… we are making a prosthetic arm that is so real that it will feel like nothing left." Penny said.

"Penny, that's great." I said.

"And Mercury is helping out as well. He is coming up with some blueprints for prosthetic legs and they are in the planning phase but I have high hopes for him." Penny said.

"Well we wish you and him the best of luck." Weiss said.

"What about you guys?" Penny asked.

We told her about our recent news and she was thrilled. Someone called her over and said goodbye to us, leaving us to ourselves in the big crowd.

"Hard to believe that seven to eleven years ago, we were here." Weiss said.

"I'm glad that I had you." I said.

"And I'm glad that I had you." Weiss said as she kissed my cheek.

"Hey Ruby! Weiss!" We heard.

I sighed lightly.

"My feet are going to ache tomorrow." I said.

"Let's enjoy the night and hate the morning together." Weiss offered her hand to me.

I smiled and held it as she led me to some other old friends.

I really did miss this place.

 **That's the end of the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed it. Maybe I will do a bonus chapter in the distant future, or I will do an alternate ending if Weiss actually was able to leave back in chapter 2. I don't know, but I do know that I have to study my ass off now, so cheers.**


	87. Chapter 87: Alternate ending

**So this story is an alternate ending where Weiss and Ruby basically never met, which means that she never decided to help Yang or Neo or Ruby. I hope you all like it.**

I woke up and saw the stained ceiling that I know and force myself to love. I sat up from my bed and looked around. I had an apartment that wasn't TOO small but it wasn't big either. I got out of bed and walked over to my drawer and got dressed. A simple white t-shirt and jeans for today's work. I walked to the cabinet and grabbed my bottle of antidepressants and took my daily dose.

I walked up to the door to see an envelope.

'Final notice'

I sighed and placed it on the pile of notice letters before I walked out of the apartment.

Later

I walked into my morning part time job at a little cafe. The pay was terrible but no one was hiring.

"Rose! You're late!" My boss yelled.

"S-Sorry, sir." I said.

"I don't wanna hear I'm sorry. Get going!" He yelled.

I rushed out to see people getting annoyed at how long they have been waiting.

"Sorry everyone. What can I get you?" I asked.

I took their orders and turned around to fill their drinks.

After about ten people, there was one woman left. She seemed familiar. She had long, white hair, glasses and a fancy dress. Theni realized who she was.

"Weiss?" I asked.

"Hm?" She looked at me. "Do I know you?"

"I-I'm Ruby Rose, I was going to be your roommate back in college." I said.

"Oh yes, how are you?" She asked, bored.

"Um just trying to stay about the debt." I smiled.

"Hmm. I would like a iced coffee." Weiss said.

"Okay." I said as I started to make her drink.

"How have you been since college? I know that you…" Weiss asked.

"I've… I've been dealing with what happened to Yang every day. I just couldn't stay in that college because everyday, I felt like I would see her across my dorm." I said.

When I was in college, Yang got into a car accident that ended with her paralyzed waist down. One day, Blake came back to her dorm to try and open her door and it wouldn't open. When she forced it open, she saw that Yang hung herself. The doctors have prescribed me with antidepressants ever since.

"I am sorry about that." Weiss said.

"Well… I appreciate it." I said.

I looked and saw her drink was ready and grabbed it. I handed it to her gave her her total price. 4.50.

She reached into her wallet and paid for it with a five. I gave her her change back and she gave me a quarter tip.

"Good luck." Weiss said as she left.

"…bye." I said as I waved to her.

I felt a pain in my heart, maybe it was talking about Yang… maybe it was just meeting someone from college.

I sighed as I looked down.

"ROSE, GET BACK TO WORK!" My boss yelled.

I yelped as I got the customers' orders. It wasn't an easy living, but it was a living… that's all I can ask for.

 **That's it. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	88. Chapter 88: Little something for holiday

**Pov: Ruby**

I woke up and smiled at the thought.

"It's Christmas Eve!" I cheered.

"Ruby… its five in the morning…" Weiss groaned.

"Sorry dear, I will go get ready." I kissed her on the cheek before running out.

 **Later**

 **Pov change: Weiss**

I woke up to hear giggling in the other part of the house. I walked out to see our daughter, Mei, Yang and Neo's daughter, Ryuki, and Mercury and Penny Black's son, Charles, playing near the table and having some freshly baked cookies. I looked around and saw Qrow and his wife, Winter Branwen, holding their nine month old son, James, in her arms. Father was resting in his chair, next to Tai, who was dressed as Santa Claus. Ruby had been cooking cookies all morning and was enjoying everyone eating her treats.

"Weiss, welcome." Neo said.

She had longer hair and went from half brown, half pink, to mostly brown with a stripe of pink.

Ruby looked over and smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Ruby kissed my cheek.

"Merry Christmas." I smiled.

"Come on, Rose. Let's watch some holiday movies." Yang said as she drank some eggnog with some alcohol in it.

I rolled my eyes as Yang had never changed. The same old brawler who loved her beer when it was time to celebrate.

We walked into the family room, where the big TV was and turned it on.

"What would the baker like to watch?" I asked.

"Whatever the savior likes to watch on Christmas." Ruby replied.

"Dolt." I said as I turned on Miracle on 34th Street. Qrow let Winter sit down and held James. Penny and Mercury sat down next to us, Penny holding Charles as he watched. Neo and Yang stood up and let Tai hold Ryuki. Father was sitting to the right of us. Mei was in Ruby's arms as we watched.

We all watched the movie with smiles and laughter.

 **Later**

When everyone decided to go back to their hotels for Christmas

tomorrow. I sighed as they all left, I love them all dearly, but sometimes hosting something can be a drain. Mei was already in bed so she was out. I walked into our bedroom and took off my shirt.

"Hey sweety." Ruby said behind me.

"Hey." I said.

"Wanna open gifts early?" She asked.

"What? Why would we-" I said as I turned around.

I turned around to see Ruby was completely naked, except she was wrapped up in ribbons.

"I have a present that I don't think is safe for Mei to see." Ruby said as she shut and locked the door.

She turned around and sat on the bed in a very seductive pose.

"Well?" Ruby asked.

I sighed.

"Fuck it." I said as I opened my "present."

 **Merry Christmas everyone. I'm making a new story called "A Monster in Us" that I hope you all decide to read. Check it out at some point. And have a merry Christmas.**


End file.
